


污名Stigma

by SixGod



Series: Sotopia [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Physical Disability
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 78
Words: 208,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixGod/pseuds/SixGod
Summary: 在被充满谜团的军阀之子、雇佣军二把手弗兰克·迈尔桑德“骗上贼船”之前，来自英国的特工米尔斯·弗雷泽不曾想过自己接下来的人生会如同黑色寓言剧般跌宕起伏。我就是想写猛男打架打到见血（破音）随时可能出现奇怪的梗
Series: Sotopia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550578
Kudos: 1





	1. 1994

**Author's Note:**

> 开头灵感来源于老滚五飞天囚车（不

1994年8月，在暂时性停火协议的作用下，叙利亚中北部拉卡省的炮声终于迎来片刻停歇。而在遍地瓦砾杂草的城镇废墟之上，一队卡车正向着私人军事公司“拉卡之剑”的营地前进。它们的货厢被硕大的帆布覆盖，沉重的轮胎轧过地面，翻起若干股沙尘的乱流。  
运载军械的卡车队列当中混进了两辆迷彩涂装的军用皮卡。两排相对的座位上坐着十余名全副武装、用头巾或头套遮蔽面部的外籍雇佣兵，怀里抱着枪，不同的轮廓与肤色成为他们所属种族的标识。他们有的倚着靠背或队友的肩膀闭目养神，有的则在小声交谈，时不时跳出些压制不住的笑声。  
而在雇佣兵的队伍中，还有两位装束略显不同的乘客。他们身着无标识的英国陆军制服，硬底长靴裹到膝盖下方，用头巾和挡风镜保护自己的眼睛和耳鼻免受飞沙袭扰，军装外却套着应该属于科学研究机构或是医疗中心的白大褂，与普通的雇佣兵划清了身份的界限。  
年轻的米尔斯·弗雷泽正是其中一人。  
当然，就像“军工专家塔勒教授的博士生与助理”并非他的真实身份，“米尔斯·弗雷泽”也不是这位MI6特工的本名——与天才级别的突出资质相比，他留在学校档案里的名字平凡得几乎无法让人记住。但在这里，他更倾向于用假名与伪装取代自己原本的身份。  
这不是24岁的米尔斯第一次跑外勤——虽然直到半年前，他的工作重心都还是在后方进行情报分析，但从英国跑到遥远的叙利亚边境搜集情报、对拉卡省的私人军事公司进行监视，这还是头一回。

从军情六处总部接到任务安排时，米尔斯的老上司在他面前排开一串档案和照片，内容涵盖了“拉卡之剑”集团高层迈尔桑德家族的信息及地区周边的基本情况。  
“我知道你在剑桥学过物理，虽然有些差别，但还是能和军事工业扯上点关系。”年过五十、发际线已经推到头顶的上司喝着手里的咖啡，餍足地呼出一团又甜又苦的空气。“你应该听说过，我国在给这家公司提供一些金钱和技术上的协助和投资，甚至从SAS（英国皇家特别空勤团）给他们派过几位训练官——当然，不是明面上的。但近段时间，我们的情报员发现，‘拉卡之剑’的资金流动有些不对劲的地方。”  
米尔斯眉头微皱，快速地翻阅并记下眼前的资料，并把每份档案的个人信息与照片上的人物一一对应起来。“也就是说，我需要确认他们是否偏离了我国和友邦期望的方向，并找到有力的证据？”他抬眼问道。  
上司点点头，起身走到咖啡机前，又给自己续了半杯，边往里加糖边说：“大概就是这样。有人给了他们一大笔钱和一些军火，并把一批雇佣兵带离叙利亚，目的地不明。听起来还算正常吧？但这份军事服务订单绕开了我们的监视，这就是问题所在。另一方面，迈尔桑德司令和阿萨德家族走得越来越近了，这可不是什么好兆头。”  
话说到这，米尔斯便充分理解了这个任务的目的：他将渗入由人称“迈尔桑德司令”的中东军阀一手组建的私人军事公司，作为观察员挖出任何可能的阴谋。  
“这个人——”米尔斯从照片堆里抽出几张合影，指着在其中几次出现的雇佣兵装束的青年。那人身形挺拔健壮，棕黑色卷发，眼眶较深，五官鲜明，肤色较一般的白种人略深，像是中东与西方人的混血。“弗兰克·迈尔桑德，迈尔桑德司令的二儿子。有关他的情报很少，请问这是出于某些特殊原因吗？”  
上司看了看那其中一张迈尔桑德家族的合影。照片里，穿着军装的弗兰克·迈尔桑德微笑着站在他的父亲迈尔桑德司令身旁，他的妹妹阿妮萨·迈尔桑德大方地挽着两位兄长的手臂，脸上露出腼腆的笑容。  
“这确实是问题之一。”上司摸着自己的下巴。“有关他的情报非常有限。我们只知道他回到‘拉卡之剑’、协助父亲管理公司之前，在海外各国游历了很长一段时间。哦，据说他还有个列宾美术学院的学位，也不知是真是假。至于这十几年里他和谁接触过，受了怎样的军事训练，对我们来说都是未解之谜。”  
“……好吧。我会在任务中弄清楚的。”米尔斯冷静地回答。  
“我记得你会俄语？”  
“会一点，基本能听懂。”  
“尽管苏联已不复存在，但那道铁幕的影响力依旧深远。拉卡省恐怕还有他们的势力。顺便说一下，”上司突然叫住收拾好档案正准备离开的米尔斯。“这次任务之后，你可能要调职了。上头有人要你的材料。”  
米尔斯只是疑惑地看了他一眼，也没再追问。

车队在“拉卡之剑”的营地外围停下。  
迈尔桑德司令麾下的武装主力驻扎在别处，营地里的数百名外籍雇佣军则是属于公司的“商用”精锐。身为私人军事公司二把手，同时兼任教官的弗兰克·迈尔桑德与他的士兵们已经在此等候多时。他身着沙漠迷彩制服，戴一副当时正流行的雷朋太阳镜，袖子卷到手肘处，露出结实有力的小臂与腕上黑色的战术手表。见车上的人正陆续下来，弗兰克张开手臂主动迎上前去，他爽朗的笑声成了展现在来客耳畔的第一道欢迎礼仪。  
护送武器与专家的雇佣兵和正规军有着不太一样的作风，但在列队上还是相似的。下车后，他们自行排在车队侧面，等候弗兰克的指令。剩下两位身着白大褂的“贵宾”则是弗兰克更重视的客人。走在前面的塔勒教授个子不高，年纪不小，卷曲的胡须和卷曲的白发一同向外翘着，嘴里的烟斗像是插在一团白色棉花糖上的木签。  
“想必您就是爱德华·塔勒教授吧。”弗兰克面带笑容，仿佛随时要吐出一连串恭维的话语。  
大概是先前的长途奔波让他感到头晕脑胀，或是我行我素的个性使然，塔勒教授只是点点头，飞快地与他握了下手，便把双手揣进外套兜里，径自走到在“拉卡之剑”负责武器维护的旧识身旁大声地叙起旧。  
弗兰克并未感觉自己被冒犯了。他的视线随即移向之前跟在塔勒教授身后的年轻人，并微笑着问：“你是塔勒教授的助手？”  
“米尔斯·弗雷泽，同样供职于GAR公司研发中心。”那名年轻的助手向他伸出了右手。弗兰克注意到，对方细边眼镜下的眼神带着一丝距离感，如他纯正的英音无形地表达出矜持的戒备，而那头漂亮的金色短发又短暂地模糊了这种冰冷的界限。  
弗兰克笑了笑，握上那只白皙而有力的手：“我是弗兰克·迈尔桑德，接下来的日子将由我负责诸位的接待工作。”他轻轻地捏了把还被攥在自己掌心的手指，注意到米尔斯手上的茧——只有长期握枪的人才会有这样的痕迹。米尔斯腰间也确实配着一把枪，乍一看竟像是塔勒的保镖。  
“你杀过人吗？”弗兰克微笑着，简单粗暴地问出了这样的问题。  
米尔斯的表情瞬间有些微妙。但他没有什么过度反应，只是平静地回答：“我的工作重心是武器的破坏力测试，某种意义上也算是战争的协助者，迈尔桑德先生。”  
“请直接叫我弗兰克，不然容易和我父亲弄混。”弗兰克摆了摆另一只手。“也就是你杀过人了。”  
“是的。”米尔斯承认——他确实没有撒谎。


	2. 利剑

“有意思。”弗兰克上下打量着米尔斯，这让米尔斯感觉有些不舒服。  
开始任务之前，米尔斯自认为看过了上级提供的所有资料，现在的他甚至知道迈尔桑德家厨师的堂兄在哪工作。唯独是眼前这个自来熟又（在外人看来）充满魄力的男人，无论是他在“拉卡之剑”当中的实际角色，还是过去几年的海外经历，米尔斯都一无所知。  
弗兰克终于松开了紧握的手，又对米尔斯笑了笑，随即走到那队雇佣兵面前，和领队的人聊起了护送途中的事。米尔斯朝弗兰克高大的背影多看了几眼，隔着沾了沙尘的眼镜镜片审视这个神秘的男人。他走到塔勒教授身旁安静地站着，听几个上了点年纪的武器专家抱怨天气、抱怨食物、抱怨侵扰边境的极端武装。而在人群另一头，弗兰克还在与同行们勾肩搭背、大声说笑，豪放的笑声与有些低俗的话题在米尔斯听来有些刺耳。  
事实上，米尔斯几乎没有朋友，和同事的关系极为一般，由于特殊的家庭背景，他也从未体验过正常的亲情。对他而言，弗兰克与他人自然的谈笑只是难以理解的喧闹；但这种理所应当的喧闹却是他可望不可即的美梦。  
“喂，他跟你说了什么？”塔勒教授抱着手臂，突然把米尔斯拉进了对话。  
见自己没法继续保持沉默，米尔斯小声叹了口气，答道：“他应该是对我的年龄感到好奇吧，教授。”  
说实话，塔勒教授不太信得过这个被军方塞到自己身边的临时助手，甚至怀疑米尔斯是哪位高官要员的亲戚，此次随行只是为了给他在情报部门的履历镀点金。但工作在身，塔勒教授也无法抱怨什么，只得把这些牢骚借琐碎的对话发泄出去。唯一能给他带来点安慰的，大概就是米尔斯曾取得应用物理的学位，似乎确实有些真才实学，至少在和自己聊起物理学和武器装备时不至于露怯；其举止也不像上层社会作风放荡的公子哥儿。  
“换成我，也会忍不住对你起疑心。”塔勒教授叼着烟斗，上下打量着米尔斯。“明明是个年轻人，却没有点年轻人的样子。既不够合群，又不够孤僻，简直无聊透顶——虽然比起这群不修边幅的雇佣兵好多了。”  
另几位专家笑了起来：“你还是这么挑三拣四，别又把难得的好学生给吓跑了。”  
——照他的说法，我难道要变得胡子拉碴、烟不离手、沉闷木讷才行吗？  
米尔斯腹诽着，却在表面露出礼节性的微笑，并飞快计算出一个带着适当幽默感的回应：“我不会抛弃塔勒教授的，毕竟能容下我这种无聊‘好学生’的长辈已经不多了。”  
说话间，他眼角的余光再次扫向弗兰克那头。这位迈尔桑德家的“二少爷”完全没有门阀出身的傲慢（当然，他们家也确实算不上什么历史悠久、身份高贵的名门望族），而是和同僚们一样坐在落满沙尘的车盖上，议论周边城镇的近况；那副太阳镜也已经架到头顶，露出一双浅棕色的漂亮眼睛。  
像是察觉到米尔斯的目光，弗兰克也朝对方看了一眼，丝毫没打算隐藏自己嘴角的笑意。于是，米尔斯也没有马上移开视线，而是理直气壮地观察着他，尽可能让自己表现得像一个行为拘谨、低调安静，却对陌生环境充满好奇心的外来者。直到塔勒教授的朋友问起他的研究经历，米尔斯才回到先前的对话中。

半个小时后，米尔斯拎着自己与塔勒教授的行李，在勤务兵的引导下走进了他们的临时住处。迈尔桑德家显然对塔勒教授相当尊重，特意将他安排在与老朋友相邻的位置。除了兼当书房和卧室的宽敞空间，“专家公寓”还为住客们准备了独立的小客厅与公用茶室，与城市中的酒店相比也毫不逊色。  
“在这里，您的安全能够得到充分保障。即便是公司的人，也只有一小部分能够进入公寓。”  
——这是弗兰克对塔勒教授的当面承诺。  
为更好地照顾塔勒教授的生活起居，米尔斯被安置在他房间的对面，正好与楼梯相邻。帮塔勒妥善收拾完生活必需品，目送他撇下自己、跑到隔壁与老相识聊天后，米尔斯才推开自己房间的门，把行李箱搁在空荡荡的立柜旁，长出了一口气。  
他解开腕上的手表，揉搓着皮肤上被表带勒出的浅痕。米尔斯本想直接躺在平整柔软的床铺上，放松因长途颠簸而僵硬酸痛的肌肉。但在注意到外套上的尘土和泥点后，这种想法随即作罢。  
米尔斯随即把视线转向房间角落的书架。书架体积不大，上面还塞着满满当当的过期杂志，应该是上几位“房客”留下的东西。它们的摆放并不整齐，夹在书中的纸片被阿拉伯文广告和性感姑娘的插画挤压着，支棱在书页之外，像是水泥墙顶上参差不齐的玻璃碎片。米尔斯叹了口气，把脱下的外套扔进脏衣篓，假装没有看到那些混乱的场景。  
几分钟后，有人转开了他的房门——为了方便塔勒教授临时叫自己干活，米尔斯并没有反锁，而来人甚至没有敲门。  
“哟，”斜倚着门框的不速之客打了个简短的招呼，脸上的笑意并未因墨镜的遮挡打任何折扣。“年轻的助手。”  
米尔斯叹了口气：“迈尔桑德先生……”  
“弗兰克。”  
“好吧，弗兰克。”米尔斯把擦干净的眼镜重新戴上。“请问您有什么事？顺带一提，塔勒教授住在我房间的对面，他现在应该正和贵公司的其他顾问聊天。”  
“我是来邀请你共进晚餐的。”弗兰克开门见山。  
米尔斯抬起眼，用一副理所应当的为难表情掩盖内心深处的隐隐不安：“……哈？”  
弗兰克摆摆手，笑道：“好吧，其实是家父想邀请塔勒教授和你吃顿饭，这是我们接待重要客人的家庭传统。”  
“我会告知教授的。不过我就算了吧，我不认为自己有这个资格。”  
“邀请你是我的意思。”弗兰克说道。这一次，他的语气显然多了些东西，但米尔斯没发现里面包含着任何暧昧的暗示。“而且，你应该很想了解迈尔桑德家吧——各种意义上的。”  
米尔斯内心一惊，下意识攥紧了拳。“对‘迈尔桑德’的名号感兴趣应该很正常吧，不是每个人都有机会和雇佣军直接打交道。是不是我表现得很奇怪？”  
弗兰克看着米尔斯的蓝眼睛，随即收敛了脸上夸张的调侃神情：“如果我的措辞有不当之处，我向你道歉。”他终于站直了身体。  
米尔斯摇摇头：“不，我没有觉得自己被冒犯。”  
“那就好。”弗兰克笑了笑。“我担心你会因此再也不愿和我交谈。”  
“我遇到过更糟糕的人，所以这不算什么。”  
米尔斯很清楚自己话里带刺，也知道弗兰克不会因为这点事讨厌自己。过去的生活经历极深地影响了他的每一个行动，好在这种影响对他的工作有利无害。  
紧接着，米尔斯在门框和弗兰克之间看见了塔勒教授的身影。“陈年棉花糖”塔勒看来和老朋友们聊得很开心，以至于就算有一个不太顺眼的弗兰克杵在助手房间门口，他也只是皱了皱眉。  
“你找我的博士生干什么？”塔勒抬起头，只觉得弗兰克过人的身高与健壮的体型对自己很不友好。  
弗兰克一如既往地摆出那副充满余裕的假笑：“我是来邀请两位光临寒舍共进晚餐的。”  
“倒是能装出一副绅士的做派……”  
即便清楚地听到了塔勒略显不屑的咕哝声，弗兰克脸上的微笑依旧纹丝不动，仿佛这个表情已经刻进他的骨子里。


	3. 名门

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 起名基本靠期刊里参考文献的作者名（

迈尔桑德的“行宫”很不显眼，从塔勒教授等人下榻的“专家公寓”步行需要八分钟，乍一看不过是营地一角的三层民房，米色的外墙上淌着泪痕般的锈迹。米尔斯暗自记下营地的大致规模，顺带揣测着这家提供“安全服务”的军事公司究竟为什么能摆出这么大的阵势——毕竟不是每一支地方武装都会动起养专家、研究设备的心思。  
陪同塔勒和米尔斯信步走向自家宅邸时，弗兰克曾随口提过：“这样平平无奇的建筑物才不容易被当作空袭目标。对了，这底下还有防轰炸的地下室，你要看看吗？”  
“不用，谢了。”米尔斯注意到，塔勒教授毫不留情地朝弗兰克翻了个白眼。  
虽然米尔斯事先了解了当地的宗教与民俗，但直到弗兰克将他和塔勒带到饭厅，早已等候在此的迈尔桑德司令与家眷向来客致意时，他都担心自己会在不经意间冒犯了对方的信仰。很快，米尔斯就意识到自己的担忧是多余的。  
迈尔桑德司令并不是叙利亚人，他甚至没有半点中东血统，而是个在西方随处可见的白种人——这一点米尔斯早就知道。年长的军阀从上座站起，微笑着向塔勒伸出了手，审视的目光则仿佛不经意地扫过跟在塔勒身后的年轻人（米尔斯就此意识到，弗兰克的假笑大概是遗传的）。他的英文没有半点中东口音，看来不是在这里长大：“虽然弗兰克应该已经说过了，但我还是要代表公司向你们正式表示欢迎。”  
塔勒的嘴角动了动，在应酬的不情愿间挤出一点和气，和迈尔桑德司令短暂地握手：“谢谢。”  
米尔斯默数了一下，发现塔勒这次握手比上次和弗兰克握手要多两秒。  
坐在迈尔桑德司令身边的年轻女孩则有着略深的肤色与鲜明的五官轮廓，那便是司令的女儿、弗兰克的妹妹阿妮萨。她没有戴头巾，穿着入时且得体的衣裳。不过阿妮萨应该不太会说英语，只是跟着父亲的介绍点了点头，但她并未因此显得怯懦，那双和弗兰克肖似的浅棕色眸子闪闪发亮，带着与年龄相称的求知欲注视着两位客人。  
米尔斯本就不喜欢和人攀谈，他也庆幸司令除了提问姓名和履历之外没再和自己搭话；司令的儿子倒也没在人前做出什么越界的举动。迈尔桑德家的餐桌礼仪不包括边吃边说，谈话部分便被放到了饭后。弗兰克似乎有什么急事，中途离开了客厅。  
迈尔桑德司令以一种舒适又不失体面的姿态靠坐在真皮沙发上，谈吐间带着介于军人和政治家之间的自信和狡黠：“实不相瞒，我的大儿子还在和阿萨德家族洽谈合作事项，所以除了由我亲自把关的重要战略，公司的日常事项都是弗兰克在打理。”他揉了揉坐在自己身边的阿妮萨的脑袋，眼神里透露出些许遗憾。“您知道的，近几年的局势并不好。几方表面上停火了，但只要离开谈判桌，重新开枪就是迟早的事。”  
“自苏联解体之后，我就不太了解别人为什么总是打来打去——没错，我就是这么过时迂腐，也不乐意去听那些活动家的胡言乱语。说到底，那些家伙不过是想要军费、要市场、要话事权和虚伪的名声罢了。”  
司令笑着摆了摆手：“无论是哪个时代，假想敌和真敌人都是‘必须存在’的，不然有相当一部分人会丢掉饭碗甚至性命。当然，你可以把我们当成他们的同类，我可没打算用什么冠冕堂皇的理由包装自己。不过有一点，我从来没想过扩大战场，哪儿开始的就必须在哪儿结束，不应该有外人插手。”  
“我们不是外人？”  
“我可以就此郑重承诺：您只需要提供装备方面的技术支持，并不会被卷入任何一场军事行动。”  
或许是出于对迈尔桑德家作风的微小改观，现在的塔勒说话要客气些：“虽然这话由我说不太合适——毕竟是战争滋养了我们的生意——况且我对乱糟糟的中东政治并不感兴趣，但我至少知道这样下去谁都没好果子吃。”他将视线投向阿妮萨，女孩未经污染的眼神令他想起了自己女儿刚上中学时的模样。“我没想到你会把女儿养在军营里，这种地方恐怕不适合她。”  
阿妮萨听懂了塔勒的话。她的脸微微涨红，憋出一句话：“我喜欢待在这儿。”  
迈尔桑德司令苦笑着摇摇头，解释道：“她的母亲去世后，我才把她从大马士革接来公司营地，上学的时候再让可靠的朋友在城市里照顾她。后勤和医疗组里也有几位女兵，这样不至于太尴尬。”  
“看来是我说了不合适的话。”  
“哪里哪里，您不需要介意。说实话，我也为自己的选择感到遗憾。虽然这样方便保护阿妮萨，她也早就习惯了这种生活，但她毕竟只是一个未成年的孩子，本不应该跟着我们这些战争贩子担惊受怕。”  
“我看你不像是怕死的人。”  
迈尔桑德笑了：“不，我们怕的东西多了去了，死亡只是其中一种。”  
塔勒教授耸了耸肩，表示无法理解。米尔斯坐在不起眼的角落安静地听着，习惯性把自己的存在感降到最低。  
就在这时，弗兰克走了进来，手中拿着一张便签，钢笔的墨迹渗到了纸的背面，从米尔斯的角度看不清上面写着什么。阿妮萨看出兄长有什么要事需要商议，随即从沙发上站起，向两位客人致意后踏着轻快的步子消失在通向房间的走廊拐角，海军蓝连衣裙的下摆轻轻擦过室内盆栽硕大的绿叶。  
弗兰克径直走到父亲身边，视线扫过仍留在客厅里的塔勒与米尔斯，但并没有像准备军议那样请走外人，只是象征性地降低了音量：“父亲，我收到来自大马士革的消息，有一位女士想和你见面。”他向司令展示了手里的便签，“这是她的名字。”  
塔勒和米尔斯交换了一个迷惑且怀疑的眼神。  
看着便签上的名字，迈尔桑德司令皱起了眉头：“可我不认识姓雷诺的人呀……”  
“我不清楚，可她说以前和你见过面。”弗兰克又一次看向米尔斯，观察反应的意思更加明显。  
“弗兰克，这不会又是你在外面结识的熟人吧。”司令笑道。  
弗兰克露出一个任对方揣度的表情，没有肯定也没有否定。  
司令又问：“你没跟她说我明天就要出国办事吗？”  
“我也没说她就在叙利亚啊？雷诺夫人表示可以等你忙完回来后再见面。”紧接着，弗兰克向两位客人提议：“今天也不早了，方才当面说了些奇怪的事，还请见谅。现在由我护送二位回去吧。”  
没等米尔斯开口，塔勒教授已经站了起来：“不必了，我的学生认得路。”白发苍苍的军工专家向迈尔桑德司令道别后，就领着米尔斯走出了客厅，出门时米尔斯还能听见司令父子送他们离开的客套话。

夜晚的叙利亚比白天清凉许多。缺少植被的营地里，干燥的砂石都仿佛带着尖锐的倒刺，长久地刺激着皮肤和黏膜。塔勒慢悠悠地走在前头，米尔斯则与他保持着最合适的距离，并为此努力压着自己一向偏快的步伐。  
但他的“导师”另有打算。塔勒没有直接回到公寓，而是特意绕了趟远路。  
隔着大片的空地以及排成列的卡车和吉普，来自欧洲的二人能听见雇佣兵们在说笑，隐隐约约夹杂些电台音乐和主播失真的声音。  
“你对那父子俩怎么看。”塔勒突然问道。


	4. 曙色

隔了两秒，米尔斯轻声反问：“您为什么要这么问我？”  
塔勒没有回答，而是马上抛出了新的问题：“你对我怎么看？”  
“您是指身份、工作、个人形象，还是刚才在迈尔桑德家的发言？”  
“别跟我兜圈子。我对你们MI6的真正目的没有兴趣，但这不意味着我看不出你跟在我身边究竟是想得到什么。”塔勒的语气不算友善，但米尔斯知道他没有生气——倒不如说，这位性情古怪的专家平时就是如此。  
“对不起，无可奉告。”  
“我就猜到会是这样。”塔勒冷哼一声。“如果我做了什么让军方不高兴的事，说了什么议会不满意的话，你应该转头就会报告给自己的上司吧。”  
——比起顺便盯住和英国当局不太对付的塔勒教授，监视迈尔桑德家才是我的主要任务。米尔斯在脑海中纠正，嘴上倒是沉默不语。  
塔勒不理会米尔斯的沉默，正如出发前懒得和母公司理论“为什么非要带上个军方安插的假助手”。他只是自顾自地往下说，任回忆的洪流席卷周身，仿佛跟在身后的米尔斯就是块营地里随处可见的石桩：  
“我父亲曾经是军工厂流水线上的工人，在伦敦大轰炸中丢了一条腿，那时我才六岁。他常常告诉我，现代战争是什么样的，他所做的和战争有怎样的关系。和你们不同，我在对战争的恐惧中长大，这种恐惧又逐渐转变为对武力的渴望。我一直认为，像父亲那样制造武器是一项伟大的工作，因为这能在战场上杀死敌人，能让我们这些无辜的受害者不再苟且于废墟之中。再后来，热战变成了冷战，我们自己的国土似乎恢复了宁静；可在国民看不到的地方，却有人拿着我们的钱和武器、接受我们的指令相互厮杀，直至绿洲变为焦土，胜者又扛着他国的旗帜臣服于新的统治者——这就是我们帝国的‘光荣’。”  
米尔斯意识到，塔勒教授并不是一个单纯的书呆子——他的反思精神可能会害了自己。  
“苏联解体时，和小时候看见父亲鲜血淋漓的模样不同，我感到了另一种恐惧：如果苏联亡了，又有谁能制衡另一个半球蠢蠢欲动的野心呢？他们说那是排除异己、践踏个体的‘红色恐怖’，对抗恐怖的我们是天然正义的；但在历史的另一面，我们的祖先——几个世纪前那些船坚炮利、自诩传播先进文明的殖民者们，其所作所为和纳粹没有本质区别，甚至更加可怕，就连帝国的衰落也无法洗清刻在骨血里的罪恶。最可怕的是，许多人根本没意识到那些似乎与我们无关的行径是一种罪恶。”  
塔勒在路灯下停住了脚步，发黄的灯光使他显得苍老许多。他缓缓说道：“话说回来，也许我走上这条道路的出发点就是错误的，这就是我为什么讨厌和战争扯上关系的人，包括我自己。过去用毒药和子弹从别人手中夺来的利益，总有一天必将加倍偿还，否认这点是对历史和公义的侮辱。”  
语罢，塔勒回过头，用神情无言地问米尔斯：听到这些话，你打算怎么做？  
米尔斯看起来毫无波澜。“我会当做什么都没听见。”他平静地回答。  
塔勒自嘲地笑笑，不知是释然还是失望。他仰起头，面向沉沉夜幕里未经硝烟和雾霭玷污的繁星，不禁感叹：“我已经很久没见过这样的夜空了。”  
米尔斯顺着塔勒的视线抬头望去，眼里尽是来自宇宙、跨越了距离和时间的夺目光辉。  
他突然说道：“您刚才问我怎么看迈尔桑德父子。我不会说他们是‘好人’或‘恶棍’，但他们或许真的在探索战争之外的另一条道路。”  
“那个姓迈尔桑德的小崽子说不定已经知道你不是我学生了。”塔勒调侃道。  
米尔斯低下头，敷衍般给出回应：“再说吧，我不太在意。”

除了轻微失眠，在“拉卡之剑”营地度过的第一夜平平无奇。  
大马士革时间六点半，米尔斯就着窗外雇佣军早训的号角醒来。在缺乏娱乐活动的时代和地区，领佣金的职业士兵们的自律有三分之一是迫不得已。从床上爬起时，他自没有帘子的窗口看见了地平线上的曙色。  
洗漱完毕，米尔斯敲响了塔勒教授的房门，并如预期得到“除了午餐和茶点，下午两点前不要打扰我”的消沉回答。临时“助手”叹了口气，决定在营地里随处逛逛。  
入职前接受训练时，教官曾告诉米尔斯：在潜伏任务中，过度的表演和掩饰往往会适得其反，“自然而然地存在”才是更高效安全的手段。  
但如果对方一早就知悉自己的身份，或者从一开始就只是一枚弃子，以上经验就不那么管用了。在这种情况下，“本色出演”和“掩盖自我”的结果没有任何区别。米尔斯深知眼前这潭水不是一般的深，从弗兰克的奇怪举动到迈尔桑德家奇妙的氛围，就算自己的身份马上被揭穿，米尔斯也不会太意外。弗兰克对他的浓厚兴趣既是获取情报的契机，也是陷入险境的危机。  
不过，米尔斯还不打算放弃这个任务，但驱使他继续行动的不是忠诚和热情，而是恪尽职守的职业精神罢了。前一夜塔勒所说的话对他并非毫无触动，不过此时此刻，米尔斯更想知道弗兰克与他的父亲究竟在筹划什么。

米尔斯刚下楼，就看见一辆左舵敞篷吉普车横在眼前，没戴墨镜的弗兰克坐在车前盖上，正用削得很短的铅笔在巴掌大小的记事本上画着什么。见米尔斯停在远处，弗兰克把记事本连同铅笔塞进迷彩外套的口袋里，从车盖上跳了下来，冲米尔斯打了个招呼。  
“早上好啊，米尔斯，希望你昨晚睡得还好。我父亲等会就要离开营地，接下来的几天都会由我处理这里的事务。塔勒教授呢？”  
面对弗兰克过长的早间问候，米尔斯简单地回应：“我还好。教授在房里休息，他下午才会开工，我们预先安排的日程也是这样的。”  
弗兰克点头：“那就好，我只是担心老人家水土不服。”  
“确实，这是他第一次来中东地区。”  
“英国经常下雨，这儿可不一样。”  
“我不知道这算是叙利亚的优点还是缺点。”米尔斯的视线移向弗兰克身后的方向盘。“所以你这是……？”  
弗兰克拉开车门，摆出一个邀请的手势：“今天公司没有外勤任务，日常训练也已经安排好了，所以我有足够的闲暇时间带你到附近镇上逛逛。我自认为很适合当导游，即便是不长草的地方也能吹出花来。”  
无视对方的自夸，米尔斯偏了下脑袋：“为什么是我？我只是塔勒教授的助手和学生，应该没有这么高规格的待遇。”  
“那你是真的对我很不满了？”  
“我倒不是这个意思。”米尔斯轻轻摇了摇头，还是把手搭上了车门把手。  
弗兰克咧开嘴，笑道：“看来你还是愿意和雇佣军二把手兼军阀家二少爷套近乎。”  
无论是不是真的动了气，被言语捉弄的英国人只觉得脑门青筋直跳：“你再这样我不上车了啊。”  
“是我的错，我再也不开这种玩笑了。”弗兰克笑着连声道歉，绕到车的另一旁翻身跳进了驾驶座。“对了，我车上还放了几个阔剑地雷，请小心点儿。”他轻描淡写道，语气和“车上放了几箱红茶”没什么两样。  
米尔斯默默收回了迈出一半的腿。  
“等等，我开玩笑的！”


	5. 荒野

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 二十四岁，是学生.jpg

行驶到距营地一公里的哨卡之外，由车辙拼凑的土路便取代柏油路向外延伸。敞篷车的车载电台里正传出皇后乐队的摇滚乐，单手操纵方向盘、把左臂搁在车窗上的弗兰克也跟着轻声哼唱起来。“这可是来自你们英国的音乐啊。”他笑着说。  
米尔斯只是点了点头，继续望着车外缺少生机的广袤荒野。车底的颠簸几乎和电台音乐的节奏同步。  
弗兰克扭过头，看着米尔斯留给自己的小半张侧脸，又开始自顾自地开发新话题：“你应该想知道我为什么对你感兴趣吧。”  
“嗯，我也想知道自己为什么不能安静地蹲在房间发呆。”  
“营地里很少出现你这样的年轻客人。尤其是博学、安静、长得好看的。”  
“……谢谢？”  
“还注重仪表。”  
“就算讨好了我，塔勒教授恐怕还是不会给你好脸色看吧。”  
“哈哈哈，我要是能打动他，父亲可能会高兴地提前把整个公司扔给我。”弗兰克好像很开心，一个换挡把车开得更快了些，坐在副驾驶座的米尔斯下意识抓住了窗框。“对了米尔斯，你今年多少岁？”  
米尔斯小声叹了口气，答道：“二十四。”  
“那我只比你大两岁。”弗兰克换了个电台频道，又大声追问：“在教授手下工作的体验如何？是不是比在学校快乐多了？”  
“就不用困在书斋里这点而言，是的，我更喜欢干实事、领工资的生活。”  
“哪怕是整日对着个阴晴不定的大前辈？”  
“和你不同，我反而不擅长跟同龄人交往，融入别人的氛围不是一件简单的事，毕业之后才真正解脱了。”  
弗兰克笑着看了米尔斯一眼：“怪不得一直这么拘谨。”他瞄了眼仪表盘上的油标，发现油箱里的存量可能撑不到回程。“一直都是我在问你，搞得跟审讯似的。我身上有你想知道的什么东西吗？知道的我都会尽量解答——除了公司账本和客户信息。”  
米尔斯想了想，说道：“出发前，我看到你在本子上画画。”  
“是的。”  
“我能知道你在画什么吗？”  
“你想看的话，等会我可以把那张速写单独撕给你。”  
“那倒不必了……”  
“不，无所谓。”弗兰克将车拐向岔路的其中一边。“反正画的是你。”  
米尔斯觉得自己被空气噎了一下。他僵硬地转过头看着弗兰克：“你希望我赞美你什么吗？”  
弗兰克笑着说：“我在列宾美院油画系待过，去年给阿妮萨的生日礼物就是自己为她准备的油画——大哥偏说我那幅画不像她，肯定是拿旧作改的。”  
——至少“曾就读于列宾美院”这条情报应该是准确的。米尔斯暗想。  
顺着这件事，他假装随口问道：“你是什么时候去的圣彼得堡？我没想到你会对艺术感兴趣。”  
“一算也是快八年前的事了。那之前我是在哪儿来着……算了，这不重要。别看迈尔桑德家以军阀闻名，父亲并不是那种单纯崇尚武力的宗教狂信徒。在选择道路之前，他首先让我们兄妹接受了多方面的教育，直到足够明确自己的方向——比起热心政治的大哥，我曾经更喜欢艺术，仅此而已。不过现在看来，战场貌似更适合我。”  
米尔斯则想：如果弗兰克只是个拿枪的艺术爱好者倒好；现实却是，他兄长的资料丰富得足够编撰一部《青年政治家思想集》，弗兰克本人的情报却少得可怜，甚至像有意将他从利益集团的明争暗斗中抹去一般，干净得过于可疑。他在操持“拉卡之剑”的日常事务似乎是周围人的共识，可细究“弗兰克做了什么”，除了制定训练方案、招待客户、带队完成订单等笼统的说法，又挖不出什么更深的东西。  
是谁，为什么，又以何种手法做到了这一点——一系列问题横亘在米尔斯心头。为了完成任务，他必须找到答案。  
“不过当时跑到国外有一半是出于叛逆，”弗兰克补充道。“后来我才理解了父亲的心思，意识到一厢情愿摆脱自己的责任是多么的幼稚。正好已经拿到了学位，也就乖乖回国接班了。”  
对于这种说法，米尔斯多少有些怀疑。  
“说实话，我不太能理解这种感觉。”他低声说。  
弗兰克扬起眉：“哦？你是指哪方面？”  
“就是你所说的‘责任’。”米尔斯答道。“你继承了司令的意志，而他在为叙利亚而战，这就成了你理所当然要做的事。是这个意思吗？”  
“不全是这样哦。”弗兰克轻轻摇头。“我并没完全听父亲的话，也不完全为了叙利亚。”  
“凭自己的意志选择吗……这也不失为一件好事。”盯着腕表上弹动的指针，米尔斯若有所思。“他知道这一点吗？我是说司令。”  
对方笑了笑：“父亲会支持的。我们的出发点相同，而我会比他走得更远。”  
米尔斯低下头：“你说得很抽象，我其实没怎么听明白。”  
“我可不能说得更细了。啊，一直在空谈差点忘了给你介绍。”弗兰克突然指向道路的前方。“前面就是霍威格镇，里面有我们公司的一个补给点，也有离营地最近的集市。以后你随时可以过来逛逛。”  
越靠近城镇，车轮底下的土路越结实平坦。顺着弗兰克手指的方向，米尔斯抬起头，终于看到了零零散散的建筑。先是乍一看与地面连为一体的土色平房，四四方方的窗口像是窥视世界的眼，房檐连接着用塑料布搭起的棚；时候尚早，天气不热，屋外的行人和小贩看脸色也要轻松些，缺少监护人管教的小孩如鸟儿般成群掠过简陋的街道。  
弗兰克像是突然想起了什么。他伸手从副驾驶座前的储物格里掏出一团阿拉伯方巾，递给一脸疑惑的米尔斯。见对方没什么反应，他指了指对方的脸，说：“你这个样子太显眼，可能会惹麻烦。”  
米尔斯接过沙漠迷彩式样的方巾，已经明白了弗兰克的意思。他边摸索着围上方巾，边随口问：“因为一眼就知道是外国人？”  
“差不多是这个意思。别误解我的话，他们不是什么坏人，但对生面孔会很警惕，哪怕是我带来的。”  
弗兰克把车停在进镇路口旁。不远处就是一间面积稍大的平房，一个其貌不扬的中年男人坐在凉棚的阴影里打盹。几个小孩蹲成一圈，用树枝和小石头在沙地上作画。因为怕惊醒旁边的人，他们的笑声轻得像风。  
看着米尔斯被方巾裹住脑袋、只露出一双蓝眼睛的模样，弗兰克不禁失笑：“幸好你穿的是军装，不然看起来更奇怪了。”  
“明明是你叫我这么做的。”米尔斯整了整方巾，顺便扶正歪了一些的眼镜。  
弗兰克示意米尔斯在车上等，自己从后排拿出一个空油桶。“油箱快空了，我去买点汽油备用。”他又从兜里掏出笔记本，撕下其中一页，如先前所说递给了米尔斯。“差点忘了这个——喏，给你的速写。”  
米尔斯手里握着那张纸片，眼神却停留在弗兰克身上。单手拎着油桶向集市走去的迈尔桑德家次子丝毫没有名门子弟的傲慢，倒更符合雇佣兵的身份。他用阿拉伯语把小憩中的男人叫醒，简短交谈几句之后，对方接过油桶慢悠悠地往屋里走。那几个小孩显然认识弗兰克，听见他的声音马上围到他身边，像一群小云雀叽叽喳喳地抬起头，个子最小的孩子还攥住了他的衣摆。雇佣兵头子半弯下腰，笑眯眯地从兜里掏出几颗硬糖分给他们。  
所以这个男人为什么会带着糖出门？米尔斯暗忖。  
再看弗兰克所赠的速写，米尔斯不得不承认这人有两把刷子。画的时间很短，纸片面积不大，线条也略显潦草，但米尔斯能看出弗兰克画的侧半身确实属于自己。画面中的米尔斯手肘搭在窗沿，正透过窗口注视远方模糊的塔顶。  
而当他翻到纸片背面，冷汗瞬间浸透了米尔斯的制服后领。  
“1994.5.18，卡尔·克里曼斯 于伊斯坦布尔。”


	6. 急刹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 起名太难了，随机扔骰子大法好

三个月前，米尔斯·弗雷泽——本名“卡尔·克里曼斯”——在伊斯坦布尔追踪并秘密处决了一名叛逃官员。不久前，这名官员还曾是他同部门的上级，他们在部门日常会议上见过几次，但没有说过话。5月18日，正是米尔斯离开土耳其的前一天。  
当然，执行此次任务的不只米尔斯一个。同行的三位同事回国后很快投入了新的工作，米尔斯再没有见过他们。也许已经改头换面、到另一个国家进行潜伏，也许调离了原来的岗位，这都是普通特工不能也不敢了解的事情。  
但有一点米尔斯可以保证：另外三个人绝不可能把这一秘密情报泄露给弗兰克——即便曾共同执行任务，他们几人此前并未谋面，也不知道队友的真实姓名和履历。这项除叛命令由高层直接下达，有机会接触执行者情报的人一只手都数得过来。除了自己提交的任务报告书，所有可考的官方档案均显示，米尔斯·弗雷泽自1993年底到1994年6月中旬都没有离开过英国本土。  
也不会是塔勒教授：出发前，他与军方签订了保密条例，且同样不知道米尔斯的本名和上一次任务。  
这可不是能像买彩票一样靠概率蒙中的东西。  
难以言喻的焦虑和恐惧挤压着米尔斯的心脏，令他一时呼吸困难，就连系在腰上的配枪也无法给予半点安全感。巴掌大小的纸片被紧攥成团，掌心渗出的汗水模糊了石墨的痕迹；米尔斯的另一只手死死抓着膝盖，想用钝痛驱走无法停息的颤动。心跳很快，他几乎听见自己血液涌动的声音。  
“……这人到底是怎么回事？”死死盯着弗兰克和汽油贩子攀谈的背影，米尔斯陷入了混乱。“他究竟是什么时候——不对，关键是谁会泄露这些——”  
如果是自己露出破绽、反被对方识破，他至少明白是哪里出了问题，即便要对此负责也算是心里有底。如果从一开始就已经暴露，或是被军情六处上层的叛徒出卖，那他所做的掩饰、对下一步的打算无疑都成了笑话。想到这里，弗兰克的种种言语和举动已和蓄意嘲弄无异，这如同一把利刃，不仅准确刺穿了米尔斯的自尊，甚至在那上头剜了几个来回。除了愤怒，米尔斯还感到一种莫名的羞耻，复杂的情绪令他险些动摇。  
——冷静，我得冷静下来。不能被恐惧冲昏头脑。至少弄清楚是谁出卖了我，不然会给军方造成更大的损失。  
米尔斯努力说服自己。  
——先从眼前情况开始分析。现在的迈尔桑德家没有理由杀死我和教授。除了双方现有的合作关系，他们也很清楚英国军方在叙利亚有情报网，当局会收到消息并作出反应，不可能贸然行事。  
——虽然他用不成理由的理由把我从教授身边引开，并远离营地，随便选一个人烟罕至的地方杀人弃尸也是有可行性的，但这样的话他没有必要经过这个聚居点，此时我完全可以趁其不备直接逃脱。  
他甚至想到了“反杀弗兰克”这一层，但又马上意识到，凭对方的能力，自己是在送死；换个角度想，“塔勒教授的助手米尔斯”的意外死亡掀不起什么风浪，弗兰克·迈尔桑德死于他手却会成为英方的死穴。  
米尔斯抬起头，看见弗兰克正蹲在孩子们当中，为他们用树枝作画。孩子的笑声很清亮，而现在的米尔斯完全听不进去。  
——那么问题来了：为什么弗兰克·迈尔桑德会在这个时候暗示自己已经知道我的身份？他从哪里获知这一切？  
——包括令我无比憎恨的自己的名字。  
最终，米尔斯得出结论：即便身份暴露，他也不能就此离开。与其主动和上级联系、承认潜伏失败后无功而返，米尔斯宁可赌一把“弗兰克不会杀我”。  
他想活着知道真相，而这种出于屈辱和不甘的求知欲已凌驾于恐惧和愤怒之上。

弗兰克提着装了四分之三的汽油桶回到车旁。米尔斯在原处纹丝不动，听着汽油被灌入油箱的声响。弗兰克把空油桶扔回后排，又回到驾驶座上。“可算回来啦。”米尔斯抬头看他，语气平稳，像是朋友间会用的语气，眼里却没有一丝笑意。  
弗兰克微眯着眼，一切都像暴风雨前的平静。  
直到车辆驶离小镇，米尔斯才缓慢地解下方巾，露出那张几乎没有表情的苍白的脸。  
“怎么还不说正事啊。”弗兰克笑着说。  
“你想把我和教授怎么样？”米尔斯的声音很低，眼神冷得骇人。  
但在弗兰克看来，这种气势汹汹的自我保护是可笑的。他明知故问：“不知道你为什么突然这么说？”  
米尔斯厉声道：“别装蒜了。伊斯坦布尔的事是谁告诉你的？”  
“原来是因为这件事啊，”弗兰克挑衅般拉长了声音，轻佻暧昧地吐出米尔斯不愿听到的名字。“——卡尔·克里曼斯？”  
“不要用这个恶心的名字称呼我。”米尔斯攥紧了拳，声音紧绷着，周身散发出与一天前截然不同的气息。事实上，直接、尖锐到近乎粗暴，这才是米尔斯剥掉外壳后真正的模样。“为什么选这种时候摊牌？”  
“你问我为什么？”弗兰克带笑的声音已听不出原先的开朗和幽默，取而代之的是冰冷的嘲讽和戏谑，与方才逗孩子开心的“邻家大哥”判若两人。“当然是看你小心翼翼地掩饰身份、打探消息，对自己的实际处境反而一无所知，觉得这场面实在是滑稽到受不了了啊，克里——。”  
啪——  
米尔斯砸向弗兰克右颌的重拳打断了他的话语。  
来自右侧的袭击令弗兰克的方向盘差点脱手，他被这拳打得几乎倒向车门一边。车头被带着猛地往左一滑，弗兰克虽愣了一下，但反应迅速，随即一个急刹车，轮底伴随剧烈的晃动铲起一片浑浊的沙尘。  
“咳咳咳、哈，哈哈——这就触及我的知识盲区了。”弗兰克朝车外啐出一口血沫，又缓缓向米尔斯的方向转过头去，挂了彩的嘴角忍不住上挑。“没想到你被激怒的点是自己的名字，我还真不知道这个。”  
米尔斯紧握配枪，肩膀微微颤抖，枪口却纹丝不动地直指弗兰克的头部。“那种事怎么样都好，现在是我在问你。是谁泄露了情报？”  
然而，弗兰克没有给他质问的机会。  
雇佣兵的动作快得惊人。即使米尔斯已反应过来，马上把枪撤到弗兰克的臂长距离外，但弗兰克已经伸出右臂，抓住米尔斯后撤到一半的手腕一拧，硬生生把他手里的P225手枪扭脱。弗兰克没有就此撒手，而是抓着米尔斯的右腕，往自己的方向用力一扯；同时，他空出的左手已伸向自己身侧、打开车门，连同被抓住的米尔斯向后顺势摔了出去。  
摔倒的瞬间，米尔斯能清晰地感觉到自己的右臂脱臼了。但比起感受痛苦，他首先意识到的是弗兰克惊人的力量，以及普通特工难以匹敌的格斗技术。  
为摆脱眼下的劣势，米尔斯反手抽出弗兰克枪套旁的制式刺刀，向正钳制住自己的强壮手臂刺去，没成想又被肉眼难以跟上的一个肘击挡开。下一秒，弗兰克已抓住米尔斯握刀的手，后者眼睁睁看着手中的刺刀缓缓扎向自己几乎失去知觉的右臂，渗出的鲜血顿时浸透了衣袖，而他连喊叫的余地都没有。  
米尔斯发誓，他从没体验过这么野蛮且一边倒的缠斗。头朝下倒在坚硬且凹凸不平的沙砾滩上，双手被死死钳在背后，沾血的军刺就抵在自己颈边。忍受着肩部以下的疼痛和愈发强烈的屈辱，米尔斯咬牙扭头看向弗兰克，冰冷的眸子仿佛燃烧着火焰。  
“既然知道杀我不是明智的选择，举枪又有什么用呢？你这种人应该识大体才对。”弗兰克居高临下观察着他——这是米尔斯最讨厌的姿态。“况且我好像不是那么容易杀。”


	7. 胁迫

——你会为抛弃自己的组织毫无保留地献出忠诚和生命吗？  
在米尔斯的记忆中，曾有人问过他这样的话。  
当时，他选择了沉默；发问者也没能活着等到他的回答，鲜血在事先铺好的塑料布上缓慢流淌。米尔斯木然地收起枪，看着自己的同伴轻车熟路地收拾残局、伪造现场。  
“辛苦了。”  
有个他记不清脸的中年女人拍了拍他的肩膀，随即走到一边清理飞溅到墙上的血渍。  
事情只过去三个月，米尔斯却发现自己已经忘记了那个处决目标的模样。选择性的忘却不会有损他的业务能力：保密的最好途径，莫过于忘记这些事与人。  
现在，他也可能成为弗兰克的刀下亡魂。只是不知道三个月后，弗兰克还会不会记得自己曾杀了这么一个人。  
米尔斯不认为自己是无辜的，但他不希望自己的死像场闹剧，或变成高层叛徒攫取利益的筹码。若真是那样，自己的牺牲已经不能算是“殉职”。  
就在这时，弗兰克将横在米尔斯颈边的刺刀收回刀鞘。  
“我们来谈谈吧。”刚被揍了一拳的弗兰克说道。沉稳冷静的语气和米尔斯印象中的轻浮截然不同，也有别于刚才毫不留情的嘲讽，令他怀疑这人是不是有什么精神问题。“刚才是我的失误，我没想到你的反应会这么大。”  
——他之前也说过“不会再开玩笑了”之类的话。  
米尔斯咬着牙，还是没挣开锁在他背后的双手。  
弗兰克又开口道：“但你还是太年轻，根本没学会如何应付这样的情况。没错就是这个表情，你真的算是特工吗？”  
“……这就是你说的‘谈谈’？”  
“好吧，那我就简短地说一下正事。不过我暂时不能撒手——以防你在我讲完之前又开始自讨苦吃。你问我‘什么时候知道的’，我可以很明确地告诉你：早在你们离开英国的第二天，我就看到了你的档案。”  
“什么——”  
“你先听我说完呀。你在军情六处的过去对我来说已经不是什么秘密，但我对这个不感兴趣。大概两天前，我还收到了一个有趣的情报，”弗兰克故意提高了语尾的音调。“爱德华·塔勒教授，以及助手‘米尔斯·弗雷泽’，将在叙利亚‘死于谋杀’。这些事就连我父亲和大哥都不知情。”  
米尔斯瞪大了眼睛。  
这显然不在他所知的计划内。  
“你收到的命令应该不是这样的吧。‘每周四进入营地的补给运输队中，有位名叫雅莱·芬克的外籍司机秘密为英军服务，他将向你传达最新的指示，并回收你收集的情报’——好像是这么说的吧。只怕他这回来不了了；又或者说，你怎么知道那人是来帮你还是来杀你的呢？”  
金发的英国特工瞬间僵在了原地，仿佛失去了挣扎的力气。  
——这项任务足以证明你的能力以及我们对你的信任。与你联系的人同样身份保密，只有我们几个知道他是谁，你不用担心泄密。  
现在看来，上司所说的不过是一个谎言或是不牢靠的约定，而他的命运早已不在自己掌握之中。不过有人调走他档案一事反倒就此有了解释。  
弗兰克观察着米尔斯的反应，适时放缓了语气：“有一点可以放心，虽然军情六处交出了你的资料，但要杀你和塔勒教授的不是他们。”他解释道。“有别的人想要借你们的死破坏我司与英方的合作，并陷‘拉卡之剑’于不义。换句话说，我是来保护你的。”  
“……谁会这么做？你认为我会相信你的话吗？”  
“你觉得自己还有能够信任的人吗？”弗兰克反问。“塔勒教授那个老小孩暂且不论。你要相信谁？在英国喝红茶的上司？”  
确实，在这种情况下，对米尔斯来说，可能出卖自己的上司和摸不清底细的弗兰克都同样值得怀疑。  
“想想吧，有谁会不乐意看到英国在中东绕开自己的眼线布置情报网、培植新的势力？”  
这令米尔斯想起出行前上司曾不经意带过一句：他和塔勒教授的行程连美方情报部门都不知情。  
话说到这份上，米尔斯要是反应不过来恐怕会让弗兰克失望，但他也不能直白地承认两国间涌动的暗流：“你这是让我怀疑祖国的重要盟友。”他冷冰冰地说道。  
弗兰克笑了：“‘盟友’本来就是个滑稽的称呼。有些人嘴上说着结盟，心里想着朝贡，只要自己的利益受到威胁，合约还不是想撕就撕。战场上得不到的，你觉得能在谈判桌上得到吗？”  
“这个我知道。”  
“但你还是不敢相信。”事实上，弗兰克的耐心也在一点点流失。“算了，现在我要说第二件事。你听说过一个叫Sotopia的组织吗？”  
听到这个有些陌生的名字，米尔斯回忆了一下才想起它是什么。“联合国下辖的那个名字很长的学会？”  
“是‘知识共享与使用指导协会’，米尔斯。准确说它并不受联合国管辖，也不只是一个‘学会’，至少将来不再是了。”弗兰克说道。  
“这和我又有什么关系？”  
弗兰克叹了口气：“有很大的关系。按照原计划，你是要代表军情六处派驻到协会工作的——虽然更像是英方埋进协会的眼线。需要的话我甚至可以给你看委任状和来自MI6的信件。因为事关机密，他们本打算让你进入叙利亚一个月后再接受命令、进行调动，但发现这一情况的美国人好像等不及了。”  
一个全是学者的国际组织为什么要吸收自己这样的情报人员？这是浮现在米尔斯脑海中的第一个问题。  
米尔斯想到的第二个问题则是：弗兰克和Sotopia是什么关系？  
像是看穿米尔斯心里的疑惑，也明白他不会在这个节骨眼上生事，弗兰克总算松开了手。米尔斯马上一个翻身，捂着脱臼且被刀刺伤的右臂后撤几步，以一种随时可以反击的警觉姿势靠向被晒得发烫的车体。  
“我本来不想和你打的。看啊，你手臂都流血了。”弗兰克一脸无辜地说道。  
——对啊，被你扎的。脱臼你怎么不说。  
米尔斯忿忿不平地想。  
“我车上有医疗箱。”弗兰克说罢，又将上半身探进车厢翻找起堆放在后排的杂物，给米尔斯留下一个毫无防备的背影。  
此时此刻，只要抓住对方双手都被占用的机会，米尔斯完全可以从背后击倒弗兰克，可他没有这么做。他很清楚，这也是弗兰克对自己的试探。  
“如果照原来的计划进行，告诉你这一切的应该是那位来和你接头的司机；但Sotopia给你安排的队友确实是我。啊，或许应该倒过来说：是他们把你调给我做搭档。”弗兰克低着头，用剪刀剪开米尔斯伤口旁的衣袖，手上的动作稳且迅速。  
在清创用双氧水和生理盐水先后淋过伤口之前，将脱臼的手臂强行复位带来的剧痛也没有让米尔斯闷哼一声——如果他还披着“技术人员米尔斯·弗雷泽”的外壳，或许会以合乎身份的弱势作为掩护吧。但在当下，这种掩饰是没有意义的，米尔斯宁可在弗兰克面前呈现一种军人般的姿态。  
训练他的教官也说过，比起游走在纵情声色的上等人之间，米尔斯恐怕更适合在纪律严明、压抑情感的军队里生活。  
用棉球抹去残留的消毒药剂，弗兰克裁下一段绷带，开始替米尔斯包扎受伤的手臂。米尔斯只觉得另一只手仿佛无处安放，只得僵硬地搁在身侧空荡荡的枪套旁，带着药水的指尖沾上了皮革外附着的沙尘。  
近距离观察弗兰克的脸，米尔斯第一次发现他的脸上有些极淡的伤痕，颧骨旁还有一道陈旧的缝合痕迹，边缘已经融进周围正常的皮肤。有些时候，伤痕像是一种功勋，总让人想要知道它们背后的故事。  
——这家伙不阴阳怪气的时候，看起来倒没那么令人反感。  
这令米尔斯不合时宜地感到安心。  
但与此同时，这种特殊的感受又让米尔斯不禁自我厌恶起来。


	8. 徘徊

“好了。”  
弗兰克收起医疗箱，站在一旁看米尔斯试探着活动受伤的手臂。他的脸上还挂着不太好看的淤青，但似乎对此不以为意。  
驶向下一个小镇的敞篷吉普车恢复了平静。弗兰克告诉米尔斯，美方之所以想要除掉他不仅是为切断叙利亚亲政府一派与英国的联系，还出于对Sotopia的抵制。  
“作为Sotopia前身的跨国高级学会历史悠久，但直到苏联解体之后才真正发展起来。这两年，它打算逐渐脱离联合国的管辖，增设一些更务实的机构，比如技术研发和推广中心，以及干预各国军事行动的武装部门之类的。”透过行车镜看见米尔斯怀疑的眼神，弗兰克胸有成竹道：“我猜你想问‘联合国五常怎么可能同意’这样的问题，跟你照实说吧，在上一轮秘密决议中投反对票的只有美国，英法都只是弃权，所以我们扩大组织的工作在明面上被搁置了。”  
“……”  
米尔斯对这个结果感到意外：中俄联手、扶持所谓Sotopia挟制美方是意料之中，法国也就算了，英国往里头塞人无异于承认了盟友所要取缔的“非法组织”，也怪不得自己在不知情的情况下跟着成了美国情报部门的眼中钉。  
“这种事情你怎么知道的？”米尔斯转过头看着弗兰克。  
这一回，弗兰克没有再回避米尔斯的问题：“因为我也在现场——当然，是作为学会谈判代表的保镖。既然你是我未来的同事，也就没必要隐瞒这些了。”  
“在见到军情六处的正式命令之前，我是不会加入你们的。”  
“好啦，我知道。其实你已经有点动摇了吧？”  
米尔斯紧绷着脸，没有说话。  
仔细揣摩各国的情况，片刻后，米尔斯犹豫着提出一个问题：“你们有共同的战略目标，这点我明白。但你们怎么能保证另几个大国不会突然站到美国一边？”  
“因为我们有钱啊！”弗兰克理直气壮地说。“当然，我们是互相投资的关系，不算‘买通’而是‘合作’。俄罗斯也好，中国也好，甚至新生的欧盟，他们为我们提供资源、人才、行动的空间，我们则回馈以技术、知识与情报。”  
“……真是天方夜谭。”米尔斯喃喃自语。  
弗兰克笑了笑，没急着纠正米尔斯对Sotopia的偏见。  
米尔斯认为，自己无论如何都不会在人前说出“我该怎么办”这样脆弱的话语，哪怕弗兰克已将他曾经的计划全盘打破。  
——难道这就是所谓“命运的奴隶”吗？  
退一万步说，就算要向塔勒教授将前因后果和盘托出，米尔斯也不愿意向弗兰克承认自己迷失了方向。  
幸好，弗兰克又一次在经意或不经意间替米尔斯找来了思考的缓冲期。  
“你不用现在就决定去向。”他说。“我们可以假装什么都没有发生过，直到敌人采取下一步行动。虽然留给你的时间不算充裕，但你没必要勉强自己。不过英法一旦倒向美国，你的处境会更危险。”  
米尔斯小幅度地点点头，将视线移向被烈日炙烤扭曲了光影的土黄色大地。  
他确实没有余力跟弗兰克作对了。  
弗兰克又缓缓说道：“其实我能看出来，你所执着的是一种‘职业精神’，而非所谓超越职业的纯粹理想或者信仰，也不能理解那些狂信徒般践踏基本道德的行为。早在这些变故发生之前，你应该已经对自己的工作有所怀疑了吧。”  
“……我拒绝回应这个话题。”  
弗兰克对此不以为意。“还有，刚才的事对不起了。”  
“你是指哪件？”  
“你的手。”弗兰克指了指米尔斯还不能自如活动的右臂。“回去后再找军医作进一步处理。我们的军医老爷子下手还挺狠的，营地里的大多数雇佣兵都吃过他的亏。”  
米尔斯只是“哦”了一声，依旧对弗兰克先前的行径耿耿于怀——尽管他很清楚是自己先揍了对方一拳。

一个半小时后，二人到达了另一个小镇。比起小镇，“村落”恐怕更符合它有限的规模与分散的布局。米尔斯继续留在车上，弗兰克则把车里的一大箱东西搬到一户人家的前院，交给像是夫妻的一堆中年男女。女人带着浅紫色头巾，在男子身后向弗兰克深深行了个礼。  
“那两位是这里的老师，阿妮萨和他们关系很好，有时也会来帮忙教五六岁的幼童识字。村子里的孩子没法受到多好的教育，我们只能尽量提供书本和教具。”回到驾驶座上，见米尔斯投来疑问的眼神，弗兰克主动解释道。  
有那么一瞬间，米尔斯差点忘了眼前的男人其实是军阀的儿子、雇佣军的头目了。  
“真没想到你们还搞平民教育……这算什么，战争贩子的自我救赎么？”  
“你撕掉面具后说话真刻薄啊，米尔斯。”弗兰克笑着说。“战争归战争，平民也应该有正常生活的权利，营地周围的居民更应该受到我们的保护。大洋彼岸国会山里的政客们可不会这么做，他们只会在需要的时候污蔑我们几句来装饰自己的正义。”  
痛感本就迟钝的米尔斯觉得右臂上的刀伤已经不那么疼了。听着弗兰克自顾自谈起营地与周边平民的互助关系，米尔斯不自觉地放松了紧绷的肩颈。  
坐在自己身边的男人其实也就二十六岁上下，若只是生活在英国本土的一介平民，或许正忙碌于通勤和工作，也可能有了自己的小家庭，亲人与朋友的简单问候就能给他枯燥的生活带来一片亮色。  
但人与人的生命并不总是雷同的。弗兰克在海外的经历依旧是一个个谜团：去过列宾学画，也作为Sotopia的一员行走在不见天日的战场上；深爱着自己的家人，并对同一片土地上的人民待以难以想象的善意；能和来自五湖四海的雇佣兵轻易打成一片，对外人则保持着极度的警惕。  
相较之下，米尔斯觉得自己的生活和人格几乎是单调无趣的。  
弗兰克有着足够多的亲人、可靠的战友，以及能让他自信阐述的明确目标。  
而他什么都没有。  
曾经信任的上级和组织也随时可能将他舍弃，如同巨轮舍弃一艘没有淡水的孤舟。  
“喂，弗兰克。”  
“嗯？”  
“你今天找我出来，就为了说这些？”米尔斯抚着绷带外粗糙的纹理，语气中有自己不愿承认的软化下来的一面。  
驾驶座上的男人耸耸肩：“算是吧。我想还是尽早让你知道真相为好，不然你死都不知道怎么死的。”  
“你之前说自己喜欢艺术，以及乐意帮助那些居民，应该是真的吧。和说谎的感觉不同，看起来是发自内心的高兴。”  
听见这样的话，弗兰克感到有些意外，多看了米尔斯一眼：“你为什么会这么想？”  
“因为你在说这些事的时候，”米尔斯移开了视线。“眼里带着光。”  
弗兰克愣住了。短暂的沉默过后，他爽朗地笑了起来，那笑声在烈日和沙尘里意外的干净醇厚：“是吗，那我也希望能看到你‘眼里有光’的瞬间。”  
“你这说法好恶心啊。”米尔斯不自在地说道。  
“抱歉抱歉，我还是没摸清你对语言的最低接受程度。”  
“对别人你也是这个态度吗？”  
“不全是。”


	9. 弃子

车辆还没回到营地，弗兰克和米尔斯就已经意识到里面恐怕发生了什么。离营地一公里处的哨站人数多了一倍，连接哨站和营地的修饬平整的柏油道路上架起了缠绕铁丝的拒马。见到眼前的军用吉普车，哨兵的第一反应是举枪戒备，看清司机是弗兰克时才道着歉移开了横在路上的拒马。  
米尔斯飞快地扭头看向弗兰克：“你出门没带通讯设备吗？”  
弗兰克皱着眉，少见地露出不安的神色：“带了，但我没有收到营地的呼叫。”他向最近的哨兵招手，沉声问发生了什么。哨兵瞥了米尔斯一眼，犹疑着用阿拉伯语回答了弗兰克的问题。只见弗兰克的脸色愈加凝重，飞快地重新发动车辆，沿着大路径直冲向前方。  
车速太快，米尔斯不得不一手抓住窗框，一手拦在眼镜旁阻挡飞沙。“发生了什么？”他大声问。  
“刚才有人驾驶空补给车冲击了拒马。哨兵们本来想开枪，但发现那人身上已经中了弹。他们尝试着抢救，不过司机还是因失血过多身亡，看来是在死前拼尽全力找到这里的。”弗兰克冷静说道。“现在人和车都被运回了营地。”

被截下的车辆就停放在大门内不远处。雇佣兵们很熟悉弗兰克的性格和作风，都自觉与它保持着不至于破坏痕迹的距离。  
刚跳出驾驶座，弗兰克便快步走向因正面撞上拒马凹陷了一大片的小型货卡，米尔斯紧跟着下了车。  
“车上的人呢。”弗兰克边走边问。  
“还放在医疗组那儿。”一个看着像南欧出身的雇佣兵答道，双眼不住往二人身上的伤处瞥。“我们检查过了，车是空的，没有夹带炸弹之类的可疑物品。”  
这里没有停尸间，尸体运离营地前一般停放在医疗组开辟出的一小片隔间里。弗兰克没急着去看死者的情况，而是钻进了那台卡车，在驾驶室中四处翻找可能的线索。米尔斯站在不远处看着弗兰克的动作，心中泛起隐隐的不安。  
听到外面的动静，本打算下午再干活的塔勒教授也下了楼，踱步到米尔斯身边看热闹。从朋友那儿，他听说自己的“助手”一大早就跟弗兰克出了门。当塔勒看见米尔斯手臂上缠着绷带，脸色立刻变了：“他打伤了你？”质问的声音略大，附近的几个雇佣兵都向他俩投来好奇的目光。  
米尔斯见状，马上把塔勒拉到一旁小声解释：“不，我们只是出了点小矛盾。况且弗兰克也被我打了。”这话说完，米尔斯自己都觉得听起来有点愚蠢。  
塔勒看着米尔斯，眼神里尽是怀疑：“虽然我没把你当真正的学生，”他抱着手臂说道，“但自己的后辈在别人手里吃了亏还是有损我的自尊。”  
“呃，谢谢？”  
“我待会儿就去找那家伙算账。”  
看着塔勒气呼呼的模样，米尔斯的心情反而平静了下来。至少在心怀鬼胎的阴谋家当中，还有个性情耿直的老头子，证明着人不需要一直压制自己最朴实的想法。  
就在这时，弗兰克叫了他的名字：“米尔斯，你也过来一下。”  
不得不假装没看见塔勒复杂的眼神，米尔斯快步走到弗兰克身边，顺着他手指的方向，仔细观察被打碎的车窗玻璃以及车上的弹孔，驾驶座上还沾着大片的鲜血。  
“你能看出这是什么枪打的吧。”弗兰克说。  
米尔斯捡起散落在驾驶座旁的两枚弹壳。“口径5.56毫米的子弹太常见了。也许是M4卡宾枪，甚至可能是更早的M16。附近的地方武装中这两种枪都有配备，包括你们公司，所以这不能说明问题。”他又看了看玻璃和驾驶座被击穿的情况，补充道：“枪手和死者的距离大概在五十米内，应该是射击拦截。”  
弗兰克从卡车上跳下来，拍了拍手上的灰尘，说道：“我们再去看看死者的情况。”  
米尔斯安静地跟在他后面，没有浮现出不耐的神色。  
塔勒很是意外：“你们什么时候相处这么融洽了？”他意有所指地盯着弗兰克，心里不愿承认自己正为米尔斯不计较这事感到不快。  
“不是有这么句话吗，打架是增进友谊的捷径。”弗兰克指着自己脸上的淤青笑着说。  
塔勒哼了两声：“没听过这句话。”他远远地看了眼正被拖车运到营地角落的补给卡车，顺手拿过米尔斯手中的弹壳摩挲片刻，补了一句“是M16A1”，便又念念叨叨着踱回楼里。  
“老师，别忘了下午的工作。”米尔斯出声提醒。  
塔勒头也不回地摆摆手，自顾自地离开了。

在获得弗兰克或迈尔桑德司令的指令前，“拉卡之剑”的成员都不会擅自行动。当下，司令已经离开营地，弗兰克便成了整个公司的临时负责人。他走进医疗组所在的卫生站，用病房隔帘临时划出的停尸间里传来军医检查尸体的响动。  
一位年轻的医疗兵向弗兰克小跑过来，飞快地敬了个礼，随即将他带到尸体旁：“先生，我们在等您的命令。需要对他进行解剖吗？”她似乎对验尸这件事跃跃欲试。  
已经戴上医用手套的老军医举着手术刀，自圆框的老式眼镜后投来犀利的眼神，安静地等待弗兰克的回答。  
米尔斯站在弗兰克身后不到两尺的位置，正紧盯着陌生死者因痛苦扭曲的表情。医疗组的众人显然对这位“外人”的在场感到讶异，但考虑到弗兰克的性格，迅速地将他国派来的技术人才拉进自己的圈子倒不算奇怪。  
弗兰克托着下巴想了想，最终命令道：“开工吧。”  
话音刚落，老军医的手术刀就没进了死者锁骨前的皮肤。  
与此同时，弗兰克开始观察起其他的东西。他从推车上顺过一双手套戴上，拎起死者垂在床边的手仔细端详。  
——从手上的茧和手臂晒痕看，是长期驾车的司机。肌肉厚实，指甲整齐，身体应该很健康。  
一旁的米尔斯则检查起死者解剖前被脱下的衣服。当地随处可见的军绿色T恤外搭一件有口袋的马甲，马甲上还有当地运输公司的标志。  
“这个公司一直承运我们营地的补给业务。”弗兰克说道。  
米尔斯在衣物中摸到一张银行卡大小的卡片，随即将它从马甲内侧的暗袋中抽了出来。  
那是一张带照片的工作证。看清那张工作证时，米尔斯的表情凝固了。  
“雅莱——芬克？”另一位手头没事的医疗兵探着脑袋，念出了工作证上的名字。  
弗兰克也转过了头。  
照片中的雅莱·芬克和躺在病床上任老军医的手术刀摆弄的死者显然是一个人。其貌不扬到很难记住的大众脸，稍微下垂的眼角衬上棕黑的卷发，看起来老实无辜，就长相而言的确适合长期潜伏。  
对于雇佣兵而言，补给车司机的死亡只是一个奇怪的事件。遭到了极端武装的袭击，或是不走运被路边的劫匪盯上，也有可能是得罪了认识的人引来杀身之祸，最终慌不择路逃到了这里。他们至多感到好奇和疑惑，不会特意追究。  
但对米尔斯来说，情况就很不一样了。  
一个由英国军方埋在叙利亚好几年的眼线，一个本应在星期四向自己传达指令或告知死期的“同事”，却提前死在了“拉卡之剑”的营地里。  
难道雅莱·芬克已经成了军情六处的弃子？还是说，下一个被舍弃的就是自己？  
见弗兰克和米尔斯的神情都有些异样，医疗兵疑惑地问：“你们认识他？”  
弗兰克接过米尔斯手中的工作证，两面翻看之后回应：“不，我没印象，跑过我们这条线的我都记得。”他又意味深长地看向米尔斯。“你认识吗？”  
“不。”米尔斯面无表情地摇头，回赠弗兰克一个“你明知故问”的眼神。“我怎么可能认识。”


	10. 遗物

对雅莱·芬克尸体的解剖有三个重要成果。其一是发现死者的肺因为极少吸烟，呈现出健康肥沃的粉红色；其二是确认了导致他失血过多的中弹点，以及高速冲击路障时被破坏的脏器；其三则是从他食道中取出的一个尚且完整的纸团。  
军医没有当场展开那个纸团，而是识相地把它夹进物品袋递给了弗兰克。弗兰克趁身边的医疗兵不注意，和米尔斯分享了一个心领神会的眼神，后者则是仿佛置身事外，直接当做没看到。待医疗兵将解剖完毕的尸体塞进没怎么用过的冰柜，米尔斯手臂上的刀伤才得到了资深军医的妥善治疗——虽然和弗兰克所说的一样，他缝针的手法可以说是毫不顾忌伤者的感受，仿佛接受治疗的是自己的仇人。  
“不过他做外科手术的水平还挺高的，从不吝惜麻药。”离开医疗组时，弗兰克替军医补救了一句，脸上还抵着冷敷用的冰袋。  
——就算他真会打麻药，我也怀疑那是因为他觉得清醒的病人太吵。  
米尔斯腹诽着按住了新换的绷带。  
弗兰克又说道：“下午我会跑一趟运输公司确认死者的身份，顺便处理他的后事。你待在塔勒教授身边，不要离开营地。”  
想起方才从死者体内取出的纸团，米尔斯本打算追问几句，又不愿在弗兰克面前表露出过强的好奇心。犹豫片刻，他还是开口提起另一件事：“你这样过去没有问题吗？我怀疑凶手已经盯上了你们公司。”  
弗兰克笑了笑：“你无需担心，他们还不会直接对我动手。”  
说罢，他便背对米尔斯打了个告别的手势，径直走向那座不起眼的“迈尔桑德宅邸”；米尔斯在原地停留片刻，往相反方向的餐厅走去。直到这时，他才想起自己上午还没正经吃过早餐，而现在已经到了午饭的时间。

直到下午陪塔勒试验新的冲锋枪配件时，米尔斯还惦记着那个被弗兰克收起的纸团。  
雅莱·芬克为什么会拼死到达营地？只身一人，身中数枪，仓皇驾驶着运输公司的卡车，这位陌生的同行曾经遭遇了什么？想杀他的人究竟是谁？  
如果他的目的是在被灭口前向自己传递重要情报，关键应该就在他吞下的纸团上。  
米尔斯不仅回想起弗兰克向自己透露的情报。这次境外行动比他先前的预期实在危险太多，其中的水深不见底，也不知扯进了多少高层以及国家间的明争暗斗。就这个意义上讲，他的命，以及塔勒教授的命，的确不是属于自己的。如果是在正面战场上捐躯也就罢了，至少能挣回一点无愧于职业精神的自我安慰；可要是自己的死亡沦为肮脏交易的赌注，不明不白地死在自己人或是“盟友”手里，米尔斯宁可选择另一条道路。米尔斯不惜命，但在淡漠理性的另一面，他极度厌恶无价值的牺牲。  
是给我命令的人先背叛了我——米尔斯自我说服着。  
在这种情况下，他不得不高度依赖弗兰克提供的情报。秘密联络员雅莱·芬克一死，他和英国在叙利亚的情报网也就失去了直接联系，只能向身在伦敦总部的上司发起越级联络。他不是不信任自己的上级，但一系列机密情报的泄露已让他对上级的信任大打折扣。此时此刻，米尔斯对军情六处本部的具体情况浑然不知，在电话那头等待他的人可能及时调整计划、保全米尔斯和塔勒的性命，也可能已经投向了美国方面、围剿本应派往Sotopia的情报人员。如果是后者，米尔斯将不得不把希望寄托在承诺对自己安全负责的弗兰克身上。  
在回到营地前，弗兰克也说过这样的话：“其实各国往Sotopia塞人也有为祖国刺探情报的私心，但碍于组织尚未获得联合国认可，能派进来的人很少，大概是努努力就能被CIA暗杀完的水平。这也就是为什么比起放长线钓大鱼，美国更想趁早把我们赶尽杀绝的缘故吧。”  
换句话说，即便有了新的“靠山”，米尔斯要想保全自己的性命，还得做出一些个人的努力。如果可以，他并不想把未来全赌在弗兰克描绘的“国际社会的未来”之上。  
——现在是下午三点，那家伙应该已经在和运输公司交涉了吧。  
心里想的杂乱如麻，但米尔斯手上的精密工作一点也没被耽误。因为手臂上的伤，塔勒嘴上说着“别手抖弄掉了零件”，直接让米尔斯站到一旁干起了记录数据的活，自己动手调试起新型轻机枪的局部配件。  
兵工厂技术员出身的枪械设计师爱德华·塔勒有着足够丰富的工作经验和足够古怪的脾气，比起业务能力更看重不打扰别人工作的自觉性，米尔斯这种喜怒不形于色、擅长消除存在感的青年反倒能和他“相处融洽”。塔勒小心翼翼地给实验枪调整拉机柄，米尔斯则站在被打成筛子的靶纸旁，记录弹道的分散情况。  
“那个弗兰克看起来像在追求你似的死缠烂打，”塔勒冷不丁说了一句。“如果觉得不舒服就干净利落地拒绝他。”  
米尔斯下意识抬头看了看四周。提前清了场的室内射击场只有他们二人，但突然听到塔勒说出这样的话，米尔斯还是不太自在。“他的作风就那样，应该只是觉得有趣。”他随便找了个理由敷衍过去。  
幸好塔勒没再说什么。

弗兰克是在晚饭时回到营地的。  
他在餐厅里找到米尔斯，待对方吃完就领着人去了自己的办公室，留下一个吹胡子瞪眼的塔勒教授以及分享笑话以示安慰的专家们。  
“拉卡之剑”的办公室看起来十分正经，除了墙上陈旧的武器画报，普通贸易公司般的装潢和雇佣军几乎扯不上关系。但米尔斯顾不得对迈尔桑德的家居审美品头论足，而是开门见山引出主题：“已经确定那是雅莱·芬克了？”  
弗兰克点了点头。“他作为司机在那儿工作了好几年。我猜到‘他们’会来，但没想到这么快。”弗兰克又快步走到办公桌后，从抽屉中拿出一张纸递给米尔斯。  
准确说，那是一张用来“装裱”的纸：常见的打印纸上粘着一张尽是皱褶的传真模样的纸片。从晕开的油墨和沾上的血迹看，这就是从雅莱·芬克体内取出的纸团展开后的模样。虽然纸张边缘已经缺损，一些字迹也很模糊，但还是能勉强看出传真的大致内容。  
米尔斯接过传真残件，阅读间不禁眉头紧皱。弗兰克自然已经提前看过其中的内容，米尔斯的反应也在他意料之中。  
那是一份名单。准确说，是一份“死者名单”，而米尔斯的本名“卡尔·克里曼斯”赫然在目。  
除此之外，米尔斯还看到了其他陌生的名字。  
“……这是怎么回事？”  
“谁知道。”弗兰克耸耸肩，表示自己也很意外。  
在心里默记完名单上的所有人后，米尔斯将它递回弗兰克手里。弗兰克拿着传真，走到打开的窗边，从兜里掏出打火机，自纸张一角将它点燃，看那团火焰顺着模糊的字迹爬行，将雅莱·芬克留给米尔斯的“遗物”焚烧殆尽，只留下金属烟灰缸里的一团灰烬。  
“我紧急委托了在英国的朋友调查这件事。他也确认了这个消息：昨天，伦敦东区发生了一场火灾。而在官方流出的死者名单里，确实出现了你的本名。”弗兰克很贴心地没有把米尔斯厌恶的名字再说一遍。“看来，他们想伪造你的死亡，只是雅莱·芬克为什么要带着名单找你就是一个谜了。当然，无论找我还是找你，他的目的地都是这里。”  
不过对米尔斯而言，笼罩在阴谋之上的重重迷雾反倒被拨开了大半。  
接下来，他想赌自己选对了通向未来的道路。


	11. 蛰伏

方才看到传真的缩写署名时，米尔斯一眼就确定了这份文件的真实性。  
S.C.G.，全名斯科特·查理·葛温，英国陆军情报六局的副局长之一。虽然仅见过两份由他签署的文件，但米尔斯有自信能认出他的笔迹。据米尔斯所知，这位副局长是高层中少见的抵制美国干预的一派。如果英方真有人期望和Sotopia这种“反美势力”合作，那大概只有他了。凭斯科特在部门中的位置，知道米尔斯的真实身份及本次任务也在情理之中。  
根据这个信息，米尔斯作出一个大胆的架设：军情六处在两面下注。一方面，用原定派往Sotopia的特工卡尔·克里曼斯的“死亡”向美国妥协，在联合国秘密决议中改投反对票，明面上抵制协会的扩张；一方面，让真实身份已死的米尔斯·弗雷泽继续加入Sotopia，在其中培植西欧系势力，并为英国提供情报。  
以“米尔斯·弗雷泽”的身份离开国境时，米尔斯和卡尔在法律上就已经是“两个人”了。就像塔勒不知道米尔斯过去的名字，事先获得情报的人也不知道将要派往Sotopia的卡尔现在叫什么。卡尔·克里曼斯一死，只要军情六处顺势终止派遣计划，顺势在决议投票时站到美国一边，他们就能把损失降到最低。要是顺便剥夺了米尔斯的英国公民身份，美方甚至找不到能应用正当外交手段的把柄，无法直接追查到军情六处头上。  
但这还不能完全解释雅莱·芬克的死。  
米尔斯又一次想起死者身上的枪伤以及那辆损毁的卡车。难道雅莱·芬克以及其他人本来也会被派遣到Sotopia？他的本名也在那份名单上吗？他究竟想告诉我什么？  
如果高层发生内讧，叛徒和斯科特·葛温副局长之间的斗争可能会直接导致叙利亚情报网的崩溃。因此，在若干种可能中，米尔斯想到了最毛骨悚然的一种：军情六处内部确实有人和美国情报部门勾结，并出卖了已在叙利亚待了好些年的雅莱等人，以破坏同Sotopia结盟的计划，再对自己的政敌进行清算。被逼入绝境的雅莱或许是想警告自己：不要相信上级，里面有叛徒。  
而自己和雅莱相比更幸运的一点，恐怕就是来的时间很短、尚未被纳入情报网，因而真实身份尚不为可能存在的高层叛徒所知吧。  
想到这里，米尔斯反而冷静下来了。“你真的不会告诉任何人？”他又一次问弗兰克。  
弗兰克舒舒服服地坐在皮椅上，抱着手臂反问：“你觉得我会告诉谁？”  
“司令，塔勒教授，或者随便哪个人。”  
“等等，我们组织也有保密协议的啊！”弗兰克苦笑道。“不过如果你还打算回去，最好还是死了这条心吧。就算你现在宣誓继续效忠MI6、拒绝加入Sotopia，CIA也不见得会放过你，毕竟‘本来的你’已经死了。而且，我的直觉告诉我，那样不仅是你和塔勒教授，我们的下场也会很惨。再者说了，在你正式加入Sotopia之前，我们要对你的安全负责。”  
“你怎么确定我会加入？”  
“那句话怎么说来着，我们会‘开出一个无法拒绝的条件’。”  
二人之间的空气陷入了尴尬的沉默。  
“——马龙·白兰度说的。”见米尔斯似乎没接上梗，弗兰克补了一句。  
米尔斯瞥了他一眼，冷淡地回道：“我看过《教父》，谢谢。”  
标注名台词出处就和解释笑话一样，着实是最破坏气氛的事。  
转身走向办公室门口、准备离开时，米尔斯似乎突然想起了什么，又回过头，面无表情地对弗兰克说：“下午工作的时候，塔勒教授说你像是在追求我。”  
弗兰克假装一脸无辜地睁大了眼睛：“看起来像是那样吗？”  
“我不知道看起来怎样，但可以的话还是不要太过份吧，容易吸引外人的注意力，我也觉得不太舒服。”  
硬要说的话，米尔斯对这种交往其实很无所谓，只是不希望因此被无关人士过多地注目和记住，这可是情报工作的大忌——虽然他也不清楚自己还会不会继续干这行。  
不过弗兰克有自己的想法：“被教授这么想也没办法。不过，这样正好能为我们之间的情报交换打掩护，不是吗？外人也不好打听我们说了什么。”  
米尔斯叹了口气：“像普通朋友那样交往不就行了。难道你没有正常一点的人际关系？”  
“你这话真的很伤人啊，说得好像你有朋友似的。”弗兰克说起话同样不客气。“那我也有一个疑问。”  
“你说。”  
“你对每个同辈都是这幅拒人千里之外的姿态吗？”  
“如果任务需要，我可以聒噪到连池塘里发情的青蛙都自愧不如。”说这话时，米尔斯的声音带着感情充沛的起伏，要是不看脸，外人可能会把他当成健谈的脱口秀主持人。但事实上，米尔斯皮笑肉不笑的表情差点令弗兰克惊出一身冷汗。

凌晨一点——也许是两点，米尔斯被窗外的动静惊醒。他一向浅眠，哪怕没有鸣笛，重车行驶的响动和隔窗照进屋里的车灯就足以把他从睡梦中拉出来。这也是米尔斯过去居住在伦敦市郊主干道旁时若干苦恼的事情之一。  
从床上爬起来，米尔斯没有开灯，只披了件外套，凑到窗前远远地观察夜深人静时突然发动的车辆。在闪动的车灯前，他看见了几个身影。  
灯光和影子将人的身形打成界限模糊的立体黑斑，但米尔斯还是认出了其中一个是弗兰克。米尔斯想象着弗兰克此时的语气和表情，因倦意紧绷的眉头竟在不经意间放松了些许。  
那几个人低声交谈着，很快各自散去。几分钟后，两辆卡车悄无声息地离开了营地，没有人知道它们驶向何方。  
第二天，营地里已不见了雅莱·芬克的遗体，那辆撞损了头部的卡车也不知所踪。  
“遗憾的是，他恐怕再也无法回到家乡。我们也没能知道‘雅莱·芬克’究竟是谁。”弗兰克对米尔斯说道。  
看着前一天曾停放着那辆卡车的空地，米尔斯不禁感到一种受命运驱使的无奈，以及舍弃了过去盲目信任的释然。  
两天后的星期四，往营地运补给的运输车队里，没有出现一个叫雅莱·芬克的司机给米尔斯送去最新的指令，米尔斯也没等到来自伦敦的消息。同一天晚上，他在弗兰克的办公室里通过英国的电台广播听到了军情六处的消息。立场不同的高级官员们应该大撕了一场，斯科特·葛温副局长提交辞呈后在家中饮弹自杀，原先由他负责的部门几乎换了一批人。此外，他还在新闻里听到了自己的“死讯”。  
那之后的每个清晨，弗兰克依旧会出现在米尔斯楼下，坐在吉普车前盖上画不知道什么内容的速写。他们会开车到附近的村镇捎带杂物，顺便沿着土路观察停战期流民的动向。弗兰克会聊起近些年的艺术家圈子，或是迎合米尔斯的喜好谈自己看过的小说。有时，二人也会连着一两个小时一言不发，百无聊赖地盯着地平线想别的事。  
总之，弗兰克没再提起军情六处、Sotopia和联合国，米尔斯亦是如此。他们心照不宣地保持着沉默。弗兰克依旧管着他父亲的“拉卡之剑”，米尔斯也依旧跟着塔勒教授研发和实验新武器，一切纷争仿佛从未发生过。  
不出所料，营地里很快传出了二人交往甚密的流言，塔勒还为此和米尔斯冷战了半星期。当然，除了闲聊时拿这事打趣，雇佣兵们都没有向弗兰克打听他和米尔斯究竟是什么关系。  
手臂上的刀伤快要彻底痊愈时，米尔斯见到了一位意料之外的客人。


	12. 生意

在外人看来，比起他的父亲和兄长，甚至是年幼十几岁的妹妹，弗兰克·迈尔桑德都是一个“过于热情”的人，对自己认定的事业总带着孩童般的执着和乐观。除了对待崇高的目标，对待身边人时也是如此。  
但在那股仿佛永远不会熄灭的热情背后，他的心比谁都冷。  
对于这一点，弗兰克自己比谁都清楚。无论是少年时负气离家、在国外游历数年，还是回到叙利亚帮着操持家业时，他不是没有接触过极富吸引力的同性和异性。其中包括传统意义上的“好孩子”，也有略显八十年代另类风格的艺术家。与他们或她们交往时，弗兰克一直清醒地维持内心和行为的边界，这常让对方感觉在情感付出方面出现了不对等的问题。  
至于如何看待米尔斯·弗雷泽，就是另一种情况了。  
米尔斯本人几乎是金发碧眼这一形容的完美解释，认真严谨的眼神甚至像是大陆上的日耳曼人。挺拔的身形很适合军装——双腿笔直修长，衣料包裹着紧实的肌肉和白皙的皮肤，使这位（前）英国公务员看起来既不瘦弱，又不笨重粗野。来到“拉卡之剑”后，米尔斯有时也会穿些与雇佣兵类似的沙漠迷彩。他依旧将着装打理得一丝不苟，却完全不会因过度的讲究而显得矫情浮夸。弗兰克很乐意承认，正如那些一度充当他青少年时期性启蒙的苏联女兵画报，这种肃杀的性感总能唤起他不纯的欲念。  
——他像一丛冰冷的荆棘。  
弗兰克这么想着。  
真正感觉到自己被“吸引”，大概是车上袭向自己颌骨的那一拳。那时，弗兰克清晰地感觉到米尔斯身上的惊惶和犹疑，也看到了果断和判断力，以及尚未被打磨干净的冲动。也是在那时，他似乎找到了米尔斯的弱点。  
与单纯的远观相比，弗兰克必须承认，他所期望的不止于此。但那并不意味着侵略者式的征服，或似虐待狂般以对方处在崩溃边缘时的痛苦姿态取乐。虽然米尔斯总觉得他精神有毛病，但弗兰克认为这是表达方式的缘故，他的本心还是善良真挚的。  
比起那些足以被塔勒教授拿新枪爆头的恶劣想法，他更乐意踏入眼前的硝烟与血泊，以战友的身份与米尔斯并肩而立，互相提防又互为后盾——即使对方尚不信任自己。尤其是当米尔斯转过身去，沉静的眼神投向装甲车厚重的履带，腿部枪套内保养良好的P225手枪正好泛起暗沉的黑光，弗兰克几乎能感到一团火灼烧着他的心脏。  
但弗兰克一向很擅长忍耐。  
然而，脑海中总有另一个声音向他低诉：不要沉湎于越过界线的感情，不要在不必要的时候走的太近。  
不然，要么自己迟早会因此陷入绝境，要么自己会身不由己地利用对方，直到榨干最后一点价值。

某天午后，正在办公室打盹的弗兰克接到了一位老朋友打来的电话。  
“我给你介绍单大生意！护送一位被军情六处秘密追杀的重要人物，应该没有问题吧？”  
“谭女士，下次讲大新闻的时候请给我一点消化的时间。另外，我建议你看一看这类服务的价格。”  
弗兰克是在为Sotopia工作时认识谭秀昀的。这位三十岁上下、军人出身的中国女人不是协会的正式成员，但作为国家指定的“安全顾问”，她为近些年Sotopia的秘密行动提供了不少技术和人力支持。弗兰克大概能猜出她实际所属的单位，但对于这些机密，缄口不言是最基本的职业操守。  
谭秀昀这次通过“拉卡之剑”而非协会本身联系护送业务，也着实令弗兰克感到意外。但“生意”还是“本职”，就工作负责程度而言，对弗兰克来说没有太大的差别。  
看见弗兰克通过传真发来的“报价单”，谭秀昀在电话里叫出了声：“这也太贵了吧，你抢钱啊！再便宜点儿。”  
弗兰克不是没听过有人在请雇佣军时砍价，但像她这样直接的还是头一次。他无奈道：“这可不是集市上批发罐头，我们的枪和子弹很贵的，平时训练都得省着点用。再看看他们堪比正规军的纪律和战斗力，别说叙利亚，放眼整个中东都没有比这更好的，你不认为这价码很实惠了吗？”  
谭秀昀寸步不让：“打个八折，不能再高了。”  
“我只能减10%，弟兄们还要吃饭呢。”  
“你想啊，这可是单有油水的大生意，客人高兴起来指不定会给一大笔小费。”  
“小费归小费，最起码的行动资金总得提前给足吧？”  
“算是服了你了，真当我不知道你们公司有多阔绰。八五折行不行？开价太高上头会怀疑我吃回扣的。”  
“这个真的不行，你倒是算上最近的物价啊，最多八八折。你们国家和苏联买飞机也是这样砍价的吗？”  
“不，我们当年是喝酒。”  
好不容易和谭秀昀敲定价格、拍板确定时间地点，弗兰克的困意也基本全没了。他打开门，想去找后勤部门确认武器存量，却见到米尔斯侧靠着墙站在门外，显然是在等自己。  
弗兰克清了清嗓子，面上依旧是那个招牌般的职业微笑：“找我有什么事？”  
米尔斯抱着手臂站直，眼神飞快地瞥向刚被放下的电话话筒。“是塔勒教授想去趟最近的城市散心。他说这里太荒凉了。”  
弗兰克托着下巴，踱到挂着地图的墙边，思忖着说道：“这倒是可以啊。最近的是拉卡市，这段时间道路应该还算畅通。他想什么时候去？”  
“今天是周三，对吧。”米尔斯推了推眼镜。“他想后天出发。”  
“嗯，我可以替他安排。”弗兰克直接应承下来。  
米尔斯又看了一眼电话——弗兰克自然注意到了这个细节。终于，米尔斯开口问道：“你刚才的通话我好像听到了一点——也就是砍价那部分。”  
弗兰克“哈哈”干笑两声：“我们这栋小楼年久失修，隔音是不太好。话说回来，商业机密可不能泄露啊。”  
“偶然”听到了商业机密的米尔斯耸耸肩，又问：“你们要护送的人是谁？下这个订单的又是谁？和前些天军情六处的清算事件有关吗。”  
——这家伙现在都喜欢不打任何幌子直接问了吗？  
内心不禁无奈地抱怨，弗兰克苦笑着回答：“你应该没猜错。刚才和我通话的人和Sotopia有关系，但这次是走私人渠道；我们将要保护的对象是某位原军情六处高官，具体是谁我也不知道，毕竟你们那不是出走了一堆人嘛。”说罢，他心里还是忍不住赞叹米尔斯敏锐的直觉和判断力。  
意外的是，米尔斯居然没像往常一样追问，反而看起来兴致缺缺，和阿妮萨犯低血糖的时候很像。没急着回到塔勒那儿帮忙（弗兰克据此猜测，塔勒又去找老朋友喝下午茶了），米尔斯径直坐到茶几旁的沙发上，给自己倒了杯浓茶，并说起了别的事：“我从你手下的雇佣兵那儿听说，六十公里外的一个匪帮据点被政府军清扫了。”  
弗兰克当然知道这样的情报。比起这个，他更在意的是米尔斯居然会和营地里的其他雇佣兵说话。结合他现在的做派，弗兰克都快有种被反客为主的危机感，甚至开始反思自己是不是缺少对米尔斯的警惕。  
“你想不想看我们雇佣军是怎么工作的？刚才我在谈的生意就是一个机会。我们要去趟阿勒颇。”弗兰克突然说道。  
米尔斯手里还拿着做工精巧的陶瓷茶杯。他盯着弗兰克棕色的双眸，揣摩对方又在打什么主意。  
弗兰克又问：“另外，你能告诉我斯科特·葛温副局长是位怎样的人吗？”


	13. 西行

让米尔斯“观摩”这次任务，弗兰克是有私心的。  
据他所知，米尔斯正式加入Sotopia安全部门之后，将有相当一段时间和自己在中东地区共同行动。但他们未必会留在“拉卡之剑”，这支雇佣军也不会永存。迈尔桑德家虽没放下眼前的生意，但也不得不对未来做最坏的打算，就连弗兰克也未必知道自己还会在叙利亚待多久。与其说是让米尔斯作为观众“见识见识”拉卡之剑的作风，倒不如说是在调离叙利亚之前，给弗兰克一个和米尔斯在雇佣军队伍里切磋长短的机会。  
只有这点个人的希望，弗兰克不会让米尔斯知道。  
“其实，就算你问我葛温副局长为人如何，我也很难回答。虽然我听过他的一些传言，但那些都不足信——实际情况只会更离奇。”米尔斯握着茶杯，短暂地思索了一会儿。  
弗兰克站在办公桌旁，等待他往下说。  
斟酌完字句，米尔斯才谨慎地开口：“你会罗织罪名、向政敌出卖自己的亲兄弟，以换取更大的权力吗？”  
“怎么可能。”  
“然而他就是那样的人，为了达成目的不择手段，甚至连自己的命都能搭进去。他在计划落空后选择自杀，应该大多数人都不会觉得意外。”米尔斯微微低下了头。“说实话，我很怕他。”  
凝视对方此时的神情，弗兰克突然有种奇异的感觉：这家伙是不是和以前不太一样了？虽然现在的米尔斯远算不上示弱，但确实要坦诚一些，甚至会承认自己的“恐惧”。弗兰克不禁想，究竟是身份的转变还是自己的努力让他发生了改变。如果真是后者，弗兰克恐怕会高兴地多买几把新枪。他轻咳两声，问米尔斯：“你和他打过交道？”  
米尔斯摇摇头：“我还没到能和副局长谈笑风生的层级。但以前的教官和上司都和他关系甚好，其他同僚应该会把我划进他的势力范围。”  
弗兰克在米尔斯对面的沙发上坐下，托着下巴饶有兴致地追问：“你觉得如果让他把控军情六处，自己会不会被提拔重用？”  
米尔斯的嘴角抽动了一下：“你在讽刺我是一把‘好用的枪’吗？”  
——这种时候要是开黄腔，我俩的关系可就回到原点了。  
弗兰克好不容易忍住自己信口胡说的冲动。  
幸好米尔斯没再提这茬，而是扯回弗兰克方才给出的建议：“你想让我参与雇佣军的任务？以什么身份？”  
弗兰克胸有成竹地回答：“以我‘朋友’的身份，而不是战斗人员。这次行动比较特殊，我也不想对你有任何隐瞒。”  
“我还没正式入伙啊。”  
“我知道，那都是迟早的事。”  
“塔勒教授怎么办？”  
“我们还没那么快出发，可以让教授先去市里玩一趟，之后就让他留在营地，和留守人员待在一起。”  
“我得在身边保护他。”  
“你还在执行军情六处交给你的‘任务’吗？”  
米尔斯缄口不语。  
弗兰克叹了口气，转过身去把散落在办公桌上的文件收拾齐整。“他留在这里的危险程度，要远低于我们的任务；而你留在这里可能遇到的危险，远高于去跟我去阿勒颇。”  
“你是指，教授不会成为敌人的目标？”  
“至少现在是这样，他一出事就会变成两国间的问题，就算是CIA也不敢搞得太明显。”  
米尔斯思索片刻，终于同意了弗兰克的建议：“那我就相信你的判断吧。但你得记着，教授一旦出事，倒霉的会是‘拉卡之剑’。这不是警告，而是忠告。”  
弗兰克摆摆手：“这个我比你清楚。说起来，你现在恐怕没法回英国了，即便回去也只能用‘米尔斯·弗雷泽’的身份。可塔勒教授呢？他的家人都还在国内吧。”  
“……据我所知，是的。”说实话，米尔斯也觉得这个情况很棘手。虽然自己不愿承认，但米尔斯确实有过让Sotopia接纳塔勒的念头。不然，就凭这位老专家“协助叙利亚政府军”的经历，以后在西方世界很难混得开。“我会找机会和他谈谈。”  
这时，弗兰克突然想到了另一种劝解塔勒的方式。他转向米尔斯，说：“如果你在想Sotopia能不能处理塔勒教授的问题，那我有个说服他的人选。”  
米尔斯已经习惯了被弗兰克猜中想法。但对于对方所说的“人选”，他不是没有兴趣：“谁？”  
“一位能和他对等的科学家——虽然不在同一个领域啦。我之前也提到过，不知你记不记得，就那位姓雷诺的女士。”  
米尔斯歪着脑袋想了想：“之前想见令尊的那位？”  
弗兰克笑了笑：“是的。说实话，我一开始还以为她是我父亲的初恋情人，想要‘再续前缘’什么的。不过现在看来应该不是。”  
“你这话可真对得起令尊和自己的兄妹啊。”  
“其实你很擅长冷幽默吧？”  
米尔斯又不说话了。

几天后，弗兰克领着塔勒教授以及几位专家去拉卡市玩了一趟，米尔斯自然也在其中。他们坐在市中心纳伊姆广场的咖啡馆里，隔着玻璃窗看喷泉水柱间折射的阳光与树影。时间在幼发拉底河北岸古城脚下流淌，干燥的风也因人的气息变得柔软。  
当时，包括弗兰克和米尔斯在内的人们无法预知，就在不到二十年后，平静繁荣的纳伊姆广场会在烧进城市的战火中沦为杀戮与狂欢并存的刑场。居民区和公园成为埋尸地，不再亮起的路灯旁插着死者的头颅和躯干。普通民众经营多年的生活被枪炮与屠刀毁于一旦——从能上战场的青年到本应在后方支撑和平的老幼妇孺，相当一部分死难者就此尸骨难寻。倾倒的瓦砾下埋葬着支离破碎的躯壳，也埋葬着随肉体溃散的记忆和希望。漂流异乡的幸存者或许还会在梦中想起，战争开始前，他或她曾在那里度过最后一个不会被噩梦惊醒的安宁的夜晚。自诩带来自由和未来的战争操盘手们却在千里之外高谈阔论，西装革履的外表下却掩盖着不可告人的阴谋，仿佛浸染了古城的泪与血与自己毫不相干。  
而在1994年的秋末，身处拉卡市的人们还不知道这一切即将发生。  
回到“拉卡之剑”的营地后，塔勒的心情好了许多，甚至连米尔斯提出自己要跟弗兰克那群雇佣兵前往阿勒颇时，都只是哼了两声，再点点头。  
跟随弗兰克出发的人并不多，加上米尔斯以及司机也不到十个人、两辆车。“我是照‘护送名流资产’的规格安排的，人太多了容易起疑”——弗兰克这么说过。当然，把主要力量与可靠的心腹放在营地保护专家团，也是他所考虑的因素。  
看着只拎了点简单的行李出现在车旁的米尔斯，弗兰克吹了个口哨，问：“你是怎么说服教授放你出来的？”  
米尔斯敲了敲腕上的手表，示意对方不用在这种无聊的问题上浪费之间。上车后，他才简单地回答：“我答应给他带两块橄榄皂。”  
没等弗兰克想到合适的调侃方式，来自阿勒颇的司机已经哈哈大笑。“我的叔叔就在那儿当制皂工匠，我可以帮您要一些。”他用口音浓重的英语说道。  
“我会付钱的。”弗兰克笑着补上一句。  
“那可真是谢谢你了——不是说你弗兰克，我是对这位先生说的。”  
汽车穿过哨卡离开了营地，飞快地向叙利亚西北角的阿勒颇市驶去。


	14. 接头

据弗兰克所说，虽然他通过兄长和掌权的阿萨德们打好了招呼，但一群荷枪实弹的雇佣兵出现在大城市中毕竟很惹眼。于是，除了弗兰克和米尔斯开着临时租来的车进入市区，其余人都在公司驻阿勒颇办事处提供的城郊公寓里下脚。  
抵达阿勒颇时已是黄昏。或许是习惯了西欧的城市布局，在米尔斯看来，阿勒颇和拉卡似乎没有太多区别。入夜后，城市干道比起早晚高峰期冷清了许多，但依旧有些名贵的私家车载着“上流人士”飞驰而过。而在海市蜃楼般的繁华背后，隐藏着被门阀和富商大肆挤占生存空间后龟缩于霓虹灯之外的中下层平民。即便是外来的米尔斯也能想到这一点。  
他们第二天的大部分时间在无所事事的“游荡”中度过。傍晚，等米尔斯在随行司机介绍的作坊里买完塔勒想要的橄榄皂，弗兰克和谭秀昀约在古城外的萨卡提亚露天市场见面。  
隔着稀疏的游客，米尔斯能远远望见路灯下站着一个女人，手里还拿着包。见弗兰克正向她招手，女人径直向这辆很不起眼的黑色轿车走来。  
走近后，米尔斯才看清弗兰克所说的“接头人”长什么样：一头黑发剪得很短，脸上没有化妆，薄围巾与牛仔短外套、黑色长裤的搭配也很随性；虽然穿着平底长靴，但看起来有一米七五上下。从她走路的姿势判断，多半是军人出身。  
女人看了眼米尔斯，又转向弗兰克，问：“这就是你先前说的新人？”  
米尔斯跟着将责怪的眼神投向弗兰克。  
弗兰克很识时务地说明起了情况：“米尔斯，这位是我的老朋友谭秀昀，她不算局外人。谭，这位是米尔斯·弗雷泽，我未来的同事。”  
“我还没有正式加入。”米尔斯补充了一句。  
谭秀昀笑了笑：“没关系，都一样，严格意义上我也不算在编制内。”她主动和米尔斯握了手，紧接着坐进了弗兰克开来的车。  
汽车重新启动，这次的目的地是谭秀昀为二人另外准备的临时住处。直到远离人群，三人才谈起了正事。  
弗兰克握着方向盘，边注意两边车道的交通情况，边问谭秀昀：“你不是一直待在中东吗，怎么会和英国方面扯上关系？”  
幸好坐在座椅上时，谭秀昀不会像还是军人时那样保持着端正的坐姿——“转行”后的工作需要迫使她将自己的一些习惯打磨干净。她伸展了一下手臂，说道：“不是我主动扯上关系，而是有人联系了我在英国的同事，组织上又把这项工作转给了我。他们知道我手里有你这条线，可以通过你找到Sotopia的中心议事会。”  
“你是说哪个组织？”米尔斯抓住她话里的重点。  
“我这个。”谭秀昀在“我”上发了重音，弗兰克和米尔斯自然明白了她的言外之意。“快别提了，要是再和你们这些安全承包商打交道，我都快成中东问题专员了。”  
弗兰克笑了：“我看你倒是很高兴。”  
谭秀昀无奈地耸耸肩：“你们什么时候能组建独立的安全部门，我也就不用那么辛苦了。”  
“要是安全部门办训练局，我们肯定会请你当教官的，比如那些武术科目，还有怎样快速换弹、怎样负重越野。”  
“就不能换个人使唤吗！”  
米尔斯在一旁安静地听着，只觉得这两人话多得夸张。直到三人即将抵达目的地，谭秀昀才把他拉进话题。  
“如果这小伙子是军情六处出身，等会儿我不建议他跟你一起行动。”谭秀昀说话的语气骤然沉了下来。  
弗兰克也意识到有些地方不对劲：“……等等，你该不会也不知道我们要接的人是谁吧？那你还敢直接把我们叫过来，要是出大事怎么办。”  
米尔斯眉头紧皱，同样等着谭秀昀的解释。  
“我不是在怀疑你动机不纯，而是担心你的出现会惊动我们的护送目标。虽然没见过面，但我知道他是个极度谨慎的人。……唉，还是你们自己决定吧。”说罢，谭秀昀从包里掏出一个用旧报纸包着的瓶状物递给副驾驶座上的米尔斯。“今天上午，我在自己的车里发现了这个东西——我都没拆开看过呢。据我同事说明，这是你们的客人‘传递信息’的方式。看来他不想和我见面，但又必须和你们接触。不知他是害怕暴露自己的身份，还是另有打算。”  
米尔斯掂量着手里的东西，看其大小形状像个装了液体的酒瓶，有些沉。  
此时，三人正好到达靠近市中心的普通旅馆。  
“我住的地方离这不远。”谭秀昀说完，便拎着空包先行离去。  
弗兰克将车规规矩矩地停进露天停车场，拿着谭秀昀给他的房间钥匙和米尔斯一道走进位于四楼角落的双人间。  
一进门，米尔斯就习惯性地检查起房间每一个可能装窃听器的地方，弗兰克则盯着那瓶被报纸包着的东西出神。直到米尔斯确认房间安全，二人才坐在桌前，准备处理神秘人给他们送来的“暗语”。  
把沾着零星酒渍和咖啡渍的旧报纸拆开，里头果然是一瓶酒——至少瓶子是酒瓶。  
“——阿曼罗尼？”米尔斯看着酒瓶外的标签，愣了一下。“是名酒啊。”  
“你喝过？”弗兰克已经掏出小刀，小心翼翼地将标签揭了下来，拿到台灯边反复翻看，尝试找出藏在文字缝里的线索。  
“我不喝酒，但我知道这个很贵。”见弗兰克正在对纸质标签下功夫，米尔斯便开始观察起瓶身，只是普通的玻璃酒瓶看起来没什么异样。“喂，你说这里面的酒真的是酒吗？”  
一时没在标签中找出谜底，弗兰克干脆从酒柜里摸出酒刀和两个高脚杯：“如果你不怕酒里有毒，倒是可以直接试试。”他又小声抱怨：“打打杀杀倒还好，我可不擅长这么专业的解密啊……啊，这个木塞看起来很新。”  
实践证明，酒倒是对版的酒，这点从瓶里浓郁的葡萄酒香气就可以证实；但酒瓶的木塞倒是另有玄机——弗兰克将插在酒刀上的软木塞拆下时，突然发现它光滑的柱状侧面上似乎有用刀浅浅刻划过的痕迹。  
米尔斯也注意到了这一点。他随即从床头柜拿来一只早已磨钝了的铅笔，让弗兰克用它在刻痕的位置涂抹。  
很快，那些逐渐清晰的刻痕组成了一串成逻辑的字符。准确说，那是一个地址，一个阿勒颇市内的地址。  
弗兰克和米尔斯默契地对视了一眼。但正当米尔斯站起身，准备马上出发时，弗兰克斟酌片刻后说道：“我觉得你最好不要去。”  
“是你先叫我来的。”  
“我的直觉告诉我这事有点不对劲。”弗兰克挠了挠后颈，少见地移开了视线。“谭秀昀有事瞒着我，我得找她问清楚。”  
米尔斯紧握了下拳，又马上松开。“……好吧。”他作出让步。“但在你回来后，我需要知道‘我能够知道’的内情。”  
于是，当弗兰克把枪藏进外衣底下、收拾齐整准备出门时，他看见米尔斯还坐在桌前，用刀一小块一小块地剜去木塞上曾被刻字的地方。

——不对劲，果然哪里都不对劲。  
越靠近软木塞上所写的地址，弗兰克心里的怀疑就越深，他开始庆幸自己把米尔斯留在了宾馆。虽然弗兰克不是职业特工，但他从小看过的谍战片和小说里都讲过“人要怎么隐藏自己”。比如人来人往的闹市区和外来人口聚集的平民窟，或是远离人群的荒郊野外，但通常不会在这么一个住的全是有名有姓的当地人、连临时业主都登记在案的高级别墅区。  
更离奇的是，他照着地址找到的竟是一间空别墅，房门钥匙就搁在门口的踏垫下。打开门时，一片黑暗的室内依旧一点动静都没有。弗兰克没有开灯，而是用随身带来的战术手电照明，把整个别墅都绕了一圈。除了满屋的灰尘与盖着布的旧家具，他什么都没有发现。  
回到门廊里的弗兰克听见门外传来很轻的脚步声。他不用回头，也能猜到那是谁。  
“谭女士。”弗兰克回过头，对来人低声说道。“你不是没看过那里面的东西吗。”  
谭秀昀抱着手臂，脸上的神情淹没在门檐的阴影里。“我是跟着你过来的。”  
弗兰克短促地笑了两声：“你也该告诉我了吧，那人到底是谁？你肯定知道。”  
“是已经‘自杀身亡’的斯科特·查理·葛温。”


	15. 密令

谭秀昀说出这个名字时，弗兰克脸上残存的笑意顿时消失了。他咬着牙，猛地抓住谭秀昀的衣领，把她搡到墙角，结实的前臂就压在她锁骨的位置。弗兰克很清楚，自己很难在近距离格斗中快速战胜这个女人，但谭秀昀并没有动作，仿佛接受了眼下“被逼供”的情形。  
“那家伙没有死？他躲在哪儿，快告诉我。”弗兰克低声质问。  
“除了这个名字，我不知道其他的情况。”谭秀昀回答。看她的表情，确实不像在撒谎。  
弗兰克知道自己是应该生气也可以生气的，哪怕谭秀昀是他理论上可以互信的队友。但弗兰克没有这么做。  
“千万不要在人前轻易发怒，表露愤怒就离示弱不远了。和流泪一样，这会暴露你的弱点。”  
他想起自己还小的时候，他的父亲曾这么说过。  
弗兰克松开了手。他后退几步，看着谭秀昀表情平静地整了整被弄乱的围巾，甚至一声咳嗽都没有。二人快步走出别墅，把钥匙塞回踏垫底下。  
这时，弗兰克突然想起了之前忽视的一些细节。  
包裹在酒瓶外的旧报纸。  
米尔斯过于顺利的让步。  
而他把米尔斯一个人留在了宾馆。  
——米尔斯有危险。  
上车时，谭秀昀问：“你想到什么了？”  
“那张报纸有问题。米尔斯很可能自己找过去了。”  
弗兰克放下手刹，自己竟一时想不到应该往哪儿走，只得先向自己落脚的宾馆驶去。

弗兰克离开宾馆二十分钟后，米尔斯站在阿勒颇城南的一家私人诊所后院里，轻轻撬开了陈旧的木门。  
时值深夜，规模不大的诊所里也没有巡逻的护士和保安，只有瓦数不高的走廊灯泛着疲惫的橘黄。顺着楼梯进入二楼，再逐渐靠近位于走廊中端的仅有的三间病房之一，米尔斯的脚步放得很轻，右手已经悄悄探上系在自己腰后的手枪握把，左手小心翼翼地推开了门。  
门后一片漆黑，但米尔斯知道里面有人，也正是这个人按下了房间里的电灯开关。  
明亮的灯光在米尔斯眼里几乎炸出一片雪盲般的晕眩。他定睛一看，差点被坐在病床上的人惊得直接开枪。  
那人的头上缠满了绷带，加上小诊所略显恐怖的气氛，看起来竟有些欢度万圣节的意思。  
但此时此刻，米尔斯完全幽默不起来。他左手举着那张报纸，右手的枪口对着床上的绷带怪人，冷静地质问：“你是什么人？为什么会用这种方法联系我？”  
——并不是所有谜题都需要层层机关的加密。人们顺着墓道一路探寻地下的秘密时，常常忘了地面的墓碑也是谜题的一部分。有时候，真相就在一眼能够看见的表层。  
在车上见到那个用旧报纸包裹的酒瓶时，米尔斯的脑海马上闪过几年前听到的教导。接受入职考核时，他的教官曾说过这样的话。现在想来，这有可能是斯科特留给同行们的理念。  
不出所料，他们神秘的客人也在软木塞上留下了地址，这便是弗兰克的目的地；而同一时刻，米尔斯在充当包装纸的旧报纸上找到了“地面的墓碑”。  
这份发黄起毛的叙利亚本地旧报纸发行于五年以前，疑似酒和咖啡留下的污渍却是新的。弗兰克离开后，米尔斯把报纸仔细检查了一遍，很快就找到了另一个地址：成圈的咖啡杯印正好落在报纸的广告页，酒渍则撒在另一角的事故快报部分。被咖啡渍圈住的是一家新开张私人诊所的广告，酒渍旁就是某起车祸里涉事车辆的牌照数字。  
这实在算不上什么高明的题目，但故意在酒瓶里留另一个地址就显得很奇怪了。事实上，米尔斯也不确定哪边是真的，甚至有“说不定弗兰克会先找到目标”的念头。但现在，真相昭然若揭——是米尔斯赢了。  
话说回来，在这种情况下，“赢”究竟是什么意思呢？米尔斯自嘲着想。  
坐在病床上的人突然笑了起来，还夸张地鼓起了掌，米尔斯下意识握紧了枪。  
“这是我们第一次在没有别人的情况下见面吧，卡尔·克里曼斯。”神秘人开口说话了。“啊，这个名字已经死了，现在你只能是‘米尔斯·弗雷泽’。”  
听到对方的声音，米尔斯突然找回了那种难以言喻的恐惧感：“难道说，你是——”  
“斯科特·葛温。副局长这个头衔就不用加了，我也不再是英国公民。我可是好不容易才从伦敦逃了出来，辗转几次才从土耳其入境叙利亚。新闻里死的那个是我的替身。”那人下了床，向米尔斯的方向踱步走来。这是一种仪式性的、几乎带有煽动色彩的步伐，至少在有“葛温ptsd”的米尔斯眼里是如此。尤其是看到他手中拿着的秘密调令时，过去几个月鱼刺般隐藏在每个事件背后的伏笔瞬间连成了完整的线索。  
但此时此刻，米尔斯出乎意料地镇静了下来。他看着绷带缝隙里露出的一双深邃的眼睛，自称斯科特的男人虽穿着病号服，但身体并没有肉眼可见的毛病，应该只是伪装。不知为何，米尔斯突然觉得心情很轻松：“葛温先生，如果我开枪，您背叛军情六处、投靠Sotopia的计划可能就要落空了，甚至不会有人知道突然出现在这里的死者是谁。”  
斯科特没有后退，也没有反击。相反，他只是张开手臂，米尔斯几乎能想到他藏在绷带之下意味深长的笑容：“你可以试试，但我赌你不会这么做。”  
“您就那么有把握？现在手里有枪、枪里有子弹的，是我。”  
“如果你想靠‘处决叛徒’的功绩回归军情六处，我建议还是省省吧，不然英国方面不认你，Sotopia也不会放过你。”斯科特又反问：“你知道我为什么会推荐你吗？”  
米尔斯皱了下眉。  
“因为你除了自己一无所有啊。作为一个不会被原组织接纳的‘死者’，除了接受之前下达的密令进入Sotopia，你还能想到别的生存之道吗？”斯科特笑道。“差点忘了告诉你，就在两个星期前，你的养父在医院里去世了。”  
听到这个消息，米尔斯一直冷淡的表情显然发生了改变。  
但那看起来不是悲哀，反倒像喜悦。  
片刻的沉默后，米尔斯收起了枪。他低着头，虽没有发出一点声音，肩膀却在微微颤抖，额前垂下的金发遮住了他的双眼。斯科特走近一步观察米尔斯的表情，发现他竟是在笑。  
“谢谢你转告这个消息。好吧，这份命令我接受了。”这一次，米尔斯没有推脱和拒绝。  
再抬起头时，米尔斯已经收敛了诡异的笑容，面若冰霜的模样像是空有人类外壳的机器。“就让我见识一下这份新工作会给我带来什么吧。”

回到宾馆房间时，弗兰克果然没找见那份旧报纸，但他在桌上看到了米尔斯留下的便签，上头写着另一个陌生的地址。看来，米尔斯也给自己留了后手。弗兰克载着谭秀昀火急火燎地赶到私人诊所时，米尔斯正好从后院走了出来。  
“你来了啊。”米尔斯的语气没有起伏，好像早就知道事情会变成这样。他身边应该是斯科特·葛温，但不知为何缠了一头的绷带。“这位是葛温先生——你们应该已经知道了。为了躲避几方面的追捕，他动了点整容手术。”  
斯科特走上前，和弗兰克握手。“你好啊，”军情六处的前高官礼貌地说。“迈尔桑德司令的好儿子。这次就要拜托你们把我从地狱里救出来了。”  
这一次，就像初见时米尔斯对弗兰克心存芥蒂一般，弗兰克对斯科特也没有半点好感。  
弗兰克一直认为，人的思想是有“气味”的。就在刚才，他分明从斯科特身上嗅到了以往不曾见识过的东西，那是比毒蛇还要危险的阴谋家的味道。


	16. 访客

据斯科特所说，他委托谭秀昀找弗兰克护送自己的目的很简单：和Sotopia中心议事会联系，把他纳入日后组建安全部门的专业队伍，在未来的Sotopia给他留下一席之地。为此，斯科特还给协会带来了足够买下他的命的重要情报，以及能让他在军情六处工作多年的卓越思维和业务能力。他和协会主要赞助国的情报交易是多线并行、对症下药的：给俄罗斯的是通美寡头名单，向中国提供的是英国在香港建立的间谍站位置，送到法国人手里的则是足以让几位国防部高官身败名裂的秘密调查报告。  
当然，从英国当局的角度看，这种行为与叛国无疑。  
“斯科特·葛温不是敌人，但也绝不是朋友。”  
这是谭秀昀送给弗兰克和米尔斯的忠告。虽然具体缘由不同，但二人都很能领会这句话背后的深意。  
通过迈尔桑德和阿萨德家族的关系，在弗兰克（始终心存疑虑）的帮助和周旋下，斯科特以“在叙利亚突遇汽车爆炸、丢失所有证件的法国商人”为名，获取了伪造的身份材料。接下来的程序，就要交由Sotopia处理了。  
他们与斯科特见面的第二天，也是在阿勒颇逗留的最后一天。翌日天刚亮，弗兰克就准备带上斯科特踏上返程。按照预定计划，斯科特将在拉卡市区的医院逗留几天等待伤口恢复，随后南下大马士革，以新的身份乘飞机离开叙利亚。  
临行前，谭秀昀找到弗兰克和米尔斯，说要给他们送行。  
“怎么样，他是个老狐狸吧？”谭秀昀小声说。  
米尔斯认同地点头；弗兰克只是皱着眉，没有说话。  
仔细观察二人的神色，谭秀昀沉默了几秒，轻笑着拍拍两位年龄上算是自己弟弟的男人：“你们能应付好的，上头不会把最重的压力放到你们身上。”这种时候，她总是忘记自己严格意义上只是中心议事会外聘的顾问，而非正式职员。  
“接下来你还要待在叙利亚吗？”和谭秀昀更相熟的弗兰克问。  
谭秀昀轻轻摇头：“我要回趟日内瓦总部，最近大家都忙起来了。从现在的情况看，要和美国互相妥协，Sotopia就必须承诺不设置独立的情报和军事机构，你们的活动只能挂靠在中心议事会的‘保卫部’名下，外部的很多事情还得靠我们做。”  
弗兰克也拍了拍谭秀昀的肩膀——这个中国女人实际比外表要结实得多，在后辈看来，这是很令人安心的一点。“那么，后会有期，谭。”  
“我们会再见面的。”谭秀昀笑了笑，向二人挥手告别。  
与弗兰克一同走回即将出发的队伍时，米尔斯突然说：“我决定正式加入你们了。”  
“是吗。这么一来，在Sotopia从联合国独立之前，我俩都算是被中心议事会招聘的‘保镖’了。”弗兰克对此毫不意外，但他有更在意的事：“你这么痛快地改变想法，是斯科特对你说了什么吗？”  
“这是一方面，而且他手里除了正式调令，还有我的把柄。当然，我也有其他的考虑。”米尔斯摘下了自己的眼镜，随手扔进一旁的垃圾桶。见弗兰克愣了一下，米尔斯又说：“我的眼睛本来就没问题，只是戴这玩意能显得‘合群’一点。”  
其实并没有——弗兰克想。  
弗兰克问：“你这算是与过去告别吗？”  
米尔斯答：“我只是在减轻多余的行军负重。”  
没了镜片的遮挡和镜框的修饰，米尔斯身上最后一点温和低调的气息仿佛也被抛弃了，骨子里透出的凌厉和威胁感很容易令外人后背发凉，弗兰克不禁想看看塔勒教授见到米尔斯这副模样会有何感想。不过自从弗兰克发现自己对米尔斯有异样的想法之后，确实一直想看看他“本来”的状态。  
转念一想，之后他们互相观察的时间还很长，弗兰克觉得更加满意了。  
然而，内心的声音又响了起来：如果只是单方面的认真，下场可能会很惨。  
但那都是以后的事了。  
“该出发了，我们上车吧。”弗兰克语气轻快，揽着米尔斯的肩坐进其中一辆车。雇佣兵们热情地跟他们打招呼。  
斯科特也在其中。他正乐此不疲地扮演“法国落难游客”的角色，用一口地道的“法式英语”和雇佣兵们聊得起劲，令不知情的外人沉浸在这位倒霉有钱人情感充沛的诉苦故事中。米尔斯和弗兰克坐在中排，各自用眼角余光观察着坐在后排的斯科特。  
可以想象，斯科特在哪里都能混得开。即便是十分提防外部势力干预的Sotopia，中心议事会也可能为应对当下的迫切需求，策略性地重用斯科特。这是协会安全情报工作组最缺人的时候，连谭秀昀这种顾问性质的编外成员都恨不得掰成两个用，弗兰克跟着议事会四处活动时也常忙得不可开交，临时聘用斯科特这种危险的双刃剑也算情有可原。  
最糟糕的情况，弗兰克和米尔斯都会成为斯科特的下属。对斯科特这种心存反感的弗兰克自然是不大乐意的，米尔斯更觉得这像从一个坑掉到了另一个坑里。

经过长途跋涉，弗兰克一行人终于抵达了拉卡市。他们把斯科特安排到事先联系好的私人医院里，并留下几位雇佣兵保护他的安全，其余人员返回营地。但平心而论，无论是弗兰克和米尔斯都觉得给斯科特安排保镖有些多余。  
见到塔勒时，这位老教授对米尔斯的暂新面貌的确感到意外。  
“我的任务已经完成了。”米尔斯轻声说。对于塔勒，无论是出于何种原因，他多少心存愧意。米尔斯能说的不多，不过他相信塔勒能理解自己的意思。“但我会替您安排好之后的事情。”  
塔勒看着米尔斯与实际年龄不符的过于沉静的双眼，心中百感交集。如果米尔斯不是军方派来的特工，他原本是想把这个年轻人当成自己真正的学生甚至孩子看待的，只是他永远无法迈过心里横了几十年的槛。现在，米尔斯似乎找到了新的道路，可塔勒自己并不知道这条道路通向何方。  
“随你的便吧。”年迈的军工专家无奈地说道。  
在那之后，米尔斯还是会给塔勒帮忙——从记录数据到设备维护，他依旧在明面上扮演着学生和助手的角色。只是塔勒再不会像之前那样坦率地表达自己的负面感受，一切又变得生疏起来。

几天后，挂着法国公司驻大马士革办事处名头的专车抵达了拉卡市。当然，驾车与护送的人都是协会的雇员。斯科特离开前，弗兰克和米尔斯也到达了现场。斯科特意味深长地看着米尔斯，对他说“我很期待你以后的发展”。  
这时的斯科特已经拆掉了绷带，呈现在米尔斯面前的是一张不同于曾在伦敦总部见过的、完全陌生的脸。由于技术有限，斯科特整形后的脸有些僵硬，但对于他这类恐怕很难再在公共场合出现的特殊人物而言，达到“改头换面”的效果就已经足够了。  
“安托万·图雷”，这是斯科特的新名字。米尔斯不禁想到，不久后军情六处的高官们要是发现斯科特不仅没有死，还在敌人的阵营里平步青云，不知会作何感想。  
返回营地途中，弗兰克告诉米尔斯，他们将要迎接一位重要的访客。  
米尔斯马上反应过来：“是你先前提到的雷诺夫人吗？”  
弗兰克点点头：“是的。家父刚从伊朗回来，他们总算能见上面了。”  
“说实话，我有点好奇。”  
“什么？”  
“你提到的雷诺夫人究竟是什么样的人。”  
弗兰克把方向盘往左打，避开了土路上的一个大坑：“职务上是Sotopia中心议事会主席团的重要成员。个人的话……嗯，是个社会学家，也是个好人。”  
米尔斯百无聊赖地看着窗外枯燥的景色，对弗兰克敷衍般的回答轻轻摇了摇头。


	17. 旧友

传说中的雷诺夫人全名克里斯汀·雷诺，看起来完全是个普通的女性知识分子，由内而外透着一股学院派的矜持与克制。年纪约四十出头，个子不高，长着张不算显眼的东欧人的脸庞，浅金色的卷发搭在肩上。与大众眼中上层人士居高临下的刻板印象不同，雷诺夫人待人很客气，仿佛眼前的陌生人都是自己的邻居或不太熟悉的朋友，就连习惯直来直去的雇佣兵们在接待这位远道而来的神秘客人时，说话的语气都温和了许多。  
弗兰克将雷诺夫人带进会客厅时，她委婉地表达了与司令独处的想法，弗兰克也就礼节性地点头致意，表示司令过几分钟就到，随后离开了房间。但弗兰克刚掩上门、没走几步，就拉着同样等在外面的米尔斯的手臂，轻声快步地沿着走廊绕了半圈，躲进嵌入会客厅一角的狭小房间。昏暗的房间里凌乱地堆着纸箱、储物柜和落了灰尘的旧洗衣机，是临时充当杂物间的弃置洗衣间。洗衣间和会客厅只隔着半圈木制薄墙，看来是当年装修会客厅时才隔出的空间。  
“你干什么？难道是打算偷听？”米尔斯甩开弗兰克的手，把被他蹭上去的衣袖重新捋下来，手肘却差点撞上洗衣机的外壳。  
弗兰克打了个手势，示意他把本就压低了的音量再降低些，又小声说：“小时候我哥就经常带我来这里偷听大人谈话，那可以说是我政治和军事知识的启蒙。父亲也从未因此责骂我们两个，也许到现在都不知道有这么回事儿。”  
米尔斯毫不客气地小声回击：“司令说不定早就知道了，只是当时看在还是小孩的份上，懒得教训你罢了。”他心里都有些嫌弃弗兰克突然有些幼稚的举动，但自己内心深处的求知欲也在蠢蠢欲动。  
弗兰克轻声笑道：“难道你对他们要说些什么不感兴趣吗？一个是我亲爹，一个是我们的顶头上司，年龄也隔了快十岁，我还真不知道他们是怎么认识的。”  
洗衣间本就空间极小，又被杂物占去了大半，供人立足的地方着实不多，两个体型不算小的男人站在里面更是勉强。二人要想凑到墙边听会客厅里的对话，就不得不姿势略显扭曲地挤进杂物之间不到一米的空隙里，还得提防撞到墙上发出声响。  
尽管刚过正午，没有窗户的洗衣间关上门后的光线很暗，他们看不清对方的脸，只能从黑成一团的背景里勉强分辨出一点肢体的轮廓。黑暗中，他们几乎能听见对方轻得可以忽略的呼吸声，气息混杂着灰尘交错在一起，无端地生起几分难以言喻的闷热。米尔斯不自在地松了松衣领。  
个子很高的弗兰克显然觉得现在的姿势不太舒服。他在不发出声音的前提下，把身体的重心向前挪了些许，摸索着把手撑到米尔斯身边的纸箱上，想和他换个位置。没想到米尔斯背靠的纸箱堆并不结实，他这一动反倒让最上面的两个纸箱向外倒去，令米尔斯也差点失去了平衡。米尔斯条件反射地用手肘和手臂拦住了差点滑落的箱子。弗兰克的右手则从米尔斯的脸侧擦过，猛地撑在他背后的砖墙上，这才没让两人摔成一团。弗兰克的另一只手紧紧抓着米尔斯的肩膀，阻止了对方向后摔去的趋势。  
僵持一两秒后，二人才发觉这个姿势有些尴尬：手臂和胸膛靠得极近，能隔着薄薄的一层空气与衣物感受到彼此的体温，甚至血流的律动。如果光线充足，他们能从对方的眼里清晰看见自己的瞳孔。  
米尔斯觉得此刻压在自己身侧的男人就像一团火。牢牢抓住肩膀的如同长着倒刺的手掌，或许正在黑暗里发亮的灼热眼神，打在自己颈边的滚烫的呼吸，加起来仿佛是随时可能被点燃的汽油。  
“不好意思啊，米尔斯。这里的确太窄了。”弗兰克边小心翼翼地调整自己的姿势边向他道歉，用的是几乎听不见的气声。军阀的次子轻轻将那几个差点倒塌的箱子移回原位，拉着米尔斯重新站稳，结实的身躯有点委屈地向后退开半步，在二人之间留下一点基本的距离。  
米尔斯僵硬地点点头，缓慢地收回悬在身侧无所适从的手。他痛恨弗兰克在他耳边低声唤他名字的语气——他开始会因此感到片刻的恍惚。而米尔斯很清楚，对于他的职业而言，恍惚往往意味着危险。

木墙的另一边，宽敞明亮的会客厅内，看着应该未曾谋面的雷诺夫人，刚巡视营地外围回来的司令的脸上先是浮现出一丝疑惑。再细看她的五官，又似乎有几分熟悉。“请问你是……我们是不是以前见过？”司令苦笑着问。  
雷诺夫人微笑着点点头，眼角的皱纹向上扬起：“三十年前的洛杉矶阿古拉山，您有印象吗？我们曾经是邻居。”  
若干年前的记忆顿时涌进迈尔桑德司令的脑海。位于洛杉矶边陲的普通小镇，山丘、牧场、平房与沿着公路伸展的低矮栅栏；素未谋面的父亲因战争而死，自己和母亲相依为命的童年时光，以及母亲病逝后放任自流到一塌糊涂的生活；哦，还有搬到附近的一家波兰人对他不错，常雇他到杂货店里帮忙，记得那一户的姓氏和所有斯拉夫人一样长得离谱，好像是叫科莫罗夫斯基。  
可惜那户人家到后来出了事，而年轻的自己也出于简单的报恩之心和朴素的正义感，心甘情愿地被卷入其中。  
想到这，对眼前这位中年女人的熟悉感也就有了解释。  
迈尔桑德司令先是一愣，随后便是一副又惊又喜的神情。意外的久别重逢让他想开怀大笑，可对方还是个女孩时的不幸遭遇虽已过去多年，仍令他感到愤慨和悲伤。“难道说……你是伊莲娜？真的是你？”  
雷诺夫人点点头，翘起的嘴角尽是遇见故人的欣喜。除了血亲，她也只有在迈尔桑德司令面前能够找回作为“伊莲娜·科莫罗夫斯基”的自己。“好久不见，杰弗里哥哥。”她张开双臂，给自己年少时的邻居、朋友和恩人送上一个迟到三十年的拥抱。  
“真是好久不见了，伊莲娜。”  
迈尔桑德司令已有许久未曾听过别人直呼自己的名字，上一个会亲切地叫他“杰弗里”的，还是如今已不在人世的亡妻。曾经的东欧女孩伊莲娜再一次出现在自己面前，却已变换了姓名，他不由得对此感到好奇。他关切地问：“这些年你过得如何？”  
雷诺夫人的微笑顿时显得有些苦涩，这使司令对自己轻率的问候感到后悔。他不是不知道1963年的那一天发生了什么——被几人殴打并侵犯，抢救及时才捡回了半条命，那往往不是当事人愿意回忆的事情。伊莲娜遭遇不幸后，她的父亲和兄长曾试图对没有受到应有惩罚的施暴者进行报复，却被捕入狱。当时还被人们用“杰弗里”而不是“迈尔桑德司令”称呼的他一气之下潜入犯人家中，替科莫罗夫斯基家完成了复仇。在那之后，为躲避警方的追捕，刚成年不久的杰弗里·迈尔桑德几经辗转跑到了墨西哥。而在伊莲娜离奇失踪几年后，科莫罗夫斯基家离开了美国。  
三十多年过去了，伊莲娜·科莫罗夫斯基已经能够坦然面对自己亲历的不幸，以“克里斯汀·雷诺”的新名字在虚假的过去之上书写真实的生命；在冷战的铁幕下四处漂流的杰弗里·迈尔桑德也在叙利亚站稳脚跟，有了自己的事业和家庭。  
只有重逢的时刻，他们才能在对方逐渐老去的面庞和释然的微笑中，清晰地想起那个已然褪色的年代里，自己曾如何度过每一个平凡的日与夜。


	18. 洪流

木墙的另一边，弗兰克和米尔斯还在屏气凝神偷听着雷诺夫人与迈尔桑德司令的谈话。起初，米尔斯还以为弗兰克这么做只是一时脑热的恶作剧，或是想看自己会有什么正中他下怀的反应。毕竟比起自己，弗兰克应该更熟悉雷诺夫人的情况。但现在看来，弗兰克对雷诺夫人的了解程度比自己对斯科特·葛温的了解高不到哪去，甚至可能还不知道自己父亲年轻时的经历。  
让米尔斯得出结论的证据很明显，听到雷诺夫人还有“伊莲娜·科莫罗夫斯基”这个名字时，米尔斯感觉到弗兰克的呼吸滞了一下——这说明他应该不知道这些。如此一想，米尔斯竟有些开心：原来弗兰克也有会感到意外的时候。这就像被自来熟的普通同事拉去买彩票，结果自己中了大奖，同事却一无所获一样令人高兴。  
而在会客厅里，两位老相识的对话还在继续。雷诺夫人告诉司令，她住院时就从报纸上看到了后续的新闻，因此知道替她复仇的杰弗里已经从家乡销声匿迹。而她自己也离开了洛杉矶，在流浪途中被雷诺家收养。直到近几年，“拉卡之剑”在中东地面声名鹊起，已在学术界有所建树的雷诺夫人才再次听到“迈尔桑德”的名号，并从报纸上看到那张虽不再年轻但仍与多年前相似的脸。  
种种机缘巧合之下，雷诺夫人认识了想在韬光养晦多年的Sotopia“找份工作”的弗兰克。抱着“也许是同一个人”的心态，雷诺夫人通过弗兰克确认了司令的身份，这才有了三十余年后的久别重逢。  
想起当年的事，司令也一时无话。他想起科莫罗夫斯基家的人们，伊莲娜的大哥伊戈尔不太爱说话，但为人正直、待人友善，也正是他主动提出让无所事事的杰弗里到店里帮忙，拿一份不算多但来得正当的工钱。伊莲娜的父母说话时口音很重，听说过去是常住苏联的波兰裔移民，还是虔诚的东正教徒，因此他更乐意和几个年轻的孩子交谈。  
踌躇片刻，司令问：“那么你和伊戈尔他们联系过吗？记得他和我是差不多的年纪。”  
雷诺夫人低下头，露出苦涩又无奈的笑。她轻轻摇头：“我只听说他们早已经离开美国了。”  
“……你没有去找他们？”司令愣住了。在他的记忆中，科莫罗夫斯基家曾是那么的安宁美满——尽管栅栏外尽是本土居民挡不住的出于种族主义与意识形态的攻讦和刁难，只要推开那扇木门，迎接他们家人的总是简单的热食和温暖的炉火。“无论遭遇了什么，他们总会等着你回家的啊。”  
“不，我不是拒绝回家。”雷诺夫人抬起头看着迈尔桑德司令，后者恍惚间仿佛看到了当年伊莲娜无助的脸。“我爱我的家人，但在那时，想到还要回到那个小镇，将来可能遇到更糟糕的事，我就怕得一步都迈不出去，脑子也是一团乱麻。之后的几年，我都在想是不是自己做错了什么，还是说我们家来到美国就是一个错误。当然，这个想法早就已经改变了。只是现在，我不能因自己的处境连累他们。”  
见司令还想追问些什么，雷诺夫人又补充道：“别担心，我也一直在寻找他们。伊戈尔哥哥是个可靠的人，他现在一定支撑着整个家。”  
“不，我不是说这个。”迈尔桑德司令摇摇头。他叹了口气，用一种兄长的眼神温柔地注视着比自己小好几岁的雷诺夫人——这么多年过去了，他依旧会习惯性地把对方当妹妹看待，尽管他自己从未有过兄弟姐妹。“我是在为你伤心啊，伊莲娜。我从小没有父亲，又失去了母亲；再后来，你们也离开了。直到我遇见了自己的妻子，我才再一次想起拥有家人是怎样的感觉。我相信你的养父母是好人，可是你的未来又要怎么度过呢……”  
看惯了死亡的军阀眼里，流露出外人很难见证的来源于共情感的忧伤。  
雷诺夫人也陷入了凝重的沉默。过了一会儿，她笑了笑，说道：“不提这事了。这次我来看你，也是因为以后不知何时还能相见。”  
听到这话，迈尔桑德司令心里也有自己的判断。“是吗……”他也苦笑着点点头。“弗兰克那家伙也在为你工作吧。——不用显得那么惊讶，他是我的孩子，我多少猜出了点端倪。放心，我不会过问你们的事。我只是希望当这一切结束，我的朋友和孩子还能想起自己的家在哪儿，有人还惦记着他们……”  
“请你放心，”雷诺夫人了然地握着迈尔桑德司令的手，并不高亢的声音沉稳而坚定。“弗兰克不会忘记你，也不会忘记自己的家。他是在为‘多数人’的未来而战。”  
其实，在过去的若干年里，迈尔桑德司令并不清楚自己的儿子弗兰克在海外做了些什么，也不知道当年的邻居和朋友伊莲娜、如今的社会学家雷诺夫人有了怎样的身份。但迈尔桑德司令隐约有种不安的感觉：这几个人的身上都背负着超越一国一地的谜团，而这已经不是一个军阀，或私人安保公司的掌门人能够涉足太深的领域。既然伊莲娜这么说，那她的前方必然充满难以想象的危险和挑战。凭着对弗兰克的了解，迈尔桑德司令也能猜到他的工作绝不像自己说的“政客保镖”那么简单。但他知道他的孩子并不只热衷于冒险和刺激的生活，还向往着战场之外没有硝烟的田野和天空。  
“记不清有多少次，我都想作为父亲直接问一问弗兰克，”司令缓缓开口。“我希望他能真诚地告诉我‘这份工作并不危险’，最好能结束在海外奔波的危险生活，回到‘拉卡之剑’好好做他的接班人，配合他将要从政的哥哥把我们家族发展壮大。但一想到这可能不是他想做的，我就什么都说不出口。有时候看到弗兰克，我会想起他还不到十岁、机灵调皮的模样。他很喜欢跟在我身边，玩新式武器，听我讲战场的故事，甚至问我狙击点要设在哪儿，平原地区要怎么埋伏。可我到现在都记得，有一次我们去拜访住在大马士革的朋友，弗兰克在那里看到了不知哪个无名画家的作品，他盯着画上的和平鸽盯了很久。后来，弗兰克甚至这样问过我：是不是只有像爸爸这样的军阀都消失了，叙利亚才会真正和平？那时他还没到我胸口高。”  
几年前，弗兰克从海外回来后，司令逐渐发现这个“浪子回头”的儿子也开始谈起自己曾经想要相信、却最终被迫抛弃的和平观。刚拉起一支像样的雇佣军跑到中东时，杰弗里·迈尔桑德也曾想过在这片多灾多难的古老土地上创造一片没有种族和宗教战争、不会让异乡人饱受欺凌的乌托邦，可他很快发现这并不是一件易事——比起只需要一个借口的战争，和平要更加难以捉摸。久而久之，成为“迈尔桑德司令”的他也只能选择做一个“有良心的军阀”，在残酷的政治博弈之余靠赎罪式的行善提醒自己还有过一个单纯的梦想。  
“或许，我的孩子会比我看得更远，也更接近那个被我抛弃的理想吧。”  
对迈尔桑德司令而言，于公，他无法置公司与家族的政治前途不顾；但于私，他也不想阻碍弗兰克主动选择并坚信的道路。如果弗兰克认为那条道路是正确的，那他就应该走下去，哪怕他将与父兄越离越远。这就是杰弗里·迈尔桑德一手建立起来的“家族传统”。  
在历史的洪流面前，一个父亲选择了靠岸驻足，并目送他的孩子与战友一步步迈进湍急的激浪。


	19. 使命

——父亲从美国跑到叙利亚是有原因的，而且和雷诺夫人直接相关。  
——父亲和自己的确走的不是一条路。这样下去，他很有可能面临两难的抉择。  
这是弗兰克获得的两条重要情报。  
直到这时，弗兰克才突然意识到：自己还没有真正和父亲推心置腹地聊一聊。  
“喂弗兰克，”米尔斯隔着靴子轻轻踹了下弗兰克的小腿，凑到他耳边极小声地说话。“到此为止吧。出来一下，我有话要跟你说。”  
一直听得出神的弗兰克这才从纷乱的思绪中抽身。他在黑暗中点点头，和米尔斯一同安静地从纸箱堆里挪出来。

“伊莲娜，你是不是也有孩子了？”谈完了那些沉重的话题，迈尔桑德司令突然问道。他知道年过四十的雷诺夫人由于早年的身体创伤，恐怕再也无法孕育自己的子女，可还是凭自己的直觉和观察作出了大胆的假设。  
雷诺夫人感到很意外：“你怎么看出来的？”她的确被说中了。  
“别忘了，我也有自己的孩子。父母在谈到孩子的话题时，眼神是不一样的。”司令笑着说。他想，尽管伊莲娜无法作为母亲留下自己的血脉，但她还可能拥有可以当作亲生孩子去爱的下一代，她的意志和追求或许将传承下去，这也算是一件幸福的事。面对雷诺夫人发自内心的欣慰的微笑，他想，如果这样的笑容能一直存在该多好啊。  
“杰弗里，三十年后再见到你，感觉果然很不一样啊，成熟、稳重，你的夫人和孩子一定很幸福吧。”  
司令摆摆手，脸上浮现出和年轻时有几分相似的局促：“哪能和三十年前一样呢，我们都老了。”  
“不，你看起来还很精神。”雷诺夫人笑着说。“弗兰克和你年轻的时候很像。”  
“那你可真是抬举我了，他应该会比我更强吧。”司令苦笑着摇头。  
“无论你怎样自谦，时至今日，我一直很感激你——谢谢你在当时为我们家做的一切，杰弗里。”

营区的角落里，弗兰克坐在水泥墩上，十指交握，眉头微皱，是标准的思考姿态。米尔斯抱着手臂靠在墙边，黑色夹克在洗衣间里蹭的灰尘已经拍净，擦得锃亮的短靴连鞋带留出的长度都是对称的。他看着坐在那儿一言不发的弗兰克，总觉得这场景有些新鲜。“差不多就行了，我这没有让你回首往事的时间，你也不像是那种伤春悲秋的人。”  
“你是在关心我吗？”弗兰克抬起头，突然发现米尔斯今天的衣着很符合他的性癖，如果是全套定制西装那就更好了——当然，这是他无论如何都不敢说的。  
“看来你还真是不值得安慰。”米尔斯承认，自己确实不太愿意看到弗兰克流露出踌躇软弱的一面——虽然他还没颓废到这种程度。“我不会问你加入Sotopia的理由，或者你们迈尔桑德自己的家事。你是在我之前知道这个组织的，所以我想，你应该更清楚雷诺夫人他们具体希望我们做什么。”  
弗兰克看着米尔斯一如往常的表情，心里也平静了许多：“也就是说，你想知道我们下一步的工作。虽说协会没有长幼有序那一套，但请教前辈的语气应该更客气点吧。”  
米尔斯“啧”了一声：“‘请’告诉我接下来的任务，可以吗？”他把重音放在“请”一词上，后半句话几乎是咬着牙说出来的。  
“前辈”弗兰克满意地点点头：“这就要从雷诺夫人说起了。中心议事会的大多数成员都是以学术为业的科学界人士，要玩政治肯定还得靠少数懂行的人。尤其是近些年，协会明确了自己的纲领，想要扶助各国摆脱某些发达国家的控制，肯定会有不少利益相关者看不过眼，甚至试图以种种极端手段消灭我们。事实上，已经有学会成员死在他们手里。因此，由雷诺夫人牵头，协会组建了一支保护要员的专业队伍，以应对美国为首的封堵。像你之前见到的谭秀昀，她就是我们赞助国提供的安全顾问——虽然是防御性质的。现在我们已经意识到光给科学家当保镖是不够的，必要的时候我们还得主动出击，为协会的发展开辟道路。有些时候，我们也会提前‘处理’一些想对协会下手的人。你好歹也当过军情六处的特工，说到这应该就懂了吧。不过，目前联合国会议一直卡着我们安保队伍的人数，说是‘防止协会变为独立的军事机构’，所以我们一直缺人却不能补员，只能打雇佣安保公司的擦边球，像你我这种正式成员可都是协会的珍贵财富。”  
米尔斯看着弗兰克滔滔不绝地介绍起Sotopia时眼里的光彩，内心早已明白了对方的想法。Sotopia，“知识共享与使用指导协会”，光听这个名字，人们很难把它和情报、暗杀乃至战争联系起来，也不会想到一群科学家会萌生改变历史进程的雄心。但协会的背后不只是知识，还有见证了历史之暗的改革家们对人类未来的设想，以及在最大范围的和平之上建立国际新秩序的宏愿。  
在保守派政客和资本家眼里，这些行动显然挑战了他们的权威和利益，也正是这一批站在世界中心的掌握着舆论制空权的“主流精英”们，他们可以肆无忌惮地将有悖于所谓西方传统的国家与民族冠以种种污名，再自诩正义地作出裁断。米尔斯突然想起塔勒教授对他说过的话：过去用毒药和子弹从别人手中夺来的利益，总有一天必将加倍偿还，否认这点是对历史和公义的侮辱。  
当然，并不是米尔斯不想了解这些，不然他也不会听从斯科特·葛温的安排，冒着被CIA和MI6斩尽杀绝的风险加入Sotopia。只是在他的心中，“务实”是第一位的，他更想知道“做什么”和“怎么做”。听完弗兰克的发言，米尔斯冷静地回应：“基本情况我已经了解了，不过这些不是我最关心的问题。”  
弗兰克也能猜到米尔斯的意思——他很高兴地发现，这些天来，他与米尔斯似乎更加默契了。“雷诺夫人这次在联合国会议的间隙前来，也是为了向我们传达最新的指示。接下来我们很可能要离开叙利亚，到别的地方执行任务。”  
“会议安保？”  
“应该不是，现在安保方面由另一个小队负责，我们要接手的是情报收集、战术干预等‘对外业务’，还得为将来队伍扩编作准备。”弗兰克说。“我休假回叙利亚之前简直是什么活都干，忙得像头亚健康的驴。”  
“……所以你这两年都是在带薪休假吗？”米尔斯斜着看了弗兰克一眼，后者几乎能感觉到英国人毫不保留的鄙视。  
弗兰克脸上都冒了汗，忙解释道：“不，‘拉卡之剑’也算是我的半个工作岗位，我也有在好好干活。你看谭秀昀之前给我的订单，严格意义上也是组织的任务。”  
米尔斯依旧用怀疑的眼神审视着弗兰克，这让后者清楚地认识到这位英国特工有多执着于恪尽职守的敬业精神。如果Sotopia有年会和评选最佳员工的环节，恐怕米尔斯会是第一个被表彰的。当然，弗兰克也可以把这看作米尔斯式的调侃和安慰，权当这是用犀利到刻薄的方式帮助他调节情绪。  
他也确实是这么做的。心里的阴翳已被自己扫去了大半，弗兰克向米尔斯伸出一只手：“快拉我一把啊米尔斯，我站不起来了。”  
米尔斯抱着手臂，居高临下地盯着他看了几秒，扭头就走：“那你就接着坐那儿吧，我去给塔勒教授泡茶了。”


	20. 告别

直到雷诺夫人和迈尔桑德司令的长谈结束，米尔斯才真正和自己未来的上级搭上话。  
面对这位仪态端庄的女人，米尔斯承认，尽管没有激烈的言辞或高亢的语调，她依然有着能“让人好好听她说话”的独特魄力。即便她把弗兰克说过的话又用另一种文雅的表达重复了一遍，米尔斯也不会觉得乏味。  
雷诺夫人告诉米尔斯和弗兰克，他们的下一个目的地是叙利亚东边的伊拉克。没有上级，没有下线，没有后援，但也不需要剿灭什么敌对势力，关键的任务只有一个：他们要在几天后巴格达的一场宴会上，从宗教武装“圣鹰”发动的刺杀中保护一位重要的客人。  
对于“圣鹰”这支和穆兄会有些渊源的武装，米尔斯略有耳闻。毫无疑问，这股危险势力是对迈尔桑德司令乃至阿萨德等合法政府的威胁。当然，他们多半不敢大张旗鼓地进入城市，只能将队伍分散、隐藏在暗处，这倒给有相关工作经验的米尔斯行了方便。  
听她交代完任务后，弗兰克替米尔斯向雷诺夫人提出了请求：“您看，是不是也让议事会解决一下塔勒教授的问题。”  
雷诺夫人爽快地应承下来。对Sotopia而言，每位可能进入这个阵营的科学家都是重要的资产——说起来有些无情，但这就是一个争夺知识资源的战场。  
而当雷诺夫人和塔勒教授在专家公寓详谈之时，米尔斯并不在场。提前卸下伪装的米尔斯似乎进入了弗兰克之前的状态，心情复杂地待在营区的空地边上，仿佛地面的砂石上写着计算子弹伤害衰减的公式；弗兰克也只是安静地看着他，什么都没有说。  
塔勒走出公寓大门时，和米尔斯远远地对视了一眼。米尔斯想，那个眼神大概是谅解的意思。弗兰克告诉他，Sotopia已经在日内瓦的学会总部给塔勒教授腾出了位置，他们的英国的同事也会尽快将教授的家人转移到安全的地方，以免因军情六处的变故使无辜家属受到牵连。当天傍晚，本来只是接走雷诺夫人的专车上就多了一位来自英国的老专家。  
米尔斯没有跟塔勒正式告别，只是在帮他收拾行李时用一句“祝您一切顺利”代替了没头没尾的沉默。  
塔勒教授凝视了米尔斯许久，才终于向这位“学生”送出些像样的祝福：“希望你能在另一个地方找到不会让自己后悔的道路。”  
遗憾的是，塔勒教授直到离开都不知道米尔斯真实的名字和经历，也不知道他将在未来遭遇什么。  
又过了一星期，送弗兰克（以及米尔斯）离开“拉卡之剑”时，迈尔桑德司令的反应还没有营地里的雇佣兵大，至少看上去如此。但把送别的雇佣兵们轰回训练场和休息区之后，在战场上闯荡了半辈子的军阀就只是一个寻常的父亲。他紧紧抱着已比自己高出半个头的弗兰克，眼里却依稀是儿子二十年前幼小的身影。  
米尔斯站得离他们很远，视线低垂，脑子里想的却是别的事。  
“阿妮萨，快过来让哥哥抱一下。”待父亲松开手臂，弗兰克又微笑着向身旁的妹妹招手。强撑着不愿掉眼泪的小姑娘一个箭步冲了上来，酒桶的铁箍般卡着弗兰克的腰，过了得有半分钟才撒手。  
迈尔桑德司令抚摸着弗兰克和阿妮萨的头，温柔地说道：“如果你们的母亲还在，她也会感到骄傲的。”  
——你们知道这家伙要干什么吗，怎么就替不在世的迈尔桑德夫人感动起来了。  
米尔斯抱着手臂站在一旁，丰富的心理活动和毫无波澜的表情形成鲜明的反差。  
阿妮萨咬着嘴唇，终究没有忍住话音里的哭腔：“你什么时候回来啊。”  
微笑着替她理正被风吹乱的衣领，弗兰克轻声答道：“你们需要我的时候就会回来啦。”  
“可我们现在就很需要你啊……”她委屈地说。  
弗兰克愣住了。他苦笑着摇摇头，最后一次用带着枪茧的手指梳过女孩微卷的黑发。随后，他招呼等了好一会儿的米尔斯一同上了车。  
“飞吧孩子，”迈尔桑德司令向坐上车的弗兰克挥手，低沉浑厚的声音如磐石般可靠。“无论在哪儿，你都是叙利亚的雄鹰。”

军用吉普车向着连通叙利亚和伊拉克的铁路线前进——据雷诺夫人说，虽然协会经费充裕、手眼通天，但外勤人员还是推荐搭火车这种常规的交通方式，专车只能留给有需要的人。  
车上只有弗兰克和米尔斯两人，以及他们简单的行囊。二人都会开车，出发前就事先约定了米尔斯开前半段，弗兰克负责后半段。  
“你们家平时的氛围就是这样的吗。”米尔斯把着方向盘，在哨卡离开他们视线之后才开口发问。  
弗兰克把自己摊在副驾驶座上，双手垫在脑后，脸上一副太阳镜，看着像是要打盹。当然，米尔斯不会为打扰了他的清梦感到半点愧疚。弗兰克把墨镜往上推了一点，瞄了一眼只有在开车时不那么中规中矩的米尔斯，懒洋洋地回答：“刚回叙利亚时其实不是这样。”  
米尔斯挑了下眉，算是对话题的展开表现出了点兴趣：“哦？”  
“我离开家时阿妮萨还很小，恐怕都不记得有这么个不省心的哥哥。所以前两年再见面的时候，她和我一度很生疏，我花了几个月才把家庭关系恢复到‘应有’的模样。”  
“在国外待了那么久，你和家人都没有联系吗？”米尔斯稍微侧过头，看弗兰克拧开一瓶水咕咚咕咚灌了几口。  
“毕竟一开始我只是在离家出走啊！那时总觉得再和家里扯上关系就像示弱似的，就干脆玩起了失踪，很多人都以为我死了。后来我哥在大马士革看到我，还以为见了鬼。”  
“你该不会是被调了包的假弗兰克·迈尔桑德吧。”米尔斯面不改色地开起他的玩笑。  
“那你可以拉我去做亲子鉴定，随便做。”弗兰克话锋一转，反过来随口问起米尔斯的事。“你刚才一直在看我们吧？说起来，我好像没听米尔斯你提起自己家的事。你的家人还在英国吗？”  
米尔斯控制方向盘的手一滞，神情不太自然地回答：“我已经没有家人了。”  
弗兰克马上收敛了脸上的笑意。“对不起，就当我没提过这茬吧。”他知道自己该在戳中别人痛处的时候道歉，这是米尔斯比较满意的一点——虽然米尔斯本人并不像弗兰克想象中那样是因为提到了伤心事才不愿多说。  
“你无需道歉。”米尔斯平淡地回应，放慢的语速表示他正在斟酌准确的措辞。“我的情况和你想的恐怕不太一样。”  
“如果你不愿意谈的话，我可以当作——”  
“我说过了，这和你想的不一样。”米尔斯打断了弗兰克找补似的道歉。“我和所谓的监护人之间从来没有过正常家庭里应有的亲情，他的死对我来说反而是种解脱。所以刚才看到你和司令还有阿妮萨小姐告别的情形，我才会觉得有些……有些新奇。”  
从墨镜后注视着米尔斯说话时的表情，弗兰克意识到，对方的眼神里流露出了一些难以形容的情感。那大概是羡慕，但又不同于饥寒交迫的贫民窟流浪儿对中产阶级豪宅里壁炉和圣诞树的憧憬。  
弗兰克想了想，又以自嘲的形式安慰几句：“其实我们也不能说是标准的‘幸福之家’啊。你想，我的母亲已经不在了，家里的三个男人都在和枪炮以及比枪炮更危险的东西打交道，常年不着家，也就阿妮萨正常点。”  
米尔斯笑了笑，呼出的白气没有挡住他轻轻上扬的嘴角，被阳光照得仿佛发烫的金发在穿过荒漠的冬风里摇晃。  
看见这一幕，弗兰克只觉得像被子弹精准击中了要害：“米尔斯，你愿意和我谈这些，我很高兴。”弗兰克坦率地表达了自己的心情。“雷诺夫人说了，伊拉克的任务之后，你可以回趟英国，处理先前没有解决的问题。”  
“我知道。”米尔斯说。“如果没有别的事，你也一起来吧。”


	21. 初战

巴格达，伊拉克的首都，底格里斯河上的明珠，曾是阿拉伯世界的大脑和心脏。但在古国文明与繁荣的另一面，却是殖民者与宗教狂热分子的劫掠和破坏。几年前的海湾战争给它带来的创伤并没有、也无法被时间抚平——被轰炸的不仅是建筑和文物，还有平民的日常生活和平静度日的期望。  
虽然有相当长的一段时间耗在了海外，弗兰克至少是在叙利亚度过了童年和少年时期。同在动荡的中东地区，他自然知道邻国曾经发生了什么。对于一直待在西方世界的米尔斯，直面战后的伊拉克倒是一种新奇的体验。塔勒说过的话确实改变了他对外部世界的许多看法——他开始思考，作为英国人，是否应当为本国的肮脏行径负上历史的责任。但米尔斯也明白，这种愧疚感和负罪感在他过去所处的环境中可能是“大逆不道”的。由此看来，加入Sotopia倒是他反思和赎罪的不二之选。  
前往巴格达的火车上，弗兰克给他讲了许多中东的事，以及他在列宾时一块厮混过的艺术家团体——“醉生梦死的八十年代嘛，大家都喜欢穿得标新立异，说得天花乱坠，活得颠三倒四。你别用这种眼神看我，我可没嗑药，也没滥交”——弗兰克不忘为自己辩护。  
当然，他也提到了他们将要在巴格达保护的Sotopia重要赞助商，伊拉克女商人夏丽法·沙兹曼。  
“夏丽法·沙兹曼，29岁——比我们大不了多少呢。她的手里有一家能源公司、两家房地产公司和几所大医院，虽然挂着沙兹曼家男性长辈的名字，但夏丽法是实际的经营者。”  
米尔斯突然补了一句：“她还是两家私营保安公司的股东。她是库尔德人，但她的父母靠‘正确站队’在当局对库尔德的清洗中幸存下来，也因此和同族的几个派系都有很深的分歧，培养安全承包商应该也有自保的目的。”  
弗兰克愣了一下，又笑道：“你连这都知道啊。”  
“作为军情六处特工来叙利亚出任务之前，我看过伊拉克的一些材料。里面也包括她的调查报告，看来英国也把这个夏丽法视作可疑人物。仅在巴格达，想要她命的人也不在少数，毕竟她早已踩进了宗教和民族的雷区。”  
“我在Sotopia见过她几次。”弗兰克又说。“沙兹曼是她未婚夫的家族姓氏，不过那个可怜人在结婚前就急病死了。夏丽法虽然和他是政治婚姻，却也有真爱的成分，不然她不会舍弃娘家同样显赫的名声，而选择代替死去的合法继承人扛起沙兹曼的家业。只是这让很多人认为他的死是夏丽法制造的谋杀。”  
米尔斯突然说道：“确实不是病死而是谋杀，但凶手不是夏丽法。”  
“？”弗兰克看着米尔斯，睁大了眼睛。这事他还真不知情。  
“是MI6和CIA联手干的，有来自五角大楼的授意。动手的是我的前同事，原因是沙兹曼想搅浑美国在伊拉克的生意。”米尔斯不自在地移开了视线。  
沉默了半晌，弗兰克才合上张开一半的嘴：“这可真是——出乎我的意料了。”  
米尔斯重新看向他，语气有些急促：“我才不是因为感到愧疚才告诉你真相，而是作为协会的成员有义务让所属的组织掌握更详尽的情报。既然你坦诚地分享了情报，我也应该作出对等的回应，仅此而已。”这倒是米尔斯的心里话：比起纠结于崇高信念和普世价值，他更想把手头的工作做好，一切都只是朴素的敬业精神。他也相信弗兰克和Sotopia有看人的眼光，以及对自己的信任。  
面对米尔斯突然冒出的一大段解释，弗兰克马上纠正：“不，我感到意外的不是这个，而是你真的会把我看作自己的同事。”  
“不然呢？‘工作调动’已经结束了。”  
“说实话，我一直以为你对Sotopia还抱有怀疑，时刻准备和老上司联系、找到机会就跑回伦敦。看来你已经适应新身份了啊，这很好。”  
米尔斯抱起手臂，湛蓝的双眼微眯，摆出一副警惕的姿态：“你确定我们要在首次任务前谈这个？”  
弗兰克忙举起双手表示投降：“我们这不是又解开一个误会了吗。”  
米尔斯摆了摆手：“就此打住吧。说正经的，除了护送这位夏丽法·沙兹曼回她在巴士拉省的老家，我们还需要做什么？”  
“好像也没什么特别的。她身边不缺保镖，我们的实际作用可有可无，这趟过来其实只是表现Sotopia对赞助商安全的关注和重视……哦，两天后她会在‘永恒宫’酒店出席一场上层人士的慈善晚宴，期间会接受西方记者的采访。这场活动由巴格达的企业家联合会牵头，请了不少人。”弗兰克手里翻动着雷诺夫人交给他的行程安排，作为米尔斯的“前辈”惯常地扮演起了指导者的角色。“夏丽法平常深居简出，像这样出现在公众场合确实不太安全，指不定哪个门童就是别人雇来的杀手。不过我们的同事已经调查过了那几位记者，至少采访环节不会有什么问题。”  
“记者啊……”米尔斯皱了皱眉头。他接过弗兰克手中的材料，飞快地浏览了一遍。“我知道这个报社。早些年在东德还算有些名气，柏林墙倒塌后基本就是半死不活的境地。我还以为他们已经被收购或是直接倒闭了，没想到还在干活。”  
弗兰克单手拖着下巴，饶有兴致地看着米尔斯认真的表情：“你知道的还真多，我都要另眼相看了。”  
米尔斯敷衍似的笑了一下，简单地答道：“工作需要。”  
“你带了西装吗？”弗兰克突然问。“如果没有，我们还得在巴格达买现成的。”  
“你会打领带吗？”米尔斯带着嘲讽的神色反问。

两天后的实践证明：他们两个都带了西装；而弗兰克确实不太会打领带。  
已经着装妥当的米尔斯正对着镜子调整领带针的位置，小小的鸢尾花状饰物将领带妥帖地压在外套和衬衫之间。与此同时，他能从镜子里看见身后的弗兰克还在与那条黑底蓝纹领带作斗争。  
平心而论，弗兰克的这套打扮还算合身，质地也很考究，微卷的棕黑色短发还少见的打上了发蜡。考虑到他一米九的大块头，整套西装必然是专门定制的产物，放到慈善晚宴这样的正式场合也不会跌份。可只要想到弗兰克的性格和履历，米尔斯总觉得他这幅西装革履的形象怎么看怎么不对劲，就像是一头想要假装牧羊犬的狮子混进了羊群。即便是不认识弗兰克的人，也能一眼把他从人堆里摘出来。从这个角度看，弗兰克确实不适合当特工，做个军人或雇佣兵可能更合适。  
“你难道没出席过这种活动吗？我以为迈尔桑德家的人都很擅长社交。”见弗兰克还没摆平领带，米尔斯感觉自己的耐心也撑不住了。他转身快走两步，拨开弗兰克那双拿惯了枪和画笔的手，径直接管了这项棘手的“业务”，低声道：“你撒手，让我来。”  
弗兰克识相地收起了手，任由米尔斯轻轻拽着他的领带让他低头。从这个角度，弗兰克甚至能看见米尔斯眼眸中自己的倒影——这把装弱不亏——他不禁如此想道。“当然参加过，无论是在叙利亚还是跟着Sotopia活动的时候。只是一般情况下都会有人帮忙，比如那些酒店外的漂亮姑娘。”刚说完这话，弗兰克就感觉脖子一沉——米尔斯故意用更大的力气扯了下他的领带。  
替弗兰克打好最方便的简式结，米尔斯哼了一声：“那可真遗憾，你的身边没有007电影里的什么美女舞伴，只有毫无情调的男同事。”  
弗兰克就势后退半步，上半身微倾，结合伸出的手臂摆出一个邀人共舞的姿势：“这不是有一个现成的007在吗，邦德先生？”  
米尔斯不轻不重地踢了他一脚：“把你的嘴上功夫用到该用的地方去。我们该出发了。”


	22. 雌鹰

一直以来，人们总喜欢用“雄鹰”、“雄狮”之类的表述去形容充满魄力的人物，却忘了同为猛禽的雌兽在狩猎时与异性相比，往往并不逊色。  
就比如以女性当家人的身份领着一群保镖出现在永恒宫酒店的夏丽法·沙兹曼。“雌鹰”一开始只是富商圈子里对她女性身份的调侃，但久而久之，这个称谓也被附加了由衷的敬佩或不甘。从小生长在东南方、远离同族的非典型库尔德人，接受过西式教育但并没有和西方站在同一条战线，来自“王国”时期留下的所谓贵族世系却不愿受传统的束缚，在沙兹曼一族的产业中撕打出自己的生存空间，甚至以个人名义和Sotopia搭上关系还进行了大笔投资。至少在她个人成就的层面上，弗兰克和米尔斯都很认可这个形容，并一致认为金雕般美丽剽悍的夏丽法和谭秀昀可能会很有共同语言。  
虽然受邀参加宴会的外国商人不在少数，其中也不乏妆容华美、盛装出席的女性，但夏丽法是现场唯一全身西装、穿着长裤的女人。

慈善晚宴开始的一个小时前，按照预先的安排，弗兰克和米尔斯在永恒宫酒店的豪华套间里与夏丽法见面。  
夏丽法对弗兰克确实有印象。见到由女秘书领进门的二人时，她主动和弗兰克打了招呼：“我记得你，新加坡会议的时候，你跟在雷诺夫人身边。弗兰克·迈尔桑德，对吧？你父亲迈尔桑德司令在我们这儿也很有名气。”  
弗兰克微微颔首，裁剪合身的西装紧贴他肌肉的线条，如同用上好丝绸裹藏的钢刀。和他相比，一直如影子般站在夏丽法身边的两个男保镖虽不算羸弱，但气势上确实要弱一些。  
她又将视线移向陌生的米尔斯：“你是……？协会跟我发过名单，好像是——”  
“米尔斯·弗雷泽。”米尔斯向她点头致意，一句多余的话也没说。弗兰克也给夏丽法送去一个肯定意味的眼神。见夏丽法的眼里闪过一丝疑惑，米尔斯不禁怀疑Sotopia是不是还在文件里用着那个卡尔·克里曼斯的名字。如果夏丽法真要追问，他也将不得不回答这个麻烦的问题。  
但幸运的是，来自两河入海口的雌鹰见过足够多的人和事，也明白自己赞助的这个组织里最不缺的就是秘密。有自己认识的、对组织绝对忠诚的弗兰克做担保，这个陌生的金发男子应该不构成威胁。于是，夏丽法只是了然地笑了笑，没有再追问名字的细节。  
米尔斯暗自松了口气。  
弗兰克清了清嗓子，向夏丽法说明此行目的：“我和米尔斯此次前来，是收到了Sotopia中心议事会轮值主席迈尔斯先生和委员雷诺夫人的直接命令。根据可靠情报，您的生命安全似乎受到了威胁，我们协会对此表示深度关切。如果需要，我们会在职权范围内尽可能为您提供保障。”  
“你们的消息还真是灵通啊。”夏丽法苦笑着点头致谢。她走到客厅角落的梳妆台前，从拉开一半的抽屉里拿出一个信封，递给弗兰克。“我一周前才应朋友的邀请从巴士拉来到巴格达，第二天就在当时暂住的酒店房间门口发现了这个，我这才直接搬进了‘永恒宫’，至少这家能承办国际会议的酒店有基本的安检。我的行程是对外保密的，只有少数几个家族成员和晚宴的主办方知道。”  
弗兰克捏开信封口，看见里面装着三个没有发射过的子弹。“显然有人不希望您待在巴格达。”他把信封递回夏丽法。  
夏丽法直接把装着子弹的信封扔进了垃圾桶。她抱着手臂，脸上的神情比起恐惧，却更像是对潜在敌人习以为常的不满：“你的说法已经很客气了，我看他们就是想要我的命。”  
“所以，稍后的活动您还打算出席吗？”米尔斯斟酌着语气问她。  
“当然了，类似的威胁我早在冠上‘沙兹曼’的姓氏前就收到过无数次，有些甚至来自沙兹曼的同族。如果就此退却，我不仅毁约，还丢了沙兹曼的脸。不仅是晚宴，之后的采访我也会照常接受。”  
没等米尔斯说话，弗兰克就已经站了出来：“我认为这样不妥。恕我直言，您还得做略坏一点的打算，我们不能保证这个酒店毫无缺口。必要的时候，您恐怕得提前离开。”  
夏丽法皱起了眉：“我倒是无所谓，但你说的话可是在怀疑这永恒宫酒店的安保啊。要知道它平时就可以算作半个大使馆，从不容许出安全上的差错。尤其是这当口，大堂、宴会厅、楼梯间都有安全部门的暗哨。我的保镖平时荷枪实弹，入住时也没能带上武器。即便你们——”  
弗兰克和米尔斯对视一眼，一个解开上衣纽扣、展示外套内侧的夹层，一个提起右边西装裤腿，各自露出了藏在衣物下的微型手枪。“娇小可人”的袖珍枪妥帖地夹在枪套内侧，再盖上线条流畅自然的黑色西装，外人乍一看很难发现端倪。  
房间内，夏丽法的保镖却是如临大敌。原本看上去只是贴身秘书的头巾女子一个箭步上前，将夏丽法挡在身后；两个男保镖死死盯着弗兰克和米尔斯，用身躯将这两个“危险的入侵者”和夏丽法隔开。  
突然被当成敌人的弗兰克和米尔斯倒很冷静，只是举起双手，表示自己并无恶意。  
“我们只是想证明永恒宫酒店也存在漏洞。”米尔斯冷静地说。  
“这家伙有相关‘工作经验’，发现破绽是分分钟的事。题外话就不说了。既然我们能私带武器，想对您出手的人也有可能做到。虽然也许是我们多虑了，但为安全起见，您还是尽量避免暴露在危险的时间和地点。”弗兰克看上去胸有成竹，仿佛那三对想将自己撕成碎片的眼睛都长在老家的山羊身上。“顺带一提，我们俩进房间时没有被搜身，恐怕也是您手下的失误吧。”  
——像这种说难也不难的任务，尽可能在对方面前说得夸张点，就算危言耸听也不打紧，这样干起活反而会更轻松，因为不懂行的人被唬住之后就不敢瞎掺和了。  
米尔斯想起来伊拉克时弗兰克随口说的一句话。虽然他不喜欢这种作风，但他不得不承认这很实用。  
凝固的空气里，双方僵持几秒，最终还是夏丽法打破了僵局。她用库尔德语交代自己的保镖退下；那几人虽面露难色，但还是犹疑地退开。  
“你们还真是够大胆的，如果被酒店的人逮住，就算有主办方的邀请函，这也不是我能摆平的事。”夏丽法叹了口气。  
弗兰克笑了笑：“对不起，给您添麻烦了。我们这也是职责所在，议事会要求我们保证您安全地回到巴士拉省。”  
面对尴尬的情况，夏丽法倒也算通情达理，借着弗兰克给的台阶表示让步：“好吧，那我就只在宴会上露个脸，再去预定的房间接受采访。反正主办方也没打算让我发言，我只要让肖卡特替我走捐款的流程就行。”  
“肖卡特？”这个名字对弗兰克来说有些陌生，但米尔斯记得在沙兹曼家族的情报中见过几次。  
“哦，那是我未婚夫的堂弟，家里的长老们有意让我把他培养成沙兹曼的接班人。他还不到十五岁，但也该见见大场面了。如果宴会中途发生意外，”夏丽法拉开窗帘，永恒宫酒店数十层的高楼外鲜见能与它比肩的建筑，傍晚逐渐亮起的灯光星星点点撒了一地。“正如你们二位所想，我会带上肖卡特等人立即离开巴格达。”


	23. 备战

“你说，我们是不是被夏丽法的手下讨厌了？”弗兰克摆着一脸装出的苦相。  
“你说呢？”米尔斯面无表情地反问。  
结束了与夏丽法的碰面，二人离开房间、走进最近的电梯，准备前往酒店三楼。  
借用了八世纪阿拉伯皇帝曼苏尔所建宫殿之名的永恒宫酒店如同巴格达的一颗明珠。被花圃、树木和喷泉环绕的圆柱状建筑内，二楼大厅被开辟为宽敞的宴会场地。三楼的环形走廊连接着通向大厅的楼梯，那一层的住客们只要开门走几步，就能从阳台式的雕花栏杆后居高临下地看见在长桌和花束间穿梭的餐车、美人以及大厅中心的大圆桌。  
夏丽法向弗兰克、米尔斯作出了妥协，允许他们在必要的时候带自己离开酒店，但也提出了自己的要求：至少要在公众面前保持和她的距离。  
他们二人也很能理解夏丽法的想法。混血之后勉强算是半张中东脸的弗兰克倒还好，金发碧眼的米尔斯出现在她身边确实很扎眼，可能会造成不必要的麻烦。即便他们从Sotopia拿到了不知如何得来的真邀请函，严格意义上也算是受邀的宾客，但对夏丽法以外的所有来客和工作人员而言，弗兰克和米尔斯无疑是两个陌生人。  
不过弗兰克说过，就算别人不认识自己，也多半知道他的父亲与兄长，他还是可以用“迈尔桑德司令的二公子”的身份活动（邀请函上还署着弗兰克的真名）。至于米尔斯，也能用“迈尔桑德家的亲信”这种说法糊弄过去。二人最苦恼的，还是带来的袖珍对讲机完全用不上——他们的通讯频段正好被酒店安保方屏蔽了。  
厢式电梯微微摇晃着抵达了三楼。听见金属摩擦的细微响动，弗兰克还小声吐槽了一句“这玩意居然没被美国佬炸坏”。  
米尔斯马上用言语打了他的脸：“这家酒店建于战后。”  
一走出电梯，大厅的暖风就径直向他们扑来，鲜花、烤肉和糕点的气息，空气清新剂与香水的气息，以及满溢的人的气息。这里的人大多数因为宗教原因不能喝酒，大厅里也就没了西方常见的香槟塔。二人没有从宽敞的主楼梯走向逐渐密集的人群，而是顺着开放的环形走廊散步似的移动。  
米尔斯突然说道：“对于你刚才的一句话，我感到很不满。”  
“什么？”  
“说我有‘工作经验’那句。”  
弗兰克歪着脑袋，一脸无辜。  
米尔斯“啧”了一声，瞟了弗兰克一眼：“你不觉得这让我显得很具有威胁性吗？”  
弗兰克理直气壮地解释：“让夏丽法觉得你有这方面才能，总比觉得我们只是徒有其表要好。你看，不拿出点实践得到的证据，她是不会被两三句话轻松说服的。”  
二人走了半圈，在主楼梯对面不太显眼的位置停住。  
慈善晚宴的讲演台已经搭好，留给媒体的摄影区也已热闹起来，提前到达的贵客们开始了用社交辞令堆砌的交谈时间。业务熟练的服务生如游鱼一般穿过人群，在活动开始前确认餐具和装饰物的洁净程度和摆放方式。  
弗兰克倚着走廊栏杆，眼角的余光注意到楼梯口的保安也正用疑惑的目光观察着自己和米尔斯。他小声地吹了声口哨，把米尔斯的注意力吸引回自己身上：“你觉得夏丽法的敌人会在宴会上动手吗？”  
米尔斯轻轻摇头：“我想他们不敢在人最多的宴会大厅动手，误伤的可能性很大——本地的政要，国内外的商人，军阀和安全承包商，以及长舌的媒体，就算是‘圣鹰’也不敢把所有势力都得罪一遍。”  
“这么说来，我们好像都默认了‘今晚会有事发生’的大前提。”弗兰克笑着说。“真希望偷偷带进来的枪根本用不上，我也想好好享受一次像样的晚宴啊。”  
“如果只是我们空担心一场就好了。”米尔斯扶着栏杆向下看，只见那几位保镖和秘书正护着夏丽法从电梯出来。在场的记者果然跑到了他们能到达的离她最近的位置，闪光灯对着这位沙兹曼家族的女人一阵轰炸，连旁观者都逃不过那阵不间断的白色眩晕。  
这时，米尔斯感觉到身边的弗兰克拍了拍他的肩膀。回过头时，他看见弗兰克用口型说：“我先下去，你留在三楼继续观察。”  
米尔斯马上明白了弗兰克的计划：凭着那张脸和语言优势，弗兰克能更好地混入人群，夏丽法出事时也能尽早赶到；自己则继续待在走廊上，从高处监视可疑人物的一举一动。只是那些忙着交际的客人要是知道身边走过的英俊高大的混血青年其实是个叙利亚雇佣兵头子，西装外套里还藏着一把枪，不知会作何感想。  
夏丽法在巴格达也是有熟人的。在媒体面前象征性驻足后，她走到大厅的边缘和人交谈，不远处就是安保人员集散的地方以及安全出口。  
——看来她还是有基本的自觉。  
米尔斯的心情轻松了一些。与此同时，米尔斯注意到，跟在夏丽法身边的除了他们在房间里见过的随从，还多了一个年纪很轻的男孩，目测还没有过青春期，应该就是之前提到过的肖卡特。  
视线再一移，米尔斯就看到了很难被忽视的弗兰克。他的身高在人群中实在显眼，但在这种场合下弗兰克展现的非典型亲和力恰到好处地弥合了身上的杀气。  
他没有违背和夏丽法的约定，始终保持着相当的距离，只是借助身高优势远远地注意她那边的动向，同时如狩猎的猫科动物般敏锐地捕捉身边每一个人的神态和动向。期间，有几个打扮精致入时的外国女人走到弗兰克身边同他搭话。  
由于离得太远，米尔斯自然听不到她们说了些什么，只能远远地看到弗兰克彬彬有礼地回应了她们的招呼。从几位女客相视而笑的反应看，弗兰克应该是对她们讲了个得体的笑话或正对口味的奉承。但紧接着，弗兰克的脸上又浮现出抱歉的神色，真情流露的几句话打发了还想再聊聊的女宾，又走向另一片聚集的人群。他的姿态始终游刃有余。  
——弗兰克是值得羡慕的吗？  
或许是吧。  
——我是在羡慕他吗？  
怎么可能。  
留在三楼的米尔斯将这一切看在眼里。但他很快反应过来：现在不是对着同事出神的时候，他还有更重要的工作。于是，米尔斯强迫自己把注意力集中到在场的客人和工作人员、走廊边的房间门以及大厅周围的通道和出口上。

时针终于指向了“7”，大厅里宾客们的注意力随着主持的声音集中到了演讲台上，原先边走边聊的也都停下了脚步，不约而同望向开场致辞的商界代表，偌大的宴会场里流动的人群逐渐凝滞下来；米尔斯和弗兰克则关注着别的地方。  
“……来宾们，正是得益于各位连战争都无法击溃的为伊拉克奉献的意志，这片土地上的孩子和老人才……”  
蓬松的胡须已经花白、一身传统阿拉伯人装束的老年富商在巴格达的圈子里德高望重，胡子背后吐出的话语源源不断地经由话筒和大厅四周的扩音器涌向听众，阿拉伯语演说时缺少波澜的起伏像在咏诵古老的诗篇。但米尔斯没怎么听进去——一半是因为那种念诗的语调太催眠，一半是因为他正忙着观察夏丽法周围十几米内的情况。对他而言，将所有可能出现的危险纳入考量就是一种备战。  
说到底，他们要负责的并不是整个会场的秩序，而只是夏丽法（也许要加上肖卡特）的安全。原则上讲，就算大厅里三分之一的客人突然中毒暴毙，只要夏丽法没有受到威胁，他们就找不到主动出手的理由。虽然很无情，但这确实大大减轻了二人的工作压力。


	24. 隐忧

老商人冗长的演说结束时，人群中响起的掌声如他们的仪态和言辞般得体平和。紧接着上场的司仪象征性地感谢了往届活动中的活跃慈善家，被点到名的商人或政客对着媒体的镜头和其他客人的目光点头致意，其中就包括了夏丽法。  
令夏丽法与众不同的，除了库尔德女人的民族和性别身份，还有聚光灯打到她身上时，周围人群露出的别样神态与奇异的沉默。  
但习惯了偏见的夏丽法对此毫不在意——至少看上去如此。她仰着头，正面迎接所有隐藏着崇拜、尊敬、轻蔑、反感的目光。她遵守了和弗兰克、米尔斯的约定，没等下一个环节开始，就趁着人们的视线与闪光灯的焦点转移到另一位参会者的机会，领着保镖从最近的安全通道离开大厅。离开前，夏丽法对将要代替家族上台走捐款流程的肖卡特轻声交代了一些注意事项——这个男孩已经和她差不多高——并把他留在了现场。  
站在不远处的弗兰克面向演讲台，却时刻关注着另一边的动向，暗中确保夏丽法安全退场。从三楼纵观全局的米尔斯发现，先前跟在夏丽法身边的女秘书已经走到了媒体区的边缘，向两位很不起眼的普通记者招了招手，示意他们跟自己上楼。米尔斯马上认出那正是将要采访夏丽法的德国人。男摄影师叫约纳斯，是个二十出头、刚从学校毕业的小伙子；女记者莫妮卡则要年长一些，三十后半，大学期间未婚生育后一直独自抚养儿子。无论是沙兹曼集团还是Sotopia的临时安全部门都审查过他们的资料，没有发现问题。  
看来，这一阶段的工作已经顺利结束了——米尔斯松了口气。已经走到人群边缘的弗兰克远远地向他打了个手势，意思是“在楼上夏丽法接受采访的房间门口碰头”。正当米尔斯准备依照事先的安排，从最近的一个电梯上去时，身边的一个细节抓住了他的眼睛。  
准确说，是一个与他同时进入电梯间的路人。  
来到永恒宫酒店之前，米尔斯和弗兰克就通过建筑图纸熟悉了酒店的布局，他们知道每个楼层的房间类型和分布，也粗略了解了酒店员工的清扫路线和时间安排。虽然现在是宴会，总该有临时加派的人手，但大体的框架并没有改变。  
既然如此，在晚宴前一天已被事先清空、直到后天都不会有人入住的三楼客房区里，应当不会有服务员推着晚餐车出入才对。  
但情况正好相反。刚从三楼电梯间附近某个客房出来的人穿着永恒宫酒店的员工制服，身前推着盖了块白布的标准餐车。现在，这个陌生服务员就站在米尔斯身边，按下了十九层的按钮。  
此时，大厅的聚光灯连同宾客的视线仍集中在演讲台周围，大厅边缘与三楼走廊则显得分外昏暗，只有安全通道的警示灯在墙上打出一圈发绿的光。米尔斯因此看不清是否还有其他人在那儿活动——至少刚才他并没有看见——但他还是默默记下了对方先前所在房间的位置。  
电梯间的门缓缓合上。  
米尔斯用眼角的余光打量着身边的服务员：普通的伊拉克男青年长相，和自己差不多高，制服领口别着酒店的金属标记，身体的姿态和见惯了外国客人的表情怎么看都是个普通服务员。这副模样的确不难瞒过在楼梯口执勤的普通保安。  
服务员也看了米尔斯一眼，又礼节性地点点头，棕黑的眼珠里闪过一点疑惑的光，和米尔斯见过的一些不会说英语又想对他表示友好、感谢或歉意的当地人一样。  
如果这真是个假扮服务员潜入酒店的杀手，米尔斯面临着三个选择：一，直接在楼梯间里动手制服他，这当然是最愚蠢轻率的做法；二，告诉自己这就是个普通的服务员，一切都是自己想多了；三，假装无事发生，等会直接找弗兰克商量对策。接下来要么搜查刚才的房间，要么跟踪这个可疑人员。  
米尔斯自然选择了第三项。就算他们带来的对讲机没有被屏蔽，他也不可能当着陌生人的面使用它，倒不如想办法直接和弗兰克碰头。  
为安全起见，夏丽法是十九楼唯一的住客，但接受采访的房间半小时前才临时订在第八层，登记册上挂着一个胡诌的假名。这半小时内，只有管理层的少数几个人有可能接触到这份登记册。而米尔斯在电梯间里按下的是十一层的按钮——至少不能让同电梯的人知道自己真正的目标楼层。  
米尔斯对着光洁如镜的电梯壁整了整衣领，透过镜面的反射又看了一眼自己身后毫无异常的“服务员”。只待电梯门“叮”的响了一声，米尔斯走出电梯，侧面的墙壁上便是“11”的楼层标记。他没有回头看电梯里的情况，无视留在身后的“服务员”的视线，只是神色如常、步伐平稳地向右拐进安静的走廊，花纹精美古朴的长地毯两边便是酒店的客房。  
电梯门一合上，米尔斯便开始了奔跑。  
他跑得很快，线条笔挺的西装裤腿被风带起时露出一点隐藏枪套的下沿。摇晃的视野里，米尔斯看见安全通道的指示灯，随即拐进了光线昏暗的楼梯间，向下直奔和弗兰克约定的八楼房间。  
如果电梯里的人真是冲着夏丽法来的，那他们一定会直接下死手——混进被安保人员围得如铁桶一般的永恒宫酒店并不容易，更别提绑架一个大活人带出去。现在，米尔斯要赌的就是杀手在夏丽法下榻的十九层扑了个空，而不知道他们刺杀的目标此时正在另一层的另一个房间里接受采访。  
刚出楼梯间，米尔斯差点和正从走廊上通过的弗兰克撞了个满怀。  
“哟——小心点儿啊。”弗兰克飞快侧过身，一把捞住被他绊了一下的米尔斯，抓着他的手肘以防对方因此失去平衡。“怎么了？”  
米尔斯刚站稳，视线已经开始确认自己身后几米处的房间门牌。夏丽法的保镖正站在门口，墨镜底下的眼睛应该也正打量着他们两个。“夏丽法和记者已经在里面了？”他低声问。  
弗兰克点点头：“是的，我正准备进去确认情况。”  
“十九楼的房间里还有人在吗？”米尔斯紧接着问道。“刚才我在三楼看到有人推着餐车出来，可那里明明没有住客。那人已经乘电梯上去了。”  
“十九楼的那个房间现在没有人。”弗兰克扶着下巴，眉头紧皱。他已经快速消化了米尔斯传达的紧急情况。“我们得告诉夏丽法，此地不宜久留。”  
米尔斯点头。他又飞快地补充道：“我很在意三楼的那个房间。如果他们扑了个空，酒店里再出个内鬼，很可能真会出人命。”  
“说不定酒店里真的有内鬼。你能摸黑撬锁吗？”弗兰克突然问。他心里已经有了一个大胆的想法。“我看看能不能搞一下配电室，你趁乱过去看看。”  
米尔斯瞪了他一眼，小声怒斥：“你是不是嫌我们干活太隐蔽？我身上又没带工具。”他并没有否认自己会撬锁这一点。  
弗兰克倒很快转变了想法：“好吧，这只是最糟的办法，还有很多更好的。我这就去让夏丽法通知酒店安保调查三楼的房间，然后我们一块去十九楼调查发生了什么。只要揪出杀手，把他们扔给主办方处理就行，我们可以趁乱带着夏丽法提前离开——反正上头会替我们打点关系、收拾好烂摊子。不这么做的话，我们根本不知道夏丽法还会遇到怎样的危险。”  
他们没有多少犹豫的时间。米尔斯又往夏丽法所在的房间看了一眼，嘴上什么都没说，眼神中还是闪过一丝担忧。“好，我就在外面等你。”他掏出手套戴上，又拉起袖口确认手表上的时间。  
“放心吧，我们不会让敌人得手的。”弗兰克拍了拍米尔斯的肩膀。

房间内，年轻的摄影师约纳斯已经架好照相机和录音笔，莫妮卡对着手中的访谈提纲作最后的确认，又抬头面向坐在对面的夏丽法，露出一个略显局促的微笑。  
“那么……我们就开始吧？”夏丽法·沙兹曼安坐在真皮沙发上，手指交握，肘边是一杯刚泡好的红茶，颤动的液面上热气蒸腾。


	25. 密访

“您好，沙兹曼女士。我是德国莱比锡时报的记者——”  
莫妮卡的介绍被弗兰克突兀的开门声打断。夏丽法的脸色顿时变得十分微妙。但弗兰克没时间在意对方的心情——他无视了莫妮卡惊讶的神情，径直走到夏丽法身边，弯腰对她耳语。夏丽法皱着眉侧过上半身，听完弗兰克的话后，轻声问了句：“事情属实吗？”  
高大的男人点了点头。  
夏丽法思考几秒，便拿起了沙发边的固定电话，拨通了一个内线号码：“是塔林先生吗？……我是夏丽法·沙兹曼。……您的工作很忙，我就不说客套话了。刚才肖卡特的保镖看到空出的三楼房间有服务员出没，想问是不是酒店员工弄错了，还是有什么人混了进来。房间号是——”  
“309。”弗兰克在一旁小声提醒。  
“——309。啊，您别太过在意，也可能是我的人职业病发作、神经过敏。不过像这种贵客满门的活动还是谨慎些为好；如果确认安全，那也不算亏。那就麻烦您了，塔林先生。”  
夏丽法抬头，向弗兰克露出一个“事情解决了”的眼神，随即挂断了电话。她抱着手臂，无奈地对弗兰克说：“这样可以了吧？我刚联系的是酒店的负责人，他和沙兹曼家关系一向不错，可以信任。”   
“谢谢。”弗兰克稍微欠身。“接下来就是我和米尔斯的工作了。请放心，我们会尽量不让采访受打扰的。”说罢，他快步离开了房间，关门的动作倒是比开门进来时优雅许多。  
夏丽法长舒了一口气，将视线移回愣了神的莫妮卡和约纳斯的方向：“我刚才说到哪儿了？——啊对了，那个拿照相机的小伙子，刚才那段最好不要泄露出去哦。”她微笑着说，仿佛刚才电话里提到的都是些家常琐事。  
莫妮卡听出夏丽法话中隐藏的略显强硬的意味，便赶在约纳斯之前说道：“请您放心，我们会重新开始录音。”  
但夏丽法好像不急着切入正题，抬手制止了约纳斯重新打开录音笔的动作。“二位不用着急，我优秀的保镖们会保证咱们谈满一个小时的。其实，比起在这里规规矩矩地你问我答，我更希望你们能跟我到巴士拉省去，那样才能看到我是怎么经营沙兹曼家产业的，也能发现真正的伊拉克。”  
作为记者远道而来的莫妮卡和约纳斯对视了一下，没想到自己的采访对象会发出这样的邀请。而夏丽法说出这几句话时的眼神和语气又是如此真诚，她说的不像是笑话，也没有什么阴谋的意味。  
话说回来，莫妮卡和约纳斯很有自知之明——他们不过是德国不入流报社的普通记者，作为海外分部的成员刚调来伊拉克，差旅经费有限，从租住的地方赶来永恒宫酒店连专门司机都舍不得雇；平时除了往总部送点不痛不痒的中东现况时评，基本没写过有关沙兹曼的报道，能申请到对夏丽法的独家采访简直是上帝的恩赐。简而言之，他们不认为自己干过什么足以招惹当地豪强、从巴格达被绑架到巴士拉的事情。  
夏丽法像是猜出了两位记者的“遐想”。她微笑着摆摆手，说道：“我是真的想邀请你们。比起那些捕风捉影的名记者，我更喜欢和严谨可靠的人打交道。莫妮卡，没记错的话，你家里还有个读中学的儿子吧，作为单身母亲抚养孩子应该很不容易。啊，我这不是威胁，只是有点好奇，为什么你会选择这份工作呢？”  
被说中了的女记者莫妮卡笑了笑，收拾好一闪而过的略带羞赧的情绪：“以前也有许多人问过关于我孩子的问题，只能说那是年轻时的错误罢了。至于当记者这件事，我也只是一个普通人，无法保证所有同行都恪守职业的基本准则，但我希望能在自己力所能及的范围内让更多人看到世界的真相。”  
“就现在这时局，没有政客和商业集团的投资，或是当局在背后撑腰，仅是说实话恐怕很难发展壮大吧。”夏丽法真挚和关切的神情很快打消了莫妮卡先前的疑虑。  
莫妮卡轻轻地苦笑一声：“这也没有办法。如果真是如此，只能说是行业的悲哀了。”  
“中东并不安全，你一个外国女人愿意在这里常驻，我对你感到敬佩。”夏丽法正色道。  
“其实我也很佩服你。这不是作为记者的客套话，而是我真心的想法。”  
夏丽法歪了歪脑袋，对莫妮卡所说的颇感兴趣：“是因为我明明是个女人，却硬要掺和男人们的事，还搞出了不少风波吗？”  
“不，只因为你是一个看到了世界另一面的伊拉克人。”  
这是夏丽法没有听到过的答案。过去的十来年里，无论是在海外还是国内，她都不止一次成为话题的中心，从接手沙兹曼集团、投资公共产业，到上书当局拒绝境外势力干预，涉及她所作所为的论调或是推崇或是批判，但每个问题似乎都直指她作为女人的“越轨之举”。但莫妮卡仿佛忽视了这一点，只是将夏丽法当作一个因其与众不同的立场引人注目的伊拉克人。  
夏丽法难得的感到发自内心的高兴，口中不由得迸发出爽朗的笑声。“谢谢你的称赞，我已经很久没有这么开心过了。好的，采访前的寒暄就先到这，请你继续提问吧。”

与此同时，弗兰克和米尔斯已经抵达了十七层——用跑的。比起电梯，他们更相信自己的腿；当然，也是因为离他们最近的两个电梯都被占用了。  
“你觉得酒店里会有多少个杀手？”一路上，米尔斯边跑边问。  
弗兰克连气都没怎么喘：“考虑到酒店的安保情况，我觉得不会超过五个。如果是商人或政客为了自己的利益刺杀夏丽法，杀手没必要冒着被发现的危险潜入晚宴，而应该在巴士拉就偷偷摸摸地下手。选择这么一个公开场合，大概是想用她的死震慑巴格达。联系伊拉克最近的动向，‘圣鹰’的嫌疑最大。”  
“我明白了。”米尔斯跟上了弗兰克的思路。“不过要是她的敌人要是买通反库尔德人的‘圣鹰’公开行刺，表面上只是处决一个抛头露面的库尔德女人，实际也能达到夺取或搞垮沙兹曼的目的。夏丽法本来就是众矢之的，谁都有干掉她的可能。”  
可还没等他们跑到十八楼，酒店里的警报声突然响了起来。  
“怎么回事？”米尔斯瞟了弗兰克一眼，但没有停下脚步。  
弗兰克看了眼自己的手表——离夏丽法联系负责人刚过去几分钟，应该是酒店方面已经作出了反应。既然直接拉响了紧急疏散的警报，看来那个房间里确实有“好东西”。  
此时此刻，酒店大多数工作人员仍集中在一到三层，空荡荡的十九楼没有住客也没有保安，只有走廊还亮着灯。走出楼梯间前，弗兰克向米尔斯打了个手势，后者马上会意地停住脚步，屈膝弯腰，将格洛克产袖珍枪从脚踝枪套中取出，以警戒的姿态倚在安全门后。弗兰克则是半趴到地上，双眼微闭、屏气凝神，用右耳和掌心寻找地板上传来的振动。  
走廊上铺着厚实的地毯，酒店的隔音也很好。平心而论，米尔斯不认为弗兰克能用这种原始的方式听出什么。  
但弗兰克又一次出乎他的意料。他站起身，一只手拔枪，一只手指向自己侧后方，用口型告诉米尔斯：“五点钟方向，不到十米，正往这边过来。”  
很快，米尔斯就听到了第三人急促但很轻的脚步声——再过三秒，这扇门的把手就会被按下，门框的轴承会发出喑哑的摩擦声。他握紧手中的枪，与弗兰克默契地交换了眼神，弗兰克随即果断地向内拉开了安全门。打开门的一瞬间，米尔斯锐利的目光、抬起的枪口、先前见过的“服务员”惊愕的双眼落在同一水平面上。  
然而，就在这千钧一发的时刻，随着一阵沿电线爬遍整个楼层的细微电流声，他们三人顿时被笼罩在突如其来的黑暗之中。


	26. 混乱

停电发生时，约纳斯差点碰掉了手边的照相机，莫妮卡的提问也戛然而止。被黑暗笼罩的房间内，只有照相机和录音笔还亮着小小的提示灯。  
“这是怎么了？”约纳斯下意识用德语问。作为摄影师，他好歹见过一些大场面，自然明白在这种重要场合突然断电不是什么好兆头。  
而在他们对面，黑暗中的夏丽法冷静地说道：“别慌，应该是配电室发生了什么事。门口还有我的保镖，不用担心安全问题。对了，请问你能借我张纸吗？”  
虽然不知道夏丽法为什么要借这种东西，莫妮卡还是从自己手中的笔记本撕下几页空白的纸张。夏丽法摸索着接过纸，又从手边的茶几上找到打火机，顺着纸张的边缘点燃，将它们小心地放进长期闲置而落了层灰的金属烟灰缸。  
借着烟灰缸里燃起的一团不大的火光，约纳斯和莫妮卡只能勉强看见夏丽法大致的身形，以及轮廓模糊的半张脸。但他们能从夏丽法周身的气场意识到：这个女人很清楚房间外正发生着意料之外的混乱，却依旧保持着惊人的冷静。就连刚才警报声响起时，夏丽法仍表示：除非有人上门催她离开，她不会离开这个房间。要么是她的意志力远胜常人，要么是她早就见过比这还要危机四伏的场面，要么二者兼而有之。  
在夏丽法点燃纸张获得光源的同时，她的保镖也借着酒店走廊上内置独立电源的应急灯，从同一层的保安休息室拿来了大功率手电筒。虽然效果不如白炽灯，但总比伸手不见五指的黑暗要好得多，莫妮卡也能借着手电筒看清自己笔记本上的字。  
“刚才说到哪来着？”夏丽法笑了笑，使刚才因变故骤然冷下来的气氛再度变得轻松。“我们继续吧。”  
莫妮卡也不禁露出了微笑。尽管她和夏丽法不过刚认识一会儿，但她心中已不由得对这位库尔德人产生了极为正面的印象。细数自己职业生涯里已有的访问经历，莫妮卡认为这会是她印象最深刻，也最感到心情舒畅的一次。“嗯。您刚才说到，自己求学时是以医药研究为目标的，那么您现在对医院的长期投资应该也是当时理想的延续吧？”

几分钟前，永恒宫酒店十九楼的楼梯间外，一场殊死搏斗在黑暗中进行着。  
停电的瞬间，被夺去视野的米尔斯只能顺着上一秒动作的惯性与记忆，凭借与生俱来的直觉与有限的战斗经验猜测对手现在的情况。在精神高度集中的情况下，时间的流速仿佛变慢了，他能听见那“服务员”急忙向后躲闪、又掏出小刀向他刺去时衣服的摩擦声，以及侧后方弗兰克加入战场时带起的风声。  
米尔斯没有在格斗时出声的习惯，弗兰克则充分利用了战场和自己的能力。雇佣兵出身的男人马上悄无声息地贴着被拉开一半的安全门移动到杀手侧面，又突然大喝一声，借杀手愣神的机会照着应该是他腹部的方向飞起一脚。  
缺少光源的情况下，米尔斯虽然看不到弗兰克的位置，但他还是极默契地闪过被突然袭击踢得失去平衡的杀手，飞快绕到他身后，准确地踢中他的膝弯，迫使对方面朝下倒在地毯上。同时，米尔斯没有握枪的左手拧住杀手持刀的手臂，伴着一声痛苦的惨叫，小刀从那只因脱臼失去力量的手中滑落到身旁。英国人的膝盖紧紧抵着乔装杀手的背脊，坚硬的枪口则顶在他的脑后。  
“弗兰克，你熟悉他们的语言，快找个僻静的地方撬开这家伙的嘴。”米尔斯的声音在黑暗中显得更加冰冷。短暂的缠斗过后，米尔斯已经开始适应这种环境，至少能在一片漆黑中看清出口和安全通道等标识牌上冒着的虚弱绿光，以及一些移动着的略浅的色块。  
弗兰克收起枪，将落在杀手身边的刀踢到他够不着的地方。“OK、OK。这附近的话——”他将视线投向楼梯间斜对面的洗手间。“就那儿吧。”  
虽然隔音不会太好，但现在的十九楼只有他们三个人，不明原因的停电造成的骚动应该集中在最下面几层，清场的安保人员不会立刻上来。只要动作够快，弗兰克有把握在几分钟内挖出这次刺杀背后的秘密。不过，弗兰克和米尔斯此时也担心夏丽法那儿的情况，越早解决手上的事，他们就能越早返回夏丽法采访的房间。  
听见弗兰克靠近的脚步声，米尔斯适当放松了手上的力道，但杀手的挣扎依旧没能打破特工富有技巧性的挟制。弗兰克接替米尔斯，一手抓住杀手的两只前臂把他从地上拽了起来，用阿拉伯语在他耳边低声说道：“来吧‘兄弟’，我有几件事要问问你。没猜错的话，你应该是‘圣鹰’的人。”  
被揍得倒吸凉气的杀手恶狠狠地骂了句米尔斯没听懂的脏话，对着弗兰克吼道：“肮脏的异教徒！你们还有那个女人都该——”  
他刚骂了一半，就被弗兰克用空出来的手抓住头发，拽着脑袋向墙上撞去。只听见一声闷响，那人应该是被这一下整得头昏眼花，差点没能站稳。弗兰克押着杀手向洗手间走去，米尔斯则回头捡起那把被踢开的小刀，面无表情地跟上弗兰克的脚步。  
弗兰克把暂时丧失抵抗能力的杀手推进了男士洗手间最内侧的隔间，自己也挤了进去。  
“我在外面守着。”米尔斯停在洗手间门口，面对走廊的方向，抱着手臂靠在墙边。  
隔间外的洗手池传来若有若无的水滴的声音。弗兰克已经开始了讯问，但那杀手似乎只顾着大喊大叫，始终不肯屈服。听着洗手间里的动静，米尔斯“啧”了一声，庆幸这几楼的住客和保安都还在底下待着，不然把人引过来自己可说不清。  
“‘兄弟’，也许你认为只要继续拖延时间，就能熬到我放弃的时候。但很不巧，我是一个很有耐心的人。而且，我对拷问这门技术有一点了解——虽然还在学习阶段。”弗兰克微笑着，声音里充满了杀气。“对了，你应该比我更明白‘圣鹰’会怎么对待叛徒吧？我不介意让你给我做个示范。”  
紧接着，除了弗兰克单方面的审问，隔间里开始传出肉体被击打时撞上周围物品的杂声，其中也夹杂着如同从嗓子里挤出来的断断续续的惨叫。米尔斯还听到了抽水马桶工作的声音。两分钟后，嘈杂逐渐平息（在外面望风的米尔斯因此松了口气），杀手的大嗓门也虚弱了许多。最重要的是，他终于是在说话而不是吼叫。接下来的对话米尔斯听不真切——大部分是因为他们的语速和用词。  
过了一会儿，弗兰克从隔间走了出来，隔间里也没了动静。他停在洗手台前，拧开水龙头，洗完手还仔细地搓了把脸。  
“你会把发胶洗掉的。”米尔斯提醒他。“怎么样，他开口了吗？”  
弗兰克随手把耷拉下来的卷发借着沾上的水梳回原位。“我问的他基本都答了。第一，他确实是圣鹰的人。第二，圣鹰确实想在今晚杀死夏丽法，但如果计划不成，他们还有后手。第三，停电是他们买通酒店里的人搞的，原先的目的是趁乱完成刺杀，然后混进人群、逃出酒店。我还要到了几个具体的名字。”  
“那三楼的房间是怎么回事？”  
“那里藏了几个假炸弹，恐怕连只鸡都炸不死。刚才酒店的警报应该也是因为这个——说起来，下面正在疏散人群吧？”  
米尔斯皱起眉：“如果他们真打算成功刺杀夏丽法，这杀手身上不至于只带了一把刀。”  
“其实不只一把刀，还有枪，只是他刚才没来得及拔。”弗兰克直接把刚缴来的手枪卸成几块，除了还装着子弹的弹夹被弗兰克装进了兜，其余部分全被他扫进了洗手池。“不过我总觉得有哪里不对劲，比起刺杀这更像是有人逼夏丽法离开酒店。但现在顾不了那么多。我去找夏丽法，你叫上肖卡特，等会在车库碰头——算了，我们还是改到酒店前的喷泉边见面吧，夏丽法他们开来的车现在恐怕也不安全。”


	27. 玫瑰

米尔斯又往洗手间最里面的方向看了一眼，那里一点动静都没有：“喂弗兰克，你把那个家伙怎么了？”  
弗兰克又整理了一遍着装，理直气壮地回答：“我把他敲晕了，这半个小时内他应该醒不过来。”  
待一同下楼时，弗兰克突然“啊”了一声，停在原地。  
走在他前面的米尔斯回过头：“又怎么了？”  
弗兰克懊恼地锤了下栏杆：“我刚想起来刚才都是在摸黑拷问他，根本没记住这人长什么模样，现在怕是被我揍得亲妈都认不出来。”  
就在这时，酒店的电力恢复了正常，楼道里骤然亮起的灯令米尔斯和弗兰克感到一阵眩晕。米尔斯翘起一边嘴角，略微嘲讽地说道：“你不是学过美术吗。我倒是记得他的相貌，需要的话可以复述给你。”  
“就像破案时画模拟人像那样？”  
“差不多。”  
还没闲扯几句，他们已经抵达了夏丽法所在的楼层。原先安静的走廊此刻也响起了保安的脚步声，他们正自下而上地确认每层楼住客的情况，并催促客人疏散到安全的地方。看来三楼的炸弹危机还没有解决。夏丽法的保镖还站在门口与保安队长争辩着，应该是夏丽法的授意。  
弗兰克凑到米尔斯身边轻声交代：“我这就去叫上她。肖卡特应该和其他客人一样还留在大厅里。”说完，他便走向夏丽法的房间——就算采访还没结束，他们也该换个地方了。  
米尔斯没时间目送弗兰克的背影。他很快进入了大厅，不多时就在人群的边缘找到了那个姓沙兹曼的年轻男孩。见米尔斯也是受邀贵宾的装束，衣襟上还扣着慈善宴会的活动纪念章，在人群四周维持秩序的保安并没有拦下他。  
不知为何，肖卡特·沙兹曼让米尔斯想到了自己在他差不多年纪的时候——当然，肖卡特至少要外向一点。这位穿着正装的伊拉克男孩身高大约到米尔斯的肩部，脸很标致，说话声听起来像是变声期还没结束，总是抱着手臂，鹿一般警惕的眼神显得很早熟。米尔斯能看出，虽然肖卡特不是第一次出现在这种大场面（不然夏丽法不会放心让他代表家族上台捐赠），但整个人都呈现出提防生人的姿态。  
——完了，他要是听不懂英语怎么办？  
米尔斯边向他走去，边想着“早知道和弗兰克换过来就好了”。还好，肖卡特受到的教育里的确包括了外语。  
“肖卡特·沙兹曼，对吧？”米尔斯确认道。他知道自己不擅长和小孩子沟通（虽然肖卡特应该不能算是孩子了），认真说话时甚至像是学校里最古板的教师。“情况有变，您和夏丽法·沙兹曼不得不提前离开，我和我的同事会护送你们。”  
仰视着自己面前金发碧眼的陌生外国人，肖卡特倒是不卑不亢。他叉着腰，用一股风沙味的英语回答：“我明白了。现在就走？”  
米尔斯轻轻点头：“看来夏丽法小姐有提前告知于你。”  
“她上楼前说了会有人来叫我，要么是一个满脸假笑、像是花花公子的大高个，要么是表情跟出丧一样的外国人。”  
“……”米尔斯认为自己以后再也不会想和这个年龄的男孩说话了。  
事与愿违，领着肖卡特走出大厅、走向前院的路上，米尔斯不得不一直听他喋喋不休地问些奇怪的问题。“刚才停电的时候你们在干嘛”、“喝酒到底是什么感觉”、“领带是你自己打的吗”……反而唯独没问米尔斯是干什么的，看来他对夏丽法充满了信任。  
当然，对于前头那些毫无逻辑的问题，米尔斯都假装没听见。  
直到肖卡特没头没尾地问了他一句：“你们都是来自什么危险的大组织吗？夏丽法是不是和你们有资金往来？”  
米尔斯顿了一下，用最简单的词汇回答：“我们不危险；以及是的，她是我们的朋友。”肖卡特八成会成为夏丽法的接班人，知道这些也是迟早的事，米尔斯找不到隐瞒的必要。  
“这样啊。”肖卡特随口应道，像是压根没打算了解更深层的细节。“既然夏丽法相信你们，那我也没什么好怀疑的。你们千万不要辜负她的期望啊。”  
听到肖卡特的话，米尔斯露出一点微笑——这孩子倒是有种强装少年老成的做派，见过些世面、身上有重担，但骨子里还是和年龄相称的活泼，挺有意思。这令米尔斯忍不住对他开点玩笑：“你怎么确定我不是来杀你的？”  
肖卡特哼了一声，理直气壮地回答：“我和夏丽法一样，很擅长看人的，能靠直觉看出你会不会做坏事！你虽然看起来不像好人，但现在没打算伤害我。”  
米尔斯坐在喷泉的大理石边缘上，双手环抱胸前，嘴角微翘：“那你还真是挺自信的。”

永恒宫酒店的主体建筑被项链般的环形花园环抱着。项链当中最大的珍珠，无疑是隔在主楼入口和外围大门之间的灯光喷泉。通常情况下，它就是个深几十公分的蓄水池，只有在节日或盛大活动时会披上由灯彩织就的华美外袍。就像此时，喷泉中央流动的霓虹与步行道边的路灯把周遭照得极亮。  
米尔斯就在那喷泉边坐着等了十分钟。肖卡特没到处乱跑，而是一直在他的视野范围内踱来踱去——看起来很懂事，也很烦人。伴着夏丽法和手下的交谈声，米尔斯听出了弗兰克的脚步声，但没马上抬头。而比弗兰克的脸或是他的黑底蓝纹领带先一步闯进眼帘的，是一大束盛放的鲜花。  
准确说，是一捧鲜红的玫瑰。  
“……什么情况？”米尔斯愣住了。他抬头盯着弗兰克，满脸写着怀疑。  
但当弗兰克又把花往前递了半尺，米尔斯还是条件反射地接过了这一堆散发着浓郁人造感香气、有着漂亮外表的蔷薇科植物。他又问了一遍：“什么情况？”  
就在这时，闪电般掠过的的白光和扣动快门的声音又逼得米尔斯眨了下眼。  
弗兰克转过头，对着受他委托抓拍照片的约纳斯嘿嘿一笑：“干得好啊小伙子，你和那位女士在巴士拉省的开销我全包了。照片洗出来后千万记得把底片也留给我。”  
这怎么看都是一场捉弄。米尔斯想把玫瑰花束直接砸进喷泉或是塞进垃圾桶，但仔细一想，哪种都不太美观，且会严重损害外人对他的印象。他硬着头皮站起身，握着花的手不知该往哪搁，只得冷脸跟对方扯别的事：“这可不是开玩笑的时候。弗兰克，多余的解释就免了，现在你打算怎么办？”  
米尔斯没被自己带了一半认真的恶作剧整得面红耳赤，弗兰克其实是有点失望的。但他至少是个靠谱的成年人。他主动从米尔斯手里拿回那束花，随手把它搭在最近的公园椅上，看上去就像哪对约会中的情侣突然走开了几分钟。弗兰克清了清嗓子，说：“考虑到沙兹曼家开来的车可能不安全，我们临时借了别的车，他们很快就到。”  
“是夏丽法投资的安保公司？”米尔斯已经进入了“干正事”的状态。  
“是的。”  
“也和酒店的人交代了楼上发生的事？”  
见米尔斯如同上级督促下属工作的语气，弗兰克不禁有些想笑，但还是不打岔地直接回答：“稍微说了一些，包括那杀手提供的名字。我还让他们去确认车库的情况了，愿他们安全。顺带一提——”弗兰克突然拉长了声音，音量也放轻了不少。他微微低下头，凑到米尔斯耳边说道：“这一趟实在太匆忙，只好拿酒店里筹办宴会时富余的鲜花凑合一下。等哪天我们回到叙利亚，我会给你送真正的大马士革玫瑰。”  
米尔斯只觉得自己越来越看不懂弗兰克了。


	28. 离城

越过弗兰克的肩膀，米尔斯看向跟在夏丽法旁边的约纳斯和莫妮卡，小声问：“真的要把他们带上？”  
弗兰克耸耸肩：“这是夏丽法的意思，就随她去吧。”  
来自Sotopia的两人，沙兹曼的夏丽法和肖卡特，跑来采访的约纳斯和莫妮卡，以及两位保镖和一位秘书，一共九人。弗兰克告诉米尔斯，夏丽法一共从安保公司要了三辆车和六名保镖。  
“总共十五个人，要从巴格达逃回巴士拉吗……”米尔斯感到一阵莫名的不安。  
“不要用‘逃’这种说法嘛，米尔斯，太难听了。”弗兰克的语气倒还是很轻松。他眼珠一转，发现已经跑到夏丽法身边的肖卡特正目不转睛地盯着自己。“……那算什么？我显得很可疑吗？”  
米尔斯白了他一眼：“这是正常反应吧。”  
再定睛一看，弗兰克摇摇头：“不对，现在我觉得他像是崇拜我。”  
“……哈？你又开始自我感觉良好了。”米尔斯不得不承认，自己已经开始习惯弗兰克天马行空的思维。  
他们坐回水池的边缘，喷泉溅出的水珠如同雨滴，清风般掠过他们的头顶。  
米尔斯低着头，视线顺着地砖的缝隙打转：“你审讯的那个杀手，在圣鹰里应该是最底层吧。就算问他‘是谁花钱雇佣了你们’，也不见得能答上来。”  
弗兰克点头：“是啊。如果他们杀个人还层层转包，我们就更难追查了。不过有一点可以确定：那个杀手打心底认为刺杀夏丽法是‘真主的旨意’，为此，他们所做的一切都是‘先天正义’的。”  
“对于他们这种想法，我竟然不会感到意外。”米尔斯轻轻哼了一声。“宗教真就这么管用吗，居然能凌驾于基本的理性和人性之上。”  
坐在他身边的弗兰克叹了口气：“它带来的本应是救赎而非惩罚。‘不要问你的子民信奉何主，而要问他们有何痛苦’——你听说过这句话吧。”  
“萨拉丁？然而那样的统治者是少数中的少数。我对设立国教的地方都不抱太大希望。”  
“说起来你好像不信教啊。”弗兰克话锋一转。  
米尔斯直接点头承认。  
“为什么？”  
“……因为在我最需要‘神’的时候，祂从未出现过。”米尔斯双眼微垂，像在注视着虚空中什么不存在的东西。短暂地沉默了几秒，他反问弗兰克：“明明血统上算是半个叙利亚人，你好像也不信教。是受迈尔桑德司令的影响吗？”  
“其实我信马克思，”弗兰克的语气分不清是不是玩笑。“所以我对精神鸦片天然免疫。”  
米尔斯猛地转过头去，难以置信地看着弗兰克：“……你认真的？”  
弗兰克没有回答。这时，二人同时听见前方传来汽车鸣笛的声音，那便是夏丽法在巴格达唯一能找到并信任的“盟友”。于是，弗兰克顺理成章地岔开了话题：“好了，我们该上车啦。”

领队的男人自称费萨尔，是安保公司派来的资深护送专员。他身材结实、一脸络腮胡，是容易让怕生的人感到不安的类型。他只看了眼弗兰克，又用怀疑的眼神盯着米尔斯，对他的欧洲脸心存戒备。约纳斯和莫妮卡因为属于明显不具有威胁的“无害型”，并没有获得太多的注意。  
“和刚才说好的一样。我们这一共九个人，包括你一直盯着的那位——他是我新雇来的，身份没有问题。”夏丽法打了个圆场。  
那人将信将疑地点点头：“……那好吧。”他侧开身子，展示停在路边的三辆黑色商务车。“我们这边是六个人，平均下来每车一个护卫、一个司机，每三小时轮换一次。这样可以吧？”  
夏丽法微抿着唇，似乎有什么顾虑。但她最终还是表示同意：“就这样吧。”  
弗兰克和米尔斯交换了个眼神，前者随即走上前去，替夏丽法和安保公司派来的费萨尔协调起乘车的事项。按照那位费萨尔的事先安排，约纳斯、莫妮卡以及夏丽法手下的一名男性保镖（她叫他贾比尔）被安排在第一辆，夏丽法、肖卡特和名叫拉维耶的女秘书在第二辆，剩下的则放到最后。  
但在上车前，弗兰克突然叫住夏丽法，在她耳边低声说：“夏丽法，让米尔斯上你们那辆车，把拉维耶调到我这边来。另外，不要让贾比尔坐在副驾驶的位置，他必须从后面盯着那两个所谓保镖。”  
——虽说他们是你请来的，但我对这几个人有不太好的预感。  
这是弗兰克没明说的话。  
弗兰克在怀疑这几个人——夏丽法自然明白他的言外之意，而且她的担忧和弗兰克的怀疑在某种意义上不谋而合。事实上，如果不是酒店里出了问题，夏丽法并不打算动用这边不算可靠的关系网。  
但此时此刻不适合追问。从巴格达到沙兹曼家族所在的巴士拉是如此之远，如果危险没那么快来临，她还有机会和弗兰克或米尔斯私下沟通，甚至一起解决问题。  
两位记者所在的车辆首先离开。和两位护送对象一同坐在后排的米尔斯向二人点头致意，拘谨的神色里依旧带着点用礼节掩盖的生疏。  
“刚才那个给你送花的大个子，和你是那种很熟的同事？”肖卡特抬着头，好奇地问米尔斯。  
夏丽法坐在肖卡特右边，饶有兴致地等着米尔斯的回应，脑子里想的还是刚才弗兰克的提醒。  
米尔斯轻咳两声，只是简单地回答：“嗯，算是吧。”  
他看向后视镜，和坐在前排的陌生保镖对上了视线。米尔斯只是平静地盯着对方，丝毫没有掩饰自己锐利的一面——和弗兰克、夏丽法一样，对危险先天敏感的他预设了对方的立场。哪怕是作为一种震慑，他也不能让对方产生“可以在这里动手”的想法。  
至少要拖住时间，能拖一点是一点。等到获得他们“属实清白”的确凿证据，或是找到安全脱身的机会——  
按照夜间行驶的习惯，从永恒宫酒店所在的街区到巴格达市郊东南干道要一个半小时的车程，从巴格达到巴士拉还有五百多公里，算上中途休息的时间，抵达目的地恐怕要到第二天下午。  
在沉闷的寂静中，只有车轮轧过路面的细碎声响。肖卡特已经窝在米尔斯和夏丽法中间沉沉睡去，身体正顺着座椅的弧度向前滑动。夏丽法无奈地摇摇头，把睡眼惺忪的肖卡特往上提了提，防止他直接滑到座位前头。对她而言，这个早熟的男孩是已故未婚夫最亲近的堂弟，是沙兹曼家族未来的希望，是自己苦心培养的接班人。她不是没听过一些流言：沙兹曼从未把她当作真正的经营者，而是确保权力平稳过渡到肖卡特手里的“好用的工具”。  
对此，夏丽法通常是一笑置之。这种自信来源于她对一个事实的确信：肖卡特和自己是站在一起的。即便自己死于非命，接过重担的肖卡特也不会偏离她所设想的道路。不知不觉间，她已经将肖卡特视作自己的亲人。  
——我不会让沙兹曼的家业落在别人手里。  
看着肖卡特不算安稳的睡脸，夏丽法如此想着。

肖卡特的另一边，米尔斯同时注意着两件事：坐在前头的保镖，以及跟在这辆车后面的第三辆车。匀速行驶的两辆车始终保持着相同的距离，看起来十分平稳，至少现在还无事发生。米尔斯注意到，前排仪表盘的边上搁着对讲机，看来三辆车之间可以即时对话。  
时间已是深夜，车队刚进入巴瑞沙山区，道路边只剩下看不出是否有人居住、几乎被抛荒的旧房。当秒针越过某个微妙的时间点，前排的司机和保镖对视了一眼，似乎在无言地确认些什么。  
车内的空气顿时紧张起来，经历过不止一次危险的米尔斯将此判断为“杀气”。同样意识到哪里不对劲的夏丽法下意识攥紧了拳——她手里没有枪，一旦在这里爆发冲突，她和肖卡特的命都只能赌在米尔斯身上。  
米尔斯掐准了时机，突然开口说道：“前面那两位先生，我有一个你们必须接受的请求。”  
“……什么？”  
在米尔斯听来，这种紧绷的语气已经说明了许多问题，对方接下来的行动几乎可以预见。  
“动手之前，你们有必要了解一些自己还不知道的事情。叫上后面那辆车的费萨尔，我们谈一谈吧。”


	29. 背叛

对此，坐在米尔斯前排的司机不屑地“嘁”了一声，轻蔑地回击：“你认为你们现在有说这种话的立场吗？”  
说罢，他抄起挂在仪表盘边的对讲机，“动手”一词还没说完，米尔斯的子弹已经贴着他的手腕射了出去，汽车的前窗玻璃应声破裂。子弹在司机的手臂上留下一道血痕——摔到座椅底下的对讲机倒是毫发无损。  
与此同时，走在他们前面的第一辆车也出现了异状，原本稳稳当当的轮胎突然走起了令人心惊肉跳的曲线。十几秒后，那辆车直接铲向路边，一个急刹在路面留下几道明显的辙痕。原先的司机就这么从驾驶座一边的车门里摔了出去，瘫在地面动弹不得，已经没了声响。没给司机的同伙留下任何喘息的机会，那辆车很快又发动起来，径直向道路前方绝尘而去。  
弗兰克的判断是正确的：尽管后头还会有麻烦，提前做好准备的贾比尔还是成功控制了部分局势。只要离开危机四伏的巴瑞沙地区、抵达中部城市迪瓦尼耶，贾比尔就会联系上本地不会对夏丽法有任何不利的“友军”，弗兰克和米尔斯的任务就能算是有惊无险地完成了——长夜过去，等待他们的就是胜利。  
在另一头，米尔斯依旧神经紧绷。他很清楚，后边的第三辆车里，己方能称得上战斗力的好歹有三个人，而自己不仅要独自面对两个敌人，还得兼顾身边的夏丽法和肖卡特。  
幸运的是，对方很识时务地选择了停手。

谈判在路边的废旧房屋里进行。荒屋的门窗已经朽坏或被卸走，只剩下一个个空洞的框架，屋内除了浑浊的空气也只有一张破旧的长木桌。除去门外亮着的车大灯，屋内唯一的光源是从车里拿来的手提灯。剩下的两辆车里没有留人，安保公司派来的四个专员和夏丽法等六人分站破木桌两侧，气氛剑拔弩张。  
对面领头的费萨尔看了米尔斯和弗兰克几眼，先开了口：“你的这些手下和‘朋友’让我们很难办啊，沙兹曼女士。居然还劫持了我们公司的车和员工。”  
夏丽法干笑两声：“别小看我的人啊，你们六个人的佣金加一块也未必抵得上贾比尔的身价——说起来，我本来就想向你们借两辆车，怎奈你们心怀不轨。更何况是你们想杀我，我总不能坐以待毙吧？”  
费萨尔叹了口气：“我们收到的命令只是把你带走，夏丽法·沙兹曼，把别人卷进来不是我们的本意，现在也没有必要把事情闹大。”他看向正被夏丽法的保镖和秘书拉维耶护在中间的肖卡特。“我们公司无意与沙兹曼家族为敌，更不想得罪当局或者什么天杀的大集团。”  
“哦？把其他人放走，却留下我一个，真就不怕被报复啊。”夏丽法话锋一转，平易近人又略显圆滑的语调顿时变得凶狠起来。“你们这些驴粪球都不如的背信弃义的叛徒，快回答我，是谁买通了你们？他们出了多少钱？”  
夏丽法的勃然怒火令一直没敢说话的肖卡特瞪大了眼睛。他忍不住扯了扯夏丽法的衣角，试图提醒她不要激怒对方——尽管双方能派上用场的战斗人员数量差不多，真要打起来，自己这边的赢面也不小。  
费萨尔的表情纹丝不动，只是简单地答道：“你应该最明白自己被针对的理由。至于我们收到的报酬，那就不是你关心的事了。”  
夏丽法紧盯着他的双眼：“……圣鹰？不对，他们没那么多钱，自己也不过是被使唤的棋子。如果是他们背后的势力……是美国人吗？”  
费萨尔一言不发。  
“在杀死我未婚夫之后，连我也要灭口吗？那群侵略者还真是意志坚定啊。”夏丽法突然大笑起来。想起自己临时起意向对方求助却落得如此下场，夏丽法愤慨之余还多了分难言的懊悔。而在听到与自己已故堂哥有关的事时，肖卡特下意识握紧了拳头。  
“我可以给你们更多的钱，也不会再去追究你们的责任——虽然我会觉得这很恶心。但眼下这件事还有回旋的余地吗？”夏丽法又问。“你们有没有想过这么做的后果？”  
对方没有让步：“我们也有自己的苦衷。请放心，我们不会为难肖卡特少爷，只是你这两位新朋友也得陪你留下来了。”  
“那就是没得谈了啊……”弗兰克满是嘲讽地轻声笑道。他从侧面看着夏丽法坚定的神情，心里已经有了新的打算。借着身体的阻挡，他在背后给米尔斯打了个手势。  
夏丽法咬牙道：“你们会为此感到后悔的。”  
费萨尔冷哼一声：“夏丽法·沙兹曼，如果你以为这次行动只有我们几个人，那就大错特错了。你看看你今天还能走出这巴瑞沙吗？”说罢，他以肉眼难以跟上的速度带头拔出了枪，四人的枪口直指夏丽法。  
然而弗兰克的动作比他们更快。他的第一枪没有命中任何人，而是打碎了桌上的手提电灯，破旧的荒屋霎时陷入了黑暗。“快上车！”他冲着身侧同伴们的方向大喊。  
枪响灯灭的瞬间，米尔斯在黑暗中抓住了夏丽法和肖卡特的手臂，把二人推向通往公路的出口。眼前就是那两辆还亮着远光灯的汽车，米尔斯二话没说就打开了前头那辆的车门，把夏丽法和肖卡特塞进了后排，自己则跳进了驾驶座。  
他本想带着二人直接离开，可夏丽法按住了他的手臂：“拉维耶他们还在里面。”她几乎是在恳求，这令米尔斯无法严词拒绝（况且他相信弗兰克有摆平对手的能力），只得示意她和肖卡特尽量卧倒，防止被流弹所伤。  
屋内的缠斗没有持续太久。在缺乏光线的室内火拼对两边都没有好处。杂乱的枪声中夹杂着人的喊叫，显然已经有人挂了彩。很快，弗兰克等三人也冲上了另一辆车，拉维耶捂着手臂，应该是在混战中挨了枪。临时充当司机的弗兰克和米尔斯同时发动了汽车，旋转的轮胎摩擦地面，刮出一阵刺耳的噪音。  
费萨尔追到屋外，眼看着原属于自己的两辆车疾驰着消失在夜幕之中。他中弹的侧腹正往外淌血，脸上却浮现出笑意：“这里可不是你的老家巴士拉省，你也该意识到自己是被什么怪物咬上了吧？”  
重归黑暗的荒郊公路又一次被由远及近的强光照亮。三辆吉普车正从远处快速驶来，照亮了费萨尔因疼痛微微扭曲的侧脸，也照亮了地面的斑斑血迹。  
“他们就在前面。”费萨尔冲着驶过的吉普车喊道。  
车里的人向他点了点头。三辆车，全副武装的二十余人，遮盖了大半张脸的头巾下，沙漠迷彩服的肩上挂着黑色的鹰标。  
是圣鹰。

夺车甩掉费萨尔等人，弗兰克和米尔斯终于有了喘息的机会。但他们仍不敢掉以轻心，只是为了安全，把车速稍微降了一些。拉维耶从车里翻出绷带，替自己和同伴塔力甫简单地包扎伤口。  
米尔斯握着方向盘，上膛的手枪就放在驾驶座上伸手能够拿到的地方。他透过后视镜冷静地观察着夏丽法和肖卡特，前者心事重重，后者虽有些惊恐，但并未显得慌乱，应该是个可塑之才。思忖片刻，米尔斯向夏丽法问道：“那个叫费萨尔的刚才说，你知道自己为什么被盯上。对这件事，你有什么头绪吗？”  
夏丽法轻轻点头。可正当她想要开口回答，镜面上骤增的反光、后方突然出现的军用吉普车的声音同时引起了众人的警觉。  
肖卡特正趴在后排座椅上张望。他震惊地叫道：“又有车过来了！”  
后视镜里除了弗兰克那辆车，还映出了几辆陌生的军用吉普，应该就是费萨尔暗示的“援军”。米尔斯咬咬牙，一脚油门把车开得更快了些。他边加速，边抓起对讲机吼道：“弗兰克，快甩开他们！”米尔斯发誓，这是他说话声音最大的一次。  
后方又一次响起了杂乱的枪声。但这一次，弗兰克没有跟上来。


	30. 搁浅

突然飙升的车速令后排的夏丽法和肖卡特被迫紧贴在靠背上。  
来自圣鹰的亡命之徒并不是在漫无目的地扫射。他们想要活口，但死一两个也无所谓。透过后视镜，米尔斯清楚地看见弗兰克驾驶的那辆车如何被子弹击中了轮胎，失控的车辆跌跌撞撞地向路边冲去，中途被石块阻绊而偏离了轨道，竟直接翻下了陡坡。  
“糟糕，他们翻车了！”肖卡特惊呼。他回过头，向米尔斯焦急地问道：“我们怎么办，放下他们不管吗？对方如果真是圣鹰就惨了！那个弗兰克不是你的同事吗？”  
米尔斯一言不发，只是把车开得更快了些。已经深刻意识到问题严重性的夏丽法安静地伏在后排，没再说话，嘴唇已被自己咬出了血珠。  
“……真的不回去救他们吗？”肖卡特几乎是在哀求。他明白眼前这个男人不会作出任何让步，但眼看着数年来一直护在自己身边的侍从身陷险境，这个离成年还差些时日的男孩很不甘心。  
米尔斯咬紧牙关，厉声说道：“你们快把头低下来，敌人可能已经不打算留活口了。”他抄起手边的枪。“你们两个，帮忙找找车里有没有那些家伙备用的子弹。我们就这样冲出巴瑞沙。”  
夏丽法伸出手，把肖卡特的脑袋按了下来。“你清醒一点，对面的人太多了。肖卡特，你要忍耐，”她的手在发抖，冷得像是寒冬里的雕花玻窗——一方面是因为气温，一方面是因为愤怒和惊惶。“忍耐，然后抓住任何一个绝处逢生的机会。”  
因枪击被迫搁浅的弗兰克等人只拖住了对面一辆车。没过多久，吉普车的远光灯又一次照亮了米尔斯前方的路面。子弹击中汽车外壳的金属碰撞声令人心惊，其中有几发甚至擦着米尔斯所在的驾驶座边缘飞过，连续打穿了前后两面挡风玻璃。  
“抓紧了。”米尔斯低声道。他突然向左猛打方向盘，使自己所对的方向与追兵形成一个微妙的夹角，趁对方没来得及瞄准，借着后视镜提供的观察视角向后连开数枪，打空了手中的弹夹。肖卡特看着眼前这一幕，直接愣了神。  
子弹打光后，米尔斯把空枪往后座一甩、示意夏丽法帮他装弹，随即把方向盘打回原位，继续向被黑暗笼罩的前方冲去。  
在驾驶的状态下瞄准射击并不是件容易的事，但刚才那一轮急射勉强达到了目的：至少有两发子弹命中了运载追兵的司机，一发在头部，一发在心脏。或许还打中了别的敌人，对米尔斯来说这就算是意外收获了。追击的车辆因司机身亡被迫暂时停在原地，他们三人终于得以脱身。  
听着逐渐远去的枪声和咒骂，夏丽法长出了一口气。她低着头，发现自己的手已经没在抖了。身边的肖卡特惊魂甫定，她也不能继续在接班人面前展露脆弱的一面。夏丽法抬头看向窗外，玻璃被打碎后灌进的冷风反而让她清醒了许多：“我们很快就能离开山区了。”她定了定神，努力不让奔涌的情绪干扰自己的判断。接下来，她要思考的是如何向不知情的外人解释这辆被打得快要报废的车上为何会有弹痕，以及和贾比尔喊来的援军碰面后要请求怎样的帮助。  
肖卡特从后排盯着米尔斯的小半张侧脸，小心翼翼地问道：“你还好吗？”  
米尔斯双手紧攥方向盘，冰冷的视线笔直向前、一刻也未曾动摇。“很不好。”他面无表情地回答。

弗兰克驾驶的汽车翻下数米高的陡坡，滚进了冬天干涸的河床。从短暂的晕厥中回过神时，弗兰克一度以为自己昏迷了半个小时，但头顶公路上传来的声音清楚地告诉他，从翻车到现在只过去了一分多钟。如果耽搁下去，就算这坡再陡，敌人找过来也是迟早的事；周围逐渐弥漫的汽油味也不是什么好兆头。  
头疼得厉害，躯干和四肢尽是撞击形成的创伤，也许断了一两根肋骨，还好没伤及内脏。腰背和腿上的血浸透了西装，黏糊糊的粘在伤口外，令弗兰克感觉分外难受。他想，这应该是自己受过的最重的伤。  
幸运的是，疼痛没有令弗兰克失去思考和行动的能力。他砸开已经碎了大半的车窗，把自己从驾驶座里拔了出来。他拖着还在淌血的左腿勉强站起身，警惕的视线扫向四方，看见和他同车的男保镖塔力甫被甩出车外，头部不巧撞上了坚硬的石棱，已经停止了呼吸。就在这时，弗兰克听见车里还有动静。他回过头，发现拉维耶正被卡在变形的车窗和地面之间，碎玻璃的尖端已将她的腹部刺得鲜血淋漓。她大口喘着气，艰难地向外伸长手臂，正尝试够到弗兰克那把落在车外的手枪。  
“……拉维耶，你坚持住，我这就把你救出来。”弗兰克抓住车窗的上沿，正准备发力替她扯开一个足够移动的空间。  
但拉维耶按住了他的手。“别浪费时间了，弗兰克。我的伤太重，已经……”她抬起头，借着微弱的月光，弗兰克看见她脸上湿润的泪痕和血污。年轻的秘书颤抖着，带血的手指无力地扯住弗兰克的衣袖。“我求你了，至少让我死在自己手里。”  
弗兰克凝视着拉维耶恳求的眼神，轻轻地点头：“……我明白了。”他半跪在她面前，捡起枪，确认完弹夹、将子弹上膛，握着枪管把枪递给了拉维耶。  
拉维耶接过枪，将枪口对准自己的太阳穴。“……谢谢你。”她说出最后的遗言：“等会麻烦你把车烧了，我连尸体都不想留给他们。”  
弗兰克依旧没有说话——他很清楚，一个年轻女性（哪怕是尸体）落到圣鹰手里会变成何种惨状。他看着拉维耶纤细的手指缓缓扣下扳机，紧闭的双眼下血泪蜿蜒。一声枪响过后，坡下的幸存者只剩下弗兰克一人。  
逗留在公路上的“圣鹰”成员也听到了枪声，已经开始循声寻找下陡坡的道路。弗兰克没有任何惋惜和哀悼的余裕。他捡起落在拉维耶手边的枪，捂着被淤青覆盖的腹部，拖着伤腿向远离公路的方向缓慢移动。走出二十来步，弗兰克回过头，掏出从车里顺来的打火机，顺手折下灌木丛里一根中等分量的枯枝点燃，向汽车漏出的油泊掷去。汽车底下漏出的汽油遇上明火，炽热的烈焰很快包裹了整个车体。

抵达迪瓦尼耶远郊时，夏丽法大老远就看见了贾比尔和她在当地民兵武装的老朋友班达克，以及惊魂未定的两位记者。当然，还有之前待在车上、被贾比尔顺路抓来的安保公司的叛徒。他们在远离城市的民兵营里落脚。  
院落一角昏暗的杂物间内，贾比尔粗声说道：“我审问过这家伙了。除了费萨尔是受到他们老板的指示，收了一大笔钱，别的什么都不知道。”  
居高临下审视着双手反绑、已经被贾比尔揍得鼻青脸肿的倒霉鬼，夏丽法的脸上已经不再有明显的愤怒。“老伙计，我借一下你的枪。”她冲班达克笑了笑。就连抬枪对准那人脑袋时，她的神情依旧难以揣测。  
“——等一下，沙兹曼女士！”意识到自己摊上大事的俘虏慌了神。“我们也是没办法啊！要不是被抓住把柄，谁愿意干这种危险的行当！”  
夏丽法没有听他说下去的意思。她打开手枪保险，缓缓说道：“好像有人认为，男人被女性杀死，下场会很惨。”  
“求求你，别——”  
没等他说完，鲜血和脑浆已经溅了夏丽法一手。直到这时，她的脸上才浮现出复仇的畅快。当然，她没让肖卡特目睹着一切，而是把他打发到约纳斯那儿一块休息。  
“说起来，圣鹰怎么会在这一片活动。”夏丽法把枪递回班达克，后者挥手招呼进两个士兵，动手把地上的尸体和血迹清理干净。“他们不是都在北边吗。”  
班达克摇摇头：“那群疯子就跟苍蝇似的，哪里有破绽就在哪里落脚。说实话，我们的人也不太敢去巴瑞沙，不仅是因为他们打仗不要命，还因为大家都清楚圣鹰背后有外国人撑腰。对不起啊，夏丽法，我也想帮你找回那几个同伴，但那实在太危险了，我们只能确保你们在这里的安全。”  
夏丽法还想说些什么，但终究选择了沉默。  
“那么，以个人身份进入巴瑞沙山区就没有问题了吧。”门口突然传来米尔斯的声音。他换了套从民兵营地里借来的沙漠迷彩服，身上背着枪和子弹带，柔软的靴底走起路来几乎没有声音。他走向班达克，声音冷静得令人畏惧：“我想从你们营地借一匹马。车的目标太大，山地行动也不方便。”  
班达克爽快地答应了米尔斯的请求。  
见米尔斯这幅装束，夏丽法瞪大了眼睛：“你要独自去救人？”  
天色还很早，沙地尚未被阳光照热。米尔斯看着门外稀薄的雾，平静地说道：“我刚和上级汇报过，护送你的任务恐怕要搁置一下。现在，我要去‘回收’组织的重要资产。”  
“……你是指弗兰克吗？”  
米尔斯点点头：“那家伙没那么容易死。如果你的手下还活着，我也会一块带回来。但要是……”他没有说下去。  
夏丽法心领神会：“我明白了。”她垂着眼，苦笑着拜托米尔斯。“至少……至少让我知道他们怎么样了。”  
班达克将米尔斯带到马厩，给他牵出最听话也最有耐力的一匹。“记得把这位黑姑娘全须全尾地带回来啊。”  
“我尽量。”米尔斯戴上挡风镜，用头巾把自己的脸围得严严实实——正如刚到叙利亚时弗兰克说的一样。他踏着脚蹬跨上乖巧的黑色骏马，顺手接过夏丽法递来的医疗箱斜挎在肩上，系在马鞍边上的行军水壶摇晃作响。  
班达克指了指米尔斯挂在腰后的信号枪：“别忘了信号弹。”  
“我知道了。”没有一丝犹豫，米尔斯向着巴瑞沙山区的方向纵马疾驰而去。


	31. 循线

送走打算进入巴瑞沙山区救人的米尔斯，夏丽法和班达克从民兵营门口往回走。他们在生活区的院落里停下，隔着礼节性避嫌的距离坐在石墩上。她一夜没睡，此时实在困得不行，但还是强打精神，和班达克商量接下来的安排。  
班达克关切地看着朋友糟糕的脸色，没去戳中她逃亡时丢了心腹的痛处，只是温和地问：“他们追杀你，还是因为‘那件事’吗？”  
夏丽法揉了揉自己的眼睛，疲惫地长叹一口气：“是啊。”她将交叠的手臂搁在并起的双膝上，衣袖还沾着亲手处决敌人时留下的血。“这明明已经不算是什么秘密了。我的未婚夫当年因为类似的事情而死，现在又要轮到我了吗。”  
“你可能不知道，就在你们到达迪瓦尼耶不久前，我从电台的早间新闻听到一个消息，说是巴格达的永恒宫酒店发生了汽车爆炸案，就在车库里。”班达克说道。“你好像直到昨天都待在那家酒店。”  
“……还真被弗兰克那家伙说中了。”夏丽法直起腰。“如果没有他的介入，我可能真会死在那儿，变成圣鹰恐吓大众、吹嘘战绩的资本。”  
班达克笑了笑：“你提到的这个人，和刚才借我的马跑去救人的小伙子，是你新雇来的伙计吗？当保镖怕是屈才了，战场更适合他们。”  
夏丽法摇摇头：“我哪雇得起这种人，他们的来头大得很。”  
“连你都这么说，肯定很不简单啊。那么我也不问了，毕竟你做的事从来都和普通人不一样，混的圈子也厉害得多。‘用和平砸掉政客、军阀、武器商和外国侵略者的饭碗’，这可不是谁都敢说的。”  
“你真是抬举我了。”夏丽法苦笑着说。“要不是有人认可并支持我这种想法，我也不敢把这话说出来。”  
“是指你的未婚夫吗？”  
“他当然算一个。除了他，世界上还有另一群以此为己任的大人物呢。”

考虑到圣鹰来的人不少，沿着公路线往回找并不是理智的选择，况且弗兰克等人要是成功脱身，也多半找不到其他交通工具，只能暂时藏匿起来。于是，米尔斯选择从另一个方向寻找他们。  
从民兵营里拿来的医疗箱除了药物和急救用品，还有班达克提供的巴瑞沙山区地图。面对丘陵间纵横的沟壑、干涸的狭窄河道、山坡上废弃的村落，米尔斯把马拴在远离公路的一个不起眼的灌木丛边——那里原先应该是一片水塘，塘底还剩浅浅的一汪积水以及没完全枯死的青草——他从衣兜里掏出指南针，对照地图确认自己所在的位置。  
“……这画的是啥玩意儿。”他在心里小声抱怨，把地图折好塞回口袋，解开拴马绳，带着喝够了水、顺便吃了点草的“黑姑娘”向村落的方向移动。  
班达克给的地图应该绘制于十几年前，那时尚未被战火席卷的巴瑞沙虽然偏僻，但至少有以种植和畜牧业为生的村民聚居。旧地图并没有把他们前一夜经过的近几年新修的公路线画进去，村落的位置也和米尔斯所见的不太一致，他只得依照山地和河流的走向规划路线。沿着崎岖的山路，米尔斯绕开横亘在荒村前倒塌的废墟，把马栓到旧马厩里，准备进村寻找可能的线索。  
就在这时，米尔斯突然听见本应空无一人的村庄里传出说话和翻动物品的声音。当然，这声音不属于他认识的任何一个人——除非他和圣鹰打过交道。米尔斯缩回屋后，屏住呼吸，努力靠自己有限的词汇储备听清他们说的阿拉伯语。  
“我们都找了半个小时，这边也没有人啊。”  
“别说活人，那些村民逃难的时候连锅都打包带走了。啊，那里有个箱子——操，怎么又是空的。”  
“都说这里没有油水了，兄弟。”  
“所以啊，那个叫夏丽法的娘们会不会就是死在火里那个？”  
“可前面还跑了一辆车呢，她可能没死。”  
“走了走了，在这呆着也没啥意思，回去跟老大报告吧。”  
——从说话和走动的声音判断，对面应该只有三个人。他们也许是分成小队搜索夏丽法与她的同伴，也有可能像班达克说的那样，已经在巴瑞沙山区驻扎下来。  
此刻，米尔斯无比庆幸夏丽法已经脱离险境，而自己是一个人行动。现在是他在暗处、敌人在明处，小目标反而更容易在复杂的环境中隐藏自己。而且从眼下的情况看，米尔斯的敌人们并没有很强的警惕性。  
但那些人在对话中提到的事也让他很介意。  
——火。  
——火中的死者。  
米尔斯不知道弗兰克翻车后发生了什么，但情况似乎很不乐观。  
——你可千万别死在那儿啊。  
听着三人小队边走边说的动静，米尔斯迅速判断出他们离开的方向——如果不出意外，他们会经过马厩，而他骑来的马还拴在那儿。  
“……糟糕。”米尔斯可不想因为这种失误暴露自己的行踪。他掏出适宜近身作战的CZ75冲锋手枪（当然已经拧上了消音器）和战术刀，悄无声息地抄近路摸到了三人的侧后方。敌人肩上的黑色鹰标证明他们的确是圣鹰的成员。  
果然，三人里最眼尖的那个发现了那匹马：“等一下！这里好像有外人。”他们立即戒备起来，抬起挂在胸前的冲锋枪，随时可能开始搜索。  
藏身在矮墙之后的米尔斯皱了皱眉。他从身边顺手捡起一块弹夹大小的石头，扔到三人小队的另一边，趁着他们的注意力被石头落地声吸引，米尔斯站起身，连续几枪干掉离自己较远的两个敌人，最近的那人则用近战的方式解决。  
能用枪就别用刀——前提是双方的距离足够远。如果敌人和你只有不到两臂的距离，别说瞄准，就连应战的心理准备都很难做好。米尔斯翻过矮墙，反手握着战术刀，冲到离对方不到一米的位置，照着对方手臂的位置划去。  
突然死了两个队友的圣鹰士兵马上意识到，自己没法用枪挡下眼前这神秘人闪电般迅捷的攻击。他向后缩了手，撇开握着的冲锋枪，想拔出挂在腰间的短刀应战。可米尔斯的动作比他更快——战术刀锋利的刀刃准确地切断了对方前臂的肌肉，踹向他腿部的一记重击更是让他失去了平衡。米尔斯没有停手，省去审问的步骤，在敌人倒地前让刀锋干净利落地划过敌人的喉咙，夺走对方最后一点呼救的机会。  
米尔斯这么做，一方面是因为他不认为自己能从一个圣鹰组织末端的普通成员身上问出什么有价值的东西（部分是因为不擅长说阿拉伯语），一方面是情况紧急，要是这人大喊大叫、把其他同伙招引过来，米尔斯就没那么容易脱身了。他随手抹掉刀上的鲜血，把它收回鞘中。  
解决这三个人之后，米尔斯把挡风镜移到头顶，以保证自己的视线足够清晰。他快速地搜索了三人的尸体，顺走的除了他们没来得及用上的子弹，还有一张沾了血的巴瑞沙地图——比起班达克提供的那份，虽然要潦草得多，比例还不大一致，但至少要新一些，该包括的道路网也被画了进去。  
此时此刻，米尔斯不确定是否会有圣鹰的其他人通过此处。于是，他把三具尸体拖到马厩后的草堆里掩藏起来，顺带简单清扫了刚才打斗留下的血迹和弹壳。处理完现场，米尔斯骑上马，准备沿着河道向山区更深处移动。根据刚到手的地图，米尔斯很快判断，弗兰克翻车的位置离河流很近，兴许他能在那儿找到更多有价值的线索。  
“接下来……就往这个方向找找看吧。”


	32. 幸存

时间回到十二个小时前。  
撇下身后的火光，拖着一身的伤逃离圣鹰爪牙的视线时，像是脑袋里突然被塞进了一大摞陈年报纸，弗兰克想到了许多事。  
自他记事以来，中东似乎从来没有太平过——倒不如说千年来一直如此。迈尔桑德司令给他讲过的“早教故事”除去那些适宜儿童的常规内容，就是战争。族裔、文化、信仰，再到资源。  
对了，资源，如果一个国家孱弱到无力抵御外部的干涉，资源这种财富的源泉就会变为带来战火的诅咒——夏丽法肯定很清楚这一点。不过，和以“帝国坟场”著称的阿富汗相比，弗兰克觉得叙利亚已经算是幸运了。  
说到底，自诩护教者的“圣鹰”也不过是多方势力角逐下一枚危险的棋子罢了。  
弗兰克有时也会想：自己所在Sotopia想要实现的“理想世界”会是怎样的景象？在他们严谨推算和设计的蓝图之中，这片土地上饱受战争之苦的平民是否就能找到自己的栖身之所呢？  
他放任飞驰的思绪，折了根足够结实的树枝，支撑沉重的身躯在巴瑞沙山区的夜幕中缓慢地移动。  
除了头顶的半轮月光，周围没有任何光源，弗兰克自然不可能冒着被发现的危险掏出打火机照明；也没有动物活动的声音——对他来说这是好事，至少堂堂迈尔桑德家的二少爷不至于在野外被不知什么动物啃死。  
现在摆在弗兰克面前的有两个问题：一是无法处理身上的伤口，二是在沟壑之间迷失了方向。  
——也只能走一步算一步了。  
弗兰克自嘲地笑了笑，突然意识到自己还没考虑淡水和食物的问题。  
在足够远离公路的某个石滩的凹陷里，弗兰克停了下来，摸黑处理了流血的创口（其实只是用扯下的布条简单地止了下血），将就对付了一夜。没等天亮，他就因周身的疼痛醒来，蹒跚着寻找下一个躲藏点。要不是河道略深的位置还有少量积水，弗兰克觉得自己要靠枯枝上的露水续命。  
这一次，他很幸运。巴瑞沙山区曾有过少量的矿藏分布，开发殆尽后遗留下的横向矿洞也就成了绝佳的藏身之地。弗兰克收集了一些树枝，带到矿洞深处向一侧凹陷的避风处，架起一个小小的火堆。审视眼前这幅落魄的景象，弗兰克不禁想：要是米尔斯看到了，他会怎么嘲笑自己呢。  
一想到米尔斯，弗兰克脸上自嘲的笑容也不由得收敛起来。  
他想，有米尔斯在，夏丽法和肖卡特应该已经安全了。说不定他们已经从迪瓦尼耶离开，顺利抵达了巴士拉。  
如果这样，倒也挺好的——虽然这意味着弗兰克大概要死在这儿了。  
简陋的火堆上，树枝炸裂的火星在昏暗的矿洞里曳出微缩的星轨。弗兰克凑近这一团提供光和热的“生命之源”，脱掉上衣，再次确认自己身上的伤口。距离车祸已经过去了十余个小时，血倒是基本没再流了，躯干部分除了骨折，内脏应该没什么问题，算是捡了一条命。比较麻烦的是背后斜着扎进去的玻璃碎片，之前因为忙着赶路，全身的疼痛都混在了一块，弗兰克竟没发觉还有这一处伤。伤口的位置十分刁钻，他艰难地伸手探去，只摸到一手的血，却无法把伤口内的异物取出来。  
弗兰克短促地笑了笑，感觉自己的意识已经有些模糊。跳跃的火光里没映出任何人的影子或美好幸福的画面，但凭着在列宾学过油画的艺术底子，他总能想象出点什么。比如阿妮萨还没出生的时候，他用子弹壳做成一串风铃挂在给新生儿预备的摇篮上，却没想到这回降生在迈尔桑德家的是个女婴；比如还在圣彼得堡的时候，他和同学合租在一套公寓里，共用的客厅堆满了书本、画稿和画材；比如叙利亚的小镇上，他和米尔斯漫无目的地闲逛，能一句话不说地共处一两个小时。  
——这算什么，卖子弹的小男孩吗？  
说到米尔斯，弗兰克突然感觉很愧疚。  
把他拉进Sotopia的这些天来，弗兰克跟他介绍了许多“工作须知”，也提到自己跟着协会要员调停地区冲突的丰功伟绩（米尔斯嘴上不说，但心里应该认可弗兰克他们的工作成果）。偏偏忘了一条：自脱离联合国直接管辖以来，Sotopia临时安全部门的伤亡率一直居高不下，像弗兰克这种顺顺利利活到现在的其实不占多数。当然，迈尔桑德家的出身帮了他很大的忙——至少在中东地界上，他从不把这个身份当作什么秘密，反而可以灵活地运用这个名号背后的声望和权威保护自己。  
只是这次恐怕行不通了。  
弗兰克也和米尔斯交代过：一切以任务为优先，队友的性命并没有那么重要。考虑到米尔斯的性格和经历，弗兰克认为这种常识性“入职教育”是多余的，说多了反而会遭他嫌弃，也就简单提了几句。果然，听到这些话的米尔斯只是瞥了他一眼，言简意赅地答道：“我从不认为你我的生命安全会比护送目标更重要。”  
被圣鹰的子弹击中轮胎之后、翻下山崖之前，他看着米尔斯驱车离开，没有半点停下来的意思，这意味着米尔斯依旧优先考虑护送夏丽法脱离险境，而非搁下紧要工作，调转车头去救弗兰克等人。  
作为Sotopia的忠实成员，弗兰克自然是满意的。  
可从他个人情感的角度出发，弗兰克不得不承认自己感到一丝遗憾：他还没和米尔斯正式告别呢。一般电影和电视剧里，至少会给个交代遗言的机会吧。  
就着纷乱的想法，弗兰克很快迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。再醒来时已经是第二天的上午，离公路上的车祸过去了三十多个小时。除了疼痛、干渴和饥饿，弗兰克还感到大脑昏沉、头重脚轻，背上的伤口一阵阵的胀痛，多半是因感染而发热。在这种情况下，能勉强看清手表上的时间已经很不错了。  
弗兰克勉强爬了起来，弹出枪里的弹夹，看手头还剩几颗子弹——不过，他不认为现在的自己有任何战斗力。  
但一种难以形容的冲动驱使他迈开沉重的双腿。  
他不能继续待在这里。不是因为待在这迟早会被人发现，而是他不想孤零零地死在荒废的矿洞里。  
还有些事情……没有解决呢。  
弗兰克扶着矿洞的石壁，一步一步往外挪，混沌的大脑与模糊的视野令他备受折磨。快走到出口时，他才后知后觉地发现有两个人正从外面走进来，与他恰好打了个照面。  
头巾，枪支，杂牌的迷彩制服，肩上的黑色鹰标，正是分组巡逻的圣鹰成员。  
——好吧，这下怕是真的要完蛋了。

为了避开盘踞在对面山坡上民房周围的圣鹰主力，米尔斯耽搁了不少时间。透过望远镜，他能清晰看到之前追击夏丽法一行的吉普车以及十几名荷枪实弹的武装分子。他们的装束很类似，分不清谁是头目。费萨尔好像也在其中。  
虽然距离略远，但对方仍处在自己的射程范围之内。如果装上高倍瞄准镜，配合背上的AWP狙击步枪，米尔斯有把握直接干掉视野中的任一目标——当然，他只有一次狙杀敌人、制造混乱、拖缓对方行动速度的机会。开完枪，他就必须立刻离开山顶，牵上留在半山腰的马，移动到下一段搜索路线。  
身边没有观察手，米尔斯只能依靠自己。他趴在山顶的石滩上，沉重的狙击枪稳稳地搭在他身前——绝佳的狙击点。瞄准镜里人影晃动，如同一个个活动靶。趁着山风停歇的间隙，米尔斯果断地扣动了扳机。  
他的手很稳。  
枪响顺着再度喧闹的风声在山谷间回荡，米尔斯已经收起枪，迅速撤离了原来的位置。而在子弹轨迹的另一头，被击中胸口的费萨尔已经倒在血泊中，不省人事。


	33. 拯救

米尔斯找到公路下方被焚毁的汽车时，已经是狙击费萨尔的一个半小时后。巴瑞沙山区的地形错综复杂，加上圣鹰在此盘踞，他不得不多绕了几次路。  
接近现场之前，米尔斯已经确认过周围没有别人。他握着枪，小心翼翼地接近那辆已经被烧得不成样子的车。一具过了火的尸体卡在车窗之间，从遗骸的大小看应该是拉维耶；与她和弗兰克同车的塔力甫躺在不远处的石滩上，应该是车辆翻下山崖时被甩出来的。这具遗体倒是没被火烧到，但身上的衣服显然被圣鹰的人翻动了一遍，手表、钱包等值钱的东西甚至是香烟和打火机已经被劫掠一空，剩下的证件散落了一地。米尔斯想了想，拾起那几张可以说明遗体身份的证件，也算是给夏丽法一个交代。  
最令米尔斯在遗憾之余感到庆幸的，是他没有在这里看到弗兰克的尸体。  
——他一定还活着。  
附近足迹太乱，没法依此循线追查。但顺着地面零散的点状血迹，米尔斯倒是找到了几十米外的一片低矮灌木丛。他半跪在灌木丛边，发现部分干枯的枝丫有倒伏的痕迹，地面也有比较密集的干枯的血迹，弗兰克应该在这里短暂停留过。但从这里往外找，米尔斯再没发现类似的线索。  
米尔斯想，弗兰克应该在这里简单处理了伤口，又往不知哪个旮旯钻去。  
这倒是件好事，至少圣鹰没法跟着血迹很快找到“漏网之鱼”；但这也给米尔斯的搜索带来了麻烦，他一时不知道该笑还是该失望地摇摇头。不过不管怎么说，即便自己没有意识到这一点，米尔斯的心里还是燃起了微妙的希望。  
“在我找到你之前，可别就这么随随便便死了啊……”

漆黑的头套夺去了弗兰克眼前所有的光线。他只能靠听、靠闻、靠感觉、靠猜想来判断自己周围的情况。  
失去意识一段时间后，弗兰克再次醒来，只觉得脑袋依旧很疼。高烧就已经很难受了，还被人抓着头发往矿洞的石壁上撞，额头上恐怕已经肿起了包——不对，半张脸也是黏糊糊的，看来已经见了血。双手被麻绳反绑在身后，擦脸是不可能的了。弗兰克向后摸索了几公分——好吧，也没有尖锐的石块，没法偷偷把绳子磨断。  
他那件沾满血污和沙土、脏得几乎看不出原样的西装外套也被扒了下来，参加宴会前熨烫齐整的白色衬衫现在血迹斑斑。弗兰克猜，自己的领带和领带针也连同配枪被缴了过去，毕竟圣鹰的亡命之徒不会放过每一个捞战利品的机会。  
“我们要不要现在就杀了他？”  
“等会再杀也没事，他跑不了。”  
不过，对方翻人东西的喜好倒也给弗兰克带来了一线生机——透过被自己的血浸得潮湿的头套，他听见匪徒的口哨声。  
“啊，你看这是什么东西？”  
“哈，请柬？果然是和夏丽法那有钱娘们一伙的人。”  
“让我看看这倒霉鬼叫什么名字。弗兰克……迈尔桑德？听着有点耳熟啊。”  
“你听说过？”  
“我也不知道在哪听过这个姓。”  
——有两个人，其中一个年纪要小一些。  
听着他们的对话，意识又开始模糊的弗兰克努力让自己保持清醒。只要还能开口说话，他就有翻盘的机会。哪怕这意味着战术性地抛弃自己的尊严。  
“……我是叙利亚人，我父亲是有名的军阀。”弗兰克艰难地用沙哑的声音抛出一个颇有分量的饵料。“放我一条活路，他会给你们赎金的。”  
——真对不起啊父亲，我又要搬出你的名头自保了。  
戴着鹰标的匪徒对视了一眼。“叙利亚的军阀？怪不得我会有印象。”其中一人说道。  
弗兰克咳嗽两声，嗓子里都是血腥味：“怎么样，挺划算吧？他可大方了。”  
匪徒似乎正在认真考虑这个建议的可行性。弗兰克屏着呼吸，等待对方给出答复。  
“要不……我去跟头领汇报一下？反正都是要告诉他抓到人了。”声音比较年轻的那个问道。“到时真要杀他就杀了算了。”  
“哦，去吧。路上注意点，我们还有三个兄弟行踪不明呢，不知是不是被民兵截住了。”  
弗兰克听见其中一人逐渐远去的脚步声。  
这可不是个好兆头：就算费萨尔不在他们当中，这伙匪徒的头领也不见得会放过弗兰克。  
如果这一把赌输了，弗兰克也没有什么好说的。  
剩下的那名“绑匪”留守在矿洞里，干脆坐在弗兰克面前烤起了火：“你和那个夏丽法是什么关系？是她的情人吗？”语气不乏鄙夷和轻蔑。  
弗兰克无奈地摇头：“不是，我和她连朋友都算不上。”即便离死不远，他也不大愿意在敌人面前迎合他们诋毁夏丽法名誉的癖好。  
那人从鼻腔深处哼了一声，照弗兰克身上踹了一脚：“算了吧，那种到处抛头露面、亵渎教义的女人肯定不怎么正经。”  
弗兰克也懒得和他争辩，毕竟现在他连说话的力气都没剩多少，只能在头套里闷哼。任对方发泄式地揍了几下，只要留着这条命在，就不算太亏。不知为何，眼看着自己即将命丧巴瑞沙，说不定连尸体都不会让别人发现，弗兰克竟感到意外的平静，仿佛马上就会有人来救他似的。  
或许是觉得眼前这个遍体鳞伤的沙包没什么意思，留守的圣鹰暴徒也没再搭理弗兰克，自顾自地走到洞口抽烟。  
大约一个小时之后，那人又走回弗兰克跟前，居高临下地审问他：“喂，你身上有枪，费萨尔的手下也有被枪打死的，是不是你动的手？”  
弗兰克艰难地摇头，集中剩下的理智睁眼说瞎话：“那枪是我捡来保命的。我真的只是……只是正好搭上了沙兹曼家的顺风车。开枪的人已经死在那辆车里了。”  
他很清楚对方不会轻易相信自己这套漏洞百出的说辞，最好的证明就是暴徒举起缴来的枪，对着弗兰克开了两枪以示威胁。子弹擦着他的身体边缘砸在石壁上，炸起的细小石块嵌进了皮肉。  
“不管是留着你要赎金，还是听头领的话处置你，反正你是别想着全须全尾地出去了。”声音里还带着点可以玩弄俘虏性命的得意。“说起来那小子怎么还没回来，我记得这里离营地没那么远啊……”  
在眼前一片黑暗的情况下，弗兰克的听觉比平常要灵敏一些。  
于是，他听见了刀刃划过人身体的声音。鲜血喷涌而出，相当一部分溅到了弗兰克身上。沉重的躯体倒在地上，发出带有微弱血流声的闷响。  
“……”  
弗兰克一言不发，心想自己应该是赌对了。他几乎可以想象，神秘的潜入者如何半蹲着悄无声息地移动到匪徒身后，一只手捂住敌人的嘴，另一只手握着锐利的战术刀，从后方干净利落地割开敌人的喉管。  
有人摘下了弗兰克的头套，猛地回到视野里的光线令他一时睁不开眼。弗兰克眯着眼睛，努力让眼前晃动的重影叠合成清晰的影像。  
一个穿着沙漠迷彩的男人疲惫地跪倒在他面前，肩膀随着喘息的节奏轻微起伏着，浅驼色的头巾和深色挡风镜把脸挡得严严实实。直到刚才还拿着枪威胁弗兰克的圣鹰匪徒就倒在他身后，失去光彩的双眼仍大睁着。来人把头巾和挡风镜扯下，露出一头略显黯淡的金色短发，像是几夜没合眼的黑眼圈，以及布满血丝的双眼。  
“……米尔斯？”弗兰克不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
米尔斯喘着粗气，几秒钟后才抬起头，冷冷地盯着弗兰克的脸：“我找了你三十一个小时，中途连觉都没睡。”听起来像是抱怨，但陈述的语气和汇报工作一样认真。  
弗兰克苦笑道：“对不起？”认出米尔斯的一瞬间，他心里的石头已落了地。  
米尔斯没回他这句话。金发的英国人凑到弗兰克身边，用刀割开绑住他双手的麻绳。要不是靠得足够近，弗兰克大概会漏掉米尔斯极小声说出的话：  
“……幸好，幸好你还活着。”


	34. 长夜

解开绳索后，米尔斯让弗兰克靠在石壁上休息，自己则去把之前留在矿洞口的医疗箱拿了进来。  
“你还真是被揍得够惨的啊。”米尔斯挎着医疗箱，居高临下地审视弗兰克凄惨的模样。  
弗兰克捂着侧腹的伤口，苦笑着抬起头：“你就不能可怜一下我吗，翻车后能捡回一条命就很不错了。”他看着米尔斯身上大片的干涸的血迹，心里一动。“你受伤了？”  
“这不是我的血。”米尔斯轻描淡写地说。他在弗兰克身旁半跪下来，打开手边的医疗箱。“快把衣服脱了，我帮你处理伤口。”  
弗兰克小心翼翼地把衬衫脱下，露出肌肉发达但伤痕累累的上半身。浸着血和组织液的布料剥离伤口的痛苦逼得他倒吸一口凉气。“还请你手下留情，缝针的时候别做的太难看啊。”  
“我又不是医疗兵。”米尔斯哼了一声。他换上干净的医用手套，从医疗箱掏出一团绷带，用纯净水浇透后递到弗兰克面前。“含着，别把绷带咽进去了。”  
重伤员顺从地咬住那团浸了水的绷带。弗兰克已经有一段时间没喝水了，喉咙和口腔里都是火辣辣的血腥味。他像拧海绵一般榨取里面还带着脱落纤维的水分，直到汲饮殆尽。他第一次意识到水流进喉咙是如此幸福美妙的事。  
与此同时，米尔斯正用酒精拭去皮肤上凝结的血污，清理弗兰克身上较浅的伤口，并用镊子夹去那些嵌在伤口中的砂石。见弗兰克把口中的绷带团吐了出来，米尔斯皱了下眉，也没说什么——疼得咬断舌头也是他自己的事。  
“对了，我背上扎了块玻璃。”弗兰克提醒他。“伤口可能感染了。”  
米尔斯点点头：“我看到了。”他扶着弗兰克的肩膀，让他靠着自己的膝盖坐起。“你不打算咬点什么吗？我不觉得这种麻醉药效果有多好。”  
弗兰克摇头道：“没事，我顶得住。”他安抚性地拍了拍米尔斯的手臂。“和我说说话吧，这样就能保持意识清醒了。”  
“你疯了？一般人不都会想要直接睡到手术结束吗？”  
“我是说你啊，米尔斯。”此时此刻，弗兰克的声音听起来竟有种别样的温柔。“你应该很累了吧。”  
米尔斯沉默了，正准备用镊子深入伤口夹出玻璃碎片的手停了下来。  
从现在的角度，弗兰克看不见米尔斯的脸，但能大概猜出对方的表情：“这一路过来，你杀了几个人？”  
“……五个，也许是六个。”米尔斯重新开始手头的工作。镊子探进伤口时，弗兰克闷哼一声，全身肌肉都紧绷起来，但他很快迫使自己放松。  
“是吗……你把派去报信的也解决了？”  
“是的，就在这矿洞附近。”镊子的前端紧紧夹住玻璃片的边缘，开始缓慢地向外移。“还有那个费萨尔，他和圣鹰的家伙待在一起。我向他开了一枪，但隔得太远，不知道他死了没有。”  
弗兰克盯着眼前的火堆，庆幸自己身边还有个热源，一时脑热又打开了话匣子：“对了，我还没有跟你说过我在列宾的事吧。有个和我关系很好的乌克兰人，父母都是在造船厂工作的工程师，他却对哲学更感兴趣，整天和我们扯美学、哲学、甚至神学的关系。一开始我觉得他很烦，但到后来突然觉得他说的有几分道理，也开始读起那些深奥的书籍，去读书会去得比他还勤快。他离开圣彼得堡的时候——”  
米尔斯回头瞪了他一眼：“你怎么话这么多，还扯这么远。”  
夹出的玻璃片落在地上，发出清脆的响声；弗兰克也跟着松了一口气。  
“我这人啊，在高兴的时候就会忍不住说话。”弗兰克一脸虚弱地笑着说。  
“有什么好高兴的，”米尔斯低下头，开始处理伤口边缘感染坏死的组织。口头上说自己不是医疗兵，米尔斯的动作倒是很娴熟。“明明差点就死在这了。”  
弗兰克笑了笑：“这不是还没死嘛。当然，主要是因为来救我的是你。”  
“如果不是我呢？”  
“我还是会感到高兴——至少能够活着再见到你了。”  
“……”  
接下来的时间里，米尔斯没再说话，只是安静地替他缝合了伤口。米尔斯单手捧着弗兰克的脸、确认头上的伤势时，弗兰克一直睁着眼，近距离观察米尔斯那双疲惫发红的眼睛和微抿的嘴角。米尔斯的神情很专注，能果断扣下扳机的手指此刻正轻柔地择去他发间的血块、擦掉脸上的血迹，再熟练地缠上绷带。  
四目相对的瞬间，弗兰克张开嘴，想说些什么，但却无从开始。米尔斯很快移开了视线，从医疗箱里掏出干粮和水，示意弗兰克先填饱自己的肚子。  
空荡荡的胃部终于有了久违的踏实感。“夏丽法那边安顿下来了吧？”弗兰克问道。  
米尔斯抱着膝盖坐在他身边，看起来已经很困了：“她和迪瓦尼耶的民兵待在一块儿。进山之前，我已经联系了Sotopia在中东地区的负责人，他们会负责把她送回巴士拉。”  
“和我一车的两个人……他们都死了。”弗兰克把手中的水壶递回米尔斯。  
“我看过现场了。”米尔斯接过水壶，喝了一小口。“对这样的结局，夏丽法应该已经做好了心理准备。”  
矿洞外，太阳正缓缓地落下，夕照将山顶的树影拉得很长。米尔斯扶起弗兰克，回到较为隐蔽的矿洞深处，重新起了个火堆。  
“我把报信人的尸体藏好了，他们短期内找不到这儿。我们先在这对付一晚，明天日出前就离开。”米尔斯说。他的声音很疲惫，比起弗兰克好不到哪去。“上半夜就交给你了。我先……睡一会儿。”  
面对这个看似无理实则在理的要求，弗兰克无奈地笑了笑：“好吧。”  
米尔斯在火堆的另一边侧躺下来，脑袋枕在叠成一块的头巾上，身体稍微蜷起，双眉微蹙。弗兰克虽然受了不少伤，不久前还因为发烧意识不清，但经过简单治疗后，现在的精神状态恐怕比几夜没合眼的米尔斯要好。弗兰克自认从小就身体健壮，恢复速度也确实比常人快一些。  
他披着米尔斯从尸体身上扒下来的衣服，看了看眼前的火堆，又看了看火堆后正在休息的米尔斯，突然感到一种奇异的悸动在心里游荡。上次有这种感觉，也许是在“拉卡之剑”营地的那个杂物间里，又或者是在和米尔斯大打出手的那辆吉普车上。  
于是，弗兰克绕过火堆，凑到米尔斯身边，从他背后俯身靠近那张疲惫却依旧好看的脸。沾了沙尘和血渍的凌乱金发，火光照耀下似乎更有血色的面庞，衣领下露出的一点脖颈，朴实的沙漠迷彩下宝藏般柔韧有力的身躯。  
这是要干嘛？弗兰克自己也不太清楚——他仅仅是想这么做罢了。  
“你要是敢在这种时候动手动脚，我就开枪了。”米尔斯冷不防地开口说道，还带着些模糊的鼻音。他连头都没有回，双眼紧闭，身体的大部分纹丝不动，右手却不知什么时候从压在头巾底下的枪套中拔出了枪，右腕搭上自己的颈侧，枪口向后指着弗兰克的脑袋。  
看着没打开的保险栓和黑洞洞的枪口，弗兰克悻悻地笑了笑。  
“我知道了，米尔斯。”他轻声说着，依旧凑上前去，近乎虔诚地吻上了冰冷的枪口。“我欠你一条命。”  
米尔斯的肩膀缩了一下，睫毛微微颤动。  
“这是我职责所在，还不还是你的事。”


	35. 月升

弗兰克因脖颈疼痛睁开眼时，才发现米尔斯已经起来守夜了，反而是自己不知何时自顾自地倚着石壁睡了过去。火堆已经续上了新的木柴，火不算旺，但在冬夜里已经足够暖和。  
“醒了？”米尔斯正背对着他坐在火堆的另一边。听见背后传来的声音，米尔斯回过头淡淡说道：“还好晚上没什么动静。”  
他倒是没责备弗兰克在叫醒自己之前先睡着这件事。  
“现在多少点？”弗兰克揉着僵直的脖子问道。背上处理过的伤口藏在绷带底下，虽依旧隐隐作痛，但已经舒服了许多。头上的肿块还没消掉，不过至少没有脑震荡的风险。  
米尔斯看了看腕上的表：“还早，凌晨三点十七分。”  
弗兰克坐直了身体，难得放松地伸展手臂，顺带烤火取暖：“你睡了多久？”  
英国人抬头想了想：“八个小时左右吧。”  
“这不太够啊，你不是几天没睡了吗？”弗兰克坐到米尔斯身边，二人的肩膀靠的很近。  
“和你不同，在这种环境里我睡不安稳。”米尔斯低下头，阴影里的脸看不清更细微的表情。冰冷的月光斜斜地照进矿洞，并没有照到他们所在的位置，明与暗的模糊界线距离火堆至少有十几公尺。  
弗兰克横过身，定定地看着近在咫尺的米尔斯的侧脸。说实话，现在他们二人看起来都很糟糕：一身的血和灰尘，肌肉酸痛，精神萎靡，谅谁都没法违心地说出一句“这真浪漫”。但在弗兰克眼中，这样的米尔斯也足以令他迷醉。  
他轻咳了一下，以吸引米尔斯的注意力：“如果——我是说如果，你赶到这的时候，发现我已经死了，你会怎么办？”  
“你希望我怎么办？”米尔斯反问。“我不明白你的意思。”  
“如果这样，你还会留在Sotopia吗？”  
“……”沉默了一会儿，米尔斯看着袖口浆成一块的血迹，敷衍般地应道：“或许吧，谁知道呢。只要有任务，我还是会去做的，毕竟也没其他的选择。”  
“哈哈，这样啊。”弗兰克干笑两声。“米尔斯啊，你是怎么看待我的？”  
米尔斯皱起了眉：“你是不是烧坏了脑袋，从昨天开始就一直问些怪问题。”  
说着，米尔斯想要站起来，随便干点别的事来回避弗兰克的追问。但后者抓住了他的手臂，迫使他留在原地。  
“米尔斯，你究竟是为什么加入我们的？”弗兰克的声音很沉，给米尔斯造成一种莫名的压迫感。  
他想挣开弗兰克，但因为顾忌对方身上的伤，米尔斯没敢多用力，只是将手挡在弗兰克胸前，以缓解心里的不安。“我不是说过了吗，有正式的调令，加上我也有自己的打算。更何况按照你当时的说法，我没有别的路好走。”  
“你是那种没有上司命令告诉你该干什么就活不下去的人吗？”  
米尔斯急了：“弗兰克，你到底想问什么？”  
“在MI6也好，后来遇到斯科特·葛温也好，现在也好，只要是‘理智的命令’你都会听从，好像除了这个就没有任何其他的精神寄托，连对以后的打算都没有。你究竟要到什么时候才愿意让自己获得自由呢。”  
米尔斯怔住了。  
弗兰克松开按在米尔斯肩上的手。但这一次，米尔斯没有趁机离开。  
看着对方在火光里颤动的蓝眼睛，弗兰克突然感到很愧疚。但道歉的话刚想说出口，米尔斯却意外冷静地回应道：“这么理直气壮地指责我，你自己又如何呢？是希望我只为了继承你的‘遗志’就留在Sotopia奉献一生，还是把你当成精神支柱、在你死后也停止为它工作？哪种听起来都很自私啊。”  
弗兰克难得烦躁地摇摇头：“你没理解我的意思，我怕的就是这两种。”  
“哈？”米尔斯冷冷地看着他。  
“虽然把你‘坑上贼船’是既成的事实，那时我的确想着不管用什么手段都要尽早拉你入伙，因为这对协会有利，对你我也有利；但是现在，我不希望你是因为什么会带来痛苦的事情轻率地选择自己的道路，比如别人强加的不必要的责任和负罪感。”  
“为什么？”米尔斯怀疑的眼神有些微的动摇。  
弗兰克深吸一口气，坦诚地说道：“打开天窗说亮话吧。因为我很喜欢你，米尔斯。”  
米尔斯盯着弗兰克的眼睛，许久没接上话，好不容易才低声说出一句：“我知道了。”他自己都觉得声音很不自然。  
终于坦白了想法的弗兰克倒是觉得一切豁然开朗，就是头上的伤又开始痛了。  
米尔斯也很快回到了平常喜怒不形于色、总是冷着脸的状态：“不过，你对我的过去其实并不了解。保留在军情六处的官方档案只是其中的一面，至于另一些事情，或许会影响你对我的看法。”  
弗兰克诚实地点点头：“我明白。你不愿意说的事，我不会去打听。”  
“如果这是善意的表现，我感谢你的善意。”米尔斯的嘴角难得勾了起来。他站起身，走到医疗箱旁，从里面掏出水壶和药瓶，随手抛给弗兰克。“之前的药效应该快过了，再吃一次吧。”  
“有人说过你其实是很细致温柔的人吗？”弗兰克接过抛来的东西，冲米尔斯笑了笑。  
米尔斯的回答很敷衍：“也许有吧，我忘了。”他掏出枪，用多余的酒精棉球擦拭起来，以消磨日出之前漫长的时间。“等你在迪瓦尼耶养好伤，我们一起回趟英国，我会告诉你我的过去。”  
弗兰克不曾想过，自己会在一个天空刚泛鱼肚白的寒冷的冬晨，和米尔斯一起在马背上颠簸。他坐在米尔斯身后，胸前隔着衣裳传来似有似无的暖意。米尔斯又围上了那条沾血的头巾，挡住了弗兰克特别中意的一头金发。  
只有在这个时候，他可以放肆地把大部分体重分摊到米尔斯身上，手臂虚环着对方的腰，屏息时能听到平稳有力的心跳。

一到迪瓦尼耶的正规医院，弗兰克马上接受了更全面的治疗，包括处理他折断的肋骨。明亮洁净的病房，温暖柔软的床铺，手术顺利结束、转入住院部后，床头甚至摆着新鲜的花；吃得饱、睡得好，除了来探视的夏丽法和肖卡特，没有别人打扰，圣鹰的枪口与山坡下的烈火都显得如此遥远。  
可每次闭上眼睛，弗兰克还是会想起那个昏暗的矿洞，被头套蒙住双眼的自己听见火堆里木柴烧裂和鲜血喷涌的声音；或是几个小时后的月升之时，他还在火堆边守夜，米尔斯就躺在不远处浅眠。弗兰克伸出手，想要碰触米尔斯沾着烟尘的发丝和苍白的脸庞，但最后还是收回了手。  
“拉维耶和塔力甫的事，我很抱歉。”弗兰克躺在病床上，向来探望的夏丽法道歉。在回来的路上，他一直在想是否要告诉她拉维耶死前的情形，最终还是选择对夏丽法坦白。  
“在那种情况下，恐怕谁也找不到更好的办法。”夏丽法低下头，声音有些沙哑。“等我回到巴士拉，我会安顿好他们的家人。”  
弗兰克扭过头，向门口张望。陪在夏丽法身边的肖卡特马上看出他在意的是谁，抢先说道：“米尔斯刚打完点滴，正在隔壁病房里睡觉呢。”  
“打点滴？”  
夏丽法解释道：“他这几天不仅没好好休息，连东西都没怎么吃——大概是急着找到你。再不让他补个觉，没等我出迪瓦尼耶，他恐怕都要猝死了。别说米尔斯，班达克看到他那匹瘦马都心疼得上蹿下跳。”  
——我找了你三十一个小时，中途连觉都没睡。  
弗兰克想起米尔斯那时的抱怨。  
肖卡特歪着脑袋，看来从夏丽法那儿学满了察言观色的技能，同时保持着自己有话就说的个性：“你现在这幅模样想去看他？”  
夏丽法也早就看出弗兰克和米尔斯之间微妙的关系，肖卡特倒是替她说了话。  
弗兰克笑了笑：“算了，等我能起床了再说吧。”


	36. 归乡

目送夏丽法等人跟着Sotopia临时抽调来的人手离开迪瓦尼耶前，弗兰克、米尔斯和他们的同事短暂地见了一面。  
当时，已经休息完毕的米尔斯坐在弗兰克床边，后者还躺在病床上等待药效过去。  
这也是米尔斯第一次见到弗兰克以外的特勤干员。低调沉稳的行事作风，话不多，每次开口前都会思考一两秒。  
见这位同事和弗兰克算是熟人，米尔斯也就直接提出了自己一直感兴趣的问题：“协会现设的安全部门里面，像我们这样的正式职员有多少？”  
一、二，如米尔斯默算的短暂沉默后，对方言简意赅地答道：“不算已经殉职的，一共七十四人。”  
——和其他机构相比，这确实不算多。  
“按照现在的规定，我们协会专业从事安保的人数和非战斗人员是成固定比例的。”弗兰克补充道。“学者越多，保镖越多——但也不能太多，就是这样。”  
“还有，雷诺夫人很担心你。”说话一板一眼的同事转向弗兰克。“她说，你要是出了事，她没法向迈尔桑德司令交代。”（米尔斯因此了解到，弗兰克的家世在同事之间不是什么秘密。）  
紧接着，同事又简要说明了一些之后的安排，比如护送夏丽法的路线，放弗兰克和米尔斯休假的时限，放完假就回日内瓦总部报道等等。说罢，他礼节性地点头致意，随即离开了弗兰克的病房。沙兹曼家的几人和被卷进的两位记者已经在医院外的车上整装待发，这一次他们的旅途将是安全顺利的。  
弗兰克冲着同事的背影挥了挥手。  
病房里只剩下弗兰克和米尔斯二人，空气顿时安静下来。  
“我已经知道夏丽法为什么被盯上了。”为打破僵局，米尔斯说道。  
“和圣鹰有关吧？”  
米尔斯点点头：“她掌握了一些伊拉克权贵和圣鹰资金往来的情况，其中甚至有沙兹曼自家的人。她一直握着这些把柄。”  
弗兰克叹了口气：“那她和肖卡特以后的路恐怕不太好走。”  
米尔斯看见床头柜上放着的信封，正打算伸手去拿，却被弗兰克轻轻握住了手腕。  
“那里面是你的照片。”弗兰克说道。  
“……离开永恒宫之前，你叫那记者拍的？”米尔斯马上想起来了。  
弗兰克点点头，脸上浮现出笑容：“拍的很好看，我还跟约纳斯说了Danke。”  
米尔斯瞥了他一眼，想将伸出的手收回去，但弗兰克并没有撒手，反而借势坐了起来，和米尔斯处在一个视平线上。二人就这么对视着，像是谁先移开视线，谁就落了下风。这令没法确认“病房的门关上了没有”的米尔斯感到莫名焦躁。  
焦躁的当然还有弗兰克：和在矿洞里不同，现在他们两个都已经收拾得干干净净、清清爽爽，英国人眼球上的血丝消减了不少，美中不足的是自己没法像坡上的山羊一样肆意动弹。他离米尔斯如此的近，可似乎就差着这么最后一点难以言明的距离。  
就在这时，弗兰克听见米尔斯不耐烦地啧了一声：“够了——”  
紧接着，那双白皙有力的手攥住了弗兰克的衣领，“拎”着这位伤员的上半身向前靠去，海水般沉静清冽的蓝眼睛仿佛要撞进他的大脑深处。  
出乎弗兰克的意料，米尔斯主动亲吻了他。  
干燥的嘴唇，若有若无的消毒水和石膏的气味，金发拂过皮肤时的痒意。  
弗兰克闭上双眼，伸出空余的手臂揽向米尔斯的后颈，缓缓加深了这个吻。米尔斯也松开弗兰克病号服的衣领、留下一团缓慢回弹的褶皱，转而搭上对方的颈侧，温暖的皮肉下血流的涌动令他的内心感到意外的平静。  
米尔斯想，自己大概理解了弗兰克对他抱着怎样的情感，但他不确定自己能否作出妥当的回应。所以，他凭着本能而非精心算计做了自己想做的事。  
感到喘不上气的时候，米尔斯抵着弗兰克的胸口，稍微推开了一点距离。一直健谈的弗兰克凝视着米尔斯瞳孔中自己的倒影，二人滚烫的呼吸交织着，充盈的暖气带起的室温几乎使他们过热。没等米尔斯的心跳频率恢复正常，弗兰克又握着他的肩膀拉进自己的怀中，而这一次的吻更深也更久。  
感觉到弗兰克的手开始在自己背上游走时，米尔斯及时中止了这个吻，给自己腾出冷静思考的空间。弗兰克倒也没有强留，立刻松开了对方。  
见弗兰克马上就要张嘴说出“对不起”之类的话，米尔斯抢先抬起一只手，说道：“你要是忙着道歉的话，我马上向协会申请从此和你分开行动。”由于刚才的吻，米尔斯的气息还没完全捋顺，声音有点虚，但语气很到位。  
弗兰克识相地闭了嘴。  
其实，他的心里有另一种恐惧：弗兰克害怕米尔斯刚才之所以主动吻他，只是对弗兰克所抱有的恋慕作出一种“礼节性”的安慰，而非出于和自己一样的情感。  
不久之后，弗兰克心中萦绕不去的不安也随着他和米尔斯的进一步交往逐渐散去。

弗兰克伤口痊愈、离开伊拉克时，已经是1995年的春天。3月的威尔士不算太冷，来自南方海湾的湿暖空气给格拉摩根谷注入了生机，湿润的海洋气候对久居内陆的弗兰克来说也是件新鲜事。  
搭上从城市驶向乡镇的公交车已经是下午。弗兰克笑着对米尔斯说：“我以为你会带我去伦敦——档案里的住址写的是那儿。”  
“在伦敦可能遇到熟人，这会给我们带来麻烦。”米尔斯正看着窗外，半张脸藏在围巾下，说话时声音有点闷。“而且从严格意义上说，这里才算是我的‘故乡’。”  
“你说话没什么威尔士口音啊。”  
“我十四岁就离开了威尔士。”  
弗兰克注意到，自打下了飞机，特别是回到格拉摩根之后，米尔斯似乎总在想些什么，话也少了很多——虽然他本来就不太爱说话。  
在小镇的终点站下车后，二人又走了相当长的一段路。山谷里的夜雾已经起来了，只能隐隐约约看见道路尽头小教堂的十字尖顶和农田边零散的民房。如果天顶再挂一轮红月，大概会像恐怖片一般令人不敢停留。  
米尔斯拎着一个行李箱，在弗兰克前面带路。距离村庄还剩一两英里时，米尔斯指向主干道边上一条宽敞但不太起眼的岔路，路边的灌木丛和杂草被人修整过，但路牌的字迹已经模糊不清。  
“走这边。”他低声说，眼里的阴翳似乎更深了。  
弗兰克将担忧和疑惑埋在心里，默默地跟了上去。  
几分钟后，出现在他面前的是一扇敞开的雕花铁门，以及门后的一幢三层乡间别墅。砖石结构，大部分外墙都已被爬山虎的藤蔓覆盖；房前应该有过精心修剪的花圃，如今只剩下初春湿润的草坪；不远处的天然池塘边有人工种植的垂柳。这么看来，原主人的家底在当地应该是最殷实的一类。  
与忙于观察周围的弗兰克不同，米尔斯径直走到门前，打开旁边的信箱，从隐蔽的夹层中摸出一把别墅的备用钥匙。弗兰克站在门前的台阶下，突然注意到信箱上钉的木牌写着“塞勒”，而非米尔斯本名的姓氏“克里曼斯”。  
意识到弗兰克会注意这一细节，打开房门前，米尔斯说道：“这栋房子原来的主人艾萨克·塞勒是我的养父，克里曼斯是我生母的姓。不过这里的人一直以为我跟着他姓塞勒。”  
家家有本难念的经，弗兰克无意要求米尔斯把MI6提供的档案里不会说明的来龙去脉解释清楚。于是，他故作轻松地问道：“那位艾萨克·塞勒还住这吗？我看这庭院和房子都像不久前才打扫过。”  
“这里从两年前开始就是间空房。我雇佣了村里的人过来打理，他们一周来两次，确保水电的正常供给。至于那个男人，他已经死了，”米尔斯拉开门，生锈的门轴发出喑哑的声响。他回过头，面无表情地看着站在台阶下的弗兰克。“是我谋杀了他。”


	37. 泥淖

“被艾萨克·塞勒从福利院领回来的时候，我还不到四岁。虽然已经记不清那时的情形，但现在想起来，我在福利院里并不受人欢迎。已经开始记事，不像更小的孩子那样白纸一张；性格也不活泼，总是一个人待在角落，看起来死气沉沉。他点名把我带走的时候，福利院的工作人员都很意外，说大部分来挑孩子的领养人不会注意到我的存在。”  
说这些话时，米尔斯正将脱下的大衣和围巾挂在客厅一角的立式衣架上。他点起壁炉，落了薄尘的客厅里，暖意逐渐扩散开来，但米尔斯脸上的阴霾并未因此散去。“我上次回来大概是在一年半前——还是两年来着。”米尔斯边用一只手松开自己的领口，边走到酒柜前，翻找度数和口味适中的藏品。  
弗兰克心情复杂地看着米尔斯放下了防备的侧影——这是他在英国的家，这种体验十分难得。客厅蒙尘的木桌上，弗兰克看见一个反扣的画框。半尺见方，似乎有些年头。他将画框翻了过来，发现那是一副画像。椅子上坐着一个五十岁左右的男人，身旁还站着一个不到十岁的金发男孩。男孩穿着世纪初风格的正装，显得拘谨内敛。不知是画师水平所限还是事实如此，男孩的表情缺少这个年龄应有的活力与生气。弗兰克想，这大概就是小时候的米尔斯。  
米尔斯也看到了弗兰克的动作。他拿着一瓶酒，确认标签上的信息，又随手搁到一边。过了一会儿，他突然说道：“我本来以为小偷会把这里洗劫一空——包括那幅画。可惜没有。”  
弗兰克安静地放任米尔斯在记忆的长滩上搁浅。米尔斯背对着他，从壁炉旁的立柜里找出一套茶具，拿到厨房里洗净，又从自己的行李箱中找出在叙利亚买的茶叶。等待热水烧开的间隙，米尔斯倚在厨房门边，自顾自地接着往下讲。  
“艾萨克·塞勒在当时已经是很有名的律师，也很富有。他收养我的时候已经四十多岁，没有结过婚。不过村里的人没觉得奇怪——他买下这栋别墅之后，在村教堂投了大额捐款，还替村民低价打赢了几场经济官司，对他们来说可是个有钱还善良的‘大好人’。”  
说这话时，米尔斯的语气带着淡淡的嘲讽，又有种置身事外的漠然，这令弗兰克感到好奇。他很想问问有关“克里曼斯”这个姓氏以及谋杀养父的问题，又担心触碰了对方的雷区，只得接着扮演一个称职的聆听者。  
“刚来的时候，我只觉得他是一个很严肃的长辈。他对我很严格，在我长到能去镇上念小学的年龄之前，我甚至没怎么离开过外面那道围墙划起的范围——直到中学，他也会每天开车接我回家。他一直让我待在二楼书房里看书，还请过外面的教师教我弹钢琴；他不在的时候，会留下一个仆人负责我的生活起居。那时我根本不知道‘家’和‘父亲’应该是什么模样，也就没意识到哪里不对劲，还以为自己的生活是正常的。”  
壶里的水很快被烧开，水汽冲出壶口，发出尖锐的嘶鸣。米尔斯转过身去，关火、倒水，看着蜷曲的茶叶在热水中自然舒展，似乎身处记忆的泥淖并未影响他的行动。  
“大概八岁的时候，情况变了。”米尔斯给弗兰克倒了杯茶。与此同时，弗兰克注意到对方的语气和之前不太一样，嗓子里像是梗着什么东西，原本流畅的发音变得不太自然。  
米尔斯在自己腰间比划了一下，说：“那时我好像也就这么高吧。”  
弗兰克不由自主地根据那幅画开始想象一个八岁左右的米尔斯——比现在更浅的金发，还没长开的五官已经有现在的影子，稚嫩而精致，同时带着早熟的气质。  
“不知为何，塞勒突然显得不那么严肃，经常和我说话，语气亲昵得令人坐立不安；但对我的看管也更严了，恨不得让我每一分钟都待在他的视线范围内。某一天，我突然从他的眼神意识到：他在透过我注视着另一个人。准确说，他希望把我塑造成他想看到的某种模样，以满足他难以言说的欲望——他也确实这么做了。”米尔斯抱着手臂倚在墙边，苍白的手指攥紧了自己肘部的衣褶。  
弗兰克猛地站了起来，声音低哑：“难道说，他对你……”纵然不远处就是温暖的炉火，他也觉得此处寒冷如冰窟——他突然后悔自己跟着米尔斯来英国了。  
“是的，就像你想的那样。你应该不想听我陈述细节吧？”米尔斯轻描淡写地说道。见弗兰克机械地摇头，他垂下眼。“谢谢，我也不想把那些恶心的情景再回忆一遍。虽然塞勒有意让我与外部世界隔离，但多亏了那些书，我也不是什么都不知道——疑惑，痛苦还有屈辱，这就是我同时学到的东西。我试着反抗，但结果可想而知，他打了我一顿。所以我一直如他所愿装出顺从的模样，甚至用塞勒拿来欺骗我的那套逻辑麻醉自己。他和法律打了几十年交道，比谁都清楚如何玩弄人心、钻法律的空子，自然不会留下任何对自己不利的证据。我不相信他，也不相信别墅外的所有人。”  
“……够了，不要勉强自己说下去。”  
米尔斯仿佛没有听到弗兰克的声音：“不得不说，塞勒的做法很成功。我长期被困在这幢别墅之中，基本没有和外人打过交道，艾萨克·塞勒曾是我唯一能够像父亲一样信任和依赖的人，而他利用了我对他的这种感情——父亲，家庭，都是将我囚禁在他手中的骗局。最可笑的是，即便意识到了这一点，我依旧无法摆脱自己仅有的支柱和联系。他是我的希望和噩梦。”  
“喂，米尔斯——”  
“你知道他为什么一直坚持让我姓克里曼斯吗？”米尔斯抬起头，对弗兰克露出一个令他心惊的冷笑。“因为我的母亲安娜·克里曼斯才是他真正想要染指的人，他希望我能成为她的幻影。这是我后来自己发现的事实。我和艾萨克·塞勒之间的不伦关系持续了五六年，直到我十四岁的时候，他突然对我失去了兴趣，我这才借着升学的机会逃离了格拉摩根。几年后，我私下调查了以前待过的福利院和塞勒早年的履历，终于找到了背后的真相。”  
弗兰克攥紧了拳头。  
“塞勒在伦敦读大学时曾到一户姓克里曼斯的有钱人家做过家庭教师，我的母亲就是那一家的小女儿，他应该是在那时对她产生了某种欲望。再后来，她嫁给了一个来自希腊的年轻商人，在结婚的第二年生下了我。但没多久，他们莫名其妙地死于凶杀，两边的家人也闹得很僵，我因此在福利院滞留了两三年。我看过他们夫妻的照片，不可否认，我和母亲小时候的确长得挺像，但后来的长相更接近于父亲，这大概正是塞勒对我产生兴趣、到后来又失去兴趣的原因吧。”说到这，米尔斯甚至笑了笑。  
听着米尔斯介绍别人生平般慢条斯理地回忆自己的往事，不知自己是否应以“倾听者”自处的弗兰克如坐针毡。他愿意接纳米尔斯一切难以启齿的秘密，多糟的都可以，但他没想过对方会在他面前展现出这样的姿态——重点不在于米尔斯经历了什么，而是他现在如何看待自己的过去。  
“弗兰克，你是不想听我说这些吗？”米尔斯突然问道。  
这令弗兰克一时语塞。他略加思索，艰难地开口答道：“我担心你在勉强自己回忆不好的事情。”  
“我没有在勉强自己。”米尔斯毫不留情地追问他：“你的担心是出于对我的同情，还是因为不想被丑陋的事实破坏自己的想象？究竟是我在自揭伤疤，还是你在逃避自己不想看到的东西？塞勒死后，知道这些秘密的就只剩下我一个人，现在我把这些秘密告诉了你，而你又在害怕什么？”  
或许是因为“主场作战”，弗兰克觉得眼前的人和他所知道的米尔斯实在太不一样了，这令他感到无所适从。


	38. 夜雨

——是啊，我害怕的究竟是什么？  
弗兰克张开嘴，本想说些辩驳的话，但话到嘴边又咽了回去。他避开米尔斯锐利的视线，盯着桌上的茶壶思考回应的方式。  
米尔斯又问：“此时此刻我就站在你面前，把那些你本来不会知道的东西和盘托出，现在也把问题留给了你。告诉我，你想接纳的究竟是虚假的‘米尔斯·弗雷泽’，还是一个陌生的‘卡尔·克里曼斯’？”  
“那你呢？你希望自己以哪种身份活下去？”  
“我在问你自己真实的想法。”米尔斯的语气很笃定。  
“我说过，我不愿意看到你因为我的几句话改变自己的选择，我担不起这种责任。”弗兰克诚实地回答。“就我个人而言，我喜欢的不是‘米尔斯·弗雷泽’或‘卡尔·克里曼斯’之中的哪个名字，也不是那些目睹或只是耳闻的故事。”  
——而是一个具体存在的人啊。  
这一次，米尔斯似乎接受了他的说辞，也没再像审讯般直勾勾地盯着对方的眼睛。“弗兰克，跟我过来一下。”他放缓了语气，轻声说道。  
弗兰克跟在他身后，走进位于二楼的书房。  
“‘米尔斯·弗雷泽’这个化名是我随口编的。弗雷泽是我教官的名字，米尔斯则出自我读大学时的导师。他们给我带来的正面影响要比那个塞勒大多了，我常为自己没能得到像他们那样正常的父亲而感到痛苦。”米尔斯边说着，边打开电灯。随后，他走到空荡荡的复古写字台前停住，腰倚着圆钝的桌沿，双手向后撑着桌面，视线顺着书房墙边的两排书架缓慢地画了个半圆。发黄的灯光斜打在他脸上，显得很憔悴。  
书架上的书籍塞得满满当当，按作者和书名顺序排列整齐，但很久没人翻动，已经落了灰。弗兰克注意到，其中还有一些取走书本后形成的突兀的空隙，如同被挖去了一小部分的名画。  
“在叙利亚的时候，你问我有没有杀过人，我那时的回答是实话。”  
弗兰克马上想起了那组对话发生的场景。在“拉卡之剑”营地里的初遇，还戴着眼镜的米尔斯身上有一种矫饰出的温和感。  
米尔斯接着说：“你应该猜到了，艾萨克·塞勒也在其中。两年前，借着回到这里暂住的机会，我往他的食物里加了点‘料’——十分讽刺，这是我在军情六处学到的技术。他很快在不知情的情况下进了疗养院，而我顺带买通了照顾他的护工，以确保他的死是循序渐进、合理自然的。在阿勒颇，斯科特·葛温向我传达了塞勒的死讯。”  
这么一来，米尔斯和养父之间的恩怨应该算是了结了。“你是在替自己复仇吗？”弗兰克试探性地问他。  
米尔斯抬头望向天花板，灯光下泛绿的蓝眼睛里流动着异样的悲哀：“有一半是为了我的亲生父母。他们死于持枪歹徒的入室抢劫，但我调查了那个还没被抓就嗑药过量咽了气的凶手，他有过前科，当时给他辩护的就是塞勒。塞勒和我父母的死脱不了干系。就在这书房里，我质问过他，他直接承认了自己犯下的罪行，甚至跪下来痛哭着乞求我的原谅。是他花一大笔钱买通前科犯，说什么本来只想要男主人的命，我母亲的死是个意外。当时，我说‘可以当作什么都没有发生过’，‘我们依旧是养父子关系’，说‘以后还用得上你的人脉，所以不会告发’。我骗了他。我从来没打算放过这个败类。说来也是奇怪，要不是见过那些照片，我甚至不知道自己真正的父母长什么模样，按理对他们也不会有感情，但不知为什么，只要能替他们复仇，我可以牺牲许多东西，所谓心灵的安宁连个零头都算不上。”  
弗兰克突然理解了自己和迈尔桑德司令、阿妮萨告别时，远远站在一旁的米尔斯究竟想着什么。他所习以为常的家庭和亲情，在米尔斯看来竟是如此遥不可及。  
“过来。”  
这时，弗兰克突然听见米尔斯叫自己靠近。  
弗兰克本来是想道歉的——虽然他自己都不知该道哪门子歉。  
还没等弗兰克走到跟前，米尔斯已主动迈出两步，拽着弗兰克的衣领迫使他稍微低下头，又照着他的嘴直接吻了上去。  
而弗兰克马上抓住米尔斯的肩膀，下意识阻止了他的动作。如果是在几天前，他会对米尔斯的主动感到惊喜，但现在情形不对，弗兰克不认为这是个好兆头。他轻轻推了米尔斯一把。米尔斯向后踉跄几步，靠在那张沉重古朴的写字台上，暖色调灯光下的身影竟显出前所未有的脆弱。  
弗兰克努力让自己显得游刃有余，但并没有成功：“你——情绪不太对劲，最好冷静一下。”  
“你不是喜欢我吗？早在叙利亚的时候我就看出来了。难道是我的错觉吗？”米尔斯反问。“你可以在这里抱我。这间书房曾经是我养父‘教育’我的地方，我就是在这里第一次见识到了所谓‘父亲’最丑恶的一面。现在，你可以在这里做一样的事，但我不会把你和那个男人联系起来。这是对我的解放。”他低头解开衬衫领口的纽扣，随时可能接着往下脱。  
“……对不起。我先出去走走。”弗兰克后退两步，低声道歉后转身离开了空气沉闷的书房。他走得飞快，带起的风扰动了书架上积攒的灰尘。  
他明白自己看起来就像是落荒而逃——或许该把“像”字去掉。  
米尔斯的手悬在原处，视线还停留在刚才弗兰克所站的地方。他眼前敞开的书房门如一只空洞的眼，向他回赠一个意味深长的凝视。

等米尔斯回过神来，他发现自己像写好了程序的机器人，已经自觉地吃过晚餐、洗过澡，把自己塞进一两年没睡过的曾经很熟悉的床铺。  
因为没有朋友和可以倾诉的正常长辈，每当被塞勒惩罚或侮辱，小时候的米尔斯（那时或许该叫卡尔）常选择“缩进被窝睡觉”这一简单直接的逃避方式。当然，这种做法没什么效果，再温暖的“铠甲”也难以抵消在心底蔓延的恐惧和不安。没等青春期过去，米尔斯就不再这么做了。但他没想到，即便塞勒已死，现在是弗兰克分享着这一系列秘密，他还是不自觉地拾起了儿时的习惯，仿佛艾萨克·塞勒还徘徊在书房或客厅里，于黑暗中窥视着他。  
回来之前，米尔斯和雇来打理别墅的杂工联系过一次，他之前吃的东西就是对方特意留下的。米尔斯想，愿意给基本不熟的新房主“卡尔·塞勒”送这种好吃的食材，多半是出于不知情的村民们对艾萨克·塞勒的尊重。对米尔斯来说，这是天大的讽刺。  
夜已经深了，外头还下起了雨。雨幕洒过树丛沙沙作响，令浅眠的米尔斯难以安睡。  
他本来不愿意去想弗兰克的道歉与“临阵脱逃”。但夜雨袭来时，因为没有听见一楼开门的声音，他还是会意识到弗兰克仍待在外面没有回来。米尔斯不得不承认，正是在记忆乱流袭来的时候，他格外希望弗兰克待在自己身边。  
比起卡尔·克里曼斯，他更想作为米尔斯·弗雷泽活下去——不是法律意义，而是个人情感意义上的。  
于是，米尔斯不由得想起弗兰克的回答。无论自己做出什么选择，这个家伙大概都会接受，但越是这样，米尔斯就越无法正视曾将复仇视作第一要务、想用假名和新身份掩盖灰暗过去的自己。  
紧接着，又会想起书房里推开自己的手，以及那双写满歉意的棕色的眼睛。  
或是迪瓦尼耶的医院病房，巴瑞沙山区稀薄的月光，巴格达夜幕下的玫瑰，叙利亚的风与荒野。  
“……操。”米尔斯把脑袋埋在枕头和被子闷热的缝隙之间，低低地骂了一句。


	39. 朝露

阵雨直到后半夜才逐渐停歇。凌晨一两点，米尔斯终于听见开门的声音。看来弗兰克离开时还记得带上钥匙。  
弗兰克的脚步放得很轻，但米尔斯就是能从二楼的房间里听个大概。弗兰克在客厅角落停留了片刻，应该是脱下了大衣和围巾；他又走向一楼的浴室，那里面很快传出模模糊糊的水声——感谢村子没断了别墅的水。  
几分钟后，水声停息，弗兰克从浴室出来、回到客厅，就着来自壁炉的暖气和堆在沙发一角的毛毯，准备在沙发上对付一夜。  
此时此刻，这幢在山村边缘伫立了几十年的别墅没有亮灯，只有拉开窗帘后如画般挂在墙上的雨后的夜空。室内安静的像一座坟茔，但楼上楼下的两个人都没有睡着。  
终究抵不住难熬的沉默，米尔斯从床上爬了起来。他披着从衣柜里搬出的薄被，摸黑下了楼。经过挂着外套的衣架时，他依稀闻到弗兰克大衣上泛着湿气的烟酒味。他什么话都没说，走到正被一个侧躺的人占据的沙发前，在弗兰克的腿边坐下，像一个索魂的鬼魅。借着窗外透进来的微光，米尔斯看见桌上放着喝掉一半的瓶装威士忌，旁边是一包拆了封的香烟和新买的打火机。  
“你去过村里了啊。”米尔斯知道弗兰克没有睡。“原来他们的杂货店开到这么晚。”  
“我没有吵醒你吧？”弗兰克坐了起来，声音带着些微困意，但整体很清醒。  
米尔斯摇摇头。他伸出手，从弗兰克买来的香烟中抽出一支，用打火机点燃。小小的火焰短暂地照亮了他的脸，又缩为香烟上一个橘黄色的小小光点。有那么一瞬间，弗兰克想拿开那支烟，但米尔斯已经走到了“被烟呛到咳嗽”这一步。他无奈地把烟搁在烟灰缸边上，放任浑浊的雾气向上升腾。  
弗兰克松了一口气，顺手移开了那包烟：“我以为你不喜欢抽烟。”  
“确实，我现在还是不明白为什么你会喜欢这玩意。”米尔斯整理了下披在身上的薄被。  
“是因为不健康吗？”  
“是的。所以除了烟，我也不怎么喝酒。”  
弗兰克短促地笑了两声：“很健康的生活方式啊，如果睡眠充足就更好了。”黑暗中，他看不清米尔斯的脸，但隐约感觉对方紧绷的肩颈已经放松了一些。  
沉默片刻之后，米尔斯还是提到了弗兰克不太想面对的话题：“下午的事你就忘了吧，是我的错。我不会再说那种让你难堪的话了。”  
“谢谢。我刚才一直在想，除了掉头就跑，我本应想到更好的办法。”弗兰克坦率地说出自己心中的困扰。  
“我们都别再提那事了，不然这坎过不去。”米尔斯轻描淡写地让书房里的小风波翻篇。“说起来，你去杂货店的时候也看到村里的教堂了吧。上头有个黑色十字顶，应该很显眼。”  
弗兰克点点头。  
“建教堂的时候，塞勒捐了很多钱。当然，他并不是什么虔诚的教徒，捐助这所教堂也只是为了获得别人的尊重，给自己带来精神上的快感罢了。”米尔斯嘲讽地说。“这里的居民恐怕还以为他是个毫无污点的好人。不过，他应该能和教廷中的某些败类在‘搞小男孩’这件事上达成共识，哈哈。”  
弗兰克一向喜欢黑色幽默，但对于这个笑话，他完全笑不出来。  
“那时的记忆就和沼泽里的淤泥一样，总是突然从泥土里渗出来，沉重，粘稠，一直缠着我往下坠。把塞勒送进疗养院后，我看了他十几年前的日记。他在那里面记录了许多不堪入目的东西，包括对于‘卡尔·克里曼斯’的所有幻想，他对我做的一切无非是那些幻想的具象化。直到那时，我才意识到这个名字指代的不是我，而是艾萨克·塞勒的欲望。所以，上级命令我用假名执行任务时，我其实十分高兴，因为这样就能理直气壮地和作为卡尔·克里曼斯的过去一刀两断。但当你和斯科特·葛温再次提起那个名字，我就像是被迫从美梦中醒了过来，发现一切都没有改变。”  
在黑暗中，弗兰克无言地握住了米尔斯冰冷的手，如同捧起午夜的雪。米尔斯默许了进一步的肢体接触，身体逐渐靠近弗兰克这个壁炉之外最大的暖源。  
“不知道你介不介意，我以前也试着和人交往过，但都不能长久。原因很可笑，是因为他们叫我的名字时，我总是会想起艾萨克·塞勒的脸。”米尔斯自嘲地笑了笑。  
“米尔斯。”  
“嗯？”  
“你比较喜欢被这么叫，所以我照做了。”  
米尔斯听见弗兰克轻轻叹了一口气。  
虽然周围黑灯瞎火，他们只能模糊地识别出彼此的轮廓，但在两个人的想法对上频道的时候，对方的神情是不需要眼睛去看的。  
弗兰克拉着米尔斯的手，把他揽进一个温暖的拥抱，带着怀里这位年轻的别墅新主人一同倒进被体温烘热的沙发，炭火般滚烫的吻落在金发的边缘。米尔斯没有挣扎，而是张开手臂回应了弗兰克的拥抱。顺着原雇佣兵头子人体肌肉模型般标准的肌理，他摸到弗兰克背上的伤痕，那是被圣鹰追击时玻璃碎片扎进去的地方。  
“你还会看见塞勒的幻影吗？”弗兰克把脸埋进米尔斯的金发，双臂锁紧，生怕这一次会轮到米尔斯当场开溜。  
米尔斯眨了眨眼睛，感觉自己的眼眶有久违的湿意。飞快地用手背擦去疑似眼泪的液体，他将视线投向眼前的黑暗。除了正拥抱着自己的弗兰克，他没有感觉到化作多年梦魇的第二双眼睛。  
他解放了。  
“不会了。”米尔斯轻声回答。  
等待着他的，是更迫切也更热情的吻。

米尔斯在沙发上醒来时，清晨的阳光已经洒进室内，无数浮尘正游荡在倾斜的光柱里做布朗运动。他缩在毛毯里，自己的睡衣还搭在沙发靠背上。  
弗兰克裸着上半身，正蹲在壁炉边往里面加柴。“早上好啊，米尔斯。”他头也不回地说道。  
米尔斯从沙发上爬起来，盯着桌面快空了的威士忌酒瓶出神。几小时前和弗兰克滚在一起的间隙，他好像也喝了一些，导致自己身上也有酒味，他不得不赶在吃早餐前洗了个澡。从浴室出来后，米尔斯朝桌上塞勒和自己的画像看了几秒，随即一言不发地把画框拆开，将那副画扔进了壁炉，任由它被火焰吞噬。  
上午九点，米尔斯出了趟门，不到一个小时就回来了。他对弗兰克说：“收拾东西，我们准备走了。”  
他们在这里待了拢共不到二十个小时，离开时门前的草坪上还挂着露水。拎着行李沿公路向公交站走去时，米尔斯提到他出门的原因：“我和村里的负责人谈了一会儿。那间别墅以后就当是艾萨克·塞勒捐给他们的遗产，把家具搬走也好，卖给谁或者开发成庄园也好，放着它变成传言中的鬼屋也好，都和我没有关系了。反正我早已经把和我有关的东西处理干净，包括塞勒的日记。”  
弗兰克叹道：“这太可惜了。我可以再买回来吗？我是说那别墅。”  
米尔斯的脸上写满了“你在说什么”的困惑：“为什么？”  
“因为这是你住过的地方。”弗兰克的回答听起来理直气壮，语气平静自然。  
米尔斯皱了下眉，似乎不尽认同：“这也是那个可憎的凶手住过的地方。”  
弗兰克大致明白了米尔斯的想法，也清楚对方不可能同意自己的“投资”。他果断选择了妥协：“好吧，我尊重你的意愿。话说回来，你还留着亲生父母的照片吗？有没有打算去见见自己祖父母之类的亲戚？”  
米尔斯的表情很复杂：“照片倒是留着，见亲戚还是算了，我不知道我该用什么身份面对他们。别忘了，我现在是‘米尔斯·弗雷泽’，不是那个谁。”  
弗兰克笑了：“我还是觉得那栋房子很可惜。放在那里招租没什么坏处，甚至能赚笔外快，反正Sotopia没规定我们不能经商。等到放假或者退休，你也能有个回老家享受人生的落脚地。”  
抬头看着天穹之下阴沉的雾霭，米尔斯低声说：“我以后再不会回来了。”  
这就像是诀别一般，但很显然，米尔斯对这片“故土”并没有太深的感情，更多的是一种微妙的心结。就好像他永远不会想要拂去蒙在那幅画像上的灰尘。  
“也对，我们还未必能活到退休的时候。”弗兰克没打算安慰——米尔斯也不需要。“但如果需要住处，你可以找我。”  
“我不缺钱。”  
“我只是在邀请你同居。”面对米尔斯微妙的责难眼神，弗兰克一如既往的坦诚。“放心吧，我不会同情你的——这是纯粹的尊重和热情。”


	40. 集结

弗兰克推开门，顺手接住迎面飞来的记事本。定睛一看，果然是他和米尔斯合用的账本。  
“差旅费、医药费，以及跟后勤申请下来的武器损耗额度，我都统计在上面了。你抽空去找财务部门报销。”米尔斯坐在餐桌后，将手里的圆珠笔扔回笔筒。他穿着宽松的黑色背心，外面披了件迷彩外套，看样子刚从附近的射击训练场回来不久。  
“怎么又是我去？上个季度好像也是我处理这事吧。”弗兰克边翻到记事本夹着发票和收据的部分，边无奈地抱怨。  
米尔斯抱着手臂，不给弗兰克半点讨价还价的空间：“以前在大学，一直都是我代表导师和实验室去跟财务走报销的程序。一边总是忘了把款项和单据列齐，另一边则摆出官僚主义的架子、拖着钱不放，简直是两头受气。现在还让我干这个？没门。”  
无奈地揣起记事本、接下报销支出的任务，弗兰克把自己拎着的一袋能量饮料搁在餐桌上，暂时走出了米尔斯的视野。“你听说了吗，最近的国际会议终于出了新成果。”他边洗手边说道，声音从盥洗室里混着水声传来。  
米尔斯将报纸翻了个面：“是说部门改组的事？听马里奥他们提了一嘴。”  
弗兰克把手上的水甩干净，回到狭窄的客厅：“不，是更新的消息。除了部门改组，还有联合国方面的最终表态。”他靠在餐桌边，眼神飘过米尔斯正在看的德文报纸的反面。“过阵子的年终会议上应该会给我们正式通知。”  
米尔斯抬头看着弗兰克，一脸漠然：“影响工资和工作章程吗？”  
弗兰克忍不住笑了：“章程不变；应该会加薪。另外，Sotopia好像终于要登陆美国了。”

时间是1995年深秋，地点是日内瓦，Sotopia中心议事会在郊区为安全部门的工作人员们买下的公寓大楼。  
掐指一算，弗兰克和米尔斯已经认识了一年有余，造访米尔斯早年在威尔士的家也是半年前的事。在那之后，他们依旧以特勤干员身份听从中心议事会的工作安排，在欧亚地区和其他同事组队行动。任务内容倒挺丰富，既有护送要员、确保会议安全的常规工作，又有传递情报、从地方武装手中营救被困专家的秘密行动。等待新任务的间隙，或是完成任务之后，他们就会回到总部所在的日内瓦，度过一段相对安稳的时光。接近年底，二人突然发现议事会发给安全部门的任务变少了，以至于“居民”们大多在海外跑任务的公寓大楼也逐渐热闹起来，但Sotopia理论上没有公共假期。  
这段时间甚为亲密的相处使弗兰克和米尔斯更加了解对方。至少在弗兰克眼中，米尔斯显得更加有“人味”了——他依旧不太喜欢社交，但在被善于交际的弗兰克拉去同事家里聊天时，他开始在沉默之余尝试加入自己熟悉的话题。弗兰克也不得不面对另一个问题：米尔斯会十分直接地在他面前表达自己的想法，包括把报销之类需要和人扯皮的麻烦事全都扔到弗兰克头上，自己则跑去后勤部门提一些武器采购方面的专业建议，令弗兰克一度怀疑米尔斯是不是想吃哪家公司的回扣（比如曾为他提供身份伪装的“老东家”GAR）。当然，对“室友”的了解是相互的。轮到米尔斯负责采购生活用品的时候，他也会时不时替弗兰克带几包香烟，尽管弗兰克基本不会在他面前抽烟；路过书店时，米尔斯常留意有没有最新的艺术杂志，买回来后便随手甩到弗兰克的桌上。  
虽说是同居，但在本质属于“职工宿舍”的公寓大楼里，邻居都是来自五湖四海、经历保密但应该很丰富的同事，弗兰克和米尔斯在这里的生活就像和其他部门共用的Sotopia内部食堂一样中规中矩（和外面的餐厅相比，这里的饭菜只能说乏善可陈）。公寓里配备了厨具，但英国人的厨艺可想而知，美叙混血儿的水平也高不到哪去。好在和弗兰克熟识的同事中有个名字叫马里奥、绰号也是马里奥的意大利人，热情开朗的性格和高超的烹饪水平使他成为部门内闻名的义务大厨。不过正是因此，马里奥拿到的高工资有相当一部分用在了食材上，周围的同事也常被他拉去尝试新开发的独特菜品。  
出乎米尔斯一开始的预料，为Sotopia效力的工作人员们关系意外的融洽，他们甚至还有工会。无论是跑外勤的干员还是文职人员，抽调或聘请自哪个国家的哪个部门，因为住在同一栋公寓大楼，总是免不了生活中的交往，就像马里奥在这里最好的朋友就是一个姓王的会计。当然，大家都很默契地不过问同事们的真实身份和经手的工作——这是保密条例最基本的要求，而他们在过去的岗位上对此早已习以为常。  
他们也很清楚这是一项危险的工作。今天围坐在餐桌前说笑的同事，也许会缺席下一场季度总结会议，甚至再也见不到了。带着刺探Sotopia情报的任务派驻进来的职员也有不同的可能：“意外”殉职，或是被遣返原来的单位，并伴着违约追责的反复交涉。在这种情况下，“对自己的工作抱有基本的职业精神”要比“对某个理念保持忠诚”轻松得多。当然，选择忠于Sotopia的伟大蓝图也会带来充沛的精神动力和使命感。

年终会议开始的半个小时前，安全部门的工作人员已经有一部分坐进了小型礼堂；另一部分还三三两两地聚在外边，多半是刚回到日内瓦的安全顾问和“老油条”型的干员或文职。他们大多身着便装，有的还是从训练基地出来的装束，脖子上挂着参会证，证件的左上角印着Sotopia的世界树标记。参会证的底色也有区别，特勤干员用黑色，非战斗人员用红色，顾问则是蓝色。  
“弗兰克？弗兰克！弗兰——克！哦还有米尔斯。”  
弗兰克听见一个熟悉的声音。他停下和马里奥的对话，和米尔斯同时回过头去。  
果然是挂着蓝色参会证的谭秀昀。  
没等弗兰克说话，马里奥反而先一步冲了上去，抱起谭秀昀在空中转了个圈，笑哈哈地飚出一堆从好友王会计那学来的中文。  
“唉，风骚的意大利人。”弗兰克无奈地摇摇头。他知道谭秀昀和大多数职员混得很熟，但打着招呼还能被截胡，只能说马里奥的脸皮天赋异禀。  
等到应付完热情的马里奥，在相对安静的角落里，谭秀昀对弗兰克说：“开完这场会，我就要离开‘顾问’这个岗位了。有其他重要工作。”  
米尔斯抱着手臂站在弗兰克身后，什么话都没说，但一直观察着弗兰克和谭秀昀的表情。  
弗兰克心里也有数：“准备回国了？”  
谭秀昀点点头。  
米尔斯敏锐地察觉到对方点头前一瞬的纠结：“和斯科特·葛温向你们提供的情报有关？”他知道直接这么问很不妥，随即补了一句：“你可以不回答。”  
“有直接关系，就是不能说得太细。”谭秀昀苦笑道。“法律界、教育界、金融界、学术界……英国佬埋的雷真他妈的多。就算在香港忙到过劳死，我也不会让他们的阴谋得逞。对不起米尔斯，我不是骂你。”  
“谭，上次听见你爆粗还是马里奥拿饺子沾芝士粉的时候。”弗兰克善意地打了个圆场——虽然米尔斯并没有在意。  
谭秀昀摆摆手：“不说这些扫兴的了。米尔斯，这段时间感觉怎么样？”  
米尔斯瞥了弗兰克一眼：“还不错。待遇丰厚，和其中风险正好匹配。”  
弗兰克揽过他的肩膀，自信地笑道：“有我罩着，他迟早会把意见咽回去的。”  
注意到米尔斯并没有甩开挂在自己身上的弗兰克，她露出一个会心的微笑，又很快收敛了表情，回到了认真的状态：“会后我还急着赶回去，没什么告别的时间，下次见面也不知要到何时。也许等到重逢的时候，你们会更深刻地理解这份工作背后的价值。”  
她站得笔挺，向二人敬了个标准的军礼——在为Sotopia工作之前，她首先是个有祖国的军人。  
弗兰克和米尔斯也下意识向她回了对等的礼。  
谭秀昀放下右手，转过身，将视线投向礼堂。“走吧，会议要开始了。”她说道。


	41. 雪国

会议开始时，参会的一百来人已经安静下来。像这种特殊机构的内部会议通常以保密为基本要求，中心议事会的安全事务负责人就站在小礼堂前方的台上，没有人录音或做笔记，没有回顾1995年度取得的任务成果、欢迎新人或欢送退休员工，没有堆砌修辞的套话，而是直入正题，开始说明下一年的工作。  
第一个消息就令在场众人感到意外。  
“经过一系列协商，Sotopia，即‘知识共享与使用指导协会’将从明年开始正式从联合国独立，成为与它平行、受其监督的机构。我们也将结束挂靠于中心议事会临时部门的阶段，在议事会之下设立国际干预行动支部，下辖情报统计局、训练局、后勤保障部、海外行动平台等机构，在座的各位很快就能进入新的岗位。”  
大家虽然震惊，但没有交头接耳，只是听负责人继续往下说。  
“同时，协会将在洛杉矶投资建立新的产业，预计1999年底正式入驻美国。它将成为我们在北美地区的情报集散中心和技术研发基地。”  
这一次，有人直接举手表达了困惑：“请问美国将因此获得中心议事会的席位吗？我们的行动自主性是否还能得到保障？”  
由于“历史遗留问题”，场内基本没有美国人，负责人回答问题时也没有多少顾虑：“议事会还在与美国方面进行交涉，我们会最大限度地抵御旧秩序霸权的干预。不过就目前的情况看，在拿出新的协议之前，我们支部因为具有情报和半军事机构性质，自然无法在美国本土行动。但挂靠在协会下面的一些研究机构一直在美国境内运行，议事会正在争取对它们建立安保机制。对了，我还得给大家介绍一下此后将主持支部建设和运作的专业人士。他有作为情报机关高层官员工作的经历，这对我们来说是十分宝贵的财富。就是这位安托万·图雷先生。”  
安托万——曾经的斯科特·葛温——从第一排站起、面带微笑地向众人致意时，弗兰克听见身边的米尔斯倒吸了一口凉气。已经改头换面的前MI6副局长显然认出了米尔斯，意味深长的眼神在这位前下属兼现任下属的脸上停留了片刻。  
属于非正式成员的安全顾问坐在礼堂的另一个区域，弗兰克想，谭秀昀的脸色应该好看不到哪去。  
随后，安托万接过负责人递来的话筒，用带着法国口音的英文简单地交代了他接下来的工作计划，但对自己的履历只字不提。他提到，从联合国独立后，国际干预行动支部的人数限制也被放开了不少，他们将着手扩充人员、组建一支具有“精准打击能力”的特种部队。  
不少特勤干员脸上都浮现出喜色——对他们来说，那是更熟悉的战场；文职人员则显得有些为难——现有的文书工作并不算轻松，部门重组阶段恐怕要忙上加忙了。

除了习惯精打细算的财务，整个安全部门都推崇“效率至上、保密至上”的作风，年终会议也是如此，干净利落地确定整体方略，会后再将需要一项项落实的工作排给具体的小组和个人。散会时，负责人替安托万把弗兰克和米尔斯叫到了邻近的办公室，自己掩上门离开，把空间留给他们三个。  
安托万坐着，弗兰克和米尔斯站着。  
“特勤干员弗兰克·迈尔桑德，然后是卡尔——好吧，米尔斯·弗雷泽。”安托万玩味地看着英国人吃了苍蝇一般的表情。“一年多不见了。听说你回了趟英国，有顺路去养父的墓前看看吗？那位塞勒先生的后事还是我的心腹帮忙处理的呢。”  
弗兰克向前一步，半挡在米尔斯身前，皮笑肉不笑地打断安托万的话：“图雷先生，看来您真是换了个地方飞黄腾达了啊，再重用以前军情六处的老部下恐怕不太好吧？就算是Sotopia还是会讲究避嫌那一套的。”  
他还想再说几句，岔开安托万故意提起的会令米尔斯不快的话题，但米尔斯自己伸出了手，轻轻按上弗兰克的肩膀，示意他不用再讲下去。  
安托万笑道：“你在说什么‘老部下’啊，现在的我可是‘从法国调来的情报战专家’，和军情六处半毛钱关系都没有。”动过整容手术的脸有些僵硬，更显得他难以一眼看透。  
米尔斯冷静地观察着安托万的表情，尽力使自己的气势不落下风：“哑谜和玩笑也该告一段落了，我身上并没有您中意的幽默感。请问您叫我们过来有什么事？”  
“除了已经抓在手里的情报统计局，我打算把训练局和海外行动平台联系起来，组建一支直接听命于中心议事会的行动小组——这支小组必须有更优秀的作战能力，人不会太多，平时可以并入之前提到的特种部队，有紧急行动再抽调出来。为此，我们得从世界各地搜罗点优秀的士兵。招兵的事不归我管，我现在的首要工作是替训练局招募几位教官。正巧，”安托万从桌上拿起一张手写的便签纸。“凭借前些年积攒下来的人脉，我整理出了一份名单。除了可以直接收编的各国安全顾问，还有几位我早已通过私人渠道发出了邀请，预计明年初就能上岗。不过有一位老前辈到现在都没给我回信，我深感忧虑，想让你们去看看是什么情况。”

就因为安托万那几句话，没等“国际干预行动支部”的新牌子挂上日内瓦总部的办公楼，弗兰克和米尔斯已经跑到了俄罗斯。  
再过十来天就是俄罗斯人过的东正教圣诞节。银装素裹的雪国看着很美，美得连艺术家都难以用画笔描摹，可一到室外就冷得像个冰库。虽然弗兰克在圣彼得堡待过几年，但他不得不承认，自己并没有斯拉夫人与生俱来的抗冻能力。更何况他们要找的人不在相对繁华的城市当中，而在人迹罕至的远郊。  
把车开到莫斯科远郊花了弗兰克不少功夫。先是城市边缘的城镇，再到城镇边缘的村落，抵达村落边缘的荒废矿区，最后才是矿区边缘的森林。要是车轮外没有套上铁链，他们可能出城没多久就会打滑开到沟里去。等到车外的雪停了，弗兰克和米尔斯才套上厚实的衣物、把自己裹到不会冻死在雪地里的程度，抱着破釜沉舟的心态下了车。  
雪很厚，踩上去的每一步都要陷到小腿肚子，鞋底挤压积雪缝隙的声音打破了郊外的寂静。  
“我担心雪地里会有没收起来的捕兽夹。”米尔斯的声音隔了层围巾，显得很闷。  
弗兰克觉得他说的在理。但转念一想，这里荒废已久，除了夏秋时节过来探险的年轻人或砍树的伐木工，基本不会有什么外人，他们遇到猎人的概率比遇到熊的概率还要低。  
也正是因此，二人对安托万交给他们的任务感到迷惑。  
——究竟是什么样的人会住在这种地方啊。  
沿着木刻路牌和栅栏围起的小路进入树林之后，或许是头上的树枝分担了一部分积雪，地上的雪倒是没那么厚了，行走起来也方便了些。不多时，他们终于找到隐藏在树林深处的两层红色砖房，占地面积约六十多平米，门边挂着门牌号，天气转暖时说不定会有邮递员上门送信；屋顶上的烟囱里还冒着烟——看来确实有人居住。砖房周围还分布着几间较小的木屋，有的已经破败不堪，毫无生气地没在雪地里。  
弗兰克从兜里掏出安托万交给他的纸片，对照眼前的门牌号，确认道：“看来就是这了，谢尔盖·加斯洛维奇·别洛夫。”  
他收起纸片，对米尔斯说：“走吧，我们也该登门拜访了——虽然手上连个像样的礼物都没拿。”  
米尔斯微微点头，跟上了弗兰克的步伐。  
弗兰克敲了十几秒的门，却没听见屋内有人应答。他试探着一转把手，发现门并没有锁。二人对视一眼，小心翼翼地推开了门，走进这间神秘的林中民房。厚重的砖墙将温暖的室内和寒冷的户外隔开，简朴且略显陈旧的家具摆设有浓重的烟火气息，墙上是色彩明艳的挂毯和几张黑白照片，看上去和村里的普通人家没什么区别。一旁的房间门紧闭，房门边的实木楼梯通向二楼。弗兰克首先靠近楼梯，正准备上二楼确认是否有人。  
就在这时，他们突然听见身后传来拉栓的声音。  
“不许动（Не двигаться）！”  
弗兰克和米尔斯同时转过身去。只见一个约莫十七八岁的红发女孩站在门口，手里举着一把莫辛纳甘，湖水般清澈的绿眼睛正用警惕的眼神盯着两位不速之客。


	42. 隐者

“不准乱动，都给我把双手举起来！敢动屋里一件东西，我就开枪了！”女孩厉声喝道。她很年轻，火焰般的红色长发结成发辫盘在脑后，皮肤很白，颧骨周围布着浅色的雀斑，高鼻梁，标准的俄罗斯人长相。  
事实上，弗兰克还真有点担心米尔斯下意识作出对女孩不利的举动，便抢先举起双手，表示自己没带武器、没有威胁。他摆出友善的姿态，打算用平和的语调同她沟通：“冷静点小姑娘，我们没有恶意。把枪放下，有事好商量。”他用熟练的俄语说道。  
同样举起双手的米尔斯看了弗兰克一眼，冷静地说道：“她应该住在这儿，问问她吧。”  
女孩马上把枪口对准了米尔斯：“给我说俄语！”  
——看来她听不懂英文啊。  
弗兰克和米尔斯同时想到。  
米尔斯轻轻叹了口气，改用不太熟练的俄语：“谢尔盖·加斯洛维奇·别洛夫，你认识这个人吗？我们找他有事。”  
女孩依旧十分警惕，只是眼神中闪过一丝疑惑：“什么事？不说清楚的话，我是不会放下枪的。哪有正常人会跑到这种地方来啊。”  
弗兰克刻意放柔了音调，使他听起来像个调解学生矛盾的小学教师：“小姑娘，我们给别洛夫先生写过信，但他没有回应。你是他的亲属吗？”  
听到信件这件事，女孩迟疑了一下，最终选择放下了枪。她走进客厅、用鞋跟把敞开的门合上，把枪搁在门边，拿起桌上的水杯咕咚咕咚灌了几口。“你们的消息不太灵通，谢尔盖爷爷已经在两个月前去世了。你们白跑了一趟。”  
“这样啊……”  
这个消息令弗兰克和米尔斯不由得感到失望。  
照安托万的说法，谢尔盖·加斯洛维奇·别洛夫曾经是克格勃第二总局的官员，早在卫国战争时期就在敌后战线立过功，有着丰富的反间谍经验，战后则因为铲除内部叛徒的工作得罪了不少人。即便不能把他请到日内瓦，从老前辈那里获得一些指点也是有价值的，只是时间不等人，退休后隐居在大众视野之外、消失于历史洪流之中的谢尔盖已经在收到信前离世，弗兰克和米尔斯只能给安托万带回一个迟到的死讯。  
“顺带一提，即便谢廖沙（*谢尔盖的小名）健在，大概他也不想离开这片土地，再去涉足什么纷争。”屋内的第四个人说道。一直紧闭的房间门从里面打开。紧接着，一个苍老的身影摇着轮椅缓缓出现在他们眼前。  
眼前的老妇人有七十多岁，曾经泛起金红色光泽的秀发已被时间染成雪白，深棕色的毛毯包裹着衰老的身躯，上年纪后微胖的圆脸显得格外慈祥。她坐在轮椅上，怀里抱着一只还没长大的西伯利亚森林猫。  
“奶奶。”女孩马上走到她身边，将轮椅推到离壁炉更近的位置。老妇人怀里的森林猫睁开眼睛，打量了一下眼前的陌生人，又懒洋洋地眯了回去。  
“米沙，你去楼上把爷爷写的东西拿来，就那个很旧的、上头有盾剑标记的笔记本。”等女孩的身影消失在楼梯拐角，老妇人又看向两位异国来客，本应展露疑惑和警惕的脸上却是十分的从容，像是一早就猜到会有陌生人登门。“我和谢廖沙都读过你们的信，大概知道了Sotopia是个什么东西。哦，我是谢廖沙的……遗孀，柳德米拉。那孩子一直跟在我们身边长大，没怎么见过生人，谢廖沙又喜欢带她打猎，所以会拎着枪跟你们‘打招呼’。你们就原谅她的无礼吧。”  
弗兰克摘下帽子，带着真诚的敬意向她行礼：“我知道您。您和别洛夫先生一样，都在情报战线为卫国战争的胜利作出了贡献。如果可以，我们也希望您能加入Sotopia，哪怕只是作为前辈，为我们这些后辈提供一些建议和指导。”  
柳德米拉微笑着，不动声色地避开弗兰克后面那句话：“俄语说得很好啊，年轻人。”  
看着她慈祥友善的神态，米尔斯很难把眼前这位苍老的妇人和半个世纪前杀伐决断的女战士联系起来。  
“说起来，‘米沙’应该是给男孩的爱称吧。”  
“维卡打小就像个男孩，又和小熊一样活泼好动，我们就习惯这么叫了。正式一点的话，叫她贝利科娃就行。”说到这，柳德米拉把视线投向墙上的黑白照片，脸上浮现出忧伤的神情。除了几十年前身着军服、挂着勋章的谢尔盖和柳德米拉，比较清晰的照片里还出现了一对年轻夫妇的身影，应该就是贝利科娃的父母。“她的父母都是工程师，1986年死在了切尔诺贝利，我们就把她从基辅接了过来。”  
米尔斯看着门边那把莫辛纳甘，想起这个叫贝利科娃的小姑娘举枪时连手都没抖一下，显然习惯了枪的重量；气势上，面对两个成年男人也没露怯，只是不懂外语这点容易吃亏。他评价了一句：“她有战斗的天赋。”  
“谢廖沙已经不在了，我又不想离开俄罗斯。信上说你们有个训练局需要招新人，不如你们把米沙带走吧？”柳德米拉笑呵呵地说道。“她打起架来不比男人逊色，和我年轻时差不了多少，可别小看我们斯拉夫女人啊。”  
这下连弗兰克都懵了：“……哈？”  
米尔斯扶着额头，觉得自己好像被老太太设了个局。  
“奶奶，你又想把我赶出去了？”  
贝利科娃正好拿着谢尔盖留下的笔记本下了楼（米尔斯注意到她走路时几乎没有声音，多半是跟随祖父打猎形成的习惯）。她走到柳德米拉身边，伸手挠了挠小猫的下巴，小猫从喉咙里发出满意的咕噜声，闭着眼在柳德米拉的腿上伸了个懒腰。  
柳德米拉轻轻锤了下孙女的手臂：“快啦。等你拿到像样的文凭，我就可以正式把你赶出去了，我已经趁你不注意请好保姆啦。”  
贝利科娃大笑两声，突然意识到柳德米拉可能不是在开玩笑：“等等，你认真的？”  
“那啥……女士，这孩子都没到可以参军的年龄吧，这么做恐怕不符合我们的章程。比起这个，您可以考虑到我们日内瓦去养老，我们提供住房、保险等等福利，贝利科娃也可以去那里上学，进不进训练局还可以再考虑。”弗兰克已经开始冒汗。他看了眼米尔斯，示意对方一块想办法回应，可米尔斯回赠了一套“你觉得我的俄语词汇储备量足够应付这种情况吗”的潜台词。  
柳德米拉摆了摆手，笑道：“就当我随口一提。米沙，你去厨房准备一点下午茶，他们大老远地跑这么一趟不容易。”  
贝利科娃悻悻地“哦”了一声，三步两回头地进了厨房。那只睡够了的森林猫“喵”了一声，轻盈地从柳德米拉怀里跳到沙发靠背上，在挂毯的流苏底下盘了起来，蓬松的长尾巴一下一下地拍打着墙上已经褪色的墙纸。  
年迈的女主人请弗兰克和米尔斯在沙发上坐下，慢条斯理地说明自己为什么不能离开这片隐居地：“无论是我，还是谢廖沙，都经历过两种战争。一种是国与国之间的，一种是派系与派系之间的，两种都让我们付出了巨大的代价。你看，”她掀起盖在腿上的毛毯，只见膝盖以下竟挂着空荡荡的裤管。“我失去的双腿不是因为卫国战争，也不是因为事故，而是别人的复仇。你们或许听说了我和谢廖沙在克格勃工作，但未必知道我们还待过古拉格，甚至亲手处决过囚犯。被那位死刑犯的亲属找上门时，我竟然感到庆幸，因为自己丢的只是两条腿而不是性命，我还能活着照顾自己的孩子。”  
她放下毛毯，盖住断肢的同时盖住那段不堪回首的岁月。“我和谢廖沙一直认为，自己是在为祖国而战——至少在杀死侵略者时，我们能够放心地这么认为。我已经老了，就连苏联这个我曾为之战斗的祖国都已不复存在。我不得不重新思考战争这回事，也再不能承担起‘制造死亡’的责任。更何况我们的知识和经验已经不适合现在的世界了，能解决问题的只有更年轻的一代。现在，我只想作为一个隐居的老人过平静的生活，顺便为那些搁置已久的问题找到答案。一个国家最大的敌人究竟是在外部还是内部，而所谓的世界和平，又要到哪里去找寻呢……你们那个称之为Sotopia的组织给我和谢廖沙提供了一种可能，但谢廖沙已经死了，我也快了，我们都没能等到它开花结果的一天。贝利科娃她足够年轻，虽然现在还不太懂事，但她、还有你们，会比我们两个更接近那个答案。”


	43. 回响

说罢，柳德米拉将谢尔盖的笔记本递给弗兰克：“现在如果真有什么我能帮上忙的，就只有这个东西了。谢廖沙写过一些有关工作的事——里面没有克格勃的秘密，不过是些早已不合时宜的知识和体会罢了，交给你们就当一个警醒。”  
话说到这，弗兰克和米尔斯已经不再动把柳德米拉请来的心思了。曾经的苏联战士、克格勃官员、古拉格的狱卒，同时是一个妻子、一个母亲、一个祖母，正给两位来自异国年轻人讲述自己的故事。  
“好吧，我会向上级汇报的。”弗兰克叹了口气。“话说回来，您和别洛夫先生认识安托万·图雷，或者叫斯科特·葛温吗，就是写信过来那位。”  
柳德米拉歪了歪脑袋：“不，我们当然不认识，大概是以前的克格勃特工介绍的吧。”  
——那只老狐狸的人脉还真是广。  
弗兰克想着。他随即重提让贝利科娃加入的事：“您说让那小姑娘跟我们走，这可不是几句话就能搞定的事啊。您看这位——”他指了指身边的米尔斯，后者被点到名时礼节性地点了下头。“他就是被点名指派过来的，有工作经验，有能力考核，业务能力过硬。我不是说女人不能上战场，而是这意味着长久的考验，我们不确定她能不能越过第一道门槛。我们还没有招收无实战经验者的先例。”  
“那你们可以考考她啊。”柳德米拉笑呵呵地捧起盛着热茶的瓷杯，好像现下谈的不是涉及安全问题的职业规划，而是等会吃什么。“她正在莫斯科大学读心理学。除了外语一塌糊涂，别的都还算优秀。”  
米尔斯觉得是时候帮弗兰克一把：“容我冒昧地问一句。既然您和别洛夫先生已经厌倦了战争，为什么还要让自己的孙女加入我们？Sotopia不只是学者们坐着喝茶的地方，我们是要用特殊手段干预战争的，牺牲也是在所难免。”  
“相信一个长者的判断吧，年轻人。我啊，虽然已经扛不动弹药箱、刨不动冻土，但这双眼睛还清明着，能够看出谁生来就是个战士，我的孙女就是这种人。这片森林已经装不下她了。”  
弗兰克最终作出了让步：“好吧。如果她决定走这条路，我们会在日内瓦等她。”  
至于他在日内瓦总部门口的喷泉边上，遇见扛着硕大的行李袋、剪短了头发的贝利科娃，已经是三年后的事。  
贝利科娃的“就业”话题刚聊完，当事人正好拿着发烫的茶壶和一盘茶点从厨房门后冒了出来：“你们刚说什么呢，是不是又拿我开涮了？”  
柳德米拉把小猫招呼回自己的怀里，朝着孙女眨了眨眼睛：“我跟他们抱怨你在学校没好好上外语课，因此错过了一大笔奖学金。”  
“咱就跳过这茬吧！”红发姑娘懊恼地啃起了饼干。

“还好还好，我们的车没被雪埋起来。”走出森林时，弗兰克抱着庆幸的心情吹了个口哨——他们进入森林时的足迹也没有因降雪消失，应该算是天公作美。  
米尔斯打开车门，先把暖气发动起来。等待车厢温度升高的间隙，他边脱下围巾和手套，边无奈地说：“合着我们大老远地跑这一趟，就捞回一个老克格勃的笔记本。”  
弗兰克笑道：“还赚到了一位后备战斗力，不亏。对了米尔斯，现在四下无人、万籁俱寂，你不觉得现在很适合在车上——”  
“在你那点歪心思变为现实之前，我坚硬的拳头会先砸向你罪恶的裤裆。”米尔斯眼睛都没眨一下，稳稳当当地发动了汽车。他瞥了眼正在翻看笔记本的弗兰克，冷冷地补了一句：“那堆圆圈似的笔迹，坐在车上晃来晃去也能看得懂？”  
“习惯了。俄语就是这样，那位老爷子写的算很好看了，不愧是文化人出身。老太太愿意把它交给我们，应该是想给一个交代，免得像是白跑了一趟。”弗兰克语调轻快，感觉下一秒就能哼起斯拉夫民谣。“说起来你应该也察觉到了吧？虽然没法当着老太太和小姑娘的面揭穿，但刚才待在那里的时候，至少会有种微妙的直觉。”  
米尔斯把车开上公路，顺手换挡提了下车速：“你是指谢尔盖可能还活着吧。”  
弗兰克“啪”的一声合上笔记本，向米尔斯比了个花哨的枪形手势，笑道：“不愧是我的米尔斯，和我的想法越来越同步了。”  
“你说话是真的恶心啊，还不打算改。”米尔斯的语气很平淡，但嘴角的弧度是温和的。“回去该怎么跟安托万·图雷交代？我想你会顺着她们的说辞，就当谢尔盖已经死了。”  
弗兰克点点头，收起了轻浮的表情：“如果谢尔盖真的已经去世，我们就不存在‘撒谎’的问题。如果谢尔盖宁可伪造自己的死亡都不肯回信，那就说明他真的不打算加入。无论是谢尔盖还是柳德米拉，既然他们不想搅和这滩浑水，打算在莫斯科的郊外安享晚年，那我们尊重他们的选择就是了。这个薛定谔的猫箱——不对，应该叫谢尔盖箱，我们还是不要打开为好。”  
“那个贝利科娃呢？如果她真的跑到日内瓦，我们还得跟训练局解释。话说在前头，我可不打算给小姑娘当保姆。”  
“我料你也不愿意去训练局当教官。”弗兰克笑道。“那就只能看以后的情况了。说不定她真会成为Sotopia的一柄利剑呢？”

“也就是说，这就是你们从俄罗斯带回来的别洛夫的遗物？”安托万·图雷背着手站在桌前，略显僵硬的面部肌肉仍是那副看不透的雕像般的微笑。  
米尔斯略微欠身，额前垂下的金发使他的气质显得不那么尖锐：“十分抱歉，我们的任务失败了。”  
弗兰克没想到米尔斯会抢在自己之前向上级道歉——如果是他开口，可能还会反过来损安托万几句，比如“你连别人死没死都搞不清楚就给对方写信”之类。说到底，他和安托万还是合不来，而米尔斯在这种时候比他能忍。  
安托万依旧没褪去那一脸假笑。他摩挲着笔记本封面上陈旧的盾剑标志，心理活动难以捉摸：“不，没赶上他活着的时候又不是你们的责任，是我疏忽了。不过，我一开始就不认为你们能把这位老先生请来，他能留下这个东西也算是一笔馈赠。弗兰克，”他将视线投向难得保持着沉默的人。“你应该已经看过里面的内容了吧。”  
米尔斯飞快地皱起了眉——被安托万盯上不是件好事，平时自己被针对也就算了，把弗兰克扯进安托万的视线并不是他想看到的情形。  
弗兰克倒是坦率地承认了：“是的，图雷先生。我看完了。”  
“哦？”安托万抱着手臂，饶有兴致地观察这个比自己高出半个头的年轻下属。“你有什么收获？说来听听。”  
弗兰克咧嘴笑道：“图雷先生，您是想雇个俄语翻译吗？只要薪水给足我就干。”言外之意无非是顺带嘲讽安托万捞回一个他看不懂的东西。“除去冷战前期和美国打情报战以及内部肃反那些不适用于当下的工作经验，别洛夫先生所写的反间谍训练的内容倒是值得参考，特别是关系审查那一块。”  
安托万没因为弗兰克的前半句话生气。他礼节性地点头：“好的。对了弗兰克，鉴于你在叙利亚的工作经验，我打算让你在训练局担任教官，不用带队出任务的时候就在总部训练新人。当然，你的年龄和资历恐怕还压不住场，先带几个科目试试看，你没有意见吧？”  
弗兰克条件反射地看向米尔斯。但米尔斯站得比他靠前，二人没有用眼神交流想法的机会，更何况他们还在安托万的跟前。但弗兰克不难猜到米尔斯会说的话：比起随心所欲，不如先服从命令。  
“……不，我没有意见。”弗兰克低声答道。对于这个指派，他的确没什么意见。  
安托万满意地笑了：“很好，你可以走了。啊，米尔斯留一下。”  
这一次，米尔斯终于回头看了弗兰克一眼，眼神里藏着令弗兰克感到莫名不安的情绪，三人间本就凝重的空气显得更加紧张。  
“怎么了？”安托万明知故问。  
“不，没什么。”米尔斯轻轻摇头。几秒后，身后才传来沉闷的关门声。“图雷先生，您是有什么不能让弗兰克听到的话要对我说吗？”  
安托万回到桌后，稳稳地坐在办公椅上：“米尔斯，你现在应该和弗兰克一样，都在对外行动特勤小组里工作吧。”  
“是的。”米尔斯回答。  
“我就单刀直入的问了。你打不打算离开战场，到我手下的情报统计局干活？”


	44. 调动

“你打不打算离开战场，到我手下的情报统计局干活？”  
米尔斯歪了下脑袋：“图雷先生，您这是提问，还是命令？”  
安托万换了个双腿交叠的姿势，微笑着反问：“你说呢？”  
虽说在国际干预行动支部尚未形成完成架构的阶段，训练局和情报统计局都在安托万·图雷的势力范围内——安托万直接被中心议事会“钦定”为情报统计局的局长，兼管训练局的部分事务。但米尔斯清楚，情报统计局才是安托万更看重的地方；训练局和特勤小组挂钩，通过对作战人员的管理直接影响了Sotopia的对外行动，不过实际支配权仍在中心议事会手中，安托万扮演的角色更像是人事部经理，对训练局的影响力比在情报统计局要弱一些。  
中心议事会信任安托万的能力，但并不完全信任他，这种处理方式也是为了确保议事会对支部的控制不会被安托万架空。换言之，他能为Sotopia收集先进的武器，却不能保证每一把枪都为自己所用。  
米尔斯沉思片刻，不卑不亢地回应：“从军情六处被派过来的不止我一个。已经在训练局当教官的威利斯，为中心议事会提供信息技术支持的钱德尔，以及后勤部门的克拉夫特他们，这还只是一部分。情报统计局不缺我一个英国人，更何况我认为现在的自己不能胜任这类工作。”  
安托万露出微妙的表情：“不，我不这么认为。早在伦敦的时候，我就关注过你的表现。虽然后来转向对外任务甚至是直接参战，但你一开始干的是情报分析的活吧，而且做得很出色。如果你回到我的手下，协助我组建这座情报的壁垒，特勤小组只是少了一个狙击手或突破手，这固然很遗憾，但情报统计局也就多了一个得力干将，还不容易成为作战时的‘损耗’，从大局来看并不是什么损失。你的拒绝要么是低估了自己能力的上限，要么是因为对我感到反感——或者恐惧吧。你在害怕我吗，米尔斯？”  
被说中了的米尔斯眼神一动。在这个男人面前，说谎是没有意义的。于是，他坦然承认了自己的恐惧：“是的，我对您心存敬畏。”  
安托万并没有放弃劝说：“现在每个国家都在拼命往Sotopia塞人，已经把这看作另一个情报战场。与此同时，我们也不得不依托各国的力量以及互相制衡的形势，让这个机构运行下去。中心议事会需要我们，无论是情报统计局还是特种部队——如果没有足以影响世界的实际力量，他们就和历史上那些只能活动在暗处的秘密社团没什么区别。说实话，我对议事会的信条没什么兴趣，我只在乎我这个战场。现在，协会还很脆弱，哪一股力量都有可能趁虚而入，但局面很快就会发生改变：至少是在国际干预这个部门，我们必须追求立场的纯粹性，情报统计局之类的机构也必须牢牢掌控在我们自己手中。因此，我希望你能成为青壮派的核心。”  
米尔斯沉默片刻，回应道：“您的演说很不错，我很感谢您寄予的厚望。在情报统计局会很安全，有更多的升迁机会，待遇也很好，甚至可能跻身中心议事会这个权力核心。我理解的没错吧，图雷先生？”  
安托万点头：“硬要说的话，我对你能在这个舞台上走到哪一步很感兴趣。”  
“放在过去，只要有正式的命令，哪怕是暗示性的一句话，我也会直接服从上司的安排，无论那些命令多不合理。”米尔斯抬起眼，凝视安托万·图雷的平静眼神里带着理性的火焰，仿佛透过伪装了的皮囊看到他曾经作为斯科特·葛温的灵魂。“但是现在，您并没有拿出调动的书面命令，反而给了我回答的空间，我将此判定为‘可以由自己决定自己的去向’。所以，这一次我选择拒绝。如果这让您感到失望，我十分抱歉。”米尔斯的语气很笃定，一般人甚至没法从他话里听出抱歉的意思。  
安托万不禁哑然失笑：“看来你的想法很坚定。好吧，勉强你干自己不喜欢的事没有任何意义。就算我强行把你调过来，相信你也不会因此消极怠工，但这样总觉得差点意思。”他摆摆手，办公椅一转，给米尔斯留下一个背影。“你可以走了。”  
米尔斯心里终于松了一口气。他向安托万的背影鞠了一躬：“非常感谢。”随即转身准备离开办公室。  
打开门前，他听见安托万说了一句话：“千万不要感情用事，米尔斯，如果你是为别人而非自己作出重要的决定，迟早会为自己的愚蠢和轻率付出代价。”  
米尔斯的呼吸一滞，已经伸出的手停在门把上方。他飞快地调节了气息，使自己的声音听起来和之前一样正常：“——我明白了，图雷先生。”说罢便头也不回地离开了安托万的视线。  
当然，米尔斯走出办公室时也没忘把门关上。  
望着合上的门，安托万扯起一边嘴角，对着桌上谢尔盖的笔记自言自语：“从前，犹太人失去了国土、四处漂流，先知们把对‘国家’这种俗世权力的鄙夷写在了教义里。但当他们想要复国、回归自己的‘应许之地’，这群人实际所做的还是与代代传扬的理想出现了偏差。我们都会替自己的行为寻找解释，再为一种理念寻找现实的去处。但无论怎么拒绝，终究会有被迫面对命运的一天。势单力薄的一个人是这样，国家是这样，就连世界也摆脱不了这个规律。犹太人因为‘和别人不一样’，便被世人冠以种种污名，现在的Sotopia、当年的苏联亦是如此。你说是吧，别洛夫先生？”

国际干预行动支部大楼内的办公室已经挂上了不同部门的新牌子，一些工位还空着，正等待年后新职员的迁入。离开安托万的办公室后，米尔斯快步穿过走廊，只想早点到训练基地去射几梭子弹解压，或是随机抓一个倒霉的新人来场格斗对练。  
不过弗兰克就算了。米尔斯很清楚，如果和这家伙打起来，自己可能会真的生气——不是因为打不过或者被放水，而是容易招致其他同事的围观。在特勤小组和训练局内部，众所周知，弗兰克的CQB（室内近距离战斗）非常具有观赏性和教学价值，而米尔斯一向不喜欢被当做教材盯着看。  
米尔斯走出大楼，发现弗兰克果然在门边等他，看似从容的表情里有他才能看透的担忧和焦虑。  
“米尔斯，”弗兰克打了个招呼。“他跟你说什么了？”  
“他想让我离开特勤组，去情报统计局。多半是在情报分析研判之余，跟着他去和各国派来的官员玩办公室斗争。我不喜欢这样的差事。”  
弗兰克苦笑两声：“真是去情报统计局的话，也不见得是件苦差。我想安托万·图雷不会强迫你去应酬的场合。”  
米尔斯盯着弗兰克的眼睛：“连你都想让我离开战场？”  
弗兰克轻轻叹了口气：“不，我不想。”  
“我直接拒绝了。”米尔斯移开视线，继续往训练基地的方向走。“这和能力无关，只是现在的我更想待在能让我稍微放肆一点的地方。”  
“哦？”弗兰克承认自己对米尔斯的回答打心底感到高兴，但他不想表现得太明显，只得用一个简单的语气词压住快要溢出的喜悦。  
“除非断了手脚没法再出任务，否则我是不会回来做办公室工作的。”米尔斯说。他转身面向弗兰克。“就像你说的，我不会再因为别人的命令轻率地选择自己的道路。”  
弗兰克终于放下心来。不只是因为米尔斯放弃唾手可得的升迁机会、继续和自己并肩作战，更是因为米尔斯凭着自身的意志在安托万面前说了“不”。这在过去大概不会发生。  
“我们走吧。”这一次，弗兰克的语气轻松了许多。“对了米尔斯，议事会给我们的特种部队确定了代号，叫做‘猎隼’。”


	45. 猎隼

1999年四月傍晚，塞尔维亚的科索沃自治省某镇，“猎隼”部队第三小队临时营地。  
“考虑到相对于地方营地的高度差，我准备把狙击点放在这，还有这几个位置，作战开始前各狙击小组务必就位并隐蔽。目标点距离比较远，不过还在远程狙的射程范围内，所以没问题。到时突破组就从这个方向潜入，回收情报后立即返回。记住，狙击组只作掩护和袭扰，如果狙击点附近出现特殊情况，以安全撤离优先。行动时间是凌晨三点半，保持无线电静默，稍后会配发夜视仪。”  
弗兰克拎着枪从门外进来时，米尔斯正用铅笔在军用地图上标注战术符号，向分队的几个前沿突破手和狙击手交代作战计划。弗兰克把枪搁在一边，走到地图桌前。队员们纷纷抬头向他打招呼：“队长。”  
他摆了下手，示意大家关注正事。  
米尔斯抬起眼，简洁地问道：“出去的时候有遇到什么新情况吗？”  
“没有。”弗兰克说。“我们选对藏身的地方了。如果在西南那个镇落脚，很可能会成为他们打击的目标。还是按照你之前制定的计划行动吧。”  
米尔斯点头：“大家记住自己的作战位置和行动要求，散会。”  
猎隼的战士们很快离开了会议室，为后半夜的作战行动作准备。  
“弗雷泽副队长，”其中一人停在门口，犹豫着小声提出了问题。“突破组抵达目标点之前，有一段路程处在我们的视野盲区内，我们无法进行火力掩护，这样没有问题吗？”  
米尔斯记得他是新来的狙击手。对于新手，他不能无条件地包容，但从他有限的教育心理学知识储备出发，适当的鼓励还是必要的：“相信战友的能力吧，他们都有过战斗的经验，就那段路还是能照顾好自己的。”  
这里既是前线，又是少有的因为靠近首府普里什蒂纳，且没有南联盟驻军等军事目标，暂时免遭空袭的“安全地带”。半个月前，他们伪装成平民进入这个半废弃的城镇，以找到机会潜入附近的运输队营地，从阿尔巴尼亚军的办公室里获取对方轰炸南联盟的部署计划。  
现在，简陋得如同毛坯房的会议室里只剩下弗兰克和米尔斯两人，但气氛并没有因独处变得轻松，他们也没有轻松的余裕。  
“对于现在的局势，你怎么看？”短暂的沉默过后，米尔斯低声问道。  
弗兰克盯着地图上用红蓝铅笔标出的箭头和数字，那当中隐藏着浓得化不开的鲜血和硝烟：“很不乐观啊。说实话，就算这次行动成功，我也不觉得南联盟有翻盘的可能——战争打到这个份上，舆论转向对最后的结果没有太大的用处，Sotopia也无能为力。”  
米尔斯轻轻叹了口气：“也许早在铁托去世的时候，混乱的种子就已经发芽了。”  
“也许更早。”弗兰克转过身，从墙角的纸箱里拿出一瓶水，泄愤似的灌了半瓶。“即便如此，我们还是得把手头的工作做好。”  
“我们是不是介入的太晚了。”米尔斯双眉紧锁，双手撑在桌沿，眼睛依旧盯着桌上的地图，不过已经将视线移向近日曾被轰炸的地区。一个个红叉标记背后，是倒塌的房屋、逝去的生命、数不清的流民。  
弗兰克注视着米尔斯的表情。由于自己的出身和经历，对于他们现在所处的环境，弗兰克有自己的理解，以及愤怒、失望、悲哀交织的复杂情绪，米尔斯也已经了解了这一点。  
“就算没有科索沃战争，迟早会有其他爆点。只要建立在霸权之上的旧秩序没有被改变，这场战争就不会是终点。啊，我好像没能安慰到你。”  
米尔斯笑了笑，平静地回答：“我们都不需要彼此的安慰。”  
二人都很清楚，Sotopia就像一个庞大的机器，他们只是其中小小的部件。无数的部件有机地拼接在一起，各司其职、共同协作，才是正常的、完整的机器。Sotopia也像是人体——中心议事会是心脏，作为知识集合体的国际学会是大脑，负责将理念落到现实的行动支部则是手，是骨骼，是捍卫心和脑的武器。正像安托万所说，再伟大的思想蓝图仍旧需要随时可能见血的行动，包括一些卑劣的手段。  
“对了，我听后勤部的玛莎说，你又催他们设计第二代潜行服了？你对这事还真有热情啊。”米尔斯把铅笔移到一边，一丝不苟地卷起作战地图。  
“我也参与设计了哦——美术层面的。”弗兰克笑道。  
“与其在迷彩种类和外观上扯皮，还不如选些耐磨的材料，顺带把备弹量提上去。”  
“知道啦，实用主义的装备大师。”

凌晨三点二十七分，猎隼第三小队的作战人员均已抵达预定位置。队长弗兰克领着突破组悄无声息地从水渠一侧靠近了敌军营地的后门，夜视镜里的视野一片惨淡的绿色；副队长米尔斯——同时也是狙击组的领队，则在营地两百米外的狙击点里待命。  
二战期间，狙击手和大部队很少在一起行动，独立隐蔽的作战方式也常使这“少数人”陷入离群和孤独感的困境，或是导致他们与普通战士之间的矛盾。但和将狙击手排除在普通战斗成员之外的常规做法不同，猎隼部队并没有对狙击手进行区分管理，甚至让作战时基本待在狙击位上的米尔斯当上了副队长，大部分作战计划也由他一手制定，弗兰克则起到在技术层面确认计划可行性，并在战场上进行实际指挥的克里斯马式的领袖作用。一方面是因为猎隼部队的大部分队员都有成为狙击手的射击能力或心理素质，一方面是这样的统一指挥更有利于战术推进。  
无线电静默的状态下，一切都要看团队的互信和协作，以及在危急关头随机应变的能力。米尔斯身边的观察员看着腕上的手表，凑到他耳边小声说：“快到点了。”  
“我知道了。”米尔斯喃喃道。  
观察员盯着越过表盘下沿、正往上跳动的秒针，低声倒数：“五，四，三，二，一。”  
数到“一”的瞬间，分散在营地附近的四个狙击点同时开枪，敌方营地架起的缓慢旋转的大型探照灯登时炸裂，嘈杂的黑暗笼罩四方。借着夜色的掩护，弗兰克等人马上制服刚发现异状的哨兵，绕开容易被集火的开阔地，径直冲向事先标注在地图上的敌军办公室。  
和过去几年的每一次行动一样，弗兰克冲得很靠前，米尔斯也无法纠正他雇佣兵时期留下的任性。寡言的狙击手透过瞄准镜远远地看着弗兰克的身影——深色的潜行服总是和昏暗的环境混为一体，只有枪口和刀尖一闪而过的亮光能够标记他的位置。  
米尔斯的嘴角微微上扬。他早已意识到，弗兰克·迈尔桑德是为战场而生的。这个男人能熟练地驾驭手中的武器、迅速穿过每一个危险区域，如同熟练地支配自己的身体、操控拳脚的每一次攻击。对于跟在他身后的战友来说，领导者过人的战术素养和凌厉的作风无疑是最有效的鼓舞，领导力和亲和力更是重要的加分项。  
成功从办公室获取情报、准备离开敌占营地时，之前在附近巡逻的守卫在警报声中回到了驻地，而他们所在的方向正是身处平地的弗兰克等人的视野盲区。但从米尔斯的角度看去，一切倒是清清楚楚。  
——不好。  
弗兰克直到跑过拐角的一瞬间，才用眼角余光发现了突然出现的敌人。“注意三点钟方向！”他喊道，同时调转枪口、指向身侧，成功赶在对方反应过来之前抢占了先机，却因此忽略了正准备借助栏杆的掩护、从三楼阳台打俯攻的敌人。  
米尔斯眼疾手快地扣动了扳机，替弗兰克解决了他注意不到的隐患。  
弗兰克听出狙击的枪声，马上朝米尔斯所在的方向望去——他当然知道米尔斯在哪儿。带着噪点的夜视瞄准镜里看不清弗兰克的表情，但米尔斯猜他在笑，正如自己此时不自觉露出的表情。

1999年的六月，科索沃战争在“世界霸主”肆无忌惮的算计中落幕。回到日内瓦的猎隼们不太愿意谈起这场战争，或是表面成功的任务背后并未达成的战略构想。Sotopia通向宏大蓝图的路还很长，而他们还要为阻止下一场战争作准备。  
就在米尔斯与同事讨论下一季度训练计划的同时，刚在议事会完成任务汇报、从总部出来的弗兰克遇到了看着很眼熟的人。  
大楼前的喷泉边上坐着一个二十来岁的红发姑娘，脚边搁着硕大的行李包，黑底上印着三道白条。浅灰色连帽衫，下半身是牛仔裤和运动鞋，配合棕红色的短发和斯拉夫人的五官，整个人显得很清爽。  
“哟，”那中性打扮的女孩站起身，向弗兰克招了下手。“还记得我吗？我被奶奶赶来报到了。”  
——啊，这回说的是英文了，虽然还是一股莫斯科味。


	46. 试炼

“这还只是个小姑娘吧？虽说弗兰克有给猎隼招人的特权，我也相信他的眼光，但真要把手里没人命的新兵招进来，还是个女孩子，我的良心会受谴责。”马里奥抱着手臂靠在墙边，轻轻撞了下米尔斯的肩膀。  
米尔斯觉得有些头疼。但看在两位克格勃老前辈的面子上，他还是替直接跑到日内瓦“参军”的贝利科娃辩驳几句：“她可不是那种连枪都不敢开的普通女孩，能力并不亚于同龄的男性……大概。”  
训练基地的格斗训练场上，贝利科娃和弗兰克一走进来就吸引了队员们的注意，就连主管格斗训练的教官都理直气壮停下了指导，饶有兴致地观望入口处的新情况。面对同事和下属们好奇的目光，弗兰克一脸无奈，用俄语跟贝利科娃说明能力考核的事项。  
他还没说两句，红发女孩就打断道：“可以说英语，我听得懂。”  
弗兰克笑着说：“什么啊，个性这么逞强，难道还介意那时丢的面子？我都快忘记这事儿了。”  
贝利科娃个子不算太高，也就一米六五上下，和弗兰克说话时不得不抬起头。她环顾四周，训练场上尽是透露出好奇或怀疑的陌生面孔（她想这些就是祖母说过的她将遇到的“身经百战的战士们”），几年前和弗兰克一同造访过自己祖父的金发男人也在人群外远远观察着这边。贝利科娃的视线回到弗兰克脸上：“你是这里最能打的？”  
弗兰克摸了摸下巴，点点头：“应该是的，至少近身格斗是这样。”  
“那么，只要你看得过眼，我就可以加入了？”她的嘴角自信地扬起，把行李包扔在一旁，开始转起手腕和脚踝。  
马里奥苦笑着摇摇头。他轻轻推开身前小声交谈的围观者们，走到弗兰克和贝利科娃身边，加入了他们的对话：“小姑娘，这位可不是一般人能打过的老兵啊。你看那边那个大高个，他叫威勒，”一旁被点到名的卢旺达裔队员扭过头，露出无辜的表情。“就是我们副队长从地下拳击场挖来的‘角斗士’，够厉害了吧，结果到现在也没赢过弗兰克。”  
“别这么夸我啊老伙计，我都要不好意思了。”弗兰克大笑，周围的队员们不带恶意地开始起哄。  
很快，善意的笑声平息下来，弗兰克收敛了轻浮的神情，回到一个三十岁的成熟男性应有的姿态：“不过你要是真的想打，我随时奉陪，就当是给可爱的学生上一课。至于之后的射击考核，那就要看米尔斯的意思了。”  
贝利科娃不得不承认，她开始有些紧张，但并没有因此选择退却。她上前一步，不卑不亢地仰视比自己高了足足二十多公分的弗兰克，翠绿的眸子发亮。  
那是一双属于猎人的眼睛。  
“好的，‘老师’。”她应道。  
弗兰克看着这个有趣的俄罗斯姑娘，有人自认学生还真是一件令人开心的事：“没有问题的话，我们随时可以开始。谁来当裁判？”  
一直站在远处袖手旁观的米尔斯叹了口气。他卷起灰色作训服的袖口，慢步穿过人群，停在弗兰克和贝利科娃中间：“让我来吧。”沉静的蓝眼睛将贝利科娃仔细打量了一番，但没对她说什么。  
马里奥还是觉得这有点过分。他对弗兰克说：“要不还是让玛丽安来吧，都是女性，打起来比较对等，这毕竟是近身格斗，力量和体格的差距还是很重要的。”  
“不，没这个必要。”这回是米尔斯打断了马里奥的话。他又将注意力回到贝利科娃身上，认真地提醒她：“我们不会把你当女人看待，敌人也不会。这里只有职能，没有性别。如果需要，那些女性文职也会随时拿起枪。”  
贝利科娃语气坚定：“我承认，由于体能的限制，我可能无法胜任一些工作，但这不意味着我需要你们提供怎样的优待和保护——只要是那些我能做到的事情，无论是格斗还是射击，我会证明自己的水平。在作为女人之前，我首先是个战士。”  
“你让我想起了两位老朋友。”弗兰克笑着说，眼神里充满了赞赏。“她们也是值得敬重的人。”  
米尔斯清了清嗓子，用缺乏起伏的语调向双方确认规则：“无武器，不限制所用技术，不限时，打不下去了可以主动认输，这样行吧？”  
“没问题。”贝利科娃握紧了拳头。  
“没问题。”弗兰克拧了拧自己的脖子，骨骼跟随他的动作发出清脆的响声。  
“更衣室在那边。玛丽安·希金斯，你陪她去。”米尔斯从人群中叫来少有的女队员，让她领着贝利科娃去换套合适的衣服。他转身走向训练场地中心的擂台，围聚在周边的队员们自觉为他让开了道路。  
“弗兰克，”经过对方身边时，米尔斯按着他的肩膀，用弗兰克才能听到的音量轻声交代。“注意分寸。”  
“了解。”弗兰带着笑克点头。

格斗场上，弗兰克和贝利科娃分站米尔斯两边。  
俄罗斯女孩已经热好了身。她穿着从玛丽安那借来的黑色运动背心和迷彩短裤，显露出一身流畅紧实但不夸张的肌肉。米尔斯注意到贝利科娃手上的茧，那是握枪和拳击留下的痕迹，看来谢尔盖和柳德米拉的确用训练战士的方式培养过她。加上那双锐利的眼睛和令人联想到棕熊的气势，一切都证实贝利科娃确实不像普通人一般羸弱。  
弗兰克把脱下的作训外套扔到一旁，垂在颈前、通常被唤作“狗牌”的金属身份牌摇晃着，上面反射的白色灯光仿佛也带着杀气。和严阵以待的贝利科娃相比，弗兰克显得充满余裕。他居高临下审视着已经摆好格斗起手式的贝利科娃，嘴角一提，也作出了相同的准备姿势——这是对他年轻对手的尊重。  
米尔斯看了下两边的情况，确认双方均已做好准备，就毫无“炒热气氛”意识地直接说了句“开始”——他甚至连倒数都没有，令围在四周作见证的队员们差点没反应过来。  
当然，对弗兰克和贝利科娃来说，用不着米尔斯倒数三个数，与生俱来的战斗本能足以让他们在裁判说出“开始”的瞬间进入状态。  
听从米尔斯的意思，弗兰克根本没有用上全力全速，甚至没有主动攻击，而是故意退开半步、卖了个破绽，让对方试着打个先攻。贝利科娃的个子比他小，攻击范围和力量也明显不如弗兰克，但她的速度在一定程度上弥补了体格带来的弱势。她很清楚自己的长处和弱项，因此一直避免和弗兰克进行正面交锋，想方设法寻找对方的弱点。贝利科娃的动作很快，踢击凌厉，脚步快得仿佛不沾地。如果是其他队员，贝利科娃或许会有三成胜率，然而现在她的对手是弗兰克。  
“哦——，打算用关节技啊。”看出贝利科娃攻击的重点，马里奥点评道。  
挤在他身边的玛丽安皱起了眉头：“不过，力量不够。”  
她悄悄打量了一下作为裁判的米尔斯，发现他依旧是那副厌世的表情，和被不熟的朋友强行拉去看拳击赛、从头到尾站在最角落的观众差不了多少。  
终于，贝利科娃身子一矮，躲过弗兰克挥来的拳头，顺势擒住那只结实的手臂，同时蹬地跃起，准备借着弗兰克的力量将对方摔倒在地。  
面对贝利科娃的进攻，弗兰克不动声色地调整了身体重心，低声道：“那就顺你的意，稍微认真一点吧。”说罢，他收起拳头、向反方向用力一挥，竟硬生生将抓住他手臂的贝利科娃甩了出去。  
贝利科娃重重地摔在地上，肺里的空气像是被重力一下子挤了出来。来不及平躺着调整呼吸，她顺着被甩出的惯性翻滚两圈，迅速爬了起来，喘着气恢复防御的姿势。  
“还要继续吗？现在放弃还来得及，我可以送你一张回莫斯科的火车票，路上顺便看看亚欧大陆桥的美妙风景。”  
弗兰克认真起来的眼神让贝利科娃感到莫名的不安，但这句话带来的屈辱感已经盖过了恐惧。  
“不，继续。”她抿着唇，再度握紧了因疼痛微微颤抖的拳头，写满不服输的翠瞳似有火焰燃烧。  
——很好。  
弗兰克没有把赞扬的话说出口，但嘴角已经带上了笑意。虽然她短期内不可能超越自己，但这种性格的确不让他讨厌，就像当年差点就开枪崩了自己的米尔斯。  
在脑海中回忆往事的环节还没开始，贝利科娃又向他冲了过来。这一次她倒是学聪明了，晓得借助身体的灵活性避开弗兰克的拳腿，专攻他的躯干和脖颈等要害部位。虽然每一次进攻都被对方轻易挡下，短暂的爆发过后自己的体力也开始流失，但她至少没被再次摔在地上。  
马里奥转过头看着米尔斯：“弗兰克已经留了手，不然贝利科娃早就断了几根骨头。差不多就——”  
“我知道。”米尔斯叹了口气。  
他向前迈出几步，适时打断了这场单方面的格斗教学：“够了，到此为止吧。”


	47. 冬猎

“够了，到此为止吧。要是把手弄折了，等会的射击考核怎么办？”米尔斯边说着，边抬起手腕看表上的时间。  
试炼被中途打断，贝利科娃仍保持着挥拳挥到一半的姿势，手臂和腿上带着尚未成形的淤青。她眨了眨眼睛，还没完全反应过来。  
而弗兰克已经后退两步，接过马里奥甩给他的外套披在肩上。看着贝利科娃蓬乱的红色短发，他忍不住伸手揉了两把：“下次我来教教你真正的战士是怎么战斗的。”  
“……诶？”贝利科娃收回手臂，站在原地不知所措。“你的意思是……”  
弗兰克笑了笑，随即转身离去。  
“你们也可以散了。”米尔斯对围观的队员说道。他的声音不高，但有种内嵌于独特气场的震慑性。说完后，米尔斯也跟在弗兰克身后离开了格斗训练场。  
“他们的意思是你可以准备下一个环节了。”玛丽安微笑着向新人伸出手。“我是玛丽安·希金斯，猎隼部队第三小队队员，算是你的前辈。抓紧时间准备一下吧，等会弗雷泽副队长还要看看你枪法如何呢。”  
贝利科娃挠了挠头，迟疑着握上玛丽安的手：“……你好。”她看向弗兰克和米尔斯离去的背影，油然而生的好奇心令她忍不住提出了问题。“希金斯小姐，我以前就见过他们两个。他们是这里的老大吗？”  
马里奥和玛丽安笑了。更年长一些的意大利男人耐心地解释道：“在这里，他们是训练局的教官，要受上级的管理；但如果是在任务中，我们一般以小队规模行动，他们也就成了你说的‘老大’。”  
“虽然这个问题有些冒昧，但我实在很好奇。”  
“你问吧。”和颇具攻击性的外貌相比，玛丽安的态度其实很友善（虽然这种友善总有些长辈般慈祥的意味），这给贝利科娃留下了很好的印象。  
“迈尔桑德队长和弗雷泽副队长，他们之间的关系总觉得……很奇怪。”因为担心引起对方的误解，贝利科娃又连忙补充了一句。“如果对着外人不方便回答，那就算了。反正只是直觉告诉我好像有哪里不对劲。”  
两位前辈先是一愣，然后面面相觑，几秒后差点大笑起来。  
玛丽安捂着嘴，努力抑制自己的笑声：“你也看出来啦？”  
贝利科娃一时没跟上对方的节奏：“哈？”  
“是啊，他们到底算什么关系呢……我们也不清楚。”马里奥好不容易让自己正经起来。“看起来好像‘有一腿’，毕竟这几年都出双入对的；但硬要说是普通同事也不奇怪。啊，最好别当面问他们，弗兰克肯定不会在意，但米尔斯就说不定了。或许，他们自己也不清楚这算是什么情况吧。”

穿过空荡荡的走廊和阶梯，推开略显陈旧的铁门，弗兰克和米尔斯在天台的栏杆边上停下。六月的热浪与微风在天穹下博弈，靛蓝色的天空干净的像是瓷砖上的画。  
米尔斯靠在栏杆上，居高临下看着被烈日炙烤的露天训练场地。他眯起眼睛，稍微缓解阳光带来的刺激。弗兰克站得离他很近，无意中挡住了一部分吹来的凉风，但米尔斯没打算拉开距离，即便弗兰克轻轻握住他的手腕，低头吻上被太阳晒得发热的眼角。  
过了一会儿，弗兰克才放开他。  
米尔斯转了个身，背靠铁栏轻飘飘地说了一句：“幸好这里没人。”  
“有人的话你会生气的吧。”弗兰克笑着说。“说起来，你对贝利科娃还算满意吧？”  
“刚才的考官不是你吗，怎么反过来问我的意见？”米尔斯反问。“不过就算你一直在放水，我还是看得出她多少有点潜能，绝佳状态下如果跟我打大概能撑个两分钟吧，对付普通敌人也够用了，留着她没有坏处。至于之后是跟着你打攻坚，还是留在狙击组，就看最后综合测试的结果，说不定会是个全才。”  
弗兰克看着米尔斯稍微翘起的发尾，阳光在那上面打了一层模糊的金边。他仰头望向一碧如洗的天空，叹道：“说实话，我还挺中意这学生的——如果她能认我当老师的话。手下一直都是在战场打磨过的老油条，训一两个没有战斗经验的菜鸟也不错。只要经过打磨，她定会成为猎隼的一把利剑。啊，鸟类的话，形容成‘喙’或者‘利爪’会更好吧。”  
“哦，是这样吗？”米尔斯听起来兴致缺缺。  
弗兰克忍不住伸出一只手指，戳了戳米尔斯的脸颊，丝毫不在意自己的动作多么幼稚：“怎么，吃醋了？”  
米尔斯白了他一眼，挥手挡开那只带着汗的手指：“你又在说什么鬼话？”  
弗兰克识相地收回手，从容地解释：“她和阿妮萨应该差不多大吧。跟那孩子切磋的时候，我总有种亲切感。准确地说，我从她身上找到了和你相似的地方。”  
“如果你说的‘共同点’是我和她都打不赢你，建议你及时闭嘴。”  
“你对我成见也太深了吧！”弗兰克故作委屈，语气却分外欢快。“我是指眼睛。”  
米尔斯用怀疑的眼神盯着他：“……眼睛？”  
弗兰克点点头：“是啊。愤怒中不失理性，冷静里带着热烈，就像冰原上燃起的火焰，我很喜欢那种感觉。”  
听着弗兰克念诗般的慷慨陈词，米尔斯缓慢地把视线移回前方：“真是搞不懂你……”  
就在这时，玛丽安推开了天台的门。  
“啊，你们果然在这里。”她大声招呼两位上司。“贝利科娃说她不需要休息，现在就可以开始射击考核。”  
米尔斯整了整衣襟，轻咳两声：“我这就过去。”  
弗兰克倚着栏杆，微笑着目送米尔斯头也不回地离开天台：“哦，慢走。”他再次仰起脖颈，任由来自阿尔卑斯山的风吹动他胸前的身份牌，发出清脆的金属声。

贝利科娃的加入在猎隼部队中引起了小范围的讨论，其中也有质疑的声音。但没过多久，她就用自己初战的成绩平息了争论。一开始，米尔斯只是实验性地和贝利科娃组成互相担任观察员的“双狙击手”搭档，俄罗斯女猎人经过打磨的好枪法则验证了这种打法的可行性。队员们也不再用开玩笑的语气叫她“俄罗斯小姑娘”，而是将她视作平辈的战友，认真地叫她“贝利科娃”。  
有趣的是，虽然贝利科娃作战时一般和米尔斯搭档，但只要离开战场，她更倾向于跟着弗兰克学习近身格斗的技巧，还一本正经地叫他“老师”（弗兰克对此很受用）。一来二去，三人的关系倒是走得很近，马里奥甚至和弗兰克揶揄“你和米尔斯像在带孩子”。  
当时米尔斯正坐在桌边给行动报告打草稿，听到这话只是抬了下眼皮，说了句：“这孩子年龄也太大了点吧。”

11月底，被冰雪覆盖的阿尔卑斯山像是远离人世的幻境，猎隼部队在此组织了一次野外训练。  
训练的最后一天，完成常规科目之后，贝利科娃没有和队友一块回到火堆边取暖，而是自顾自加练起来。当然，对贝利科娃来说，在雪山上加练并不是什么折磨，反倒有种回到故乡、跟着祖父在雪林中打猎似的亲切感。米尔斯就坐在她不远处，抱着枪，安静地看她瞄准远处临时架起的人形纸靶，继续练习卧姿射击。弗兰克刚指导完手下的几个队员，便趁着下一组体能训练还没开始，离开原先待着的空旷地，跑到米尔斯的狙击组这边休息。  
贝利科娃趴在雪地里，低低地哼唱着。  
米尔斯没法从模糊的旋律中听出歌词。他靠着树桩，仔细地调整自己手中的狙击镜，随口问道：“你在唱什么？”  
年轻的红发战士笑着回答：“《草原啊草原》。这是我最爱的一首歌。”她打完弹匣里的最后几发子弹，坐了起来，轻轻放下手中的枪，抓起一捧雪，直接抹了自己一脸。融化的碎雪挂在她的睫毛和发梢上，又很快凝结成半透明的冰晶。  
弗兰克看见这情形，只觉自己更冷了，下意识裹紧了厚重的外套，把脖子往围巾里缩了缩。即便如此，他还是被冻得抖了几下。“这里的冬天实在是太冷了。”他忍不住小声抱怨。  
坐在对面的米尔斯基本没动，但一双眼睛明显盯着弗兰克如过冬的熊一般蜷起的姿态，在听到弗兰克的抱怨时发出了轻不可闻的笑声。  
即便米尔斯的大半张脸都藏在围巾下，但弗兰克总能准确地猜到对方的表情：“你在笑吧，米尔斯？”  
“是的。”米尔斯答道，又将视线移回了瞄准镜。  
弗兰克正打算搓个雪球教训一下米尔斯，手刚扎进雪地，就听见有人向这边跑来，口中呼唤他的名字。  
“队长！迈尔桑德队长！”  
被打断了“报复”计划的弗兰克无奈地回过头：“怎么了？”  
来人是他刚指导过的队员：“图雷先生刚来了电话，他有事情找你。”  
听到安托万·图雷的名字，弗兰克的脸上顿时失去了笑容。


	48. 焚心

结束在阿尔卑斯山的训练、回到日内瓦之后，弗兰克独自去了趟支部。  
弗兰克离开公寓前，米尔斯正坐在床边看书。他从书页中抬起头，看着同居人兼同事背对自己穿上和重型摩托车非常相称的黑色皮夹克。米尔斯知道这很奇怪——一直以来，比起弗兰克，安托万更喜欢找米尔斯交代任务——但他只是淡淡地说了一句：“对他说话不要太冲。”  
“知道了。我很快就回来。”  
说是“很快”，其实也让米尔斯等了一个多小时。弗兰克回来的时候，米尔斯已经洗完澡，手里也换了一本书。  
“有什么新任务？”米尔斯又翻过一页，那上面密密麻麻的文字在弗兰克眼前一闪而过，好像又是实用物理研究前沿之类的东西。  
弗兰克看着米尔斯湿漉漉的金发和白皙有力的手指，喉间一动，眼里藏着说不清的东西。米尔斯见对方没有回答，疑惑地抬起头，用眼神问他发生了什么。  
“啊啊，没什么特别的，就是一次常规押送，两天后出发。”弗兰克回过神来，把脱下的外套搭到衣架上。“第一小队在格罗兹尼抓到了圣鹰组织的二把手，准备把他押送到索契。这次行动的损失很大，那边的局势还很复杂，他们现在人手不够，所以需要调动暂时没有任务的小队过去增援。”  
米尔斯“啪”的一声合上了书，睁大了眼睛：“车臣？圣鹰的二把手怎么会在那儿。”  
弗兰克耸耸肩，给自己倒了半杯柠檬水：“圣鹰和车臣的地方宗教武装有来往，所以出现在格罗兹尼也不奇怪。”  
“不过还有一件事，我感觉很好奇。”米尔斯把书放到床头柜上，手臂环在胸前。弗兰克注意到他现在穿着宽松的连帽衫，这使他整个人显得比平时年轻。“为什么他找你过去布置任务，而不是我？虽然我也不想和安托万·图雷打交道。”  
“是啊，为什么呢？”弗兰克敷衍着搪塞过去。“大概是想我了吧，不听我见缝插针地损他几句就浑身难受。”  
米尔斯心中依旧有些怀疑，但面对弗兰克真诚的表情，他不知道问题出在哪，也就干脆当作问题不存在。

再过一个月就是2000年。  
千禧年前夕的世界并不和平——由西方主导却远离西方世界的战争，比起战争更容易牵动大国民众日常生活的金融危机，狂飙的技术和媒介带来的社会潮流，对于“世界末日”的恐惧和想象……种种荒诞又现实的片段交杂而成光怪陆离的后冷战时代。  
而在一度危机四伏、至今仍未完全平静的格罗兹尼，空气里依旧弥漫着战争的气息。但厚实的积雪成功掩盖了一部分杀气，使这里显出几分与过去的车臣不太相符的沉静。  
城郊一所医院外停着几辆车。只要走近细看，就会发现车体厚度和车内的构造与民用车型有所不同，是军警所用的款式。毫无疑问，这是Sotopia下辖猎隼部队的东西。  
车外，猎隼部队的战斗人员已经穿好了全套黑色制服，由于戴了墨镜，彼此基本只能靠身形、发色和胸章上的编号认人；武装带上齐齐整整地系着训练局配发的AK-74M、P226和军用匕首Strider CQB，沉甸甸的分量反而给他们带来安全感。  
雪一直在下，给黑色的制服落上了薄薄的一层白。因为预定的时间还没到，等待押送的目标还待在医院内，他们暂时不能出发。  
“听说洛杉矶的‘银堡大厦’已经建好了，我们支部以及学会的一部分下属单位应该很快就会搬过去吧——只要美国那边不卡人。”弗兰克说道。  
站在他对面的米尔斯“哦”了一声，又低下头擦起了枪。  
此时，二人正待在离其他人十几米远的位置，身侧的围墙挡住了袭来的寒风。  
虽然米尔斯看起来还是那副生人勿近的模样，但弗兰克知道，对方其实并不讨厌被自己搭话。毕竟“与米尔斯和谐相处”这个课题他已经身体力行地研习了五年，如果他都搞不定，世界上应该不会有别人能解决这种难题了。  
于是，弗兰克向前迈出一步，这么一来，他和米尔斯之间就只有不到半米的距离了。他的右肘撑在墙上，空出的左手替米尔斯轻轻拍掉落在头顶的雪花。“二十世纪就要结束了啊。”他轻声感叹。  
米尔斯放任弗兰克看似放肆的动作，反正这个位置不会被其他同事发现——在大部分外人眼中，他和弗兰克只是比较亲近、同步率高的工作搭档，这样“适度”的关系既不会因为情感影响工作时的判断，又不会因为生疏而影响合作的效率，实在是再好不过了。他抬头看着弗兰克，仿佛能透过两层墨镜看进他棕色的眼睛：“怎么，突然开始怀旧了？”  
“这种旧有什么好怀的。”弗兰克笑道。“我是想到这次任务完成后，如果没有别的事，我们应该能赶上日内瓦的跨年烟火。”  
“你这样很像小孩子啊，还想着看烟花。”米尔斯似乎是笑了。  
“我好歹比你大两岁吧，副队长。”  
“是吗？我都快忘了。”  
米尔斯一本正经说瞎话的时候特别有意思——这是弗兰克一直以来的想法。他不知道米尔斯自己有没有这方面的自觉。无论如何，只要看到米尔斯对自己放下戒备，弗兰克就觉得自己找到了稀世的珍宝。  
所以，他想让这份珍宝在自己的世界里停留，哪怕只是短暂的几秒钟。正如自己所想，弗兰克采取了物理层面的行动——他展开的手臂环过英国人的肩膀，把脸埋进对方的发顶，几乎把自己挂在米尔斯身上。  
被拥抱的人没有挣开他，反而是弗兰克自己很快松开了手。事实上，虽然口头上不会有任何表示，米尔斯也留恋着缠绕在他身上的来自另一个人的温暖。他直直地看着弗兰克的双眼，向上的视线令后者心中波澜起伏。  
弗兰克笑着后退两步：“充满电了。”他低下头，似乎想避开米尔斯的审视。“现在回顾过去那几年，或许你我都有新的体会吧。说实话，虽然当时拿‘职业精神’那一套教训你，但我还是会为你的存在感到高兴，特别是和你一起战斗的时候。这会让我产生一种错觉：我是为了某种个人情感而战的。”  
“别说情感了，哪怕是看似简单无害的道德感，把个人事务带到工作中，总是有点——”米尔斯似乎在寻找合适的词汇。  
“越界。”弗兰克帮他找到了恰当的概括。  
“越界。”米尔斯重复了一遍。  
弗兰克笑了。每次看到这个表情，米尔斯就基本确定对方已经想好完备的说辞，这意味着自己恐怕不会找到什么反驳的破绽。  
“你不会背叛Sotopia。”弗兰克突兀地说道。  
米尔斯注意到，弗兰克用的是陈述句——他几乎能听出句号实像化的分量。  
“而我也不会。”弗兰克补充道，尽管米尔斯看起来有些怀疑。“所以，我永远不会背叛你。”  
米尔斯好像意识到了什么。他看着弗兰克，但内心纠缠着的纷乱猜测始终没能组织成句，只有一种难以言说的预感盘旋在心中。  
任务的推进打断了米尔斯的思考。  
来自猎隼部队第一小队的队员押送着三名带着黑色头套的犯人走出医院的正门，将他们分别塞进三辆车里。在援兵到来之前负责大部分事务的第一小队队长走近弗兰克，向与自己同级的战友敬礼。他无需再向弗兰克交代任务细节——一切在第三小队前来支援之前已经敲定，米尔斯也很清楚其中的要求。  
由于车臣地区仍处在动乱之中，加上天气条件不佳，为避免被地面雷达发现，Sotopia只得放弃使用直升机进行转移的计划，改用伪装成普通车辆的军用车。三名被押犯人之中只有一人是真正的押送目标，也就是说，剩下二人只是干扰用的诱靶，就连协助押送的第三小队也不知道谁才是真正的圣鹰的二号头目。  
“不要和目标交谈，也不要听他们说话。不过，你们也不是第一次做这种任务了，我没必要强调纪律问题。”  
“放心吧，同志。”弗兰克笑道。他转过身，正对面前的三辆车，顺便向自己的下属们打了个集合的手势。“我跟一号车，弗雷泽副队长负责二号车，马里奥会跟三号车，每辆车间隔半小时出发。记住，在抵达索契之前，尽量避免无线电联系。明白了吧？”  
“是，队长。”队员们齐声回答。  
弗兰克点点头，整了整挂在胸前的AK-74M，走向已经启动的一号车：“那么，我们就先出发了。”  
“等一下，”弗兰克经过他身边时，米尔斯突然拽住对方背后的武装带，用外人听不清的音量轻声说道。“如果你真想看日内瓦湖上的烟火——”  
弗兰克先是一愣，随后露出一个无奈的苦笑：“啊啊，我在索契等你。”

然而，弗兰克食言了。  
距离索契还剩不到一个小时的车程，坐在“犯人”身边的米尔斯握着枪把，直到挂在腰间的对讲机响起了“紧急呼叫”的蜂鸣声。  
——不是说好不用无线电联系吗？  
米尔斯皱起眉，不祥的预感在他心中缓缓成型。他还是拿起了对讲机：“这里是二号车。”  
对面没有回应。再呼叫时，米尔斯只能听见信号丢失的杂音。  
“注意前面的情况。”他吩咐驾驶座上临时担任司机的玛丽安，同时切换了对讲机频道，正准备联系增援。  
“副队长，”玛丽安的声音在发抖。她猛地刹住车，左手指向道路的前方。“队长他们……好像出事了。”  
米尔斯顺着她指的方向看去。视线所及之处大部分被积雪覆盖，只有断断续续的护栏描摹出道路的边界。茫茫雪地之中，一号车的车架正被熊熊的烈焰吞噬，远看上去就像是雪在燃烧。  
“……弗兰克？”


	49. 冰原

五年前，是弗兰克把他拉进了Sotopia，告诉他世界存在另一种可能。  
巴瑞沙山区的矿洞中，他救了弗兰克一命，弗兰克也说自己欠他一命。  
然后，弗兰克向他坦白了自己心中的情感。  
格拉摩根谷的雨夜，米尔斯在弗兰克的陪伴下走出了名为艾萨克·塞勒的梦魇。  
不知不觉间，米尔斯已经习惯了弗兰克·迈尔桑德这个男人的存在，就好像大脑习惯了血液的供氧。  
就在不久前，弗兰克对他说，想和他一起见证二十世纪最后的烟火。混着叙利亚和美国血统，却走着国际主义道路的高大男人是如此的可靠，以至于米尔斯会下意识相信他作出的每一个承诺，哪怕他的语气或表情是轻浮的。  
“我在索契等你。”  
他是这么说的。  
等他们回到日内瓦，或许1999年的最后一个夜晚，湖上也会飘着雪吧。不过那都无所谓。趁着所有人的视线投向夜空炸裂的烟火，米尔斯就能假装不经意地握住弗兰克的手，难得主动地赶在弗兰克之前对他说一句“新年快乐”。  
然而现在——  
弗兰克在一号车上，而一号车正在米尔斯的眼前燃烧。火场周围一片死寂，车体被烧得几乎只剩个框架，没有移动中的人影或呼救，只有车上的东西被烧炸的声响。火光照进米尔斯的脑海，像是要把他的最后一线希望烧穿。  
——那个人不能死。  
——他怎么敢在作出承诺之后抛下我一个人。  
米尔斯踉踉跄跄下了车，怔怔地盯着远处那团火，大脑一片空白，只觉得一团血块从心口上涌，硬生生堵住了咽喉。他第一次感觉到“心脏被剜去一块”是什么感觉。即便紧紧揪着自己胸前的衣服，大口大口地呼吸着冰冷的空气，那种钻心的痛苦也无法得到一丝一毫的缓解。  
胃也很疼，像是有带着倒刺的鱼钩在翻搅，甚至想要呕吐。米尔斯猛地跪在积雪被车辙轧开的柏油路上，但他对膝盖上的这点疼痛已经没什么感觉。  
——不对，弗兰克怎么可能死在这里。他不应该这么随随便便地死去。  
——他欠我一个交代。  
“——副队长！弗雷泽副队长！”  
是玛丽安在叫他。同车的队员也已经跳下车，子弹上膛、分散就位，训练有素地摆出警戒的态势。  
“……对了，我还有、还有工作。”米尔斯喃喃自语。他立即从地上爬起来，强压住一阵阵晕眩，逼迫自己不因眼前的变故分神。  
他是米尔斯·弗雷泽，猎隼部队第三小队的副队长，原军情六处特工。他对弗兰克发过誓，自己不会把个人情感带到工作中，无论何时都要保持清醒。  
米尔斯如此说服自己。  
眼前的火烧得正旺，而他们手头并没有足以灭火的工具；如果系人为袭击，车辆周围还可能布有杀伤性装置，贸然接近可能会有风险——这是米尔斯出于理性的判断。  
于是，他勉强抬起头，面无表情地向队员们下达指令：“……保持戒备，注意双向来车和空中的情况。”同时，他拿起对讲机，向格罗兹尼和索契两地请求情报和人员支援。米尔斯机械地完成此时自己应该干的每一件事，仿佛只要全身心地工作，他就会忽视“弗兰克可能已经死亡”这一现实——大概吧。  
没过多久，马里奥负责的三号车也抵达了现场，贝利科娃与他同乘一辆车。通过无线电，他们也知道了一号车遭遇的事故。  
车一停好，年轻的红发女人就跳出车门，一言不发地向火场冲去。  
“喂，贝利科娃！不要无视命令啊！”马里奥在她身后大喊，但没来得及拦住这支离弦的箭。和她相熟的玛丽安刚伸出手想要阻拦，也被贝利科娃一下推开。  
最后，是米尔斯从背后一把揪住贝利科娃的衣领，把人拽回来后照着脸上就是一拳，直接把她砸进了路边的积雪，从贝利科娃脸上飞出的墨镜摔进雪中，留下一个小小的陷坑。  
“这里是战场，要听命令，明白吗？”米尔斯的声音冷得吓人，低哑的声线令贝利科娃差点没听出来是谁。  
正在气头上的贝利科娃从雪里爬起来，啐出一口血沫，反手抹掉嘴角的血迹，冷冷地瞪着眼前的上司，咬牙切齿地说道：“老师他很可能还在车上。”  
米尔斯双眼发红、额侧青筋隆起，脸色冻得惨白：“所以？你想去那辆车里陪葬？”胸腔深处的痛楚并没有好转，刚打过贝利科娃的拳头也在隐隐作痛。  
但他不能在这里让步。只要墨镜还在，别人就看不见他眼里可能会闪过的动摇。  
而贝利科娃毫不客气地回敬了米尔斯一拳。俄罗斯女猎人的手劲很大，米尔斯都被这一拳打得后退了半步，头偏向一边，颧骨上多半会留一块淤青。  
“快住手！”玛丽安见状惊呼出声。一直沉默着的威勒冲上前去，拦腰勒住贝利科娃，制止了她的行动。  
贝利科娃在威勒的手臂间挣扎：“你为什么只是看着！老师他——”  
米尔斯摘下了墨镜，冰冷的蓝眸斜睨着贝利科娃，锋芒毕露的气势令后者周身一震，悲愤的呼喊戛然而止——她从来没见过米尔斯生气时的模样。和平时的低气压截然不同，那双总是理智到无感情的眼睛仿佛有火在燃烧，这时的米尔斯显然不会给任何人辩驳的机会。  
“闹够的话就给我冷静下来，拿上枪站一边去。这里随时可能出现敌人，不要忘了我们的任务是什么。”  
马里奥怔怔地看着米尔斯发红的双眼，突然意识到眼前的英国人正承受着怎样的痛苦：“米尔斯，你——”  
“马里奥，计划改变了。索契的援军正在加紧赶来，我们当务之急是确保剩下人员的安全。现在‘诱靶’已经失去了意义，快去确认我们手里的两个犯人是不是真货。”米尔斯冷静地安排任务，没给马里奥或是其他同事任何追问他的机会。  
贝利科娃已经停止了抵抗。她的嘴唇颤抖着，淌下的眼泪在脸上凝结成两道发白的轨迹。

“初步鉴定报告已经出来了。”玛丽安拿着一摞文件，刚打印出来的纸张还冒着热气。她走向贝利科娃，二人一同坐在讯问室外的长椅上，空荡荡的长廊远处时不时传来回荡的脚步声。  
这里是Sotopia在索契的临时办事处。几个小时前，来自索契的救护车、消防车以及猎隼部队的部分队员抵达了火场——当然，救护车最后并没有用上。被烧得焦黑的车体和人体残骸被拉回了索契。  
玛丽安看着贝利科娃的侧脸。贝利科娃还没有换掉那套黑色作战服，发肿的眼睛下有一小块被米尔斯揍出来的乌青。年轻的战士看起来是如此悲伤，以致于年长一些的女人很难说出必须转达的事实。  
但她还是说了出来：“……车内的死者就是他们几个，人数和身上的遗物都对得上。法医会做进一步生物鉴定，不过被烧成那样，最后恐怕还是要看没被烧毁的物证。”  
“也就是说，现在还没有‘弗兰克·迈尔桑德已经死亡’的最有力证据，老师可能还活着。”贝利科娃梗着脖子，说话时鼻音很重。  
玛丽安从文件中抽出一张证物照片，内容是一枚被烧得发黑的身份牌，简单清洗后能勉强看出上面刻着弗兰克的名字、出生日期和血型。  
贝利科娃看着照片里的遗物愣了神，随后深深地低下头去。  
玛丽安温柔地揽着她的肩，轻声问道：“你……喜欢弗兰克吗？”  
贝利科娃撇过头去，不肯说话。  
“如果你认为米尔斯枉顾自己和弗兰克几年的搭档情谊、只是眼睁睁看着他去死，这个想法应该改变了。”  
“可我看到的就是这样。”贝利科娃咬着下唇。  
“他们两个是互相拯救过的关系——至少弗兰克以前是这么说的。如果你相信弗兰克这个人，那就相信他所说的话吧。”玛丽安低声说。“而且，米尔斯远不像外表看起来那么刀枪不入。因为眼下这件事，他可能会从猎隼部队的作战序列中除名，大概再也不能和我们一起行动。在支部作出决定之前，我会暂时顶替他的位置，马里奥代理队长一职。”  
贝利科娃猛地抬起头：“什么？”  
“这是刚才支部专员对他进行心理评估的结果。简单地说，米尔斯‘失控’的风险很大。你也知道，最后证实一号车押送的犯人是真货，而整车人都死于这种程度的袭击，圣鹰组织及其‘盟友’进行灭口的可能性很大。米尔斯怀疑猎隼部队甚至协会高层当中有内鬼，还想直接干预事件调查。当然，他的请求被拒绝了——一方面是避嫌，一方面是他现在的精神状态不适合继续工作。”

米尔斯离开临时办事处已经是第二天的清晨。他换了套能够进正式场合的黑西装，缺乏血色的面庞、黯淡的双眼看不出半点生气，仿佛“回日内瓦找安托万·图雷”这件事都只能靠身体的本能完成。火场中找到的弗兰克的身份牌安静地躺在米尔斯外套内侧的暗袋中，他仿佛还能隔着物证袋和衣物感受到那一小片金属上残存的余温。  
还没走到路口，一辆黑色轿车缓缓靠近他身边，显然是冲着米尔斯来的，他也就停在了原地。紧接的是车窗摇下的轻响，以及车里传来的熟悉的声音：“有段日子没见了啊，米尔斯·弗雷泽。”  
米尔斯的眼神动了动：“……是你啊，图雷先生。”  
看来，他不用赶着回日内瓦找人吵架了。  
西装革履的安托万·图雷坐在高级车后排中央，语气平淡地对米尔斯发出邀约：“上车吧，我车里有暖气。”


	50. 倒置

“弗兰克·迈尔桑德的事，我感到很抱歉。”安托万说。  
从军情六处到国际干预行动支部都摆脱不了上下级关系的二人并排坐着，中间隔了半个人的位置。米尔斯眼角的余光扫向身侧的安托万，从他左腕昂贵的手表向上看到被阴影笼罩的下颌，冷冷地说道：“我听不出您有抱歉的诚意。”  
安托万耸了耸肩：“我这个人最缺少的就是诚意。”随后，他的语气一转，直接将弗兰克的事按下不表。“我看到了你的评估报告，似乎我们的心理专家认为你短期内不适合继续工作。”  
米尔斯的嘴角抽动了一下：“我拒绝。”  
“跟我拒绝没有用啊。”  
“不，我知道您有撤销这项决定的权力。我要求参与对此事件的调查。”  
“但是我不想。”  
米尔斯猛地转过头，一双带着血丝的眼睛死死盯着一直从容不迫的安托万：“为什么？这次袭击背后全是阴谋——按照任务的机密等级，本地的极端武装根本不可能知道我们出发的时间，更不可能准确找到弗兰克那辆车。我们抵达的时候已经找不到敌人的痕迹，现在又不让我参与调查，这怎么看都很可疑。猎隼部队内部——不对，说不定支部当中就有——”  
“够了，米尔斯。”安托万突然打断了他的话。“这就是我不想让你插手这件事的原因。你有没有发现自己已经开始意气用事了？五年前的你可不是这样的。”  
米尔斯僵在了原处。他突然想起以前安托万对自己说过的话，现在看来他当时的“教诲”可以说是意味深长。  
安托万用玩味的眼神审视着这位有趣的下属，甚至故意一脚踏上对方的红线：“你这么执着，是为了迈尔桑德那家伙吗？”  
“不是。”米尔斯像是抢答般地过早说出了答案。他定了定神，“不只是弗兰克，那辆车上还有猎隼部队第一小队的其他战士，他们的殉职对Sotopia来说是一种损失。我们押送的目标被灭口，中心议事会对此也会有所反应。这笔账必须有人算。”  
“即便你嘴上这么说，心里也是这么想，但其中不见得没有一点私人情感的因素。”平心而论，安托万并不是在阴阳怪气，可这话听来的确令人不舒服。“不过这和我没有关系。米尔斯，我接下来要说的不是什么强制性的命令，而是站在平等的位置提出一个交易，接不接受都在于你。”  
米尔斯怀疑地看着他，干燥的嘴唇抿成一条线，又轻轻张开：“你到底想说什么？”  
安托万抱起手臂，缓缓说道：“事实上，我对这次的事件也很在意，看来是时候来次‘大清洗’了。但现在支部内的情况很复杂，就连我都不敢贸然进行调查。由于一些原因，我不能为你开方便之门，你在训练局和猎隼部队还是会暂时被边缘化。不过，你还有一个选择，那就是到我这里、替我办事。我会给你接触真相的机会，以及足以和这个真相匹配的位置。”  
米尔斯重新低下头：“也就是说，你打算拿事件的真相做饵，利用我达到自己的目的。”  
“随便你怎么说，我不会昧着良心否认自己的真实想法。啊，差点忘了我没有良心。”安托万轻笑道。他向坐在他左侧的米尔斯伸出右手。“怎么样，考虑完了吗？”  
米尔斯转过头，空洞的眼神掠过窗外的树影。他没有握安托万的手，只是轻声答道：“我明白了。我会按照你说的去做，但作为回报，你必须信守承诺。”  
安托万向他投去意味深长的眼神：“就算打了这么多次预防针，最后还是本末倒置了啊。”

回日内瓦的时候，米尔斯带着两人份的行李——连同弗兰克的那份。  
弗兰克等人的殉职使整座公寓大楼浸泡在难以言喻的沉默氛围当中。无论是训练局还是猎隼部队都显得死气沉沉，马里奥等和米尔斯相熟的老同事也时刻注意不在他面前重提这件事，连带着雪地上那辆燃烧的汽车都成了他们不愿意回想的画面。  
很快，训练局给出了对米尔斯的处理结果：将他从猎隼部队中除名，同时将其调入情报统计局的局长办公室。此后，至少在身份上，米尔斯成了安托万的左右手。但他依旧住在之前与弗兰克分享的公寓中，没有人会让他搬走，也没有人质疑他比其他同事多占了一个人的空间——弗兰克的存在与死亡仿佛一个禁忌，一个流转在他们眼神中的、心照不宣的禁忌。  
1999年的最后一个夜晚，米尔斯在房间独自度过。  
他坐在窗边，搁在窗沿的烟灰缸里还燃着一支烟，是弗兰克常抽的牌子。暖气很足，他只在黑色背心外披了件弗兰克留下的夹克，将手指间缠绕的牌链举到眼前静静凝视。  
米尔斯将弗兰克的金属身份牌和自己的串在了一起。两个金属冲压的名字在同一条金属细链上相遇、撞击、贴合，金属片碰撞时清脆的声音逐渐平息，正如他们二人由意外和必然带来的种种交集。  
和自己的相比，写着“弗兰克·迈尔桑德”的那枚金属牌因为在火中炙烤过，原先套在四周的橡胶圈已经融化，金属部分在清洗前甚至沾着死者的人体组织。但米尔斯没在意这些，只是将这枚小小的遗物留在自己身边。他不明白自己为什么会这么做，就像不明白自己为什么会为了找出弗兰克死亡背后的真相答应安托万提出的交易。  
或许，只有不断地、机械地做那些自己本不愿做的事，他才能从那场不像样的告别中分散自己的注意力，从悲哀与空虚中得到解脱吧。  
有人在敲公寓的门。  
米尔斯将那两枚金属牌挂回颈上，向屋内走了几步，一言不发地拉开了房门。  
站在门口的是贝利科娃，那位出身“克格勃世家”、管弗兰克叫老师的俄罗斯姑娘。  
“……是你啊。”米尔斯愣了两秒，随后退开半步，前臂撑在门框上，让贝利科娃进来。但她依旧停在门口，看来只是想跟米尔斯说几句话。  
开口之前，贝利科娃首先注意到了房里的烟味。这不太寻常——在她印象中，米尔斯是不抽烟的。随后便是米尔斯脖子上挂着的两枚身份牌，她认出其中一枚原本属于弗兰克。更不用说他身上披着的明显属于弗兰克的衣服。联想起马里奥、玛丽安甚至是威勒说过的一些事，心中那些模糊的猜测逐渐聚拢成形，米尔斯和弗兰克之间的真正关系不言而喻。  
踌躇片刻，贝利科娃抬起头，对米尔斯说道：“索契那时的事……对不起。”她又低下了头。“我本来应该受到处罚的。”  
比贝利科娃年长近十岁的男性一言不发地看着她，沉默了一会儿才说：“你没有道歉的必要。”他移开视线，开始盯着门边柜子上的水杯，像是必须要为自己的目光找一个落点。“找我有什么事吗？”  
“老师他不在了，你又要被调走，我……我不知道自己该怎么办。其他人嘴上不说，但心里都没有底。”贝利科娃此时的神情与平日里自信的模样截然不同。  
米尔斯重新对上了贝利科娃的视线。他一字一顿地回应：“你们不是我或者弗兰克的私兵，就算要退出战场，也不应该把我们的缺席当成理由。”他端详着贝利科娃的面容，又不由得想起几年前的莫斯科远郊，那时的贝利科娃还稚气未脱，弗兰克也还在他的身边——就此打住，真要开始回忆的话就停不下来了。贝利科娃脸上的淤青已经消失，米尔斯心里松了一口气。“……那天的伤，已经好了吧。”  
贝利科娃想了一下，才反应过来米尔斯问的是他打的那一拳。她下意识地抚摸自己曾被打中的位置，轻轻点了下头。  
她听见米尔斯叹了一口气。  
“或许，该道歉的是我。”金发的英国男人轻声说道。  
贝利科娃惊愕地抬起头——她没想到米尔斯会说出这样的话。在某一瞬间，她从米尔斯身上找到了弗兰克的影子。  
米尔斯又问：“你喜欢弗兰克吧？”平淡的语气中透着浓郁的疲惫。  
“是的。作为学生，我很敬重他。”贝利科娃诚实地回答。  
“他究竟是怎么做到的啊，让这么多人为他上心。”米尔斯叹道。  
“什么？”  
“不，没什么。”米尔斯摇了摇头。“总之，你就作为猎隼的一份子留下来吧，不要被这件事缠住自己的脚步。没什么事的话你可以走了，我想一个人待一会儿。”  
贝利科娃果断指出米尔斯话中存在的问题：“你已经一个人待了快一个月。”  
“那就让我继续这样待下去。”  
如果贝利科娃再不走，米尔斯都要考虑强行关门了。

贝利科娃离开后，房内又只剩下了米尔斯一人。墙上的时钟告诉他，现在离零点只剩下几分钟。他看着窗外的夜幕，代替不在场的另一个人等待2000年到来的瞬间。  
“新年快乐，弗兰克。”  
米尔斯对着窗玻璃上弗兰克身份牌的投影喃喃自语。


	51. 谎言

就算没有了弗兰克，日子还是一样的过——就连贝利科娃都逐渐接受了现实，比她年长且成熟的米尔斯更是如此。由于涉及圣鹰组织二把手的意外死亡，发生在索契远郊的事件是对外封锁的秘密，殉职的弗兰克等人无法得到光明正大的葬礼，只有同事压在心底的哀悼。  
队友的殉职并不是没有在猎隼部队成员的心中留下创伤，但他们已经见证了足够多的牺牲，也因此比谁都清楚形式主义的哀悼是没有意义的——不战斗，就无法真正完成复仇。  
秘而不宣的死亡，亟待揭开的内幕，无法释怀的情感——大多数时候，米尔斯一方面为自己被排除在真相之外感到愤懑，一方面却很能理解不让他在原岗位继续工作的决定。他知道自己正在被情感驱使着。为弗兰克等人的死找出真相的执念随时可能导致他作出种种偏执的决定。  
安托万也就此问题找他谈过几次话。当然，在米尔斯被安托万要去做“局长助理”、大部分时间待在办公室做情报分析的当下，他们甚至用不上“找”这个词。  
“借用我的名义进证物室也就算了，我不会追究这个问题。但瞒着我私下去找猎隼第一小队的队长，还怀疑人家通敌、合谋策划袭击，可就有点太过分了啊。人家对此可是很有意见的，都直接找我告状了。”  
关上办公室门说这些话时，安托万正一手捧着浅盘、一手拿着茶杯，舒舒服服地啜饮秘书小姐给他泡的红茶。米尔斯站在他桌前，微微低着头，像是套着人类皮囊的机械，空有道歉的姿势，却没有道歉的表情。  
安托万也习惯了米尔斯的性子，并不指望他能认错。他轻轻叹了口气，放下手中的茶杯，精美的陶瓷发出“叮”的脆响。“啊还有，那都已经是两个月前的事了，别再想着拉拢鉴证科的人，打生物检材的主意——弗兰克·迈尔桑德已经死透了，再怎么做鉴定，结果都不会改变，那具尸体就是他的。”看着米尔斯瞬间变化的表情，安托万承认，他从中收获了一种奇异的快感。  
当然，还有一种基于最起码的人道主义的愧疚感。因此，安托万象征性地找补了两句：“我很理解你对他的感情，但我希望至少是在情报统计局时，你能稍微控制一下自己的行为，不然我也很难办呀。顶着别人的压力，把一个‘精神状态不稳定的特勤干员’调到情报部门就已经很不容易了，你也得体谅体谅自己的老上司。”  
米尔斯依旧垂着双眼，一言不发，一副“你把我拉进来和我有什么关系”的冷漠态度。  
安托万也知道自己没法阻拦他：“总之，要查的话至少别搞得那么显眼，在掩人耳目方面要多向老前辈们学习。”这么一来，他实际默许了米尔斯的行为。  
明确了这一点的米尔斯甚至有点得寸进尺的意思：“那么，我有一个问题。”  
“你问。”  
“您确定猎隼部队内部真的没有叛徒？”  
“不要问我‘确不确定’，先问你自己手上有没有足够的证据。”安托万的表达有所保留，他相信米尔斯能理解自己的言外之意。  
米尔斯没有辜负他的期望：“……我知道了。”  
在他转身离去之前，安托万像是突然想起了什么事，又笑吟吟地叫住了米尔斯：“对了米尔斯，这两个月一直把你困在局里，也该给你放放风了。”  
“是新的任务吗？”  
“算是吧。下周在耶路撒冷的国际安全论坛，你陪我跑一趟，我想带你认识一些要员。”  
米尔斯点头应下，随即推门离开了办公室。  
和他擦肩而过、走进办公室的是安托万手下的秘书琳达。她回头瞥了一眼米尔斯离去的背影，将抱在怀里的文件整整齐齐地摞在安托万的办公桌上：“这是译好的各语种协议草案。”  
“哦，效率挺高的嘛。”安托万笑着夸奖她。  
琳达的嘴角微微上翘：“那还是比不上米尔斯·弗雷泽捯饬情报的效率。”她拿起放在办公桌一角的茶壶，倾身给安托万的杯里续茶。“话说回来，您是不是太纵容他了。虽然弗雷泽的业务能力很强，但得罪人的能力也弱不到哪去，不加控制的话迟早会出大问题。”  
安托万心平气和地喝了口热茶：“如果他真的控制不了自己的行为，那早就没法在我们支部混了，还不如回他格拉摩根老家当房东去。不要小看米尔斯·弗雷泽，对我来说，他可能会成为一把最好用的枪。”

这场国际论坛选在圣城耶路撒冷这一“争议地带”，显然是有某种象征意义的，不过米尔斯懒得思考这些问题。论坛主办方是联合国而非Sotopia，协会方面因此没有对赴会者提供“武力保护”的权力，更何况现在的米尔斯只是安托万的助手，而不是保镖或打手，身上不会带任何武器。但即便离开了猎隼部队，米尔斯的气质也没有太大的改变，这令安托万有些苦恼。  
论坛开幕前，来自各国的相关要员在大堂中各自聚成一个个交谈的小群体，趁着媒体镜头尚未介入，充分利用这个重要的社交场合。安托万上下打量着身边的米尔斯——量身定做的黑色西装很好看，相貌和气场也很容易吸引旁人的目光，就是那双过于冰冷的眼睛和周围的气氛格格不入，仿佛米尔斯的灵魂一直待在战场上不曾归来。  
安托万拿起长桌上的半杯红酒，对着米尔斯点评道：“你该多笑一点。在我们这个位置上，要学会适应不同的场合。”  
米尔斯记得以前也有人说过类似的话，但那人已经不在了。“你确定要让我笑吗？”他提起一边嘴角，细微到可以忽略的笑容里尽是对自己和安托万的嘲讽。  
安托万叹了口气：“唉，算了。”  
他从酒杯中移开视线，优雅地踱步走向十来米外正在对话的几人，米尔斯随即跟了上去。  
在对方向自己点头致意的同时，安托万冲其中一个人打了个招呼：“好久不见，格里尔特先生。”  
被特意拎出来打招呼的罗伯茨·格里尔特也带着矜持的微笑和他握手：“很荣幸能在这里再次见面，图雷先生。”罗伯茨看起来比米尔斯年长十来岁，在美国联邦调查局只是其中一个驻外机构的负责人，但能成为安托万关注的对象，应该有其过人之处——米尔斯在心里记下。  
“图雷局长，您还真是选择性地忽视了我的存在啊。”另一个中东裔长相的男人突然说道，话里似乎带着刺。那人盯着米尔斯的脸多看了几眼，不知在想什么。  
安托万只是笑了笑：“怎么会呢，扎法尔先生。您为我们协会在法国的工作提供了帮助，无论是情报统计局还是中心议事会，都将您视作重要的盟友。”  
不过，这一次米尔斯能听出来安托万对这人并没有什么好感。  
“这位是米尔斯·弗雷泽，姑且算是我的左膀右臂。”和先前所说的一样，安托万把米尔斯作为自己的副手介绍给了众人。“他以后说不定会经常和各位打交道，到时还希望你们看在我的面子上记住这张脸。”  
米尔斯配合安托万的话语，适时地露出了一点疏离的礼节性微笑。

站在大堂里的侍者摇响了手中的铃铛，宣告会议即将开始。而在进入会场的一瞬间，米尔斯突然于视野的边缘发现了两张熟悉的面孔——那是迈尔桑德司令与他的长子。  
他没想到会在这里遇见弗兰克的父兄。  
作为一个被猎隼乃至Sotopia封存的秘密，直到可以解密的时刻到来，弗兰克·迈尔桑德的死不会为人所知，即便是他的至亲。作为知情者，就算要和迈尔桑德父子直接对话，他甚至不能在他们面前露出半点破绽。米尔斯怔怔地站在原地，当时在雪地里体会到的心脏的钝痛再度袭来，令他无法迈开步伐。  
安托万注意到了米尔斯的异状：“怎么了米尔斯，这里有你认识的人？”他随口问道。  
“没有……只是看错了。”米尔斯深吸一口气，背对迈尔桑德父子的方向低下头，让略长的金发挡住自己的侧脸，同时快步走向座位，说服自己这样就不会被对方注意到。  
第一次会议下来，米尔斯听得心不在焉，不过还是保质保量地替安托万记录了会议的要点。安托万嘴上不说，但对于米尔斯这一状况的原由，倒也猜了个大概——他事先看过参会者的名单，自然知道谁会出现在会场上。  
因此，等到会议之间茶歇的间隙，当不知情的迈尔桑德司令远远地认出米尔斯、十分热情地向他走来时，安托万只是带着玩味的神情推了推米尔斯的肩膀：“快去啊，和你的熟人聊几句。”  
米尔斯在心里暗骂了安托万一通，但还是得勉强收拾情绪，仿佛一切如常地使用安托万希望听到的社交辞令：“您好，迈尔桑德先生。自叙利亚一别已经有好几年了，希望您的事业一切顺利。”握手时，米尔斯只希望自己的不安不会被掌心的体温泄露。  
迈尔桑德司令自然比前几年看上去要老一些，虽然略显疲惫，但整体还是很精神。他看着眼前这个曾经出现在“拉卡之剑”的英国年轻人，随即联想到离开后极少同家里联系的次子，便问道：“弗兰克呢，你们没在一块吗？”没等米尔斯回答，他又笑着问：“那家伙没给你找麻烦吧？”  
米尔斯心里一惊，那股难以言喻的罪恶感再度涌上心头，仿佛杀了弗兰克的不是什么恐怖分子，而是他自己。  
有那么一瞬间，米尔斯甚至觉得“干脆坦白就好了”。这样一来，他或许能更坦然地面对弗兰克的死亡。  
但是他最终没有这么做。  
即便不回头看，米尔斯也能感觉到安托万扎在自己背上的视线。那只老狐狸明显是在试探他。如果在这里出问题，他就会失去安托万的信任和重用，替弗兰克找到凶手更是无从谈起。  
于是，米尔斯在迈尔桑德司令面前展露了完美无缺的笑容。  
“现在我和弗兰克在不同的部门工作。他过得很好，听说我要来耶路撒冷开会，他还托我跟您打个招呼。”  
米尔斯脸上带着毫无破绽的表情，意味深长的谎言留给他的却是比天坑更大的内心的空洞。


	52. 梦境

结束当日的会议、一同返回酒店房间后，米尔斯对安托万说：“您一开始就知道司令他们会来吧。”他的语气很笃定，和以往一样不怕因此得罪眼前的人。“您在试探我？”  
“你是指什么事呢？”安托万抱着手臂抬眼看他，把“明知故问”表现得淋漓尽致。  
米尔斯握了握拳，最终还是撇开视线，将纠缠不清的纷杂情绪咽了回去：“不，没什么。如果您想检验我的忠诚或自制力，我已经做到了，请您以后不要再拿这种事情开玩笑。”他的声音略带沙哑，在迈尔桑德司令面前就弗兰克的事撒谎留下的后劲还很足。他不确定自己能在短期内摆脱这种愧疚感。  
安托万定定地看着米尔斯，脸上难得露出严肃的表情，表示他此时的状态是认真的：“让你感受多余的痛苦是我的错，但我不会道歉。要问为什么的话，只能说这是我们都会接受的一场试炼。”  
“图雷先生，”米尔斯冷冷地看着他。“难道您也经历过这样的事吗？”  
“那当然了。”安托万轻描淡写地回应。“而且比你的情形更糟糕。比起死个把靠谱的搭档，我更不能接受的是背叛。”

值得讽刺的是，自从耶路撒冷的会议之后，安托万的确给了米尔斯更多的行动权限，也不再过问他调查那起案件的事。  
安托万对米尔斯的信任其实也是无奈之举：他从军情六处带来的人没剩下几个，北约国家塞进国际干预行动支部的官员多半心怀鬼胎，中俄方面乃至中心议事会对安托万的信任也相当有限，他能够调动的资源并不多。而在这当中，除了对弗兰克殉职的真相充满执念，基本算是“无欲无求”的米尔斯可以说是替安托万干脏活、排除异己的最佳人选。  
对于安托万的打算，米尔斯并非不知情。  
如果是同样的情况，弗兰克会怎么做？米尔斯总是无法自制地思考这样的问题。但他很快意识到，弗兰克的思维方式和自己有所不同。  
2000年底，国际干预行动支部的一些部门搬到了美国洛杉矶的银堡大厦，其中就包括情报统计局。但因为协会总部的位置没有变化，虽然时常要到银堡处理事务，安托万的大部分时间还是待在日内瓦，与议事会等核心机构进行对接。  
作为安托万的副手，米尔斯听从直属上司的安排，直接搬到了洛杉矶。日内瓦因此多出了一间没有人居住、却还堆着个人物品的空公寓，但无论是暂时留在日内瓦的训练局还是猎隼部队都没有把这个房间重新安排给别人，仿佛大楼里的同事们还在等待米尔斯甚至是弗兰克的归来。

米尔斯要做的事情很多，其中就包括以私人身份代替安托万完成一些秘密任务，或是处理不适合外人经手的敏感情报。这些没法公开的内容基本成了他现在的工作重心。  
事实上，这对米尔斯来说并不困难，一切不过是回到了认识弗兰克之前的状态。  
也是从那时开始，米尔斯开始频繁地梦见过去的事。  
包括2000年十二月的一个夜晚，算起来应该是弗兰克殉职的一周年。  
米尔斯知道自己在做梦。因为现在，他只有在梦中才能见到弗兰克。  
这次梦见的应该是1996年。在阿富汗的某次任务中，他们端掉了圣鹰的一个哨站。准备前往队伍集结点、组织接下来的行动时，在死一般的寂静中，米尔斯听见坍塌的凉棚后方传来异样的动静。弗兰克反应很快，朝着声音的来源抬手就是两枪。子弹射穿遮蔽视野的灰蓝色塑料布，打进人体时带出一声短促的惨叫。紧接着是什么东西落到地面、滚过瓦砾的声音，几秒后便是爆炸的火光以及一声巨响。  
米尔斯和弗兰克对视一眼。看来，他们现在才真正消灭了哨站里的最后一个圣鹰匪徒。  
本着杜绝后患的想法，米尔斯将子弹上膛，小心翼翼地绕开障碍物，走到刚被击倒的袭击者身边，低头检查对方的情况。  
拉开那人的黑色面罩时，米尔斯惊讶地发现，眼前这个一身迷彩、荷枪实弹的自杀式袭击者竟只是个孩子，多半不超过十三岁。他没有当场死亡，稚嫩的五官正因被近距离炸伤的剧痛而扭曲，瞪大的浅棕色双眼里写着的除了本能的恐惧，还有烈火般的仇恨和愤怒。再看他尚未长开的身躯，胸口以下已被大片鲜血浸透，观者也能明确意识到他的生命正从那若干道可怖的伤口中流逝。  
“——！”几乎用掉了最后一点力量，倒在地上的圣鹰成员突然冲着米尔斯喊了一句话，一大股鲜血混杂着泡沫，跟随他已经模糊不清的声音从嘴角溢出，又顺着干瘦的脸颊淌到地面，晕开一大片粘稠的红泥。  
米尔斯愣了一下，震荡的冰蓝色双眼里映出对方正在渐渐扩散的瞳孔。  
——他已经没有救活的机会。  
“对不起，孩子。”米尔斯喃喃自语。他抬起枪对准了小小袭击者的太阳穴，在闭上眼睛的同时扣动了扳机，快速而干净地结束了“殉教者”的痛苦。再睁开眼时，那双浅棕色眼睛中稚嫩的愤怒与本能的恐惧已蒙上死亡的重重雾霭。  
弗兰克从哨站的废墟中扯出一块发黄的印花床单。他把床单抖搂几下，甩去卡在上头的沙砾与小石块——尘土怕是处理不了了。随后，弗兰克把这块少见的完整布匹妥帖地盖在尸体上，渗出的鲜血把创口和床单粘在了一起。  
逐渐冰冷的躯壳此刻显得幼弱渺小，几乎与死在空袭炮火下的平民幼童无异。  
米尔斯收好枪，缓缓站起身，视线却依然锁在那具尚未冰冷的尸体上。“你听清他刚才说什么了吗？”他低声问弗兰克。  
弗兰克摇摇头：“不，没有。”  
“不要在这种事情上对我撒谎。”米尔斯盯着弗兰克，紧绷的语气说明他的心情并不好。  
弗兰克轻轻叹了口气——他很清楚米尔斯在某些问题上有着情绪化的一面。“……他说，‘你们这些异教徒都应该被处以极刑’。”  
“他还太小，根本来不及弄清楚自己在做什么。”米尔斯咬牙切齿地说。  
“是的。”弗兰克跳下碎砖块堆，空气中弥漫的硝烟味正被穿过山谷的夏风带走。“所以，必须有人阻止这一切。”  
——至少不该再有这样年幼的孩子沦为没有未来的杀人工具。无论将他们带进厄运的是被扭曲的宗教，还是肮脏的派系斗争。  
——必须有人为此而战。  
但是，只要有战争，就会有牺牲。  
弗兰克已经殉职三年，但他似乎尚未从米尔斯的生命中消失。米尔斯数不清有多少次在这样的梦境中与弗兰克重逢——与其说重逢，“昨日重现”或许更为恰当。  
无论最初的场景是深秋还是仲夏，每一个梦境的结尾都在那片寒冷的雪原，道路的尽头是火焰在燃烧。弗兰克背对着被远远抛在后面的米尔斯，缓缓走向那团火焰，高大的身影在被烈火吞噬的瞬间如雪般消散，只在米尔斯眼中留下支离破碎的残影。无论米尔斯怎么追赶，在雪地上跌跌撞撞地拖曳出深浅不一的足迹，他与弗兰克之间的距离都无法缩短一丝一毫，反而越来越远。  
无论米尔斯怎么追赶，弗兰克都不曾回过头。  
“……不要走。”  
被留在人间的米尔斯想轻声挽留，但他的声音还没出口，就被风雪卷向相反的方向，就连他自己都无法听清。视线也越来越模糊，米尔斯分不清那是因为眼前的风雪还是眼中的泪。  
于是，他撇下伴随自己近三十年的克制和矜持，在梦中朝着弗兰克的方向大声呼喊。  
“不要走！”  
在逐渐模糊的视野中，伫立在雪原上、烈火前的黑色孤影似乎停住了脚步。  
——二十世纪就要结束了啊。  
——这次任务完成后，如果没有别的事，我们应该能赶上日内瓦的跨年烟火。  
有那么一瞬间，米尔斯以为弗兰克会转过身，向自己的方向走来。  
但紧接着，和以往每场梦的结尾一样，那抹身影如冰雪般消融在烈焰之中；与此同时，他听见脑海里真切地响起弗兰克的声音。  
“对不起。”

米尔斯顿时从梦中惊醒，坐在床上大口大口地喘着气。独自居住的房内尽是令人窒息的寂静与黑暗，四壁回响着他急促的呼吸声。米尔斯低下头，颤抖的双手触上自己的脸颊，指尖所及之处尽是淌过泪的湿意。  
“这都是……都是你的错。”  
沙哑的控诉不会有任何人听到。  
米尔斯也不会让任何人听到。  
“如果不是你……”  
他揪着胸前已被汗浸透的衬衣，试图用外力缓解内心的痛苦。可和弗兰克紧密相关的每一点记忆此刻都变成扎进心脏的钝刀，将他定在原处，无法逃离。  
米尔斯抬起头，空洞的眼神投向天花板。  
现在也只能等待天亮了。  
只要进入工作状态，米尔斯就可以假装自己不曾在梦中遇见任何人，也就不会有人知道他的软肋和死穴。


	53. 沉没

“目标已经解决了。”  
城市深处的暗巷角落，一具尸体倒在地上，温热的鲜血还在从贯穿身体的创口处涌出。周围没有行人，更没有监控摄像头，也不属于常见的通勤路线，大概要到几个小时后的清晨才会有行人发现这个凶杀现场。  
伪装成夜班工人的米尔斯戴着橡胶手套，手里举着枪，枪口加装的消音枪管使这次“清理”安静迅速；他的另一只手拿着对讲机，里头传来安托万满意的回复。结束了短暂的现场汇报，米尔斯冷静地观察周遭的环境，收好手中的凶器，没事人似的离开了那儿。  
这样的日子持续了相当一段时间。至少从2001年底开始，除了时不时协助安托万处理一些机密事务，米尔斯基本不怎么需要坐办公室。安托万总能从Sotopia甚至是其他国家情报机构的成员名单中找到必须除掉的眼中钉，要么是物理层面的抹杀，要么是令其身败名裂、直至社会性死亡。米尔斯也在其中发挥着重要作用。  
回到现在居住的公寓已经是后半夜。米尔斯飞快地洗了个澡，却在擦头发准备上床睡觉时接到了安托万的电话——用的是和平常不同的私人电话。通常情况下，这意味着安托万将要传达的指令属于不能为外人所知的范畴。  
米尔斯无声地叹了口气，接过电话：“图雷先生，请问您有什么事？”  
电话那头的男人声音沉稳：“明天没有新的工作，不过你得来银堡一趟，直接到我办公室，有些事情得当面说。正好，你还得上交刚拿到的东西。”  
米尔斯知道他指的是从上一个暗杀目标手里搜出的数据。  
“我明白了，明天见。”他合上手机，打算赶在弗兰克在梦境中再度出现之前达成睡眠时间的基本指标。

米尔斯住的地方和银堡大厦有一定距离。和往常一样，米尔斯避开洛杉矶的早高峰，直到十点半才抵达安托万·图雷的办公室。他从公文包里掏出四个光盘，按顺序排在安托万面前。“您要的东西，我已经拿回来了。”  
“你没有偷看里面的内容吧？”安托万笑着问。  
米尔斯皱了下眉：“我不会干这种有失水准的事。”  
坐在桌后的安托万用赞赏的目光看着一如既往面容冷峻的米尔斯，慢条斯理地把光盘收起、放在一边，准备等会儿交给手下的分析人员处理。紧接着，他从抽屉中拿出一个文件夹甩到桌上，示意米尔斯翻阅。  
打开封面，米尔斯发现那是一份内容详尽的针对个人的调查报告，若干张抓拍照片的主角正是他在耶路撒冷见过一次的扎法尔。  
“你听说过法国的‘世纪俱乐部’吧？”  
米尔斯边浏览文件边点头。  
“扎法尔也是其中的成员。他在法国的人脉很广、权势很大，但究其本质，不过是个继承了父辈政治遗产的平庸之徒，还和那些有劣迹的宗教组织不清不楚。法国方面准备让他负责和我们支部的合作，真不知道是哪根筋搭错了，还是想通过他刺探Sotopia的机密。顺带一提，扎法尔在阿拉伯世界也有些上不得台面的老相识，甚至包括圣鹰的一些幕后支持者，从他身上说不定能挖出和圣鹰相关的秘密。”安托万瞥了眼手边的通讯名录，那上头用不同颜色的笔迹做满了各种标识。  
“所以，您叫我来的目的是？”米尔斯合上文件夹，抬眼问道。  
安托万意味深长地笑了笑：“这还真是不太好说出口啊……”  
“……”  
“我和扎法尔已经联系过几次——不瞒你说，我实在看他不顺眼，我想他看我也是一样的感觉。但扎法尔提到的一件事很有意思，”安托万拿起茶杯，狡黠的眼神将待命状态的米尔斯钉在原地。“他说，他对‘米尔斯·弗雷泽’很感兴趣。”  
米尔斯皱了下眉：“哈？”  
“他还记得你的名字，很有意思吧。”安托万笑吟吟地啜了口茶：“我以前也听说过，扎法尔的生活作风很糟糕，这说不定是接近他、利用他、最后除掉他的机会。”  
话说到这份上，不用再说明什么，米尔斯已经知道安托万话里隐含的意思。他毫不掩饰厌恶地“哼”了一声：“您怎么不自己去？”  
“如果我年轻个二十岁，肯定直接自己上了。不过我对比自己年轻的人提不起兴趣。”安托万倒是摆出一副理所当然的模样。“况且，他直接点了你的名。”  
年长者打量了米尔斯几眼，又补充道：“你最好穿着西装去——他喜欢这个。需要的话我这儿也有很适合你的领带和袖扣。”  
米尔斯一动不动，木然的表情背后很难看出涌动着怎样的思绪。  
如果内心并非坚如磐石，安托万大概会愧疚地想要自裁，但他显然不是这种人。对于安托瓦·图雷来说，能问出这样的话已经算是人道主义的关怀：“当然，你还是可以拒绝的，不要显得我在强迫你和别人进行权色交易。”  
“……您刚才说，可以通过扎法尔这条线获取圣鹰的情报，对吧。”  
安托万谨慎地观察米尔斯的神色：“是的。”  
米尔斯微微垂下头，低声回答：“我知道了。就像以前那样，我会完成这个任务。”

当天夜里，米尔斯跟着安托万造访了扎法尔和他的副手布兰特暂住的酒店。  
这位法国“望族”的确很讲究排场，但其行为举止和修养与其身份并不完全相称——安托万和米尔斯都这么认为。米尔斯本以为这只是和扎法尔一人的私会，但看到影子似的布兰特始终在场，接下来恐怕也不会离开，他莫名感到浑身不自在。  
“进入正题”之前，安托万和扎法尔交谈了一会儿。时间不长，他们倒是充分利用各种微妙的修辞和典故你来我往地互相“恭维”了好一阵子。期间，扎法尔不加掩饰的眼神一直落在米尔斯身上，令米尔斯不禁自我反省到底是哪里做得不对，竟吸引了这种人的注意。  
安托万先行离开扎法尔的住处是在晚上十点，米尔斯坐着对方手下的车回到自己的公寓则是在后半夜。被扎法尔和他的副手翻来覆去折腾了几个小时，米尔斯累得话都说不出来，已无法分清大脑和躯干哪边更疲惫。  
摸黑穿过昏暗的过道、走进浴室，米尔斯用力扯开沾染了浓郁烟草味和酒气的围巾和大衣外套，随手扔到一旁——他想自己短期内不会再想碰这几件衣服。他打开浴室灯，双手撑着洗手台的边缘，表情麻木地看着镜中的自己。  
被粗暴对待留下的淤青和指痕大部分都在平常不会暴露的地方，也没到影响日常行动的程度——情报部门和战场上的工作经历给米尔斯带来了许多收获，其中除了过硬的身体素质，还有可观的心理承受能力。事实上，米尔斯已经成功地将自己的肉体和精神在“使用”的层面分离——他完全能够把前者视作一种简单高效的工具，并不会因为这件工具的过度使用而产生任何伦理性的道德负累，仿佛故意被侵犯和被殴打不过是一回事。  
回来之前，他借那里的浴室飞快地冲了个澡、换了件衬衫，但直到现在，米尔斯才发现自己的几缕头发还在被不属于自己的已经干燥凝结的东西粘连着，白色斑块混在凌乱的金发里不算明显。他干笑几声，感觉喉咙深处正泛着若有若无的血腥味。  
——这不会是最糟糕的一夜。米尔斯想。他能适应，也必须适应。

快到中午的时候，安托万给米尔斯打了个电话，问他和扎法尔他们“相处”的如何。  
还躺在床上的米尔斯随口撒了个谎：“没有想象中糟。”他穿着从衣柜深处翻出的旧衬衫——那上面还泛着樟脑丸的味道——下意识摸了把自己脖颈上的痕迹，眼底的皮肤因缺少睡眠隐隐发青。  
“得到你想知道的东西了吗？”安托万问。  
眼角余光瞥向躺在桌面的金属身份牌、P226和几张写了字的便签纸，米尔斯自嘲地笑了笑。“只是一小部分。”紧接着，他说道：“我不会放过每一个机会。”他不希望因为一点示弱被安托万低估。  
安托万轻笑了两声：“每一项伟大事业的背后总是离不开一点小小的肮脏手段——而这些暗处的工作一直是我们的老本行。”  
“我一直深有体会。”米尔斯平静地回答，依旧疲惫的蓝眼睛里没有半点波澜。“事实上，我自己都觉得这么做有些愚蠢。但考虑到我被隔离在核心事务以外的情况，这是最简单高效的手段，也能让部分人产生关于我的错误判断。”他知道这同样处在安托万的计划之中。  
“你的声誉会因此受损。”  
米尔斯对此不以为意：“反正我的声誉本来就不怎么好。”  
或许是出于特殊任务之后的补偿目的，安托万让米尔斯休息一段时间，并告诉他一周之后有新的工作。当然，同样是以安托万直属部下身份完成的内容。米尔斯应承着，心里则在盘算如何从档案管理部门套取那起导致弗兰克死亡的袭击事件的调查材料。  
不过，他去的第一个地方是训练局。


	54. 锁链

最终搬到洛杉矶的训练局并没有落户银堡大厦，而是在相对偏僻的郊区落脚。毕竟在市区组织这些训练很难征得美方的同意，银堡附近的地价也限制了基地的建设。  
由于和支部高层安托万的密切关系，以及曾在训练局及猎隼部队任职，米尔斯出入训练局倒是没有遭到阻拦，但他的出现还是吸引了人们的注意。弗兰克等人出事已经过了两年多，猎隼部队在此期间也招了不少新人。在陌生的面孔中找到曾经共同战斗过的、日内瓦公寓大楼的邻居，对于现在的米尔斯来说，或许也是一种慰藉。  
玛丽安已经升了职，在猎隼部队算得上头几号人物，但已经转型成为后方的支援，不常出任务；马里奥则依旧担任第三小队的队长，当时年轻气盛的贝利科娃也升到了副队长的位置——而那正是米尔斯曾经的职位。简而言之，他这一趟能见到的熟人不会太多，但能见到的都不会是一般人。  
穿过走廊进入训练区域时，有不少年轻队员好奇地看着这个陌生的金发男人，那些在日内瓦就认识的老队友顾虑米尔斯和弗兰克的事，便只是简单地向他点头致意。  
除了不在场的马里奥，也就只有贝利科娃会直爽地跟他打招呼：“啊，弗雷泽副队长！”  
她手下的队员诧异地交换着眼神：“……副队长？”  
“是的，他曾经是第三小队的副队长，还是一位优秀的狙击手。”正组织训练的贝利科娃穿着黑色背心，汗湿的红色短发用束发带拢起，肩上披着几年不变的灰色作训服外套。向新人简单介绍米尔斯时，虽然不同于对弗兰克的感情，贝利科娃依旧带着足够的敬重。  
米尔斯的眼神动了一下。他低声否认：“不，我早已经不是副队长了。”  
贝利科娃抹了把汗：“有段时间没见了，一切都好吗？”看来，她已经从弗兰克殉职的阴影中走了出来。  
——这点倒是比一直困在名为弗兰克的锁链中的米尔斯好多了。  
米尔斯将脱下的外套搭在肘上：“也就那样吧。”他环顾四周，向贝利科娃勉强笑了一下。“就是想过来看看你们的情况。”  
对于米尔斯少见的关心，贝利科娃的脑海中闪过一丝疑虑，但还是领着米尔斯走进格斗训练场的深处。“想指导我们的格斗练习吗？不如我们来打一场，正好给这些新人看看前辈们的战斗方式。”  
“我正有此意。”说着，米尔斯卷起自己衬衫的袖口，将摘下的手表放进外套口袋，把外套搭在擂台柱边上。  
贝利科娃歪了下脑袋：“你穿成这样，方便吗？”  
“……不，这样就行。”要是露出身上的痕迹，那才叫不方便。  
米尔斯跳上擂台，习惯性地摆出和弗兰克极其相似的格斗姿势：“来吧，贝利科娃。”

在等待安托万新任务的一周内，米尔斯和扎法尔又见过两次面，所谓“见面”的内容和那一个夜晚没有太大差别。对此逐渐感到麻木的米尔斯会将那串金属身份牌留在公寓，仿佛不带着它们赴会能够减轻这种行径对自己内心的折磨。  
再次回到银堡大厦时，米尔斯在门口遇到了罗伯茨·格里尔特。他当然记得这人是谁，并自然而然地对这位FBI官员的出现感到警惕。  
先伸出右手的是罗伯茨。他说：“我记得你，米尔斯·弗雷泽。”  
米尔斯犹疑着，最终还是选择同罗伯茨握手——在某一瞬间，米尔斯意识到，无论是敌是友，这人对于Sotopia都有一定利用价值，至少不能轻视。  
罗伯茨给米尔斯递了一张名片。米尔斯粗略地瞥了一眼，上面写的似乎还是私人联系方式。他尽可能平易近人地说道：“格里尔特先生，作为Sotopia的一员，我恐怕不方便以私人身份收下这个。”  
“多认识点人不会有坏处的，”罗伯茨给了彼此一个台阶。“就当是交个朋友。你也有想要解决的问题吧？”说罢，他转过身去，背对着米尔斯摆手告别，仿佛特意跑来银堡大厦只是为了蹲一个游离在协会实权之外的打手。  
米尔斯用怀疑的目光送他离去。这次短暂的碰面，也成了之后米尔斯和罗伯茨数次“情报交易”的起点。  
和安托万碰面时，米尔斯没有提和扎法尔私下见面，以及刚才遇到罗伯茨的事，也对从扎法尔那里获得的情报有所保留。安托万对此也是睁一只眼闭一只眼——正如琳达所说，他对米尔斯的行为的确近乎“纵容”。毕竟，合理的背叛与猜疑也是信任的一部分。  
比起围绕这些问题兜圈子，安托万更喜欢单刀直入地制造新问题：“上楼的时候，你也看到那些搬运工和大宗货物了吧？”  
米尔斯点点头。高达54层的银堡大厦已经建成两年，名义上对外招租，实际入驻的基本都是Sotopia下辖或关系密切的组织机构，按理说装修早已完成，平日里摆出这么大的阵仗还挺少见。  
“那是因为预订了银堡30层往上直到顶楼的‘主角’终于来了啊。事实上，整个银堡大厦的存在几乎只为了一件东西——”安托万竖起一根手指。“天窗系统。”  
“……‘天窗’？那是什么。”  
“一个集合起从古至今所有人类的知识、并将世界引向未来的系统。”安托万的语气抑扬顿挫，如同古希腊站在公民中央进行演说的政治家。“这样的稀世珍宝，只有以知识为中心的Sotopia值得拥有，也只有‘白银锻造的城堡’配得上它的身份。”  
米尔斯抱起手臂，眼神充满了怀疑：“所以，这座大厦的上半部分全是那个‘天窗系统’的机房？还会招聘一大群手无缚鸡之力的程序员过来做数据维护？”  
对于米尔斯略带嘲讽的话语，安托万只露出了一瞬的无奈：“这可是科技的力量啊……”他心情很好，说话时都像哼着歌。“而且，你不觉得我们有了这个东西之后，就连学会和中心议事会都变成累赘了吗？”  
这句略带僭越意味的调侃就像一个危险的信号，令米尔斯警觉地抬起头。但安托万的表情看起来如此自然，就像这句话并不出自他之口。  
“不扯别的了。这次把你叫来，主要是给你安排一个护卫任务。林奇·道格拉斯，‘天窗’项目的首席工程师，虽然很年轻，但应该算是位在专业领域排的上号的科学家。”安托万把林奇的照片甩到米尔斯手中。  
普普通通的长相，双眼并未完全正对镜头，就算是照片也能大致猜出他的性格。  
“别指望我能给一个geek当保姆。”  
“又没让你一天二十四小时盯着他，也就是在需要的时候保证他的生命安全罢了。”  
米尔斯记住了这张脸，随口问道：“是他制造了天窗系统？”  
安托万摇摇头：“不，提供系统雏形和核心算法的是一个来自MIT的大学生，他也被特聘进了银堡——虽然名义上只是‘实习员工’。这个林奇·道格拉斯完善并改进了这套算法，他已有的成就和学术地位也更适合成为团队的领袖。”  
“但他的气场并不足以撑起这个身份。”米尔斯直白地指出了这个问题。

与林奇见面、正式开始任务时，米尔斯甚至在林奇面前直接指出了这一点：“你不能总是允许他人质疑你的权威。”他将此归结为在猎隼部队留下的经验和习惯。  
过于强势的态度，毫不拖泥带水的作风，反而成了林奇对米尔斯近乎“雏鸟情结”的特殊情感的起点。也正是因此，就算性格内向的林奇从来没有表达过会让对方感到困扰的情感，每次米尔斯接到扎法尔或是罗伯茨的电话，或是和他们见面时，林奇总会感到如鲠在喉。  
难以言喻的不适感如淤泥般沉淀，并在某一瞬间达到了顶点。  
林奇的寓所内，共处一室的二人同时听到了米尔斯手机的振动声。  
“——不好意思。”和以往一样，米尔斯会向林奇轻声道歉，像是银行柜台上重复了无数次的固定流程。然后，他会走到林奇看不见的角落，和电话另一头的人低声交谈。  
在米尔斯转身的瞬间，林奇突然看到了一个令他不愉快的细节——金发男人的皮肤很白，也正是因此，耳后与颈部相连的那一小块没被衣领遮挡的部位上，人为的红斑显得十分清晰。  
林奇不是毫无经验的处男。而扎法尔也不是口风很紧的人，以致于有关米尔斯私生活的传闻已经吹到了林奇的耳边。但作为传闻的主角，米尔斯本人似乎并不介意，也不否认，甚至能平静自然地和扎法尔在正式场合谈论公事，即便对方的话语和眼神总是意有所指。  
米尔斯结束通话、回到房间时，林奇忍不住追问：“你又要去见那些人？”  
像是对这个问题感到有趣似的，米尔斯似笑非笑地抽了一下嘴角，开口时的语气几乎是在安慰一个青春期的男孩：“不是，我明天才走。不过这次离开的时间会长一点。放心吧，图雷先生会找来临时顶替我的人。”  
林奇皱起了眉，过快地说出了连自己都觉得不合适的话：“安托万·图雷也对你做过那样的事吗？他是在利用你。”  
“从你这听到‘利用’之类的字眼可真是稀奇——我是说，道格拉斯先生，你作为科学家还是和以往一样单纯些好。”米尔斯说道。  
林奇对米尔斯的回答十分不满。他抓住眼前这位“保镖”的手腕，迫使对方和自己对视：“你是否用一样的方式取悦他？跪在他面前，然后摆出一副无所谓的顺从姿态？还是说你更喜欢像个俘虏一样被粗暴对待？”林奇显然生气了，且明显缺少对措辞的把握力。他一面愧疚地思考米尔斯是否会因此受伤，一面被愤怒驱使着完全顾不上修正自己过分的说法。  
幸运的是，米尔斯看起来没有生气。他只是自嘲地笑笑，不着痕迹地退开了一定的距离。“我和他的私人交往十分正常，公事上也有着共同的目的。至于你那些天马行空的想象，确实有些夸张了。”


	55. 漩涡

林奇终于缓慢地松开了手。  
“如果……如果是我的话，”他喃喃道。“你会同意吗？我的意思是说……嗯，保持那种关系。”  
听到这句话时，米尔斯正在低头整理被林奇抓皱的袖口。“如果这能提升你的工作效率，或是让你树立自信，可以。”他连眼都没抬一下。  
林奇的心里咯噔一下：“你……你真的这么想？”  
米尔斯已经有些不耐烦。他瞥了林奇一眼，没再控制自己的语气：“我真不知道自己有什么值得你执着的。难道是你这位科学家阅历太浅，没见过一个正常意义上的好人？”  
林奇依旧没有让步：“即便听到过那样的传言，我依旧觉得你有着纯粹的本质，我喜欢这一点。”  
听到这样的话，米尔斯笑了。他抬头反问：“你是说我‘混乱’的私生活？”  
“我说的是人格的本质，不是那些‘工作需要’。”  
“我能为你做的也属于‘工作需要’，无论是安全问题还是别的什么。别忘了这点，首席工程师先生。”米尔斯没再看着对方，而是低头整了整大腿上的枪套，把它调得更紧了些。即将痊愈的擦伤被衣物反复摩擦，导致那圈皮肤一直介于微痛和瘙痒之间。  
——果然不能总放任那些癖好离奇的人乱来，不然影响了正事后果会很严重，这有损于安托万·图雷对他的评价。  
米尔斯皱着眉，漫无边际地想着，没去理会林奇一瞬间尴尬的神情。  
林奇抿着嘴，看他涨红的脸色恐怕是想起了一些难以描述的场景：“难道你答应同我发生关系，也和向那些官僚出卖自己时一样吗？你认为我和他们是一类人？”  
腿上的不适感已经得到了很好的缓解。面对这个显得有些幼稚的问题，米尔斯竟思考了几秒，认真地答道：“不同。和他们上床是因为我的某些特殊目的，答应你则是因为你有这方面的需求。”他又补充了一句。“你比他们好多了。”  
就在这时，林奇采取了意料之外的行动。他抓着米尔斯的衣领，推搡着走了几步，直接将没有任何抵抗的米尔斯推倒在沙发上。毕竟是长期在室内工作、缺乏肉体锻炼的技术人员，林奇手上用力一扯，也仅仅扯掉了米尔斯衬衣领口的第一颗纽扣，连带着第二颗纽扣上的缝线被拉得松松垮垮。  
若是在过去，性格温顺内向的林奇完全不可能做出这样的事。可现在，他一方面感到懊悔，一方面庆幸自己的冲动反而成了防止更多危险行为的安全闸。他无法忘却眼前的这一幕：脖颈上的痕迹，藏在衬衣下的两枚金属身份牌上的名字，以及这位比自己年长的金发男人冰原般寒冷的双眼。  
“是为了那个弗兰克·迈尔桑德么？”林奇步步紧逼。“我听说过这个名字。你做这一切难道都是为了他吗？一个1999年就死了的人？”  
米尔斯一直放空的眼神顿时变得很恐怖。他一把抓住林奇的手腕，强迫对方松开自己的衣领：“他的事情你最好别去打听。”  
林奇悻悻地松开手，站了起来，局促不安地看着米尔斯在沙发上坐起身。这件衬衣看来是报废了，于情于理，他都应该赔件新的。  
“你总是这样，什么过分的要求都能答应。”林奇移开了视线——他觉得自己可能会在米尔斯面前哭出来。“你自己的意愿呢？”  
“我没什么损失。”米尔斯的回答暧昧不明，这让林奇更感到失望。但米尔斯的表情似乎缓和了些许，这微妙地起到了安慰的效果。  
有那么一瞬间，林奇突然精神胜利地想到：当那些他不熟悉的恶趣味的男人以弗兰克死亡的内幕为要挟，迫使米尔斯安静顺从地敞开自己、承受种种肉体到精神的侮辱时，这位前特工或许会觉得林奇这样相对温柔的伴侣更为美好。  
至于米尔斯与弗兰克的关系，林奇不是没有假设，只是从未向当事人求证过——尤其是有关米尔斯的流言最不堪的时候。他不太想知道米尔斯对弗兰克的复杂情感，就像自己不愿意听到米尔斯仿佛事不关己地谈论别人对他做的过分的事。  
然而，米尔斯接下来说的话还是浇灭了林奇心里最后的一点热望和希冀：“你还是放弃我吧。”  
“……”  
“虽然不能简单界定人的善恶，但是，可以看出你的本性不坏。我不想连累这种单纯的人，你也能找到更合适的寄托情感的对象……这样对你我都好。”  
林奇低下头：“我只是无法忍受别人那样对你。”  
米尔斯的眼神动了动。沉默许久，他轻声说道：“谢谢你。”  
对林奇来说，这已经是最好的安慰。他再次抬起头，冲米尔斯露出一个十分勉强的微笑：“我还有一个问题。”  
“你问吧。”  
“那个弗兰克·迈尔桑德……他究竟是怎样的人？”  
“我刚才不是说——”米尔斯刚想把对方的问题塞回去，但在看到林奇表情的一瞬间，作为更年长也更成熟的一方，他终究只是无奈地摇摇头。“我也不知该怎么形容。硬要说的话，是和我完全相反，又意外合拍的很奇怪的人。”  
——也是将我困在过去的锁链和迷宫。

一天后，米尔斯和安托万面对面坐在飞往日内瓦的专机上，安静舒适的环境令他们显得像在度假。  
安托万悠然自得地给自己倒了半杯红酒（他不能指望米尔斯像秘书一样干这种事），眼神飘向窗外一望无际的云海：“这段时间辛苦你了。有了这些证据，中心议事会和扎法尔随时可能撕破脸。”  
米尔斯只是微微颔首。  
“这么一来，扎法尔就再也不能留在银堡碍我的事，相信法国那边也要乱一阵子。”安托万笑着说。“总算除掉了其中一个心头之患。”  
“等您在日内瓦的事情解决后，我想请假去一趟叙利亚。”米尔斯斟酌着开口。  
安托万的眉头跳了一下：“是为了和调查圣鹰的同事见面吧？我知道他们取得了丰硕的成果。”  
“是的。”  
“你已经做好准备了？”  
“……什么?”  
“并不是所有真相都能给人带来解脱，你也未必能看到自己想看的东西。”  
米尔斯点头道：“我可以接受一切真相。”  
安托万放下酒杯，轻轻叹了口气：“铲除圣鹰、替死去的战友复仇之后，你又有什么打算呢？”  
米尔斯缄口不语。  
城府颇深的长官无奈地摇了摇头：“不过那都是你的事了。话说回来，你不想喝两杯吗？这可是难得的放松机会。没有扎法尔，没有暗杀对象，也没有恼人的会议。”他从桌边拿来一个空酒杯，正打算给自己苦劳的下司倒酒，却被米尔斯伸手托住了瓶颈。  
“怎么，你不喜欢红酒吗？”安托万苦笑着收起了酒瓶。  
“我更喜欢威士忌。和您相比，恐怕是很平庸的口味吧？”米尔斯看着窗外，语调缓缓下沉。  
二人乘坐的专机接近日内瓦的同时，仍在洛杉矶的扎法尔正陷入狂躁与混乱。  
米尔斯不辞而别之前，不知通过什么渠道套走了他和Sotopia敌对组织私下交易的情报。当扎法尔意识到这一点时，协会的情报安全紧急会议召开在即，而他并没有收到任何通知——只能认为日内瓦方面已经将他排除在外。  
“根据银堡的最新消息，米尔斯已经跟着部长到日内瓦去向中心议事会报告了。”助手布兰特面色铁青，从喉咙深处挤出的声音像一根绷紧的弦。  
扎法尔却远不如他冷静。“那个英国婊子！”他咆哮着，把桌面的文件、茶杯连同钢笔通通扫到了地上，落下的玻璃相框被硬物砸碎的响声叫他更加愤怒。

解决完扎法尔并不是终点。比起和衣冠禽兽打交道，米尔斯更不喜欢的是晋升为“部长”的安托万甩给自己的另一个任务。  
没等会议开完，安托万就预先安排了米尔斯从叙利亚回来后将要接手的新岗位：战略规划工作组的首要负责人。虽然这只是情报统计局的新设机构，人员构成也没有固定下来，但安托万·图雷试图把它发展成支部的核心。米尔斯作为他的心腹和武器，即便一时缺少人脉和背景，将来还是很有可能凭资历和议事会的器重坐上第二把交椅。到那时，米尔斯代表的将不只是战略规划工作组，还包括整个支部。  
“这样不挺好的吗，”马里奥叉起一小块蛋糕送入口中。“不用什么事都亲力亲为，就是把关的时候得格外上心。哪像我们，一天到头满世界跑，也就加班费看得过去。”  
和安托万联手扳倒扎法尔已过去半年多。2003年8月，洛杉矶银堡大厦附近的咖啡店里冷气充沛。许久不见的两位老同事对坐在窗边，咖啡豆和茶点的香气浓得像化不开的雾。  
米尔斯啜了一口咖啡，摇了摇头：“我不喜欢抛头露面，更不喜欢被记者追着提问。”  
“如果留在猎隼部队，你大概一年都不会进几次银堡。”马里奥托着下巴，意味深长地说道：“你也变了不少啊。”  
“什么意思？”  
“放在过去，你绝对不会因为‘路上偶然碰到’就主动请我喝茶叙旧。”他又切了块蛋糕，表情也严肃了几分。“而且有件事你到现在都没交代清楚呢。”  
米尔斯本想当作没听见，可马里奥还是直接点出了问题所在。  
“五月初你是带着重伤从叙利亚回来的，休养了几个星期才出院，紧接着又去新的岗位走马上任。你做了什么我不会问，我只想确认一件事：那也是为了弗兰克吗？”  
米尔斯的眼神闪动了一下。过了一会儿，他才缓缓回答：“一开始是的。但现在，我突然意识到自己也许并不是那么想的。”  
“……诶？”  
“我究竟是执着于弗兰克这个人，还是执着于某种不切实际的想象？在叙利亚的时候，我想到了这个问题。”米尔斯看着窗外，午后强烈的阳光迫使他眯起了眼睛。“我对此感到恐惧。”


	56. 银堡

马里奥已经注意到米尔斯不对劲的地方。此时此刻，这个金发男人就像踏在布满裂纹的冰面上，稍有不慎就会坠入深渊，但旁人很难从他冻结的表情上发现他的内心正在动摇。这反而比那些肉眼可见多愁善感之人更麻烦。  
“你——是不是在叙利亚遇到什么事了？”马里奥小心翼翼地问。  
但米尔斯马上摇头否认：“不，什么都没有。你就当我没说过刚才的话吧。”他把空了的咖啡杯推到一边，又管服务员要了一杯冰水。  
马里奥干笑两声：“那就好。”他想起从叙利亚的同事那听来的消息。“这次行动能够成功，情报支持也功不可没，就是不知道那几位打入圣鹰网络的是何方神圣了。圣鹰一号头目和他的心腹们落网的时候，你好像还躺在医院里，正好错过了抓捕现场。”  
“没什么可惜的。”米尔斯盯着杯中的冰块。“比起这个，我更在意的是别的东西。1999年底至今，无论是圣鹰还是车臣地区，没有一个组织声称对那次袭击负责，甚至像是根本不知情。我看过来自前线的审问笔录，圣鹰的核心成员都完全没提到那个事件，就连二把手是怎么死的都一问三不知。这很不对劲。”  
——这么一来，弗兰克他们简直像白死了一样。  
马里奥也皱起了眉。按理说，他和米尔斯已不在同一个单位，是弗兰克将他们的关系串了起来。虽然弗兰克几年前就已殉职，但作为同事和朋友，他也应当帮米尔斯一把——尽管马里奥也不知道有哪些帮助的方式，更何况米尔斯未必会接受外人的帮助。  
即便如此，他还是对米尔斯说道：“有什么需要帮忙的地方，就叫上我吧。还有贝利科娃，她已经越来越可靠了。”  
米尔斯点点头，嘴角露出难得的微笑。“话说回来，你怎么会从训练局跑到银堡大厦？”  
马里奥无奈地叹了口气：“我替玛丽安跑腿，过来找后勤部门商量下个季度的装备配置。”  
“差点忘了，你们俩好像正在恋爱吧。”  
“哈？我们已经结婚半年多了啊！”马里奥差点被自己的蛋糕噎住。“虽然没有办婚礼，戒指也都是挂在脖子上，平时看不见。好吧，其实是因为尺寸买小了。”  
马里奥边说边把藏在上衣领口内的项链提起来，刻着他身份信息的金属牌旁边果然搭着一枚戒指。  
“喂喂，虽然我们好久没见，但我可是托贝利科娃跟你通报过一声的啊？看来是她忘了告诉你，等我回去收拾她一顿。这说来也有趣，贝利科娃虽然以前和弗兰克比较亲近，但现在反而更像你。”  
“不要把我们形容得像是一家三口，贝利科娃也就和弗兰克他妹差不多大。”  
马里奥边笑边道歉：“我错了我错了，只是她认真带狙击组的样子确实和你很像。”  
静静看着眼前这位意大利男人令人怀念的肢体动作和丰富表情，米尔斯仿佛回到了几年前的日内瓦。训练时肌肉的疲惫会被轻松的氛围消解，成为忙碌生活的点缀。  
——米尔斯，你也试试这个。我没蘸酱料。  
见米尔斯一直坐在角落，弗兰克会趁别人不注意，叉起一块马里奥刚从厨房里端出来的烤羊排递给他。环绕四周的是朋友们时高时低的说笑声，以及羊肉和调味品浓郁的香气。  
米尔斯很怀念那段时光，也很怀念将他带进这段时光的人。  
但现在的他不能容许这种怀念继续缠住自己的脚步。  
“等会我们可以一块过去。”米尔斯说。“我的办公室在银堡的17楼，和后勤部还有武器仓库在同一层。这安排很有趣吧？”  
走出咖啡厅时，两辆警车连同一辆消防车从附近的主干道疾驰而过。马里奥摸着下巴说：“今天怎么好像哪里都有警笛声，我从郊区过来的时候也看到了不少警察。是撞上犯罪高发期了吗？”  
洛杉矶本来就不是什么治安很好的地方。虽说炎热的天气往往会使人情绪暴躁、易于冲动，但这个出警频率也未免太高了些。米尔斯望着警车驶去的方向，敷衍道：“说不定是有无聊的年轻人一直在报假警。”但感觉还是很不妙。  
二人并肩而行，在银堡大厦前和刚从侧门出来的一批装修工擦肩而过。穿灰蓝色制服的工人们正忙着搬运空木箱，走向刚从地下停车场里开出来的两辆货卡。  
马里奥忍不住回头多看几眼，随口说道：“银堡不是早就装修完了吗。”  
米尔斯也产生了疑问：“我也不清楚……大厦的事务都有专门的管理机构负责，他们更听美国当局的话。”  
二人分别掏出磁卡，刷开了大厦的第一道玻璃门，进入一层的大厅。经过面部扫描、完成简单安检后，马里奥先乘电梯上了楼，米尔斯则特意走到招待处，手指敲了敲工作人员身前的桌面。  
身着制服的年轻接待员从电脑屏幕后抬起头，一眼认出这位情报统计局的要员：“弗雷泽先生，请问您有什么事？”公事公办的态度放在服务业未必妥当，可在这种不需要彼此讨好的单位反倒再合适不过。  
米尔斯扭头看了眼门外曾经停着货卡的空地：“刚才那批工人是来装修的吗？项目申请和通行人员名单给我看一下。”  
接待员显得有些为难。即便资历尚浅、只是负责最基本的接待事务，她也知道米尔斯的地位和秉性，搞情报工作出身的人对周边的新情况反应过度同样可以理解，但银堡大厦并不是情报统计局的产业，米尔斯向她索取文件有越界之嫌。  
“请稍等，我现在就向上级申请。只要他同意，我们将在十五分钟内把您要的文件以传真形式发到您的办公室。”她谨慎地看着米尔斯，右手已经抓住了话筒。  
听到意料之中的回答，米尔斯只是“啧”了一声，在心里抱怨了两句。“好，我会在办公室等。”  
走出电梯间、走向办公室时，米尔斯的脑海中还回响着咖啡厅外听到的警笛声。或许是八月的城市过于闷热，使得人们容易产生不安的情绪，而他也不能免俗。米尔斯扯了扯领带，想让自己好好喘口气。  
每层的守卫也正好在这个时候换班，和米尔斯擦肩而过时简短地打了个招呼。  
如果时间在这一刻静止，空气中漫游的尘埃或许能捕捉这个寻常午后所有人共同演绎的定格画面。前台的接待员结束了与上级的通话，此刻正微眯着眼松一口气。银堡大厦的管理办公室里，另一位文员正走向传真机。马里奥已经站在后勤部办公室里，正看着办公桌后的副主任敲计算器。经过米尔斯身边的守卫还没看到将和自己交班的同事。而米尔斯刚从兜里摸出办公室的钥匙，小小的金属制品差几公分就会抵达门上的锁孔。  
就在这一瞬间，隐藏在通风管道及各隐蔽处的若干定时装置同时完成了倒计时，时间开始“流动”，银堡大厦楼内5到30层同时被巨大的爆炸声与灼热的气浪吞没。炸裂的砖块、崩塌的墙体、散落一地的文件、烟尘和蔓延的火势、血泊和呼喊，极短的时间内，银堡大厦因这场爆炸陷入了前所未有的危机。  
没有人能料到自己会在一个再平常不过的午后被卷进这样一桩惨案。

米尔斯因剧痛清醒过来时，第一次爆炸只过去不到两分钟，那个和他打招呼的守卫就倒在离他不到一米的位置，他却觉得自己仿佛昏迷了半个小时。米尔斯抬起头，额边不知是被飞溅的玻璃碎片还是砖块划开了一片可怕的伤口，鲜血已经染红了他因晕眩而模糊的半边视野，正顺着脸颊不断往下淌。凌乱的金发上沾着灰尘和血，耳膜和受到冲击的内脏还在隐隐作痛，更要命的是眼前的情形。  
“喂，你……”米尔斯正打算叫起躺在不远处的守卫，却只见对方腰部往上已被崩塌的断墙掩埋，落在身边的配枪警用型M870浸泡在血泊之中，空气中的血腥味浓得让人想要呕吐。米尔斯见状，挣扎着想要起身，却发现自己右腿膝盖以下的部分正被压在一截倒塌的承重墙底下，完全无法动弹。钻心的剧痛刺得他头皮发麻。他用手抵着墙体边缘发力，却始终没法将被卡住的右腿拔出来。米尔斯推测，那截小腿多半已经被压碎，只剩骨骼和一圈不成样子的皮肉连着。  
——为什么会发生这种事。  
他痛苦地大口喘气，颤抖着从怀里掏出手机，打给了负责天窗系统的林奇·道格拉斯。  
即便在这种时候，米尔斯依旧记得天窗才是银堡真正的心脏。  
等待电话接通也是一种煎熬。当米尔斯听到林奇的声音，他才松了一口气。  
“这里是道格拉斯。请问有什么事？——啊，米尔斯！”  
电话那头没有爆炸后的混乱与嘈杂，看来林奇是安全的。  
米尔斯深吸一口气，咽下喉间的一小团血块，勉强让自己吐字清晰：“你现在在哪里？”  
“我在加州理工学院的实验室，今天有个讨论会，大概两个小时后结束。怎么了米尔斯？”尽管对米尔斯的追求最后不了了之，能接到他主动打来的电话，林奇还是会感到莫名的高兴，只是对方的声音听起来不太对劲。  
“你……你听着。千万不要回银堡大厦，这里很危险。”  
“……诶？发生什么了？”  
没来得及进一步解释，米尔斯已经痛得握不住手机。保持通话状态的手机从他手中滑落，跌进废墟中铺开的浅浅的血泊，小小的扬声器里还响着林奇焦急的声音。  
“喂？米尔斯？”电话另一头的人仍在喊着，但米尔斯攒不出半点回答的力气。  
——不如，就死在这里吧。  
再自然不过的想法闪过米尔斯的脑海。  
——但如果这样，弗兰克的死就没有意义了。  
即便生存本身就是一种痛苦，都要不顾一切地活下去。目标很简单，找到1999年那起事件的真相，然后为弗兰克复仇，哪怕这不是他希望看到的。  
就在动摇的同时，米尔斯近乎自虐地斩断了残存于心的最后一丝软弱，而那份软弱也是他对自己最后的慈悲。  
于是，他强忍着足以麻痹全身的剧痛，将手伸向落在守卫身边的M870。


	57. 重逢

从爆炸中幸存的男人抱着一边受伤的手臂，焦急地穿过走廊。每经过一个房间，他就铆足了力气撞开门，冲里面大喊：“有人吗？快从安全通道出去！”  
有的时候，他能听到对方的回应，并搀扶着幸存伤者移动几步，指引其避开摇摇欲坠的墙体和天花板；但更多的时候，上锁的办公室里空无一人，或是倒在血泊中的残骸显然没有生存的可能。  
走廊的尽头就是米尔斯的所在。  
此时，米尔斯正咬牙扯下自己的领带，将它当作止血带紧紧系在右膝上方。拧成绳的菱格领带尽是血污，鸢尾花状的领带针落在瓦砾之间。很难想象就在几分钟前，米尔斯·弗雷泽还是一副西装革履、精致清爽的模样。  
额角的伤口还在流血，但和腿上的情况相比简直微不足道。电路被破坏后，头顶明灭不定的应急灯不断提醒米尔斯：是生还是死，已经没有什么考虑的余地了。  
这显然是一场针对性的袭击。身处危机之中，尚不知是否会出现下一波爆炸，无论如何必须早一步脱身。  
如果自己死在这里，世界上恐怕不会再有人为死去的弗兰克复仇了。  
他听见走廊另一头传来的呼喊，只是自己已经没有力气用对等的声音回应；即便那人向自己伸出援手，仅凭人力也不可能移开这面坍塌的重墙。  
米尔斯从怀里掏出手帕，塞进自己的口中，以免因剧痛咬断自己的舌头。紧接着，他颤抖的双手再次握住那把守卫落下的M870，缓缓地将枪口抵在被数吨重的承重墙压住的右腿上。  
不这么做的话，他就无法从这里脱身。  
“如果，如果这就是生存的代价——”  
无论眼前是怎样的苦难，米尔斯也不会祈求任何神的庇佑。  
他从来没有信任过“神”的存在。  
扣动扳机的瞬间，米尔斯感到周身的时间仿佛停止了一般，为求生而舍弃肢体的过程被无限延长——骨骼崩裂，肌肉被火药灼过，自己的鲜血喷溅了半身，疼痛如海啸般席卷了他的意识。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——”虽然嘴里咬着手帕，米尔斯还是惨叫出声，口腔里尽是浓得快要溢出的血腥味。  
走廊的另一头，带着伤搜寻幸存者的男人听到了枪响和惨叫，登时愣在原地，又马上反应过来，冲那个方向跌跌撞撞地跑去。  
“米尔斯！是你吗，米尔斯！”  
待他跑到枪声响起的地方，眼前的惨状令他下意识后退了半步：“这、这是……”  
英国人拖着残缺的身体侧趴在爆炸过后的瓦砾之间，鲜血混着灰尘沾了一身，汗湿的金发遮挡了半张脸，M870和弹壳落在倒塌的承重墙边，而那堵墙下还压着被强行用枪打断的半条右腿，场面触目惊心。  
光是往外爬两步，米尔斯就已经失去了全身的力气。听见靠近的脚步声，他艰难地抬起头，眯着被血糊住的一边眼睛勉强辨认出来人：“……马里奥？”  
马里奥咬着牙，在米尔斯身边半蹲下，声音低哑：“别说话，也别想任何事，省点体力吧，但千万别睡着。我这就带你出去。”他脱掉上衣、扯成布块，绑在米尔斯血肉模糊的伤口上。紧接着，他小心翼翼地抱起已经奄奄一息的米尔斯，趁眼下爆炸暂时停息，飞快向最近的安全通道跑去。  
“其他人……”  
“都叫你别说话了。”马里奥语气粗暴地阻止了还想说话的米尔斯。“这一层活着还能动的我都叫了起来。北面的安全通道倒是没事，不知道另外两条通道有没有问题。”  
米尔斯的声音很虚弱，能够听出他正艰难地维持自己的意识：“凶手的目的……我怀疑，他们是冲着天窗系统……随时，随时可能会有第二次爆炸——”  
“你就不能先顾下自己的情况吗！”  
米尔斯终于安静了下来。  
马里奥抱着米尔斯冲进楼梯间，顺着安全通道向下跑。常年作战的军人的身体不难应付“向下跑十七层楼梯”这种任务，只是怀里多了个身受重伤的成年男性，自己的手臂上还有伤，但在这种极度危险的情况下，他无法享有让身体感到疲惫的余裕。  
耳畔回响着不知是谁的心跳声。马里奥时不时低下头，看一眼脸色惨白、伤口瘆人的米尔斯，反复对他说：“坚持住，你不能死在这里。”  
米尔斯有时能勉强哼两声当做回应，更多的时候则是疼得意识不清，双眼紧闭，仿佛随时可能停止呼吸。他们的移动在台阶上留下一条蜿蜒的血迹，血流的源头正是米尔斯的断肢。  
马里奥低声骂了两句，忽视自己身上的疼痛，再次加快步伐。  
终于抵达一楼、冲出银堡大厦时，米尔斯又一次从剧痛中清醒过来。马里奥抱着他，穿过刚从大厦里疏散出的人群，跑向大厦前已经被车辆堵成一片的公路，远处夹着几辆刚收到报告的消防车和救护车。马里奥焦急地大喊：“这里有需要急救的重伤员！”  
就在这时，他们头顶再次传来剧烈的爆炸声。这一次爆炸席卷了银堡大厦30层以上的所有楼层，气浪裹着烈火将外窗炸飞，大小不一的玻璃碎片如子弹般从高空向地面飞速坠落，引来避难人群惊恐的尖叫和汽车警示性的鸣笛。马里奥抱着米尔斯，迅速躲到最近的汽车背后，勉强躲开几块飞向身侧的玻璃片。  
几乎是同一时间，银堡大厦地下车库的侧面出口传来一阵异动，竟是两辆救护车突然撞断横杆，径直从车库里冲了出去，占着人行道绕开堵塞的路段，飞快驶向出城的道路。救护车上还印着Sotopia和银堡大厦的标志——那是协会驻美国分部事先购置，以备不时之需的“救急用品”。  
马里奥愣了一下，又马上回头站起身，准备把米尔斯送上最近的救护车，却突然听见公路对面传来熟悉的声音。  
“你们几个，快去追那两辆救护车！”  
他太熟悉这个声音了；而米尔斯也是。  
米尔斯屏住呼吸，缓缓地睁开眼睛，向那声音的来源一点点扭过头去。  
隔着堵塞的车流，午后滚烫的空气，惊惶痛苦的呼喊，催魂夺命的警报声，弗兰克·迈尔桑德就站在路的另一边，这时也正好转过身。二人视线相交的瞬间，本应第一时间赶向银堡的弗兰克登时愣在了原地。  
这不是他想要的重逢。  
米尔斯死死盯着弗兰克，延续了几年的噩梦一股脑地塞进他的心脏，如同带着倒刺的荆棘正狠狠扎向胸腔内的每一点皮肉。“你……为什么还活着？”这句质问用掉了米尔斯仅存的意识。  
所以，他没能看见一直游刃有余的弗兰克少见地露出惊慌失措的神色。刚从另一个战场归来的弗兰克冲过车道，向失去意识的金发男人小心翼翼地伸出双手，却始终没能坦然地碰触对方苍白的脸颊。

时间回到一星期前。  
伊拉克北部和叙利亚交界的地带一直很不安定，但这种情况在不久前得到了改变。若不是这样，原属沙兹曼家族的肖卡特也不会大胆到自己开车来接人。此刻，这位把产业扔给寡嫂、打算换个方式自力更生的年轻人盘腿坐在村庄边缘的沙地上，身边围着几个五六岁的小孩，正用肖卡特带来的蜡笔在发黄的旧挂历上画画。常年干燥、久经战火的废墟中央，有未经玷污的天空和海洋在画纸上延伸。  
而在不远处的一间破旧平房里，一个男人正对着裂了三分之二的镜子，用锋利的刀片刮去蓄了几年的胡须。把自己拾掇妥当后，男人戴上墨镜，拿起一旁的行李袋，推开眼前陈旧的房门。  
肖卡特听见开门声，马上站了起来。他将蜡笔当做礼物留给这些仅有一面之缘的孩子们，随即拍去衣服上的沙尘，笑着向男人挥了挥手。  
“哟。”男人也向他回了一个招呼。  
“没想到传说中的‘牧羊人’真的是你，”肖卡特朝对方走去，脸色因兴奋微微发红。“弗兰克。”  
弗兰克坐在副驾驶座上，简单的行李扔在后排。他看着和几年前相比成熟了不少的肖卡特，一时感慨良多：“时间过得真快啊，‘小少爷’。”  
手握方向盘的肖卡特笑道：“别开玩笑啦。我可是追随你们的脚步，走上了这条改变历史走向的‘不归路’啊。”离开沙兹曼家族、成为Sotopia的一分子需要很大的勇气，也必然作出了相当的牺牲。从肖卡特的言行举止不难看出，他已经超越了过去的自己。  
“你……后悔过吗？”弗兰克轻声问道。“就这样抛弃过去的生活和身份。”  
“说这个也晚了吧？不过我不后悔，至少现在还不。”肖卡特掏出一个对折起来的信封递给弗兰克。“喏，这是你先前让我去找的东西。”  
“哦，谢谢。”弗兰克接过信封，也没打开看，直接塞进了外套内侧的口袋。  
肖卡特瞥了他一眼，笑着说了句：“你是变态么？”  
被说成“变态”的弗兰克摘下墨镜，边擦边答道：“你这么说很过分啊。”  
“长期潜伏刚结束，就让我出面跟当年的摄影师小伙联系要几张旧底片？要不是那次采访让他印象深刻，他大概都记不得我是谁了。”肖卡特说道。“居然是为了要米尔斯·弗雷泽的照片，哈哈哈。”他的笑倒是没有任何嘲讽的意思，只是单纯觉得有趣。  
弗兰克叹了口气：“叙利亚那次特殊情况先不算。我们已经有三年半以上没见面了——既要让外人不知道当时发生的事，又要让米尔斯还有协会的其他同事确信我是个‘死人’，挺好笑的吧。一直待在这种地方，也没法知道他的情况。”  
“任务需要，对吧。不过你很快就能见他了，这是件好事。”  
“说实话，我还没想好要怎么和他交代。”弗兰克无奈地苦笑道。“大概会被狠狠揍一顿吧。”  
“又不是什么都需要事先准备。”肖卡特的眼神微妙地动了一下。“有时候我会想，如果先遇到你的不是米尔斯，而是我的话……其实，我对你一直——”  
“我可以拒绝吗？”  
“——十分尊敬。你在想什么啊！”肖卡特笑了起来。  
在机场送弗兰克等人离开时，肖卡特安慰道：“他总会原谅你的。”  
弗兰克向日内瓦总部复完命，隔天就赶到了洛杉矶，原因是米尔斯就在那里。与他同行的还有自1999年底开始一同执行潜伏任务的战友，他们也将返回猎隼部队，随时准备走上新的征程。  
去银堡大厦的路上，因为走得匆忙，弗兰克没来得及准备礼物，但他已经想好了向米尔斯道歉的说辞，只是这些说辞最终没有派上用场。  
因为在银堡大厦等待他的，是一场突如其来的爆炸案，是马里奥怀中失去了右腿、正奄奄一息的米尔斯，以及米尔斯那句令弗兰克顿时面无血色的质问。  
“你……为什么还活着？”


	58. 余震

走廊顶端的白炽灯从米尔斯模糊的视野里飞快闪过。急救推车的金属摩擦声听起来很遥远，急救人员即时报告基本生命体征的声音也是。  
“——米尔斯！喂，坚持住！我们已经到医院了——”  
啊，这声音……应该是马里奥吧。  
被推进手术室前，米尔斯短暂地醒了几分钟。但他没力气说什么，就连失去肢体的痛感都在渐渐麻痹。  
但米尔斯听得出，呼唤他名字的还有另一个男人，一个应该再熟悉不过的人。  
也是他现在最不想面对的人。

手术室的门猛地合上，亮起的“手术中”的红灯将他们所处的世界从中间隔开。留在门外的一位护士注意到马里奥身上的伤，把他带到另一层包扎。  
这里是离银堡大厦最近的医院，此时已经成为爆炸案伤员的聚集点。Sotopia、洛杉矶警方、联邦调查局，三方的工作人员碰上了头，并同时向医院大厅里伤势较轻的受害者收集有关银堡大厦爆炸案的证词——这种“合作”着实是十分讽刺的场面。马里奥坐在稍远的位置，冷冷地看着那群面无表情的FBI探员。  
马里奥不认为他们能获得什么有用的信息。  
手臂上的伤口刚包扎完毕，他就无视护士说的“我带你去做进一步检查”之类的话，径直向米尔斯所在的手术室走去。他边走边掏出手机——爆炸发生时，他正好躲开了倒塌的墙体和文件柜，放在兜里的手机也没有被砸坏。马里奥分别给玛丽安和贝利科娃打了电话，迅速交代了当下的情况。他略一思索，还是选择先隐去“弗兰克出现”这件事。  
结束通话时，马里奥正好来到手术室所在的楼层。回归安静的走廊空空荡荡，只有一个高大的男人坐在门前的长椅上，好像正在和谁通电话。  
“……是吗？事发突然，这也是没有办法……我会想办法弄到附近的监控录像，说不定会找到线索……嗯，辛苦了。”说罢，男人把手机收进口袋，双手交握，上半身向前倾，垂着头，表情被阴影笼罩。  
那就是弗兰克·迈尔桑德，他曾经的战友，本应死在1999年冬天的男人。  
马里奥盯着眼前死而复生的旧友，默默地走近。他没有刻意放轻步伐，弗兰克也没有出神到忽视别人的存在。  
“是马里奥吧。”弗兰克头也不抬地说道，声音沉闷沙哑。如果是马里奥所熟识的弗兰克，无论在日内瓦的训练场、公寓大楼，还是在任务的间隙，他总能迅速调动起周围的气氛，哪怕是拿自己开无伤大雅的玩笑。对猎隼部队的大多数成员来说，弗兰克既是很优秀的领导者，又是能托付生命的可靠战友。  
但这也容易让人忽视了其他问题：如果没有这些身份和责任，弗兰克究竟是怎样一个人？他们曾经认识的弗兰克，真的是他本来的面貌吗？  
他们这些“外人”对弗兰克而言又意味着什么呢？  
马里奥在弗兰克对面缓缓坐下，视线一直没有离开过对方的脸。  
他猜想弗兰克是不会主动开口的。“你……变了不少啊。过去这几年很辛苦吧。按理说，看到一起战斗过的弟兄从地狱里回来，应该是一件令人高兴的事。但是不知道为什么，现在的我完全高兴不起来。”马里奥垂下缠着绷带的手臂，不指望对方会回答自己的问题——他的直觉告诉自己，弗兰克的情况要比他所想复杂得多。  
“连我都猜得出来，你的‘死亡’和消失大概和协会的什么机密有关，所以我不会问任何敏感的问题，我知道规定。”马里奥缓慢地说道。“就算是米尔斯，我想他也不会问的。”  
听到米尔斯的名字，弗兰克抬了一下眼睛，当中闪过一丝说不清道不明的复杂情绪。  
马里奥又说道：“所以我接下来问的问题，你只需要回答那些‘可以回答’的部分，哪怕只说‘是’或者‘不是’。算我求你了，也看在他的面子上。”  
“你想知道什么？”  
“弗兰克，你现在依旧是Sotopia的一员，对吧。”  
“是的。”  
“现在，圣鹰组织已经被彻底消灭了吗？”  
弗兰克没有回答。  
马里奥飞快地皱了下眉。“你出现在洛杉矶，是因为任务结束了吗？”他又问道。  
“……没错。”  
“那么1999年底，在索契附近那一次，我们都以为你死了，还有车上的另外几个人。”马里奥用力握紧了拳。“你知道那是怎么回事吗？米尔斯一直在找真凶，他认为圣鹰或者其它组织和这有关。”  
又是难熬的沉默。在马里奥正要以为这涉及Sotopia机密、准备放弃追问的时候，弗兰克突然开了口。  
“从一开始就没有什么袭击者。”弗兰克轻声说道。“那只是让我们‘消失’的障眼法……以及完成任务必要的手段。”  
“……什么？”  
“是‘我们自己’伪造的现场。不是圣鹰，也不是车臣地区的什么极端组织，那起事件根本没有所谓的‘凶手’。”  
也就是说，米尔斯想要的真相和复仇，从一开始就不成立。  
从那个冬天到现在，米尔斯一直抱着令旁人唏嘘不已的执念，近乎病态地为此奔波。  
——他被利用了。  
马里奥猛地上前两步，单手抓住弗兰克的衣领，把他从长椅上拽了起来。二人身高差不多，至少愤怒的马里奥在气场上不会处于下风。  
但他很清楚，就在墙的另一边，医护人员正在抢救米尔斯。即便自己气得一时说不出话，他也不能放任自己的怒吼干扰手术的进行。  
而弗兰克没有一丝反抗的意思，只是垂着眼，仿佛在等待随时可能招呼过来的拳头。  
“我知道这都是为了更长远的目标，是Sotopia制定的作战计划。‘上头的安排不会有错’——大多数时候确实是这样，换成我，我也会服从每一个命令。”马里奥靠近弗兰克，压低声音咬牙切齿地说道。“但是就个人情感而言，我很难接受。因为你的死，他被迫离开了猎隼部队；因为听说有圣鹰的情报，他直接跑去了叙利亚，然后带着一身伤回来；因为寻找‘真相’需要更大的权力，他选择去做自己并不愿意做的事。这就是米尔斯·弗雷泽会出现在银堡大厦的原因。弗兰克，我不想将这一切归结到你头上，这的确不算是你的责任，但是……”他说不下去了。  
马里奥松开了手，后退两步，颓然地坐下。弗兰克依旧没有说话，只是安静地站在那儿，头顶的灯光没能照进他的眼里。  
手术还在继续，他们也不知道手术室的门什么时候才会打开，更不知道米尔斯的苏醒会让事情朝着哪一个方向发展。  
洛杉矶市区已经因银堡爆炸案乱成了一锅粥。听到楼梯口传来脚步声，猜想是不同系统的工作人员过来采集证词，马里奥抬起眼，面无表情地说：“米尔斯这里有我看着，等会玛丽安她们也会过来。你现在方便待在这吗？”言下之意无非是让弗兰克回避FBI等和Sotopia不对付的美方组织。  
弗兰克愣了一下，竟像是没反应过来——这可不像他。  
“……谢谢。还有——”弗兰克刚想下意识地说一句“米尔斯就拜托你了”，又马上反应过来：自己长期身处另一个偏僻又危险的战场，为摸清圣鹰组织盘踞的情势而改头换面、隐姓埋名，几乎听不到中东以外的消息，更不知道米尔斯处境如何。用一个虚假的理由从米尔斯眼前消失了三年又八个月之后，他已经没有资格说这样的话了。  
于是，弗兰克选择把那句话留在心底。他向马里奥飞快地说了句“对不起”，又急匆匆地消失在走廊的另一边。马里奥看着弗兰克离开的背影，心中五味杂陈。

弗兰克回来时，FBI和洛杉矶警方留在医院里的人已经离开了大半。米尔斯的抢救还没有结束，走廊上倒是多了好些人。不同的视线聚集在他身上，像是无形的针刺。除了一直守在那儿的马里奥，还有弗兰克早就认识的玛丽安、贝利科娃和威勒等人，都是当年第三小队的战友。贝利科娃一直定定地看着他，泛着水光的绿眼睛盛满了积攒一千多个日夜的复杂情感，但除了那句犹豫着喊出的“老师”，她没有在众人面前对弗兰克说更多的话。  
另一些弗兰克不认识的人则和其他人隔着一段距离。他能轻易看出他们不属于猎隼部队——衣着、神态、气质，大概是米尔斯在情报统计局的同事，或者是安托万·图雷手下的人。银堡出了这么大的事，作为支部的头几号人物，他肯定会有所反应。  
说起安托万·图雷，弗兰克感到莫名的烦躁：现在的情况已经偏离了他们当时的承诺。  
就在这时，现场又出现了另一个陌生人——至少对弗兰克而言，那是张年轻的生面孔。  
“道格拉斯先生？您怎么会到这儿，现在这个情况最好不要到处乱跑。”弗兰克不认识的西装男子当中有人皱着眉迎上前去。  
——道格拉斯？  
他马上想起了自己到洛杉矶后，在Sotopia驻美国分部成员名单上看到过的名字。  
林奇·道格拉斯，没记错的话是“天窗”系统的首席工程师，是个年轻的大人物。弗兰克不明白对方为什么会和米尔斯扯上关系。  
反倒是林奇一眼认出了弗兰克。早在米尔斯护卫他的那段时间，他就因好奇查阅过对方的资料。一个理应死在1999年的人再度出现，还是在这么个节骨眼上，这不由得让人想到很多问题。  
“我知道你，迈尔桑德，弗兰克·迈尔桑德。”林奇无视他人的阻拦，一步一步逼近比他高壮不少的弗兰克。走到足够近的位置时，这位缺少锻炼而略显瘦弱的技术专家突然抡起拳头，裹着怒火直直朝着弗兰克脸上袭去。


	59. 断裂

那一记拳头并没有砸到弗兰克脸上。  
不花多少力气，弗兰克稳稳地抓住林奇的手腕，制止了对方的动作。“你不是今天第一个想揍我的人。”他冷冷地说道。“我猜你确实有打我的理由，但很不巧，我正在气头上，所以暂时不能接受一个素未谋面的年轻人对我拳打脚踢。”  
“‘在气头上’？原来你也有这个资格啊。”林奇当场回击。紧接着，他凑近弗兰克，用对方才能听到的音量低声说了两句话。  
弗兰克的表情马上变了：“……什么？”  
林奇甩开他的手，径直走向情报统计局那群西装革履的工作人员：“出事的时候，除了我带去加州理工开会的人，团队里负责天窗系统日常维护的成员都在银堡大厦，包括柯林·萨克逊、杰西卡·索普几位核心技术骨干。我不知道他们有多少人逃了出来，但只要对照现在幸存的人数，应该可以整理出具体的损失情况。我会尽全力协助你们的工作。”  
如果米尔斯知道自己正努力践行自己的职责，他会感到满意吧——林奇如此想着。  
而站在走廊中央的弗兰克已经没了林奇·道格拉斯那样的底气。他攥着拳头，只觉得内心涌起一股又一股翻卷的巨浪。  
他不在的这段时间，米尔斯身上究竟发生了什么？

手术结束之后，弗兰克隔着重症监护室的玻璃窗，久久地注视着依旧处于昏迷状态的米尔斯。连接起身体与医疗器械的复杂管道，伴随呼吸微微起伏的胸膛，仪器上显示的数字和跳动的线条，证明米尔斯·弗雷泽还活着。  
他们这类人的命总是很硬。  
情况稳定下来之后，米尔斯被转到了单人病房，唯一的问题就是他何时醒来。一直待在他身边的弗兰克松了一口气，但悬在心头的巨石依旧没有落下。  
几个月前的叙利亚，他其实已经救过米尔斯一命。不到五分钟的接触，一方意识模糊，一方乔装打扮，他们甚至连句话都没说过，米尔斯更是无从知晓对方的身份。  
这件事先按下不表。  
坐在米尔斯病床边的感觉十分不妙。弗兰克害怕的不是米尔斯不会醒来，而是他会在自己毫无防备的情况下突然醒来。仅仅是看着对方黯淡的金发，苍白的皮肤，以及和几年前相比更加消瘦的身躯，弗兰克就感觉自己是内心有愧的。  
床头柜上的金属托盘里盛着米尔斯入院时身上的个人物品。银堡大厦的通行证，挂着“情报统计局 战略规划工作组组长”头衔的工作证，驾照之类杂七杂八的证件，以及几张美金和银行卡。除此之外，还有米尔斯一直挂在身上的金属身份牌——一枚属于他自己，一枚属于弗兰克。  
这无疑使弗兰克更加内疚。  
病房里只有他们两个人。马里奥毕竟也是个伤员，需要治疗和休息；银堡事件后，训练局和情报统计局都忙成一团，日内瓦总部方面也正派来驰援的人手。短期内，没有人会打扰暂时闲下来的弗兰克。  
他已经在米尔斯身边守了二十多个小时。伏在床边小憩时，弗兰克小心翼翼地不让自己直接碰到米尔斯正在输液的手，仿佛最简单的碰触都会让细沙堆砌的堡垒分崩离析。  
弗兰克很清楚自己在害怕什么。放到过去，在米尔斯面前坦率地承认这个弱点，大概会被对方嘲笑吧。  
据医护人员的说明，米尔斯的生命体征十分平稳，恢复意识只是时间问题。相比之下，最大的困难还在后头。  
银堡爆炸案中，米尔斯永远失去了他的右腿。无法像以往那样正常行动，不得不承受灾难后的精神创伤，还要面对他人或同情或讶异的目光，这都是米尔斯很难容忍的。Sotopia持有的尖端技术中包括人体义肢，这自然可以在物质层面弥补米尔斯残损的身体，可另一种痛苦并没有那么容易被驱除。  
正当弗兰克安静地凝视沉睡中的米尔斯，有人轻轻推开了病房的门。弗兰克不满地转过头去，却发现打开门的是安托万·图雷。  
这只老狐狸果然从日内瓦飞过来了。  
弗兰克立即站起身，眼神顿时变得犀利起来。神情严肃的安托万却无视弗兰克十分不友好的态度，自顾自走到米尔斯床边，低头审视对方的情况。从他微蹙的眉心与紧抿的唇角不难判断，一直器重的心腹在这次事件中意外遭受重创，这并不是安托万希望看到的。  
重伤员需要静养，所以弗兰克没有在病房里发泄怒火。“安托万·图雷，”他用压低的声音直呼对方的名字，手指了指门外。“我有事要问你。”

因为还没到要死的时候，所以根本没有“濒死体验”可言，更没有走马观花地回顾一生——这是意识在一片旷野中游荡的米尔斯产生的第一感想。  
他感觉自己正漫无目的地向前走。无论朝着哪一个方向，眼前的风景总是黯淡且雷同的。无论是天空、荒原、河流，还是遥不可及的地平线，都泛着旧照片般的深棕色。  
那是他记忆的颜色。  
他就这么向前走着。梦境中健全的身体感觉不到疲惫和痛苦，内心却也感觉不到一丝接近愉快的情绪，就连悲哀和愤怒都无从谈起。  
米尔斯知道自己是谁，知道自己经历了什么，甚至知道自己刚刚失去了一部分肢体。可在这片孤寂的空间里，这些东西似乎已经无法触动他的心弦。  
天色开始暗下来，他的脚步也开始变得沉重，仿佛被淤泥抓住了鞋底。  
是雨。  
米尔斯停下了脚步。他低下头，发现自己的双手、袖口、肩上、乃至鞋边都浸着触目的暗红，贫瘠干裂的土地底下缓缓渗出粘稠的血流。  
他正沐浴在血雨之中。  
天空中没有闪电，耳畔没有响起雷鸣，只有吞没了一切的死寂。可米尔斯似乎还能听见渺远的枪炮声，眼前千篇一律的枯燥野境也在一瞬间幻化成被战火摧毁的城镇废墟的模样。  
他停顿了一下，又开始苦修者式的无法终止的前行。  
洗掉一身血迹的，是不知何时开始飘扬的大雪。风很大，却听不见风声。就像感觉不到疼痛一样，米尔斯没有感觉到寒冷。  
——再往前走的话，你可能会后悔的。  
米尔斯突然听见背后传来自己的声音。他猛地转过身，只看见另一个米尔斯·弗雷泽的幻影伫立在不远处，风雪间看不清面目，只能看出那泛着棕色的幻影如同褪色的照片，与他身处的雪原格格不入。  
他马上明白了：那正是过去的自己。  
可没来得及继续思考，来自过去的幻影突然从米尔斯的眼前消失，一股无形的力量往他的手里塞了一把枪，枪口还散着子弹出膛后的热气，无数杂乱的声音在他耳边炸开。  
——永远不要感情用事。  
——你是为什么而战的？  
——人是一种很容易被取悦，又很难被满足的生物。  
还有那个冬天，他无法忘记的一句话：我在索契等你。  
握枪的右手正在颤抖。这一次，米尔斯意识到了自己的情感波动。他缓缓转回身去，想要继续这没有终点的旅途，只见被厚重积雪覆盖的荒原上凭空出现了一片熊熊燃烧的火焰。  
就在这时，有人从背后用冰冷的手蒙住了他的双眼。  
“没错，就是这样。记住这一幕，把它刻进你的心脏。”  
说话的人紧紧握着米尔斯持枪的右手，如同操控一个没有生命的傀儡。枪口缓缓上移，划过被遮挡视野后陷入的黑暗，又向内一转，最终抵上米尔斯的胸口。  
“——然后，为此牺牲你曾珍视的一切。”  
顺从那人的动作、对着自己的心脏扣动扳机的同时，米尔斯突然认出了对方的声音。

麻醉效果已经退去，从伤口向大脑渗透的疼痛将米尔斯拉出了冗长的梦境。  
他的第一反应是需要镇痛剂，又否定了这个想法——疼痛可以忍耐，但思考更重要。  
米尔斯缓慢地睁开双眼，一点点适应外界的光线，等待模糊的视野变得清晰。现在病房里只有他一个人，淡绿色的窗帘拉开了一半，阳光和阴影的分界线弯曲着投在墙上。  
幻肢的疼痛逐渐鲜明，但身体就像是被绑上巨石、沉在海中，没有一点动弹的力气。米尔斯动了动还插着输液管的右手，发现手边的一块床铺上还存留着不属于自己的温度。他艰难地移动视线，看向搁在床边的椅子。  
很显然，直到刚才都有人待在米尔斯的病床边，而米尔斯已经猜到了在这里的人会是谁。  
疲惫而空洞的眼神重新投向空白的天花板，那双清亮且锐利的蓝眼睛此刻就像是干涸的冰窟。不是因为身体的残缺，而是因为一些别的东西。  
就在不久前，米尔斯对马里奥表达过自己的恐惧：他不知道自己究竟是执着于弗兰克，还是弗兰克为他营造的幻象。  
现在，他不曾想过、也最为害怕的情况发生了。  
迫使他以这种姿态走到今天的幻象被骤然打破的瞬间，米尔斯突然意识到，他已经不再执着于弗兰克了。


	60. 毁约

和安托万·图雷吵架绝对不是一件有趣的事，而且会显得自己很愚蠢。就算逞了一时口舌之快，最后吃亏的还是自己——弗兰克早在几年前就学到了这一点。然而，虽然他不再年轻，但只要扯到米尔斯，即使对面是安托万，弗兰克还是会忍不住意气用事。  
就像现在这样。  
医院的天台视野广阔、空气清新，气氛却因两个人的对峙显得紧张起来。  
“你说我破坏了事前的约定？”安托万冷笑着抬起头。“恐怕不见得吧。被排除出猎隼部队的时候，他选了我这边，不然他只能挂着某个虚职浑浑噩噩地混日子，恐怕迟早会死在自己手里；我让他去做战略规划，是因为他想要权力，想要回到可以接触那次事件的情报圈里。就算是你说的那几个‘特殊任务’，米尔斯也没有拒绝过，他甚至用类似的方式拓展了自己的情报来源，我只是假装不知道罢了。硬要说的话，直到银堡爆炸案发生前，米尔斯走的每一段路都是他自己选的，我只是提供了几个选项而已。”  
面对安托万的“诡辩”，弗兰克自知落了下风。但他还是摇了摇头，语气粗暴地反驳：“不要偷换概念！你明显是趁人之危，利用他达成自己的目的。”  
安托万抱起手臂，毫不客气地瞪了回去：“我向你承诺的是米尔斯的生命安全，而不是他的心理健康——这应该是你的责任。不然你把我当什么了，多事的老母亲吗？”  
弗兰克不满地“啧”了一声。  
为完成潜伏任务而“假死”之前，他曾向安托万承诺：不会向任何人透露自己存活的消息。作为条件，弗兰克要求安托万答应他两件事：确保米尔斯的生命安全，以及不强迫他执行任何性质的任务。  
从某种意义上说，安托万并没有食言，至多钻了概念上的空子。米尔斯确实还活着——让他失去右腿的爆炸对所有人而言都是意外；他也确实没有强迫米尔斯做任何事——不需要以权压人，只要找对方向，技巧性的劝诱就能起到足够的效果，而安托万很清楚米尔斯的弱点在哪。  
所以，安托万甚至有底气对弗兰克这么说：“是的，在隐瞒米尔斯这件事上，你我是共犯，或许我的责任还更大些。但如果你现在去问米尔斯，问他以后怎么打算，他的选择很可能不会让你满意。你可以去试一试。”  
“等等，难道你还想接着利用他吗？像以前那样把他当成排除异己的工具？”弗兰克又一次被激怒了。如果安托万再说出什么过分的话，他很可能控制不住自己上手打人的冲动。  
“不，恐怕不会了。”安托万马上回答。“他的身体变成这样，对我来说也是重大的损失，这在我的意料之外。这句是真话。”  
弗兰克转过身去，快步走向离开天台的通道。他头也不回地说：“我不会允许你这么做。”  
安托万微微眯着眼睛，脸上的神情并不轻松。他远远回了一句：“你怎么知道他不是在利用我达成自己的目的呢？”  
真这样扯下去就没完没了了。像是惧怕安托万再次咬住他的死穴，弗兰克迅速离开了能听到对方说话的范围。

米尔斯的身体刚恢复到能勉强坐起来的程度，安托万就带来了不适合让需要静养的伤患听到的消息。  
“……天窗系统就这么毁了？”米尔斯抬起眼，憔悴的面容倒是没流露多少震惊的神色。他是在银堡大厦下眼睁睁看着第二次爆炸发生的。  
安托万坐在病床边，神色如常：“是啊。不过林奇·道格拉斯等参加讨论会的那部分技术人员还活着，加上原始算法的备份，他们还是可以重建天窗，只是这需要很多时间和人力。”  
米尔斯轻轻摇了摇头：“其他人呢？我的手下还没有告诉我具体的伤亡情况。”  
“这就是问题所在。”安托万的语气沉了下来。“有证据表明，事件发生时留在银堡大厦的人里，有相当一部分管理天窗系统的技术人员失踪了。准确说，他们是在两次爆炸的间隙被袭击者带走的。提前出现在地下车库的两辆救护车，对吧？弗兰克手下从大厦附近找到的监控视频证实了这一点。”  
听到弗兰克名字的瞬间，米尔斯的表情显然变了。但他马上压制住涌起的情绪，现在不是谈那种事情的时候：“关于袭击者的身份，您有什么想法吗？”米尔斯问。  
安托万摊开手：“不，目前还没有组织宣称对此负责，现场也没有发现有用的物证——银堡被烧成那样，基本上是作废了。不过接下来的事情也和你没什么关系，我会另组人手进行调查。我倒想看看是哪个兔崽子在挑衅我。”  
因为你现在是派不上用场的受害者，别添乱就不错了——就算安托万不这么直说，米尔斯也能猜到对方的意思。  
“就在事件发生前，大厦里出现过像是装修工的可疑人员，”米尔斯突然说道。“我跟接待处要过他们的项目申请和通行人员名单。但没来得及查收，爆炸就发生了。”  
安托万眯起了眼睛：“你的判断恐怕是正确的。”他从随身公文包里掏出两张照片，递给米尔斯。“这是负责银堡大厦日常事务的部门主任，事发一个小时后，他被发现死在自己的住处；这是银堡大厦的监控室，如你所见，监控设备和存放的录像都被烧了个精光，现在我们能调用的‘黑匣子’竟都来自银堡之外。”  
米尔斯将照片递回安托万：“也就是说，这不是一起简单的恐怖袭击。他们里应外合、目标明确，就是冲着天窗系统来的，第一次爆炸只是为了瘫痪其余楼层的反应力量，给真正的行动制造机会。”  
“但如果只是想破坏这个系统，他们没必要绑架我们的技术人员。”安托万叹了口气。“最坏的可能性，就是他们打算利用这批人质另造一个‘天窗’，并用在与Sotopia相反的方向。”  
“……这种事情是随便就能做到的吗？”如果真是如此，Sotopia的敌人恐怕不可小觑。  
“谁知道呢。”安托万将照片收进公文包，顺便整了整自己的袖口。“聊点别的吧，比如弗兰克·迈尔桑德。你应该知道他的事了。”  
“他果然来过了。”  
“弗兰克在这里待了很久。你昏迷的时间里，他几乎没离开过医院。”却在米尔斯醒来后自顾自地逃离对方的视野。  
米尔斯瞥了安托万一眼，又移开了视线。  
“不用回避这个话题。现在告诉你真相也无所谓了：没错，我从一开始就知道内幕，那场‘骗局’是我和弗兰克合作的成果，目的是让那辆车上的作战人员从你们的视野中消失，以便用新的身份执行另一项任务。至于把你调离猎隼部队，则包括我个人的考量。”  
“……”  
“你尽可以怨恨我，怨恨弗兰克，甚至是中心议事会——任务是他们提出来的，弗兰克等人现在也是直属议事会的特别行动小组，我只负责提供具体方案。不过有一点你可以相信：我从来没打算让你白白送死，或是刻意让你远离权力中心。相反，我不止一次提醒过你，你有着比工具更重要的价值。”安托万将可以向对方坦白的消息和盘托出。  
米尔斯地将放空的视线重新聚焦在安托万脸上，以判断对方所说是否属实：“您的目的到底是什么？”  
安托万苦笑着，下沉的眼神中带有捉摸不透的更接近人情味的东西：“这当然不是做慈善。我不可能为任何人的未来铺路架桥，包括你。别误解我的意思：你的确有可能从我手里接过协会的情报部门，这一天迟早会到来。换言之，你算是我的接班人。但是，别指望我像个好导师一样什么都教给你——我在意的不是你，而是我手里的‘资产’。现在，你也该说出自己真实的想法了。”  
“我——”米尔斯看着窗外，清脆的鸟鸣之于都市是罕见的奢侈品。“大概会永远恨着您吧，图雷先生。”  
“嗯，我并不意外。”  
“不过这不妨碍我继续为Sotopia工作。至于弗兰克，”米尔斯垂下头。“我知道他那么做的正当性，但是我不可能原谅他。幸运的是，我已经不像过去那么软弱了。”

“我不可能原谅他。”  
走到米尔斯病房门口的时候，弗兰克正好听见了这句话。明明是意料之中的结果，他依旧觉得像有一双冰冷的手死死扼住自己的喉咙。如果那时拒绝了安托万提出的任务，事情绝不可能变成这样——不对，假设过去是没有意义的，他很清楚这一点。  
安托万离开病房时，正好和弗兰克打了个照面。  
“真巧啊。”安托万皮笑肉不笑地打了个招呼，随即离开了弗兰克的视线。  
坐在床上的米尔斯看起来很平静，甚至平静得不合常理。头上缠着绷带，病号服下露出的脖颈和手腕显得分外脆弱。  
弗兰克很难形容直面米尔斯的感觉，也不知道该用那一句话开头。打破僵局的反而是米尔斯：“安托万·图雷已经跟我说过了。”  
“你是指哪件事？”弗兰克心中一紧。  
“银堡的失踪人员。你的人没有追上那两辆救护车，对吧。”  
“……是的，”弗兰克没想到米尔斯提的是这一茬。“不过现场调查和其他渠道的追踪取得了一定进展。”他没有透露太多。  
米尔斯只是点了下头。  
对方的沉默反倒加剧了弗兰克的不安：“米尔斯，我——”  
“够了。”米尔斯的肩膀开始微微颤抖。“你是看我太可怜了，过来同情我的吗？还是想从我这听到什么？”  
弗兰克一时语塞。他突然想到，自己如果真的在几年前死去，现在的米尔斯或许就不会如此痛苦。他的再次出现，反而使米尔斯曾经相信的一切化作泡影。  
一句“对不起”显然是不够的，况且弗兰克不确定自己还有道歉的资格。  
“……你可以离开了吗？”  
米尔斯的逐客令让他感到另一种意义的解脱。但正当弗兰克即将走出病房，米尔斯突然叫住了他。  
“弗兰克。”  
他马上回过头。  
撞上对方视线的瞬间，弗兰克突然意识到先前米尔斯一直没有正视他的眼睛，现在才是他们在银堡事件之后的第一次对视。下一秒，米尔斯将某件物品向弗兰克掷去。弗兰克下意识接住，摊开手掌定睛一看，发现那是属于自己的金属身份牌。  
直到不久前，它还和米尔斯的那枚连在一起。  
“我们最好不要再见面了。”米尔斯如此说道。


	61. 复健

量身定制的金属义肢上流动着不属于人体的光泽。没有肌理的柔软，没有血管的搏动，也没有生动的知觉。但是，自右膝以下缺损的部分似乎在另一个维度与米尔斯相连——时不时涌上的疼痛仿佛在提醒他：过去的记忆是无法被摆脱的。米尔斯几乎能感觉到那截已经失去的肢体，但伸手触碰到的只有冰冷的外壳。  
确认义肢合适之后，米尔斯很快就开始了复健。踉跄几步，跌倒，再爬起来，重复以上过程——几乎等于从头开始学走路。双手紧紧抓着用来保持平衡的横杆，手背筋络因用力过度而绷起，指节攥得发白。米尔斯咬着牙，拽着不听使唤的下肢缓慢向前移动，不多时已是大汗淋漓。  
因伤长期卧床导致的肌体无力，新装的金属义肢又没有知觉，身体的重心也跟着改变，像往常那样行走自然困难重重。复健的过程中，他不止一次失去平衡、摔倒在地，把盯在一旁的护工吓得够呛。但当护工准备搀他起来时，米尔斯总是会下意识甩开对方伸来的手。  
“我自己能起来。”米尔斯一边说着，一边抓住身旁的物件，艰难地把自己的身体再次立起来。  
其实，米尔斯很尊重护工的工作——这是对方的职责所在。就像忙着调查银堡事件的安托万，伤刚好就回到猎隼部队、还时不时抽空过来探望自己的马里奥，准备带领剩下的同事重整旗鼓、再造天窗的林奇，各人都有各人的要务。重要的病人在复健时摔倒了，作为一个护工，出现这样的问题已经是失误，及时出手相助更是理所应当。但他没想到的是，米尔斯最抵触的就是他人的帮助，哪怕这种帮助具有道义和责任上的正当性。  
米尔斯突然想起很久以前自己对弗兰克说过的话：除非断了手脚没法再出任务，否则我是不会回来做办公室工作的。  
——操，怎么又是弗兰克。  
他开始强迫自己去想别的人和事。可关于弗兰克的想法只要开了头，就很难收尾。  
自打上次弗兰克从病房离开后，米尔斯就再没见过对方，也没向马里奥或者贝利科娃问起他的情况。按照安托万的说法，弗兰克·迈尔桑德会直接听从中心议事会的秘密指令，自己好像也有相当的自主权，就算再消失个十年八载也很正常，又不关他米尔斯的事。  
至少现在，他不会再去想这些了——大概。  
自我报复似的灌下半杯水，没等紧绷的肌肉完全舒缓，米尔斯又开始练习行走。  
护工想要劝他回去休息：“复健也是有规律的，您应该考虑身体能够承受的上限。”  
“我知道自己能做到什么程度。”米尔斯一句话把他堵了回去。  
“我觉得他说的对，副队长。”  
门口响起另一个人的声音。有些奇怪的口音，木鼓般略显沉闷的声线，只要是上级一律叫头衔的习惯，在米尔斯认识的人里只有一个。他抬头朝声音传来的方向看去。  
不出所料，说话的正是米尔斯在猎隼部队第三小队的手下，威勒。身形高挑的卢旺达裔黑人少见地穿了一身西装，笔直地站在门口，像大多数纪念堂门口都会罗列的石柱。  
米尔斯擦去脸颊上的汗，自嘲着冷笑道：“我早就不是什么副队长了，威勒。”  
威勒低头想了想，又换了个叫法：“弗雷泽先生？”他还是觉得这很拗口。  
“你怎么穿成这个模样，”米尔斯指着威勒那一身笔挺的西装——在他印象中，这个拳击手出身的男人总是穿着猎隼发放的制服或普通的运动衫，显得十分低调。“是谁让你来的？总不会是安托万·图雷把你调来照顾我吧。”  
威勒诚实地回答：“是队长。”  
“马里奥？”  
“不，是迈尔桑德队长。”  
——怎么又是这家伙！  
米尔斯有些生气地扭过头去，沉默了几秒才开口。  
“他的话，应该是‘前’队长吧。”语气十分微妙。  
威勒摸了摸自己的后颈。结合米尔斯的反应，两位前上司之间的复杂关系看来不是他能摆平的范畴，马里奥恐怕也不指望他在其中发挥多少作用。于是，威勒选择做一个有求必应、有问必答，但中规中矩、绝不多嘴的保镖。  
看在威勒的面子上，米尔斯终于同意休息一会儿，护工悄悄松了一口气，随即给二人的对话腾出了空间。威勒扶着米尔斯在一旁的椅子上坐下，在征得对方同意后，又弯下腰小心翼翼地查看金属义肢的情况。“您感觉还好吗？我是指适应义肢的程度。”他关切地问道。  
米尔斯拿起桌上洁白的毛巾，擦去挂在发梢上的汗珠：“这也是那家伙让你问的吗？”  
威勒想了想，推断米尔斯指的还是弗兰克：“不，这是我自己想问的。”  
面对一个真正的老实人，米尔斯终于意识到话里带刺的行为不太好——至少不该对威勒这样。再往前推一些，米尔斯甚至开始反思自己对林奇是不是太苛刻了。  
于是，米尔斯难得坦率地回答了威勒的问题：“说实话，我现在感觉不太好。问题不在于这块铁，而是我自己。”  
“恢复行走机能需要时间，您应该对自己更宽容一点。”  
“这种大道理我自然清楚，只不过……”米尔斯垂下眼。“我对自己的无力感到愤怒。”  
威勒刚开始绞尽脑汁寻找恰当的用于安慰的话语，米尔斯却好像已经结束了短暂的消沉，抛出新的话题：“猎隼，特别是第三小队现在怎么样了？”  
这个问题倒不难回答：“一切正常，短期内没有新任务。队长也已经回到了岗位。对了，贝利科娃刚被调到特别行动小组，就是名义上仍属于支部，实际为中心议事会直属的那个。”  
米尔斯抬起头：“她？”他转念一想，贝利科娃早已不再是当年那个连英文都不太会讲、拎着莫辛纳甘要求陌生人说俄语的小姑娘了，她的能力已经得到了认可，被选中派到新的战场也情有可原。“……是弗兰克·迈尔桑德选的人吧。”  
威勒诚实地点点头。  
“他们那个小组的代号是什么？”米尔斯自己都不知道为何有此一问。  
威勒愣了一下，答道：“污名（Stigma）。”  
米尔斯小声地重复了一遍这个奇怪的名字。“这个名字不太好听啊。”  
“‘正是因为和旧秩序格格不入，我们才被冠以种种污名，用这个带点黑色幽默的名字不是很恰当吗’——这是他说的。”威勒已经学会在米尔斯面前避免直接提到弗兰克的名字。  
——这倒很像他的风格。  
米尔斯忿忿不平地想。

而在洛杉矶的另一个角落，代号“污名”的特别行动小组基地里，弗兰克和贝利科娃正并排坐在显示器前，目光灼灼地盯着监控视频。截取后放大的画面上，是几天前银堡事件中出现过的救护车。在不同路段被拍摄到的画面里，坐在救护车前排的神秘人物都带着口罩，无法判断真实身份。当天洛杉矶各地报告的假警更是严重分散了警力，导致两辆高度可疑的救护车就这么消失在偌大的城市中。  
“老师啊。”贝利科娃斟酌许久才说话。  
“嗯？”  
“调查银堡事件应该是情报统计局的工作吧。”  
“是啊。”  
“我们现在是直接听命于中心议事会，对吧。”  
“没错。”  
“那我们和情报统计局已经没什么关系了吧。”  
“你说得对。”  
贝利科娃指着桌上从交通部门备份来的录像带，录像带外壳上还用便签标注着保密等级：“所以我们正在干职权外的事？”她热爱寻找真相，想为爆炸案的受害者主持正义，但和绕着看过无数次的物证兜圈子相比，她更喜欢直来直往的正面对决。  
弗兰克点起一支烟：“不，我们正在消遣时间，顺便给安托万·图雷帮忙。”他抬起头，两眼直勾勾地盯着天花板，突然猛地向后倒去，把身体重心全部交给柔软的沙发靠背。“啊，米尔斯再不原谅我的话我要死了。”  
“这种话在我面前说多少次也是没有用的，老师。”贝利科娃插着腰，无奈地叹了口气。如果是马里奥，可能还会结合自己的情感经验、居高临下地教育一通，但这和她的性格不符。所以，贝利科娃只是从房间角落的冰箱里摸出两瓶度数不高的啤酒——现在不是喝伏特加的时候——把其中一瓶递给弗兰克。“‘最好先保持距离’，这可是您自己说的。”  
“也是我咎由自取。”  
贝利科娃耸耸肩，对此不置可否。虽然还是很在意弗兰克和米尔斯的事，但她知道什么东西更重要：“情报统计局那边说，除确定遇难的142人以外，还有19人失踪，应该就是被救护车带走的那批技术人员。除了天窗系统的数据库，银堡大厦的其他部分并没有被彻底破坏，勘查难度也没那么大，不存在死亡但尚未发现尸体的情况。您说，我们接下来该追查那19名人质，还是从被灭口的死者那儿入手？”  
“都不是。”  
“诶？”贝利科娃咽下一口略显寡淡的啤酒，疑惑地抬起头。  
“那都是情报统计局的工作，”弗兰克把烟摁进烟灰缸。“我们直接处决凶手。”  
贝利科娃没有掩饰自己的困惑：“我不明白您的意思。”  
弗兰克站起身，关掉眼前静止的视频窗口，有条不紊地收起摊在桌面的现场照片和打印材料：“我的意思是这方面的调查可以到此为止了。Sotopia的敌对组织当中，有能力调动这么多资源、直接破坏天窗系统的并不多。但无论哪一个是真正的凶手，我们迟早会有和他们对决的一天。为协会铲除挡在面前的所有障碍，这就是我们的战斗方式。”


	62. 新生

令整个洛杉矶人心惶惶的恐袭风波尚未平息，米尔斯住院疗养、弗兰克选择退出的同时，情报统计局针对爆炸案的调查仍在继续。但无论集中多少力量，与洛杉矶警方和FBI也达成了难得的协作，在中断的线索面前，他们能取得的成果依然有限。越是往细处追究，安托万越觉得银堡事件中的水很深，其中牵扯的势力恐怕已经超越了普通的恐怖组织。  
一个星期后，几个摄影爱好者在距离洛杉矶近百公里的废弃公路边上发现了两辆救护车。除了人质留下的少量指纹，调查人员没有发现任何有效的信息。从大厦失踪的19人如同落进海洋的一抔水，自此彻底从人们的视野中消失，而这也成了银堡事件最大的谜团。  
对公众而言，替事件中的死难者哀悼之余，一起从头至尾都笼罩在迷雾中的案件无疑是流言的温床。但从另一个角度看，流言反而成了Sotopia最好的伪装。  
被爆炸加纵火洗礼了一遍的银堡大厦自此成为另类的地标，突兀地伫立在现代城市血管般的的车流与形似骨架的街区之间。过不了多久，就会有其他公司在同一个地方重建一幢新的大楼，只是那时它已经没了“银堡”的名字。  
“财大气粗”的协会很快为一度无家可归的Sotopia驻美机构安排了新的去处：离银堡不远的复兴大厦。在那之前，复兴大厦只是尚未投入使用的银堡的“双胞胎”。当然，“复兴”这个名字是在银堡事件后才起的，颇有些纪念和祈愿的意味。

米尔斯出院时，安托万就是从复兴大厦赶去医院的；而弗兰克因为忙于特别行动小组的任务，正处在半失踪的状态。  
当然，如果弗兰克真的跑到医院接人，米尔斯看到后多半会直接回病房再住两天——他们两个都很清楚这一点。为避免不必要的麻烦，弗兰克和米尔斯堪称默契地保持着距离。  
这种“默契”倒是让旁人相当难受，尤其是一直跟在米尔斯身边的威勒。  
银堡事件发生时还是夏季，米尔斯出院已是入冬时节。几个月来，威勒看着米尔斯从没法自己站稳到拄着手杖健步如飞，甚至从安托万那里要回了配枪挂在腰间，也从米尔斯那或多或少听出了他对于弗兰克的态度。威勒本人并不擅长调解纠纷（除了用物理方式劝架），甚至不太清楚自己的前队长和前副队长之间近十年来千丝万缕的复杂关系。所以在大多数情况下，尽管马里奥和神出鬼没的贝利科娃会从他这了解关于米尔斯的情况，威勒还是保持了最大程度的沉默。  
弗兰克对此感到十分满意。  
按照安托万的说法，“战略规划工作组”就是给米尔斯准备的；直到他康复出院，这个部门的运作才真正恢复正常。安托万依旧把米尔斯当成最重要的心腹、情报统计局实际的二把手，只是再没有安排他干任何见不得人的脏活——一部分是因为身体的残缺，一部分则是因为米尔斯的公开身份已经不适合做这些事。况且，现在的米尔斯也不会像以往那样，机器般驯顺地听从他的每一个命令。  
第一次踏进复兴大厦时，米尔斯的身影连同手杖敲击大理石地板的声音就吸引了足够的注意。即便是与他共事过的老同事，也从未意识到这个英国人的存在感竟会如此之强。如果说米尔斯是安托万的影子，那么威勒就是米尔斯的影子。近卫魁梧的身影一直跟着米尔斯移动，像一面坚韧的盾牌，无形中强化了这种近乎突兀的存在感。  
“搞情报工作的最好不要太显眼，”安托万对此作出过评价。但在对着米尔斯上下打量一番之后，他又补上了半句话。“不过这样倒是更合适你。”  
一场爆炸夺走了米尔斯的右腿，打破了他维持几年的执念，也在某种程度上迫使他开始了新的生活。  
米尔斯想，他的新生活终于不会有弗兰克·迈尔桑德之类的干扰因素了。  
但是，事实真的如此吗？  
他同时质问自己。

除了担任助手和保镖，威勒还负责开车接送米尔斯上下班。当然，在尚未适应义肢的一段时间里，米尔斯的日常生活一度很成问题——并不是所有家具都会考虑到主人行动不便这一点，过去可以忽略不计的细节也变得困难重重。就比如米尔斯不得不放弃淋浴的习惯，改成卸下义肢再去泡澡。清晨醒来时，他也曾几次忘了自己没法离开义肢和手杖行动，拖着一截空荡荡的裤管翻倒在床边。  
待这一切步上正轨，米尔斯也就不需要在遇到问题时做足心理建设，再给威勒打电话、让他带上备用钥匙过来帮忙。  
平心而论，威勒是一个很理想的助手：话和表情不多，且足够机警。给米尔斯当驾驶员时，威勒也会主动聊起一些杂事，比如第三小队的老同事在猎隼的近况，其他部门的工作进展，以及接下来的日程安排，但基本不会触及米尔斯不愿意谈论的话题。  
其实米尔斯也设想过，如果弗兰克把贝利科娃或者马里奥安排到自己身边，他可能会第二天就把人打发回去。由此看来，弗兰克的确很了解米尔斯的脾性——他心不甘情不愿地承认了这一点。  
“送到这里就可以了。”坐在后排的米尔斯对威勒说道。  
威勒透过后视镜看了一眼米尔斯的情况。和以往一样，无论是否处于工作状态都摆着那幅冷峻严肃的表情，光看脸根本不知道他在想什么。  
称职的司机又看了看窗外。冬天的洛杉矶正飘起绵密的雨雾，刚入夜的大都市亮起的各色霓虹灯被雨水浸润，连同水中的倒影在行人身侧、车流间和楼宇的叶脉上流淌，如同一经触碰就会支离破碎的幻梦。  
威勒提醒米尔斯：“外面在下雨。”而且雨像是越下越大，大概要到半夜才停。离米尔斯住的地方还有一定距离，虽然不远，但步行需要几分钟。  
米尔斯拿过车上的备用伞，看来打定主意要在这里下车。他对威勒说：“我顺路喝杯咖啡。”和在咖啡馆消磨时间不同，米尔斯奉行的是“喝完一杯咖啡就走”主义。  
“又要熬夜吗？”威勒苦笑道。  
刚打开车门的米尔斯先撑起伞，再拿过搭在座位边的手杖，踏出车门后缓缓站稳。他点了下头：“我已经习惯了。明天见。”  
“明天见，弗雷泽先生。”  
乘车的时候因为隔着玻璃窗，雨声总是模模糊糊听不真切；一个人撑着伞走在人行道上，嘈杂的夜雨便裹着尖锐的凉意席卷而来。雨滴砸在伞面的水声十分密集，习惯之后反而像是助眠的白噪音。米尔斯呼吸着周身湿润的空气，拄杖的手上挂满了飘进伞底的雨水，穿在西装外的灰色大衣稍微削弱了日渐强烈的寒意。他住的地方同样属于Sotopia名下的产业，平常见不到什么人，安静得像是中学生会添油加醋描绘一番的都市传说，只有入夜亮起的灯才能证实每扇窗背后个人生活的存在。  
楼前有一段带雨棚的长廊。米尔斯把收起的伞和手杖握在一起，用空出的左手掏出手机——他突然想起需要和安托万提前确认的事项。  
“图雷先生，是我。……没错，关于下星期的会议……”  
他边走边说，手杖底端敲击地面的声音和长廊外的雨声交杂。  
“……对美国本土的评估已经完成了百分之八十，但是手头还差一些关键数据。……议事会比较感兴趣的部分？嗯，我会提前标注出来。”  
电话那头，安托万笑着让他“稍微放松些”，“不要让自己太紧张”。  
“我没有紧张。”米尔斯面无表情地回应。  
“是吗，这样就好。”安托万说道。“啊，还有一件事，猎隼方面也会派代表过来参加，应该会根据你们的战略报告调整自己的任务方向。”  
“派谁来都是一样的吧。”  
“他们都是聪明人，我倒是信得过。话说回来，你是不是有段时间没和弗兰克见面了？”  
对于安托万故意挑起的话头，米尔斯假装毫不在意：“好像是吧。”  
安托万似乎笑了一下：“我都有点想念他了。不知道特别行动小组下一个准备打谁的主意，你最好也了解了解他们的动向。”  
“您是故意的吧，光是应付手上的工作我就——”  
米尔斯的话刚说到一半，就因眼前所见戛然而止。他握着手机停在原地，只意味深长地说了句“说谁就来谁，您真该去买彩票”，随即挂断了电话。  
大楼门口的台阶上坐着一个人。路灯在雨中有些昏暗，但足够照亮那人的身形和面容。米尔斯自然一眼就认出了对方：那张令他痛恨的脸，除了弗兰克·迈尔桑德还会有谁。  
米尔斯就这么站在离弗兰克两米远的地方，居高临下地盯着他，手中的伞还在往下滴水。  
“我不是说过不要再见面了吗。”米尔斯冷冷地说。紧接着，他收回淬满毒的视线，打算无视对方直接进门，烦躁的情绪连带着手杖发出比平时急促的敲击声。  
就在这时，弗兰克站了起来。他习惯性地想要抓住米尔斯的手腕，给自己争取说话的空间，却被一把挡开。米尔斯突然松开手，雨伞和手杖落向地面，后背因重心失衡撞上墙壁的瞬间，他飞快地从怀里掏出枪，枪口直指弗兰克的眉心，动作熟练精准。  
拔枪时，米尔斯什么话都没说，只是用冰冷的眼神警告弗兰克：现在，你的生死掌握在我的手里，最好想清楚自己行为的后果。  
但出乎米尔斯的意料，弗兰克并没有后退，反倒向前半步，让枪口直接抵上自己的额头。  
“如果你真的想杀我，”弗兰克的声音格外冷静。“那就动手吧。”


	63. 幻痛

因为一直挂在紧贴衬衫的枪套内，米尔斯配枪的枪口并不是冰冷的，反而带着一点似有似无的体温。枪口紧紧抵在弗兰克的眉心，只需要一发子弹，“砰——”，一条生命将会就此终结。  
如果是在战场上，这是再简单不过的动作，他也已经重复过了无数遍。但是现在，自己真能这么做吗？  
米尔斯的内心深处希望弗兰克能给他一个停手的理由，反击也好，投降也好，都是一个动作、一句话的事。然而，眼前的男人只是维持着同样的姿势，原本想触碰米尔斯的双手悬在空中，又缓缓垂下，显露出不打算对抗的姿态，却又没有把自己的身体从枪口前移开。  
周围的空气仿佛因二人对峙而静止，就连嘈杂的雨声都像被按下了暂停键。两双因种种经历变得疲倦麻木的眼睛对视着，一人带着遗憾，一人带着怨恨，不同的情感在眼神交汇间无言地博弈着。  
“……是你赢了。”米尔斯先低下了头。他握枪的手缓缓向后撤，食指勾着扳机护环转了两圈，接着把枪收回了枪套。“在这里杀人会很麻烦。”  
弗兰克突然想到，自己已经很久没见过米尔斯这样转枪了，那是他最喜欢的场景之一。  
米尔斯把身体的重心交给背后冰冷坚硬的墙体，抱起手臂，抬眼看向弗兰克，视线中带有显而易见的敌意：“为什么找我？你现在应该很忙吧。”  
弗兰克后退一步，弯腰捡起落在地面的手杖和雨伞递给米尔斯，但后者并没有接。他叹了口气，低声说道：“我仔细想过了，还是决定过来见你一面。”  
“事到如今，已经没什么好说的。我知道前因后果，你可以省去那些托辞了。”  
“我不是来请求你的原谅。而且现在就算是认错，你也不会买账的吧。”  
米尔斯的眼神动了一下：“你我各司其职，仅此而已，也不该掺杂其他东西。”  
弗兰克低下头，勉强翘起的嘴角显出几分苦涩：“……你说得对，一开始就应该是这样的。”  
雨还在下，潮湿的空气令米尔斯感到幻肢的疼痛似乎再度袭来，握住自己上臂的手指下意识收紧。再度开口时，他的声音带上了难以察觉的颤抖：“……时至今日，我还是会产生一种错觉，仿佛这条右腿依然存在，它用痛苦反复提醒我‘必须为了某些事物不择手段地活下去’。不只是真切存在的肉体的痛苦，还有那种绝望和恐惧。这是你的错，弗兰克·迈尔桑德，是你虚假的死亡让我的痛苦失去了价值。”  
米尔斯的控诉令弗兰克一时无话。他确信无论说什么都不会让米尔斯感到宽慰，毫无分量的道歉也只会带来反面效果。  
“过来见你，或许只是想给自己一个交代吧。你说得对，我们都有各自的职责。”弗兰克苦笑道。“我接到了新的任务。按照议事会的说法，这次行动很危险，不确定能不能活着回来。所以——”  
弗兰克深吸一口气，接着说：“我特意过来跟你报备一声。这次没有假死的把戏，如果收到什么死讯，应该就是真的了。要是活了下来，那就另计。”  
米尔斯愣住了：“喂，你这家伙……”  
“同样的事情不会发生第二次。相信我，米尔斯。”  
又是这样的声音和表情，总是容易让人想要相信他所说的话，或是让人确信他所说的一定是事实。米尔斯对依旧习惯性地轻信着弗兰克的自己感到深恶痛绝。  
从数秒的沉默中回过神来，米尔斯从弗兰克手里夺过属于自己的手杖和雨伞，刚踉跄着勉强站稳就撞开面前的弗兰克，头也不回地往楼里走去。  
“你是死是活和我没有半点关系。”  
毫不意外的回答。弗兰克看着那个急着从自己眼前离开的黑色背影，又一次喊出对方的名字：“米尔斯——”  
米尔斯没有回头，反而走得更快了些。  
“——对不起。”  
简短的单词混着潮湿的雨声，听起来像是过去无数个梦境尽头的幻觉，传进脑海时却又如此真切。  
一回到公寓，米尔斯就把自己扔到了沙发上，仰头瞪着天花板发呆，过了好一会才回过神。他拖着似乎比以往沉重的金属义肢进了浴室，因为心里有事，卸下义肢的动作迟缓了不少，就连泡澡的时间都比以往长了一半。  
他披着毛巾离开浴室，坐在窗台上把头发擦干。小客厅的灯只亮了一半，靠近窗的一边仍映着属于夜幕的蓝紫色。米尔斯住的楼层不高，路灯照出的树影会透过窗帘打在墙壁和天花板上，边缘模糊、形状奇诡的阴影像极了他此刻的心境。  
米尔斯随手拉开窗帘向下看去，发现弗兰克还站在长廊与大楼入口连接的位置，注视着自己所在的方向。  
距离略远，光线昏暗，米尔斯看不清弗兰克的表情。他想起一个多小时前和弗兰克并不愉快的接触。那个时候，除了在门口长时间等候沾上的夜雨的湿气，弗兰克身上好像还带着血和硝烟的味道。  
那个男人到底是来干什么的？  
——同样的事情不会发生第二次。  
在对自己说“对不起”的时候，弗兰克究竟在想什么？  
米尔斯不愿意再想下去了。他猛地拉上窗帘，挡住窗外最后一点路灯的微光。

和弗兰克的短暂对话仿佛只是交错的情感编织而成的一个梦。第二天，雨已经停了，太阳照常升起，威勒还是会和以往一样提前五分钟把车开到指定位置等米尔斯过来，每个人都依旧过着循规蹈矩、平淡无奇的生活。  
为下一年确定战略方向的内部会议上，猎隼方面派来的是米尔斯不认识的人，不过对他来说没有任何影响——情报统计局负责对既有的情报进行分析和预测，米尔斯负责的部门以此为基础、为之后的行动作出规划，猎隼部队则是刀尖、是枪炮，是用具体行动确保每一步计划落进现实的武器。只要这个事实没有改变，他们就能像机器一样准确高效地运转。  
银堡事件也给Sotopia带来了颇有讽刺意味的另一种影响：由于事情发生在洛杉矶，被渗透利用的大厦管理方难辞其咎，与之关系密切的美国方面因此被迫向协会做出让步，协会在美国的行动权限反而增加了。  
会议结束后，米尔斯照常回到自己的办公室。威勒跟在他身后，沉默得像石雕的影子。  
只要闲下来，弗兰克说过的话就会在米尔斯脑海中响起，他甚至开始反思自己是不是跑得太快，错过了对方没来得及说的其他东西。这些想法倒是不妨碍他快速地阅读摞成堆的各类文件、指挥下属核对最新情报、起草新的行动计划，就好像公务归一个脑，私人生活归另一个脑。  
“威勒。”  
“怎么了？弗雷泽先生。”威勒放下手中的报纸，顺手叠成齐齐整整的长方块。他侧过上半身，看着正埋头于文件工作的米尔斯，等待上司的指示，或是上司抛出的用于简短放松的闲聊话题。  
“你和以前的战友还有联系吗？特别是已经不在猎隼的。”米尔斯眼睛都没抬一下，好像只是随口一问。  
米尔斯在办公桌前忙碌的时候，威勒通常坐在办公室中央的沙发上，用同一个正襟危坐的姿势连续待几个小时，要么和茶几上的咖啡杯对视，要么手里拿一本书或者最新的报刊，视线以固定的顺序扫过每一行文字，再以固定的速度翻到下一页。除非有吩咐他去做的事，不然威勒能像大型摆件一样在一个位置从上班待到下班，就连米尔斯都为他惊人的耐心和自制力感到意外。  
但这不意味着威勒是木讷迟钝的。在猎隼部队服役几年，就像对手中的武器了如指掌，对身处的战场能够快速作出准确判断，他也学会了阅读形形色色的“人”。正如弗兰克让他照顾米尔斯时，威勒没问选择自己的原因，没问1999年那起事件背后的秘密，也没问弗兰克为什么不和米尔斯开诚布公地谈一谈。  
他只问了一个问题：“副队长有什么特别反感的事物吗？我会尽量回避的。”  
听到威勒的问题，弗兰克不禁哑然失笑——他没看错人，让威勒去米尔斯身边待着正合适。他托着下巴想了一会儿，才答道：“以前是香烟、劣质武器、过于辛辣的食物，还有嘈杂混乱的环境。现在他最反感的……大概是我吧，哈哈。”  
对于后面一句话，威勒没有多嘴，只是默默消化了其中的信息，把它当作“人际关系备忘录”中的一条记在心里。  
因此，在米尔斯问出那句话时，威勒很快就判断出他真正的目的所在。  
——你和以前的战友还有联系吗？特别是已经不在猎隼的。  
米尔斯会突然问起、却又不肯直指名字的，除了弗兰克，大概不会有第二个人。但是，如果真就这么耿直地说出来，就算表面毫无波澜，米尔斯恐怕还是会在心里表示抗拒。  
于是，心照不宣的“正确答案”在威勒嗓子里打了个转，说出口的则变成了更识时务的另一句话：“您是指贝利科娃？”  
反正她和前队长正待在一起，米尔斯肯定也想到了这一层。倒不如说，他那种问法正是希望威勒如此作答，给彼此都留一个台阶。  
“……没错。”  
米尔斯微妙的语气验证了威勒的想法。他认真地回答：“我也有段时间没有听到她的消息，大概正忙吧。不过，那个小组进行的都是秘密行动，我也不方便打听。”  
米尔斯终于停下了手中的笔，揉了揉手腕，轻描淡写地截住话题：“说的也是。”同时，他为自己多余的兴趣感到不满。  
跟弗兰克说要各司其职、互不干涉的，明明是他自己啊。


	64. 纠缠

成功说服自己“不要去想弗兰克的事”之后，米尔斯的确过了几个月的舒坦日子——虽然这种“舒坦”不包括日渐繁重的工作。FBI的人不好对付，特别是打过几年交道的罗伯茨·格里尔特。银堡事件后，米尔斯已经和他切断了除工作外的所有联系。至于协会内部，安托万已经不太过问米尔斯的事，而是放心地把更多的核心工作交给他。  
“您是打算退休了吗？”他曾在下午茶时间不咸不淡地问过一句。  
安托万毫不客气地回敬：“你终于坐不住想要夺权了？我可没老到那个程度。”  
米尔斯低头看着红茶上蒸腾的热气：“不，我没这种恶趣味。”  
等到第二年开春的时候，忙于和协会内外势力打交道、应付种种复杂事务的米尔斯几乎忘了那天夜里弗兰克匪夷所思的承诺。但当弗兰克再次出现在他面前，一切被故意搁置的情感还是潮水般涌上心头。  
因为工作对精神的消耗巨大，午餐后到下午上班之前，米尔斯有时会在办公室的沙发上躺着打盹，威勒特意为此添置了柔软的靠枕和两条羊毛毯。而在对着文字材料熬过一夜、二十几个小时没合眼后，赶在开工前缩在沙发里补眠，自然是再合理不过的事情。  
然而，米尔斯睡眠的天敌之一恰是他过于警惕的本性。  
弗兰克轻轻转动把手、打开门的同时，一向浅眠的米尔斯马上睁眼坐了起来，带着血丝的蓝眼睛直直盯着眼前的不速之客。  
眼前的弗兰克把自己拾掇得很干净，但绑着绷带的左手正悬在胸前，怎么看都是个伤员。他径直走向米尔斯对面的另一张沙发，因为不熟悉办公室里的布局，一不小心碰倒了搭在茶几边上的手杖。手杖落在厚重的地毯上，没有发出一点声音。他充满歉意地看了米尔斯一眼，正打算弯下腰替他捡起东西，却听见米尔斯冰冷的声音。  
“从我的办公室里滚出去。”  
“我可什么都没碰。”  
“你碰了我的门。”  
“你果然还在生我的气。”  
“没有，不要随便高估自己的地位。”  
“那我要怎么做你才能好好地跟我说话？”  
“先把那根手杖放回该在的位置。还是说我难堪的样子反而会让你感觉很兴奋？”  
弗兰克主动示弱：“我的错。”  
因为猜测米尔斯八成不愿意接过他递来的东西，弗兰克把手杖搁在沙发旁伸手就能拿到的地方。“它刚才掉在地上了，我只是帮你拿起来。”他的表情还是那么诚恳，诚恳到米尔斯想要生气的程度。  
米尔斯看着办公室半敞的门：“谁让你进来的？”  
弗兰克十分厚道地把威勒摘了出去：“我自己，”他指了指夹在胸前口袋上的通行证。“你的办公室也没有上锁。”  
米尔斯的视线移动到了弗兰克无法动弹的左手上。他想起前一年冬天对方说过的话，什么和自己“报备”之类可笑的单方面承诺。  
这一次，弗兰克没有毁约。他活着回到了自己的面前，而不是躲在世界的另一个角落孤独地生存或死亡。米尔斯不知道自己该不该为此感到庆幸。他不愿意承认，在看到弗兰克的一瞬间，自己竟像是放下了心里高悬的巨石，一切都恢复了平静。  
这么一来，他也就没有必要拿弗兰克的事情继续扰乱自己的内心了。  
得以正视自己苦痛的米尔斯终于找到了属于自己的答案。  
“……你还活着啊。”分外冷静的他用毫无意义的陈述句为短暂的沉默加码。  
弗兰克愣了一下，苦笑着点点头：“是啊。吃了两颗枪子，勉强捡回了一条命。至少这一次，我没有隐瞒你什么。”  
终于，米尔斯没再不自然地移开视线，弗兰克的目光也一直停留在米尔斯脸上，像是要用无形的画笔沾去那一双眼里的湛蓝。  
察觉到米尔斯内心的变化，弗兰克也收敛了故作轻松的做派：“从拉卡之剑那时算起，我们认识快十年了吧。”  
“是九年又七个月。”纠正的话语脱口而出。  
弗兰克倒是没想到米尔斯把这种事情记得这么牢：“你我上次这么心平气和地对话，又是什么时候来着……”  
“只是我今天心情不错罢了。”  
明明刚才还想把我从办公室里赶出去。弗兰克想。  
“知道吗弗兰克，”此刻米尔斯的声音甚至是云淡风轻的，带着一股决绝的释然。“一开始我的行动确实受到了你的影响，甚至一度以为你的死将使我所做的一切失去价值。但现在，我已经不再执着于你了。”  
当面说出了自己一直以来压抑的想法，米尔斯突然感到前所未有的轻松，仿佛被扼住脖颈的人终于重获了呼吸的权利。  
弗兰克依旧平静地看着他，习惯性的微笑有些苦涩：“这不挺好的吗，”他的声音很真诚，反倒令米尔斯心底一震。“你我都不是做事不计后果的年轻人了。”  
他们确实不再年轻。一切仿佛回到了1994年的原点，差别仅在于弗兰克已不再是那个还带着点艺术情怀的军阀次子，不需要用“军事掮客”身份做伪装，米尔斯也早已脱离了MI6的编制、不再以特工的身份行动。遗憾的是，他们再也无法回到一切刚开始的时候，几年来的种种变故迫使他们寻找另一种不至于互相伤害的相处方式。  
正是因为过度地了解对方，一些原本可以敷衍带过的隐秘危机反倒成了楔进心口的刺，若不尽早除去，将来势必寸步难行。于是，他们心照不宣地选择了“共同的利益”与“共同的牺牲”。既然无法在战场上交托彼此的后背，何不在Sotopia的大旗下继续做只有工作关系的“普通同事”？这样的话，他们不需要个人对个人百分之百的信任，也就不会因起源于“信任”的陈年旧痛再次暗自神伤了。  
“你说过，在工作中掺杂个人情感是一种越界的行为，更何况这种情感已经超过了你我可以控制的程度。或许，还是各自为战更适合我们。你是情报统计局的二把手，而我直接为中心议事会效力，我们的目的和信仰是一致的，这就足够了。”  
再开口时，弗兰克感觉自己找回了跟着父亲和战争贩子们打交道的感觉，不同的是眼前这个坚定又脆弱的男人曾为他牺牲了许多，这是那些中东地区的老主顾永远无法比拟的。  
“合作愉快。”弗兰克站起身，向米尔斯伸出了手。  
米尔斯迟疑了片刻，终于还是回握了过去。  
但他没有笑，表情和掌心偏低的温度一般诠释着他不愿表述的真实感想。

离开办公室前，弗兰克突然想起了一件事。  
“对了米尔斯，”他回过头。“最近你有没有见过或者听过‘巴别塔’这个东西？也许是个人、某个地名，也可能是什么组织。”  
米尔斯正握着手杖，准备从沙发上起身。听到弗兰克的问题，他迅速回想自己接触过的所有材料，最后在记忆的犄角旮旯里找到了关键信息。但现在弗兰克和自己毕竟不属于同一部门，而跨部门的情报共享是有限度的。因此，米尔斯有所保留地反问：“有。你是从哪里知道它的？”  
弗兰克倒是没有隐瞒：“一个墨西哥毒枭，我们上次秘密行动的目标之一，最后饮弹自尽了——是我的疏忽。”他动了动那只受伤的左手。“我们在他的账本中发现了这个名字。结合语境来看，这恐怕不是什么宗教譬喻。”  
听到这条情报，米尔斯若有所思。沉默片刻，他才谨慎地回答：“美国副总统和NRA高层在私人通话中提到过这个‘巴别塔’，虽然只是一带而过。”  
“……你们监听的层次还挺高啊。”  
“礼尚往来罢了，他们也在想方设法挖我们的情报。”米尔斯用手杖支撑自己站起身。“别的就不是你该关心的了。这件事我会再调查，你也有自己的事情要做吧。”  
弗兰克不放心，又补了一句：“还有，记得提防罗伯茨·格里尔特。他的存在对Sotopia迟早是个威胁。”说这句话时，他的声音带着隐隐的杀气。  
米尔斯冷笑道：“你以为我是谁？”他回到属于自己的办公空间，开始动笔处理上午未完成的文件，没再理会弗兰克。  
“那么，我先走了。”弗兰克轻声说。  
办公桌后没有一点回应。  
听到门关上的声音，捏着纸张半分钟没翻页的米尔斯轻轻松了口气。他放下笔，靠着背后的皮椅缓缓伸展午睡后僵硬的腰椎：“刚才我都说了些什么啊……”  
这不还是没能一刀两断吗。  
走廊上，弗兰克正好遇见了准备回米尔斯身边待命的威勒。后者手里还拿着两份新报纸，见到弗兰克时露出了了然的微笑。  
“接下来也要麻烦你了。”  
弗兰克用没受伤的右手拍了拍威勒的肩膀，没多说什么就选择了离开。他相信威勒担得起他交付的责任——无论如何，都要保护米尔斯。  
走出复兴大厦，弗兰克抬头迎向午后令人目眩的阳光。他抬起手，戴上那副有些年头的雷朋太阳镜，感觉自己仿佛回到了更年轻的时候。  
“就像米尔斯说的那样，”弗兰克理了理衣领，面带微笑地走向正等在车旁的贝利科娃。“我也该继续自己的工作了。”


	65. 清算

2009年四月的西雅图和过去的每一个四月一样，毫无个性。隐没在水泥丛林中的平凡的生命就像是为野心勃勃的城市提供的燃料，被捆扎成堆送进它庞大的炉膛，在周而复始的旅程中燃烧殆尽。  
杰森·伊苏尔·艾尔劳夫抬起头，再一次确认眼前的招牌和自己手中的名片信息一致。  
“威尔卡斯心理诊所”——牌子和名片上都是这么写的。  
只是不知为何，杰森心中还是充满难以形容的疑虑：在海军陆战队服役的时候，虽然他短暂地上过战场，但很快就因为种种原因选择了退役。他不觉得自己有任何心理问题，包括ptsd之类常见于老兵的后遗症，一位相熟的前辈却私下塞给他这张名片，又说了一些神神秘秘、不太好懂的话，让他来这找心理医生谈一谈。  
杰森虽然属美国籍，但实际上是来自中东的第二代移民，在被冲淡了的宗教氛围和还算优裕的家庭环境中过着平凡的生活，就连参军都只是因为自己身体素质极佳，又从小看了不少战争电影。  
事实上，直到离开海军陆战队，年轻的杰森还没有认真思考过接下来的生活该往何处去。推开门的时候，他才想起自己忘了事先预约会面。但来都来了，杰森还是硬着头皮走了进去。  
和他想象中的心理诊所一样，室内精心考量过的装潢营造出足够让每一位访客身心放松的环境，这让杰森略微紧张的情绪得到了疏解。诊所规模不大，客厅一样的咨询室里摆着浅绿色的布艺沙发，玻璃矮桌上还有不知哪个品种的鲜花。  
再走近一些，杰森才看见沙发对面的躺椅上躺着一个人。成年男性，体型高大，身着西装，正用摊开的杂志盖着脸，双腿交叠，像是在打盹。杰森四处打量了一下，发现咨询室除了那个男人和自己，并没有第三个人。  
杰森不自在地轻咳一声，那人便缓缓坐起，把杂志搁在一边，露出一张会让杰森马上联想到老派谍战电影的脸。  
“……我猜，你应该不是‘贝利科娃博士’吧？”杰森又看了眼名片，那上面写的“贝利科娃”怎么看都是个女性——根据杰森对外国文化的有限了解，这好像是哪个姓氏的女性变体。  
男人露出了意义不明的微笑。  
“也不像是心理医生。”杰森下意识后退了半步——他突然觉得情况不太对，甚至怀疑自己走错门了。  
男人爽朗的笑声截住了他的步伐：“确实。不过硬要说的话，贝利科娃也不是什么心理医生，而且她并没有读博士，杰森·伊苏尔·艾尔劳夫。”  
杰森心中警铃大作：“你是什么人？”眼前这个男人身上缠绕着一种危险的气息，毫无疑问，那是在战场上经过长久打磨的人才会具备的特质。杰森虽然年轻，但他在服役期间收获的经验足够支撑自己的直觉。  
“你也不用这么紧张，我又不是什么闯空门的坏家伙。”男人从容地笑道。“我叫弗兰克·迈尔桑德，具体身份是——”  
他的话说到一半，就被一旁电话的铃声打断。自称弗兰克的男人说了声“抱歉”，就着跷二郎腿坐在椅子上的姿势捞过听筒，和电话另一头的人聊了起来。杰森没有偷听别人对话的习惯，只是站在原地看弗兰克跟着通话的内容时不时点头，或露出了然的表情。  
“——好的，那我现在过去。”弗兰克很快就挂断了电话，站起身对着书架上的玻璃滑门理正领带。“刚才说到哪了？”  
“……你的具体身份？”  
“嗯，那接下来的‘考核’和说明就交给贝利科娃了。”弗兰克对着镜中整理妥帖的领带露出满意的表情。  
杰森疑惑地睁大了眼睛：“‘考核’？你在说什么？”这可和他想象的不一样。  
一如既往我行我素的弗兰克没跟他解释，只是在离开时轻轻把杰森往屋里推了一把，对咨询室角落楼梯的方向喊了一声：“贝利科娃！你来跟这孩子说明情况，我有事先走了。”说罢，便头也不回地离开了威尔卡斯心理诊所，见时近正午，便顺手戴上了一副上世纪风格的太阳镜。  
“老师怎么又是这副德性。”  
愣在原地、一时不知何去何从的杰森又听见另一个声音。他回头望去，只见一个红色短发的斯拉夫女人正从楼梯上下来，看她一副休闲青年的打扮，同样不像是心理医生。  
“你应该是贝利科娃了吧……”  
女人点了点头。  
至少这家诊所确实有一个叫贝利科娃的人——已经完全搞不清状况的杰森无奈地如此安慰自己。

弗兰克出门是为了赴一场约。  
工作原因，米尔斯很少离开洛杉矶，更别提跑到特别行动小组若干基地之一所在的西雅图。拿没有生意的心理诊所当掩护和“业余爱好”是弗兰克和贝利科娃的共同主意——听威勒说到这事时，米尔斯只是礼节性地抬了下眉毛表示自己在听，难得没有开口讽刺那师徒俩的恶趣味。  
在安托万以及议事会的有意提拔下，米尔斯可以说是平步青云，原先的“战略规划工作组”被扩编成和情报统计局平级的战略规划局，他也顺势成为了局长。威勒花了一点时间才适应这个对上司的新称谓。  
这几年，弗兰克和米尔斯其实见过不少次。比如协会内部的大小会议，也包括复兴大厦局长办公室里的一对一谈话。但二人的话题只剩下公事，谁都没有更进一步的想法，一直在某个微妙的平衡点上打转。这一次匆匆约在西雅图见面，也是为了正事。  
米尔斯住的酒店在另一个街区。弗兰克去接他时，发现对方正好从大堂里出来。威勒没有跟在米尔斯身边——他们二人单独谈话时，任何多余的在场者都会被视作干扰，威勒也很自觉地让自己短暂地回避。  
酒店门口和人行道之间有一段台阶。弗兰克的第一反应是这对米尔斯的行走有所不便，但看米尔斯使着手杖也能走得又快又稳，随即打消了上去帮忙的念头——也免得再激起米尔斯对自己的不满。  
“我们都很准时。”在台阶下碰头后，弗兰克对米尔斯说。  
米尔斯看着自己的手表，轻轻点头。“去哪？”他简短地问道。  
弗兰克指向街道的尽头：“不是很远，我们可以走过去。”  
这条街道相对安静，行人不多，道路两边稀稀疏疏地停着一些轿车。而在离酒店最近的公用车位上停着一辆不起眼的灰色面包车，像是适合小型店铺采购送货的实用车型。  
二人并肩从酒店门口出发时正好路过那辆面包车。弗兰克习惯性地走在靠人行道外侧的位置，就在眼角余光从身边随意扫过的瞬间，他发现那辆车下还放着一个中号行李袋。  
然后，车底下突然响起一阵单调刺耳的手机铃声。  
——不好。  
弗兰克和米尔斯同时意识到了那是什么。  
“危险！”  
没有任何犹豫的余地，弗兰克下意识抓住身边米尔斯的双肩向前一推，自己也顺势一扑，抱着米尔斯翻滚了好几圈才停下。而在同一时刻，汽车底下的爆炸物轰开的滚烫气浪瞬间将他们推出几米，巨大的爆炸声使得眼中的一切像是突然失了声。  
弗兰克一直死死护着米尔斯。虽然反应够快、离爆炸点也有一定距离，对着汽车方向的后背还是火辣辣的疼。他皱着眉，缓缓从米尔斯身上起来。  
“你没事吧！”弗兰克知道自己现在一定吼得很大声，但因为爆炸后的耳鸣，他连自己的声音都听不太清楚。  
米尔斯摇摇头，表示自己没事。弗兰克读出米尔斯的口型：是手机遥控的爆炸。  
被爆炸波及的不只他们两个。好在爆炸物的威力有限，周围的人也不多，并没有出现重伤员。  
“恐怕是冲着我来的。”从爆炸造成的冲击缓过来之后，米尔斯突然说道。“在洛杉矶也遇到过类似的情况。”枪击、车祸，还有寄到私宅的恐吓信，加起来有七八次。  
正打电话联系同事过来替他善后的弗兰克猛地抬起头：“什么？威勒什么都没有跟我说。”他惊愕地盯着米尔斯的脸。  
米尔斯瞥了他一眼：“这和威勒没有关系。我自己能摆平的事，为什么要告诉你？”  
弗兰克知道米尔斯是不会在这种问题上和自己达成共识的，他早就放弃了和对方争辩的想法。所以，他只是轻轻抓住米尔斯的手肘：“能站起来吗？”  
十分难得，这一次米尔斯没有拒绝弗兰克的帮助。  
原本想找个不错的餐厅请对方吃饭，然后边吃边谈，中途却出了这种变故，弗兰克十分苦恼。把善后事宜抛给在西雅图的同事，他们临时换了另一家餐厅，在最安静的角落坐定。用随身携带的小型信号探测器确定四周没有监听设备后，二人才就着餐前茶点开始交谈。  
“告诉我，你为什么会被盯上？”弗兰克的表情很严肃——他是真的很在意这件事。  
米尔斯倒是习以为常的模样，看来早已适应了突然出现的危机：“我现在的身份是一方面。另外……大概是因为我掌握了‘巴别塔’的情报，而且这些情报对白宫不利。”  
弗兰克马上反应了过来。  
虽然具体部门和职能不同，但他们在过去的几年里曾几次交换并共同分析手头的重要情报。也正是因此，最近协会终于明确了“巴别塔”为何物。相同的立场、真挚的情感未必能确保合作关系的形成，但共同的利益和敌人可以。巴别塔正是靠Sotopia这个“共同的敌人”形成的若干组织的联盟，银堡事件也和它脱不了关系。  
“这件事先放到一边。”米尔斯把弗兰克的问题轻描淡写地敷衍过去。“我倒要问你，为什么把我叫到西雅图？”  
“你还记得雷诺夫人吗？”弗兰克压低了声音。“事实上，是她有事情拜托我们。”


	66. 导师

要不是弗兰克突然提起，米尔斯都快忘了上次和雷诺夫人见面是什么时候。他和弗兰克关系还不错的那几年，曾经偶然听对方提起过雷诺夫人的事。  
她是把我从迷茫的青年时代拯救出来的重要导师——弗兰克好像这么说过。  
如果自己早年间也能有这么一位导师，命运的走向说不定也会发生改变。  
“她不是一直在日内瓦总部吗，”米尔斯正用餐刀切下一小块牛排。“天窗2号刚完成重建，学会应该很忙。林奇跟我汇报过他们团队和社会科学部的合作，他对雷诺夫人印象很深，说是一位少见的很有自然科学精神的社会学家。”  
听到林奇·道格拉斯的名字，弗兰克飞快地看了米尔斯一眼，但对方并没有注意到这个一闪而过的小动作。  
就算没有表现出来，时间也过去了很久，弗兰克依旧对那个年轻人在医院里的表现有些介怀。大多数情况下，弗兰克一直保持着豁达洒脱的态度；但在某些时候，他会对某些微妙的细节耿耿于怀，甚至算是锱铢必较。  
不过现在不是追究林奇抱有何种动机的时候。  
弗兰克解释道：“雷诺夫人年轻时曾经作为研究员参与过一个项目，一开始是私人研究机构的秘密工程，运作了十几年才挂上Sotopia的名头。不过，那个项目已经被伦理审查委员会裁定违规，大概就是违背生命伦理、风险太大之类的吧。我不太了解这方面的东西，总之这个项目不能见光，必须在被美国人抓住破绽前彻底解决。”  
“也就是说，她是过来帮忙收拾烂摊子的？”  
“话不能说得这么——唉，好吧，确实。”弗兰克不打算纠正米尔斯辛辣的言辞。“如果只是流浪科学家拿研究计划骗经费养活自己也就算了。按照雷诺夫人的说法，那个项目确实有严重的伦理问题，她一直对此感到愧疚。”  
米尔斯摆了摆手：“先别扯当事人的个人感受，那对实际工作没有帮助。直接告诉我要做什么。”  
弗兰克蹙着眉，陷入了沉默。  
意外的没听见对面的回应，米尔斯放下手中的刀叉，抬起头问道：“怎么，你不知道她的计划？”  
“我也不是什么都知道。”弗兰克居然显得有些为难。  
米尔斯看了他一眼，埋头吃了两口菜，又开始理性分析：“恐怕是她个人的委托。不然应该会走协会内部的正式渠道，没必要私下找我们两个。”  
弗兰克点头表示认可：“她也有自己的考量。”  
“那份咖啡你不喝吗？”  
“什么？”弗兰克愣了一下。  
“你不要的话就给我，我现在困得很。”米尔斯倒是很不客气。  
把手边还没喝过的咖啡推给对面的人，弗兰克不禁哑然失笑：“我以为你失眠的毛病已经好了。”这种奇异的亲近感如同上世纪最后几年的旧日重现，令他有些恍惚。  
米尔斯端起那杯热咖啡，抿了一口，幽幽地说道：“你以为这是谁的错。”

循着刚收到的具体地址，弗兰克和米尔斯抵达了西雅图的某个别墅区。这里的高档住宅大多有些年头，多是上世纪中期商人、学者、政客与艺术家的产业，时间和社会声望的积淀更使它们价格不菲。在某个瞬间，不知为何，弗兰克不合时宜地想起了十几年前造访过的米尔斯的老家，只不过深藏格拉摩根谷乡间的那座小楼要阴冷的多。  
靠近其中一栋别墅时，弗兰克提到：“这曾经是她作为‘克里斯汀·雷诺’和养父母共同生活的地方。”  
走在他身边的米尔斯挑了下眉：“原来社会学家也能这么有钱。”  
“只要你足够出名，写的书卖得足够好——虽然那些读者未必明白你在说什么。”  
屋外停着一辆黑色轿车，车边倚着一名带着墨镜、面容冷峻、身材魁梧的西装男，二楼阳台上也站着一个着同样装束的男人，应该是Sotopia派到雷诺夫人身边的几位保镖。  
“是弗兰克·迈尔桑德和米尔斯·弗雷泽吧。”车边的男人声音低沉，说话时面部肌肉都不怎么动。“雷诺夫人在等你们。”  
书房里没有开灯，但仍有光线通过敞开的门射到走廊的地板和墙面，形成一片闪烁的光斑。弗兰克和米尔斯走进书房时，雷诺夫人正背对他们，视线聚焦在眼前的屏幕上。她在看一卷有些年头的录像带，桌上的一摞录像带盒表面贴着陈旧的标签。  
“伊莲娜！”录像带里的男孩怀里抱着几本书，正兴奋地向镜头的方向跑来。他年纪很小，从极浅的发色和肤色判断，应该来自北欧。虽然画质模糊不清、说话声带着杂音，但男孩脸上单纯的笑容和稚嫩的声音依旧有着越过时间、触动人心的能力。  
弗兰克和米尔斯没想打扰眼前这位专注的观众，但雷诺夫人还是自己按下了遥控器，屏幕上定格的画面里是几条因镜头运动被拉长的模糊色块。她转过身，迎接两位久违的来客。  
“米尔斯，你好像总是比实际年龄看起来年轻不少。”雷诺夫人笑着说，眼角泛起蜿蜒的纹路。和1994年相比，现在已经五十多岁的她自然更加苍老，学会和中心议事会的工作也使她憔悴了许多。  
米尔斯微微欠身：“好久不见。”  
弗兰克则微笑着说：“欢迎回到西雅图。”看来，他知道雷诺夫人已经有些年头没有回到这曾是她第二个家的地方。  
“就不说客套话了。”她看向门外，确定没有其他人在场，才从摞成堆的录像带边上拿起几张崭新的照片。照片里的青年坐在书堆中央，穿一身简单的白衬衫、黑长裤，应该就是录像带中出现的那个男孩。  
雷诺夫人把照片分别递给弗兰克和米尔斯：“你们刚才也看到了，这就是那个项目的‘实验体’，也是重要的‘研究成果’之一。”  
无论如何，把活生生的人称作实验体或者研究成果都是一种挑战基本伦理的行为。从雷诺夫人的眼神和语气不难看出，时至今日，她依旧痛恨着曾经参与其中的自己，哪怕当时只是服从实验机构的命令：“这是我——不对，我们共同的罪恶。”  
而她面前的二人都不打算进一步追问其中的秘密。这既是为雷诺夫人着想、不愿让她在回忆中徒增负担，也是对学会机密最基本的尊重。  
“您希望我们做什么？”米尔斯单刀直入地问。  
“已经有敌人盯上了这个项目所在的实验基地。不久后，我们的人就会把这孩子以及其他实验体转移到另一个安全的地方，再决定他们的最终去向。如果其中出现变故，我希望你们能够尽最大努力保护他们。然后——”她抿着嘴唇，沉默片刻，才最终下定决心说出了后半句话。“还他们以选择自己人生的真正自由。”  
在实验室中降生，一开始就没有机会选择自己道路的实验的受害者，理应在囚笼打开后重新掌握自己的命运——这是她坚信的事实。即便自己一度身为帮凶，她也无法容忍别有用心之人再次践踏那些孩子的尊严。  
最关键的问题已不再是那些罪恶是否存在，而是应如何坦然面对自己的罪恶。  
米尔斯低头思考片刻，最终选择答应下来：“情况我大概明白了。”  
紧接着，他又补充道：“不过，我所在的战略规划局不方便直接过问学会的事，现在能做的恐怕不多，希望您能理解。”  
雷诺夫人十分平静：“没关系，我只是担心出现意外变故。真要有个‘万一’，还需要你们出手帮忙。”  
反倒是弗兰克一直沉默着，因雷诺夫人的请求陷入了思考：她突然这么说，难道是对将来可能发生的事情有了预感？还是她自己有什么重要的打算？  
“还有另一件事，现在就和你们直接相关，”雷诺夫人的话肯定了弗兰克的猜测。“关于‘巴别塔’，以及它背后的势力。”  
——巴别塔？  
二人同时把注意力集中到雷诺夫人身上。就在几个小时前，他们才被卷进一场规模不大的爆炸事件；米尔斯自己也曾在洛杉矶几次遇险。  
弗兰克的眼神顿时变得犀利起来：“难道他们已经开始对学会动手了？这样的话，意见和利益的冲突很快就会演变成国际事件。”  
米尔斯却给出了不同的意见：“需要注意一点，虽然我也早就被盯上了，但可以看出他们不敢直接制造命案，目前还停留在警告、恐吓的阶段——这场战争谁都不敢先动手。不然，中午那次爆炸会是另外一种后果。”  
“危险就是危险，就算有轻重等级之分，也不该让你们一直处在威胁之中。”弗兰克早已习惯了用战场上的思维考虑问题，对眼前二人生命安全的看重也在一定程度上影响了他的判断。“必须先发制人、提前排除所有风险，不然我们特别行动小组还有猎隼部队的存在就失去了意义。”  
雷诺夫人冷静地说：“我赞成米尔斯的观点。”她抬手制止了弗兰克本想提出的异议。“硬要说的话，我在中心议事会中也属于鹰派。我知道协会和巴别塔必有一战，不过不是现在……时机还没有到。而且，我们必须想办法让敌人在对我们有利的时刻开第一枪，这样才能确保协会收益的最大化。”  
“您还真是个‘危险人物’啊。”米尔斯低声说道。  
年长的女性露出矜持的微笑：“是吗？”  
弗兰克无奈地叹气，终是无法拒绝雷诺夫人含蓄的要求：“我明白了。以后行动时我会更加注意的，尽量不给对方留把柄。还有，您尽可以相信米尔斯的手段，现在的他恐怕比我还稳重。”弗兰克将视线投向身边的金发男人。  
这一次，自己无论如何都要成功保护米尔斯，绝不能让银堡事件那时的情况第二次发生。这是他对自己的誓言。  
交代完一直挂念的事情，雷诺夫人终于松了一口气。她看着眼前两位早已不像1994年时年轻的后辈，缓缓道出自己长久以来的愿望：“愿你们能够让这场战争成为和平的起点。”


	67. 风眼

离开雷诺家的旧居、送米尔斯回酒店的路上，弗兰克忍不住多看了对方几眼。  
看来，米尔斯还有很多事情瞒着他，就像他自己也有不少并未坦白的秘密，二人可以说是半斤八两。  
“怎么了，总是盯着我看。”不用扭头，米尔斯也能感觉到另一个男人投在自己身上的视线。  
弗兰克应付了一句：“不，没什么。”  
米尔斯终于不耐烦地回赠了一眼：“你有话就说啊。”  
“我知道你手里有副总统的把柄，那批政客和资本家跟巴别塔有关系是板上钉钉的事，但接下来，有关巴别塔的线索最好还是由我们来挖。你们局目标太大，容易被盯上，你应该也知道被他们针对的后果了。另外，有的情报最好不要马上透露给安托万·图雷，他的计划未必对你有利。”  
不出弗兰克所料，米尔斯的态度和以前一样强硬：“他是个局长，我也是个局长，我没那么容易在他手里吃亏。你也该收起自认为保护者的那套作风了，我没你想象的脆弱。况且，摸清敌人的底细、拿出对应的作战方案本来就是战略规划局的工作。”  
——你怎么把以前归情报统计局的活计都给抢了。  
深知口头劝说没有效果，弗兰克打消了凭几句话让对方乖乖听话的念头。与其堆砌无聊的担忧，不如用行动直接证明什么是更优的选择：“接下来我会消失几个月。在此期间，你不要轻举妄动。”一系列作战行动已在他脑中初具雏形。  
米尔斯闻言，猛地停下了脚步，冷冷地审视弗兰克和平常一样看不清底细的表情：“这算什么，又是在向我‘报备’自己的行程吗？”  
“没错，就是这样。”弗兰克也不想多说。“看来我们的意见出现了分歧。”  
“应该是‘又’出现了分歧。”对于弗兰克热衷以身涉险的习惯，米尔斯一直很介意。  
“反正你不会照我说的去做，还不如各干各的，不撞车就行。我猜你八成是想拿自己当诱饵牵制对方，多套出些对敌人不利的证据，好当作长期相持的筹码。”和米尔斯争辩让弗兰克感觉心里很不舒坦。他本想从兜里掏出烟和打火机，手伸到一半还是强忍着停了下来。“总之，我不会让你冒这种风险。”  
被说中一半的米尔斯上前半步，双手猛地抓住弗兰克的衣领，迫使对方低头与他平视。被撇开的手杖应声落地，弗兰克反倒成了帮助米尔斯正常站立的半个“把手”。米尔斯像审讯犯人一样死死盯着弗兰克的眼睛，额上银堡事件时留下的旧伤痕因凶狠的表情显得更加明显。他压低了嗓音，警告弗兰克：“你要是敢妨碍我的计划，我绝对不会放过你。”  
弗兰克不由得心中一震：他们究竟是从什么时候开始针锋相对的。  
明明有着相同的目标和原则，只是具体路径存在分歧，如果任意一方换成第三个人，至少会有一些商榷的空间。可现在面对这个问题的偏偏是弗兰克和米尔斯，那些沉积在彼此心中的创伤似乎注定了他们很难达成共识。  
“那就祈祷我们各有各的好运气吧。”弗兰克反手抓住米尔斯的手腕，稍微用力，迫使对方松开双手，将自己皱成一团的衣领解救出来。他骤然沉下脸的严肃表情反而让米尔斯逐渐冷静。  
弗兰克弯下腰，捡起落在地面的手杖还给米尔斯。“我只是不想看你受伤。”他的声音很轻，像多年前吹进巴瑞沙山区废弃矿洞里的风。  
米尔斯低着头接过手杖，半天没有说话。  
和之前的若干次见面一样，他们最终还是不欢而散。米尔斯启程回洛杉矶前，也只是别扭地让威勒给贝利科娃传了个话，弗兰克的名字又成了他不愿意听到的东西。至于六月的那场飓风、被截停的车辆、雨夜中的枪声与奔逃，以及那之后被命运和人心操控的的邂逅和分离，则是他们并未完全见证的另一个故事。

飓风掠过洛杉矶的夜晚，米尔斯站在窗前，冷漠地看着楼外随暴风雨剧烈摇晃的树影。耳畔尽是嘈杂的风声和雨声，时不时夹杂着些树枝折断、物品被吹落的杂音。等云销雨霁、天气晴好，大概市政部门又要为室外因飓风坠落的种种杂物而头疼了。  
而在几年前的另一个雨夜，曾有一个人站在那段靠近公寓入口的长廊边上，久久凝视着自己现在所站的方向。想到这里，米尔斯不得不用当下更重要的事情强行洗去被弗兰克扰乱的情绪。  
没记错的话，雷诺夫人提到的实验基地将在今夜被清空，那些重要的“实验体”也会被转移到安全的地方——若一切顺利，结果应该是这样的。  
然而，就在这时，随意撇在窗台上的手机剧烈振动了起来，摩擦大理石表面的的声响也将米尔斯猛地拉出了思维的漩涡。  
如果不是紧急情况，一般不会有人在大半夜突然给米尔斯打电话，这让他顿时产生了不好的预感。  
“喂，这里是米尔斯·弗雷泽。”他马上接了起来。  
电话那头传来焦急的声音。  
“……武装袭击？我再确认一遍，只有最后一辆车失去了联系，对吧。”获得肯定的答案后，米尔斯提出了另一个问题。“那辆车上的实验体是多少号？”  
“71号。”  
雷诺夫人担心的事情果然还是发生了。结束通话后，米尔斯看着手机已经暗下去的屏幕，再度陷入了沉思。  
对Sotopia来说，这是一次机遇，更是一场挑战。如果这一实验项目的存在被过早地曝光，即便协会成功证明自己也是被下属机构诓骗的受害者，并在大众面前承诺同类事情不会再次发生，内部管理和伦理审查的缺失依旧难辞其咎，它的声誉还是会受到重创，巴别塔对协会的攻击恐怕也会因此获得正当性。  
如果事情发展到这一步，就算重提银堡事件、强调协会遭遇的非正义攻击，也很难再次获得舆论的同情和信任。  
现在，Sotopia必须作出反应。  
米尔斯翻动着手机中的通讯录，突然意识到他根本没存弗兰克的联系方式——弗兰克一直神出鬼没，就算是洛杉矶风雨大作的现在，大概也正和那群身经百战的精英同事们活跃于另一个危险地带吧。  
他马上打消了联系弗兰克的念头——如果对方给他添乱，那岂不是得不偿失。  
于是，米尔斯转头打给了安托万，开门见山地向稳坐部长之位的多年老上司提出了请求：“我希望情报统计局能重启对银堡事件的调查。……对，调查重点就放在美方在事件中存在的失职、渎职行为，我这里可以提供更多的材料。还有，最近我们已经锁定了‘巴别塔’联盟里面几个高度可疑的组织，其中有个既反美又敌视Sotopia的‘双料’恐怖分子已经进入了美国。如果我的情报来源无误，那个人现在应该叫做……”米尔斯停顿了一下，在记忆中搜寻最近看到过的相关情报。“——亚历山大。”  
“你是不是胆子越来越大了？居然开始把我当工具用了啊。”安托万的笑声因信号欠佳有些失真。  
米尔斯不咸不淡地回敬一句：“人是会成长的，我不可能永远二十四岁。”  
安排好必须马上处理的重要事项，米尔斯终于可以放下手机，再次将视线投向窗外，见证他并不喜欢的暴风雨之夜。  
“看来，这场战争已经开始了。”他喃喃自语。

实验体落在FBI的手里，倒也没出乎米尔斯的意料。主动从学会那里揽过了和FBI交涉的工作，顺带让雷诺夫人放心把这件事交给自己，一系列操作米尔斯干得得心应手、一气呵成，就像给实习生写的稿件挑错一样简单。  
在FBI洛杉矶地方分局和对方的官员谈判则是另一种体验。  
身为助理局长的罗伯茨·格里尔特没有出现。米尔斯打量了一下坐在对面的黑发男人。档案显示对方现年38岁，倒是只比自己小一点。大概因为总是冷着张脸，面上的肌肉都不怎么动，二人外表看上去反倒比实际年龄要小。而除了相近的年龄和同样匮乏的表情，米尔斯一眼就看出对方和自己在其他方面的相似之处。  
孤独，恨意，不信任感，以及微妙的自毁倾向。  
在某一瞬间，米尔斯突然意识到安托万当年是怎么看自己的。  
“你我其实是一类人。”  
结束尽是暗示和博弈的交涉时，米尔斯突然说了这么句话。对方被戳中痛点的反应很有趣，但刚取得一定成果的米尔斯还有别的事情要忙，没有多余的时间观察这位难得遇上的“同类”。只可惜二人的立场正好相反，如果换一种身份，他们或许能够成为很好的朋友。  
回复兴大厦的路上，米尔斯又一次感到了早已不存在的右腿的幻痛。这像是一种预兆，可米尔斯暂时没能理解这意味着什么。驾驶座上的威勒倒是很会察言观色，一眼就发现了上司的异状。  
“难道是义肢——”他关切地问。  
米尔斯缓缓摇头：“不，只是天气原因罢了。”  
没错，这世上并不存在降临于肉体的神谕，只有诞生自人类本身的直觉和预感。  
轿车驶过银堡大厦旧址附近时，米尔斯又回想起了六年前的事情。就在这段公路边上，满身是血、奄奄一息的他见到了本应死去的弗兰克。六年后，二人依旧是“同事”，只是他们已无法回到初遇时的模样。  
不出意料，弗兰克依旧没有消息。米尔斯不知道他在盘算着什么，只能先确保自己手头的计划不出问题。  
半道上亲手解决一个刺客纯属意外收获，也导致回到复兴大厦的时间比预计晚了四十多分钟。走进地下车库一角的电梯厢时，米尔斯的第二步计划基本成了型：“感觉这样能行。”  
“什么？”威勒疑惑地看着他。  
“是时候会一会罗伯茨·格里尔特了，”米尔斯冷笑了一下。“顺便跟他算清陈年旧账。”


	68. 险棋

“这太危险了。”  
米尔斯端坐在办公桌后审阅文件，本想直接忽视威勒的担忧，但见对方的表情认真，语气也很恳切，米尔斯还是选择作出回应：“如果担心我的生命安全，你可以跟着我一块去。放心，在不清楚彼此底牌的情况下，他不敢对我做什么。”  
明知米尔斯说的没错，威勒还是不敢让步。他向弗兰克承诺过自己会保证米尔斯的安全，这不只是职责的问题，还是信任的问题。  
“格里尔特那家伙难得飞来洛杉矶一趟，不见面实在太浪费了。我需要确认他和巴别塔之间的关系。”米尔斯的蓝色眼睛里闪过一丝寒光。“当然，就算不这么做，也有其他的方法——更冒险的方法。”说最后几个词的声音放得很轻，轻到威勒基本没听见。

卫星云图中的巨大漩涡一天天散去，洛杉矶逐渐从飓风的阴翳中走了出来，人们被气象灾害短暂打扰的生活也像恢复运行的班车一样回到正轨。  
透过各种渠道不断更新的情报，米尔斯一直盯着FBI老熟人以及对方带来的那位新副手的动向。当他看到那名自称亚历山大的“副手”的照片时，脸上露出了令威勒感到毛骨悚然的表情。  
“需要立刻逮捕他吗？”威勒有些忐忑地问。  
米尔斯环着手臂，思考片刻后抬头道：“不，先盯着他，但不要动。”  
在罗伯茨的帮助下，一个游走各国的恐怖分子竟能以伪装身份介入FBI的工作；结合银堡事件的最新调查成果，美方部分高层和巴别塔之间的关系已昭然若揭。如果米尔斯有这个想法，和协会中其他部门的大人物联手，一通操作下来，让白宫声名狼藉、美国政坛发生地震也不是太难的事。  
“有趣，这实在太有趣了，如果是安托万·图雷大概会兴奋到大笑吧，毕竟就连我都快笑出声了。”  
本应抑扬顿挫的话语，从米尔斯口中说出却显得冰冷刺骨——威勒不确定这是因为米尔斯的语气总是像一潭死水般毫无起伏，还是因为这句话背后的浓重杀气。  
米尔斯还是收敛了难得放肆的表情：“不过，现在还没到决战的时候，不能做得太绝。”  
但就在米尔斯打算拨打罗伯茨的私人电话之前，局里的内线电话打了进来。  
米尔斯接过听筒：“怎么了？”  
他手下的情报人员精准简明地汇报了最新消息：“罗伯茨·格里尔特已经离开了酒店，正在前往洛杉矶国际机场。他临时购买了回华盛顿的机票，飞机将在三个小时后起飞。”  
“什么？！”米尔斯蹙起双眉，收紧了握着听筒的左手。  
正如威勒所期望的，米尔斯最后还是没有和罗伯茨见面；秘密抵达洛杉矶又秘密离开的罗伯茨似乎有别的打算。  
这和米尔斯的计划存在出入：如果罗伯茨是奔着实验体来的，同时希望FBI的地方力量按照他的意愿行事，他不可能只在洛杉矶停留这么短的时间——除非华盛顿出现了新的情况。而对罗伯茨和米尔斯而言，这个新情况恐怕都是始料未及的。  
变数的制造者是谁？米尔斯觉得自己已经猜到了答案。  
见米尔斯只得取消和罗伯茨见面的计划，威勒默默松了一口气。但紧接着，他的心又提了起来：米尔斯不可能毫无动作。果然，米尔斯所说的“更冒险的方法”还是出现了。  
“你去让他们安排一下。下个星期，以我们战略规划局为主场召开一次新闻发布会。发布会的主题先保密。不对，”米尔斯又马上改变了想法。“还是得把主题放出去。就说是银堡事件的调查有了重大突破。我会在现场直接向大众公开‘巴别塔’的存在。”  
这个大胆的想法把威勒惊出了一身冷汗——以实验体为契机和罗伯茨接触，或是借新闻发布会把以往的暗斗摆上台面，他已经分不清哪种更危险了。虽然比不上副总统级别的“猛料”，都已经相当于米尔斯把自己架在靶子上、明目张胆地诱导巴别塔主动出手，是一招不能乱用的险棋。  
即便米尔斯不愿承认，就以身涉险的习惯而言，他和弗兰克简直难分伯仲。  
沉思良久，威勒觉得有的事情还是必须要说：“局长，您应该知道这背后的风险，就算巴别塔真的出手、我们抓到了对方的破绽，要是您出了事，一切都得不偿失。”  
米尔斯抬起双眼：“为什么？”  
“您的生命很重要。”威勒笃定地说。“无论是对我，对迈尔桑德队长，还是对战略规划局以及Sotopia。我就直说了，这不是迈尔桑德队长希望看到的，您不能总把自己重要的东西随便当成博弈的筹码。您舍弃的已经够多了。”  
“这很重要吗？”米尔斯反问。  
威勒惊愕地看着对方——他不是不知道米尔斯可怕的执念和行动力，也很清楚当前形势的紧迫性，但牺牲到这一步确实有些夸张了。将自己肉体的价值压榨到极致，在银堡事件中毫不犹豫地牺牲一条腿也要活下来为弗兰克复仇，这个男人仿佛从来不把自己的私心当回事——尽管他自己的说辞是“私心也有可能等同于无私的宏愿”。  
弗兰克的再度出现，终结了他的“死”造成的噩梦，却也给米尔斯带来了另一种痛苦。当理论上最痛苦的时期过去之后，米尔斯甚至已不再那么执着于弗兰克，转而将一切狂热的专注投向自己期望的“伟大的事业”，这一点令威勒更觉得不寒而栗。  
“这很重要吗？”米尔斯重复了一遍，眼神平静得可怕。“没有什么是不能舍弃的。和那些官僚相比，如果说我有任何优势的话，大概就是‘一无所有’这点了——他们不敢做的事，我可以毫无顾忌地完成。”  
威勒突然觉得自己无话可说——就算说出来也没有什么意义。在原则性的问题上，对于任何外人的建议，米尔斯从来只会象征性地“听”，而不会真正地“听取”。  
所以，他只是表情复杂地点了下头，飞快地离开了米尔斯的办公室。

就在新闻发布会举行的前一天，米尔斯的计划又一次被打乱了。  
像往常一样，米尔斯坐在办公室里处理文件，中途打发威勒去情报统计局的档案室替他取需要的材料。听见办公室外响起的警铃声时，米尔斯的嘴角微微上扬。  
这真是个好时机：他所在的楼层人本就不多，这个时段守卫应该正好巡逻到离局长办公室较远的位置。大楼的安全程序似乎被人入侵并修改过，突然降下的防火闸门将楼层分割成若干部分，直接将大部分守卫隔离到了与米尔斯相反的另一侧。  
走廊上逐渐靠近的脚步声又快又轻，听这个动静，米尔斯判断直奔自己办公室而来的应该只有一个人。  
他希望来的是巴别塔的杀手。  
不动声色地按动藏在办公桌一角、直通其他楼层保卫部门的报警按钮，再从抽屉中摸出保养良好的左轮，上好子弹，拨动转轮，金属零件碰撞时的清脆响声是战斗的前奏。米尔斯拄着手杖站起身，缓步移动到办公桌前，冰冷的双眼直直盯着眼前尚未被打开的门，穿在西装下的防弹衣略沉——诱饵归诱饵，他可没打算真的死在这里，料想对方也不打算直接要他的命。  
神秘的脚步声在门外停下；米尔斯抬起枪，对准了那扇暗棕色的木门。  
金属把手向下旋转了四分之一圈。紧接着，门被推开一道不到十五公分的缝隙，一个金属罐顺着那道缝隙飞进了办公室。  
——不妙。  
金属罐撞上一侧的墙壁，又反弹到了门附近的地板上。一两秒后，金属罐内四散溢出的浓密烟雾很快遮蔽了米尔斯的视野。他听见门被进一步打开的声音——入侵者已经借着烟雾冲进了他的办公室。  
米尔斯没有犹豫，对着包裹了入侵者的烟雾迅速连开三枪。但从枪声以外并没被打断的动静来看，对方恐怕并没有中弹。烟雾触发了报警器，被激活的自动喷淋系统开始运作，天花板上洒下的水将烟雾连同米尔斯浇了个通透。  
“啧——”米尔斯后撤半步，脊背重重地撞上了坚硬的桌边。  
烟雾被压下去的瞬间，他突然看清了闯进自己办公室的人究竟是谁。  
一身迷彩武装，外面罩着件漆黑的多用途战术披风，大部分面部被帽檐和面罩遮挡。即便如此，米尔斯也能一眼认出眼前的人。  
“弗兰克……迈尔桑德！”  
米尔斯愤怒地将枪口对准弗兰克的头部，抬起的手却在不住颤抖。顶上的自动喷淋系统仍在尽职尽责地工作，一头湿漉漉的金发贴在他额前和脸侧，水不断地顺着额角那道无法消失的伤疤往下淌，渗进已经湿透的灰色西装。  
如同白日里出现的鬼魅，弗兰克就这么安静地站在他面前，扎在迷彩服外的枪套和刀鞘鼓鼓囊囊，手里却没拿一件武器。  
他从一开始就没想过伤害米尔斯。  
“是吗……我明白你想做什么了。”米尔斯冷笑着垂下视线。“但是，我不可能让步。”  
弗兰克低声叫他的名字，如同一声无奈的叹息：“米尔斯……”  
“我无法容忍你破坏我的计划，仅此而已。”  
他狠下心来，再次抬头时眼里只有剥离情感之后剩下的空洞，握枪的手也不再颤抖。  
米尔斯扣下扳机之前，弗兰克依靠预判闪身躲开子弹走过的轨迹，动作快得像高手挥剑时剑锋划过的残影。他扯下黑色披风往米尔斯面前一甩、再次挡住对方的视线，借着米尔斯下意识开枪的惯性，顺势将那把左轮里的子弹骗空。  
三米以内，弗兰克不可能落在下风。  
第六发子弹打出去时，米尔斯已经意识到自己处于劣势，而弗兰克已经逼近他身侧，踢开手杖让米尔斯失去平衡，又一把擒住对方握枪的那只手，抓着人往一旁的办公桌按去。桌上堆砌的文件夹被撞倒，刚淋过水的纸张散落了一地。米尔斯一言不发，及时撒手撇开了左轮，想借着被弗兰克挟制的力道从他身上掏出武器进行反击。但弗兰克马上洞察了米尔斯的意图，拧着米尔斯的手臂一个转身，将他脸朝下压在了办公桌上。  
“我是来‘挟持’你的，米尔斯。”


	69. 承诺

双手被反拧在身后，湿透的头发和衣服紧贴着自己的皮肤，手杖和枪被扔到一旁，熟悉的办公桌一片狼藉，整个人狼狈到无法忍受的程度。  
“我绝不会放过你。”米尔斯气得声音都在发抖，瞪大的双眼中尽是怒意。  
弗兰克没有说话。直到动手打晕米尔斯、把他扛到自己肩上时，才轻声说了句“对不起”，再度被黑影遮挡的面容写满了难以直言的愧疚。  
既然我们无法达成共识，那就只能用另一种手段解决问题了。  
哪怕你会因此痛恨我，我也要背负着你的痛恨去做我已经认定的事。

恢复意识时，米尔斯第一个看见的东西是环在自己右腕上的手铐，链条的另一边铐在床柱上，稍微一动就会发出令人不悦的响声。  
他当然记得之前发生的事情。警报声，浇灭烟雾的水幕，被击飞的手杖和左轮，漆黑的战术披风，还有弗兰克打晕自己的那一下。  
战略规划局的局长突然被劫走，复兴大厦和负责监视Sotopia的FBI大概已经乱成了一锅粥，一直想除掉自己的巴别塔倒不知是何感想。无论如何，自己搞垮罗伯茨、顺便引蛇出洞的计划看来是失败了——不对，是被人强行中止了。  
后颈的钝痛已经消失，头脑也很清明，四肢却仍像灌了铅一样沉重，无力动弹。身上没有被水浇透的黏腻，看来有人帮他换了一套干净的衣服，衬衫领口还带着一点樟脑丸的味道。床铺并不算特别柔软，但足够干燥清洁。床四周堆着一些杂物，墙上没有窗，不过空气流通还算正常，米尔斯也没闻到灰尘或潮旧的气味。  
“你醒啦。”  
是弗兰克的声音。  
米尔斯艰难地扭头看向另一边。那是门的方向，弗兰克正背对着米尔斯坐在床沿，手里还拿着一张照片。米尔斯看不清他的表情，也看不清照片的内容。视线继续向外移动，米尔斯在床边的矮桌上发现了自己被卸下来的金属义肢。  
本想用力一挣，可无论是躯干还是右手都完全使不上力，仅仅让手铐和床柱发出一阵摩擦碰撞的金属噪音。  
“放开我！你这卑劣的家伙，”米尔斯咬牙切齿道。“居然用这么下作的手段——”  
弗兰克好像没听见米尔斯的怒斥，只是自顾自将照片收进怀里，从床边站起身：“我们现在还在洛杉矶，这里是特别行动小组的据点。不用担心，无论是FBI还是巴别塔都找不到这里。……给我一点时间，等我把手头的事情处理完了，我们再好好谈谈。”  
——不行，不能就这么被他蒙混过去。  
米尔斯低声质问：“你知道你在做什么吗？”  
“我知道，而且我也知道你在计划什么。正是因此——”弗兰克回过身，向米尔斯露出一个无奈的苦笑。那一瞬间，米尔斯注意到弗兰克眼睛里充盈的歉意和愧疚。“正是因此，就算会被你记恨，我也必须这么做。因为这样能让你活下来。”  
“我又不是因为你的施舍才活下来！”  
弗兰克愣住了。他怔怔地看着米尔斯充满敌意的双眼——米尔斯显然对自己诱出巴别塔的计划被破坏一事耿耿于怀，但更多的恐怕是对弗兰克的积怨。他们理应已经消除了误会，只是被那些情绪化的、无法言明的“历史遗留问题”拉扯着无法脱身。  
“……这不是施舍。我只是害怕银堡那时的情形再次发生。”  
弗兰克的声音不大，几乎是在示弱。低垂的视线聚焦在米尔斯脸上，浅棕色的虹膜映出忧伤的神色，让米尔斯突然联想到昏迷时见过的褪色的光景。  
从十五年前到现在，米尔斯还是第一次见到弗兰克这个样子。  
弗兰克深吸一口气，才缓缓开口：“你就像尸体一样躺在担架上，到处都是血，怎么叫你都没有反应。那对我来说也是一场噩梦，我到现在都会感觉后怕。”  
米尔斯被迫迎着他的视线，一时不知该说什么。  
“直到现在，我都不知道自己应该如何对待你。所以，我放弃了多余的解释。”弗兰克苦涩地笑了两声。“这次也一样。我会把罗伯茨送进监狱，救出实验体，还有那些有关巴别塔的情报我也会一并挖出来。这不会很困难，你在这里等着就行。”  
说罢，弗兰克转身准备往外走，就像医院里米尔斯把身份牌扔到他手里，让他离开。  
也和那次一样，弗兰克还没到门口，米尔斯沙哑的声音又响了起来。  
“……先不要做得太绝，还没有到向巴别塔亮底牌的时候。”  
弗兰克停下了脚步，努力控制自己不要回过头去。  
身心疲惫的米尔斯卸下力气仰躺着，没有被束缚的左手搭在脑袋上。他用手背遮住自己的双眼：“只要把罗伯茨扳倒就行了。至于他带来洛杉矶的那个亚历山大，他背后还藏着更大的势力，在他们暴露之前不要那么快收网。”  
弗兰克抿了抿嘴唇，低声回答：“我知道了。”  
“……还有一件事。”  
“什么？”  
米尔斯移开压在眼皮上的左手，睁开干涩的双眼看着空无一物的天花板，胸口隐隐作痛。“不要死在我面前，也不要在我看不见的地方死去。听到了吗，弗兰克·迈尔桑德。”  
“我答应你，米尔斯。”弗兰克近乎虔诚地许下了承诺。

离开“软禁”米尔斯的房间，弗兰克在走廊上碰见了一直靠在墙边等他的贝利科娃，二人一同往车库走。时间紧迫，他们必须尽快赶到华盛顿，与在当地的同事合流。  
二人还是免不了提起米尔斯的事。  
听完弗兰克对“挟持”过程的复述，行动时在其他楼层对付守卫的贝利科娃忍不住抱怨起来：“老师，你也太冒险了，居然真就一个人冲进去。”  
弗兰克明知故问：“哪里危险了？”  
“当时他可是真想杀了你。”贝利科娃提醒他。“那把左轮的威力你也知道的。”  
“我当然知道，”弗兰克笑着说，“倒不如说，我喜欢的正是这样的米尔斯。不择手段，态度强硬，敏感而危险，极度现实的理想主义，还有一点无伤大雅的自毁冲动，我真是爱死了这种感觉。他当时完全可能杀了我，我只是勉强躲过一死罢了。”  
——他明显在撒谎。就算是身体健全的米尔斯，与弗兰克近距离作战也没有多大胜算。  
贝利科娃看着弗兰克轻松的神情，心想这种轻松的表情确实不是装出来的——这个男人比自己来自克格勃的祖父母要危险的多，甚至可以和安托万·图雷一较高下。她又说：“你刚‘死’的时候，他也是真的痛苦不堪。我到现在都不敢想象那时米尔斯都经历了些什么。”  
弗兰克微笑的表情没有改变。至于内心的真实想法，外人就不得而知了。  
“我知道啊。”他说，“我已经知道了。那段时间，我常常会想起九十年代的叙利亚，我父亲的那家公司，想起和他第一次见面的场景。天知道他多么令我着迷。”  
他没有说自己又是如何令米尔斯逐渐走向极端的。贝利科娃猜，弗兰克大概会一直保守着那些“肮脏”的、不见天日的小秘密。她知道，这两位上司都不是喜欢分享个人意见的人。  
他们都不再是青涩的年轻人——准确说，他们仿佛从来没有像个年轻人似的不计后果地冲动过。从中东地区的战火到难见天日的国际棋局，弗兰克似乎永远都是那么游刃有余的模样，以至于人们几乎忘了他也有死穴。  
无话可说的贝利科娃只好随口打了个圆场：“在我们俄罗斯，你们的问题完全可以通过打一架解决。”  
弗兰克夸张地张开手臂：“不愧是我们猎隼出身的斯拉夫猎人——来自俄罗斯带着爱。”

米尔斯的浅眠被已经放轻的脚步声打断。他看着那个背光的高大身影，一时间心情复杂。  
“威勒。”  
被点到名的局长保镖、司机兼秘书安静地坐在床边的旧沙发上，姿势和平日待在米尔斯办公室里时一模一样。  
米尔斯看着威勒一副等批评的内疚表情，心里已经明白了大半：“你是什么时候开始和弗兰克·迈尔桑德暗中联系的？”  
威勒诚实地回答：“今年四月。”  
那就是和雷诺夫人见面之后。米尔斯叹了口气，又问：“复兴大厦的安保系统是你动的手脚吧，不然他们的动作不会这么快。”  
威勒小心翼翼地观察米尔斯的脸色，最后还是诚实点头：“局长，您打算怎么处置我？”  
米尔斯的回答意外的宽容：“现在惩罚你也没有意义。”他晃了晃自己腕上的手铐。“帮我把这个解开。”  
威勒看起来很为难。  
“那你把手机拿过来，我要和安托万联系。”米尔斯不耐烦地瞥了一眼自己被拆下来的义肢。“我没打算离开，就算想跑也跑不了。”  
抱着“将功折罪”的想法，威勒听从米尔斯的指示，递上了手机。不知为何，威勒就是相信米尔斯不会在这个节骨眼上拆弗兰克的台。看米尔斯恢复了往常的模样，冷着张脸向电话那头的安托万解释当前的情况、讨论之后的部署，威勒突然感到非常怀念。  
如果这一切没有发生，他们都还是猎隼部队第三小队的战斗人员，那该多好啊。但就像弗兰克所说的那样，怎么假设无法改写的过去都无济于事，只能徒增情感的负累。假设未来发生的事也是如此。  
早在六月那场飓风到来之前，威勒就问过弗兰克：如果米尔斯妨碍了计划，你会怎么做。  
弗兰克的表情一度十分微妙，但很快就被充满把握的轻松神情取代。  
“如果我妨碍了米尔斯的计划，你觉得他会怎么做？”他反问道。“答案是一样的。不过对我来说，这种假设本身就没有意义——我们的目的一致、方法类似，我也不可能伤害米尔斯。”  
——你明明已经伤害过了。  
威勒腹诽着。但他转念一想，或许弗兰克对“伤害”概念的理解异于常人呢？  
对此，弗兰克显得气定神闲，这令威勒怀疑他和米尔斯说不定是串通好的——事实也离这不远。弗兰克承认：“我们之间并不存在误会和偏见，甚至早在我回到洛杉矶后不久就已经达成了共识。问题在于我们确实不适合像以往那样共同行动。和我们的共同目标、米尔斯的绝对安全相比，我那点私情简直微不足道。不信你去问他。”


	70. 献祭

从威勒那里，米尔斯听到了更多的细节。诸如弗兰克将他带出复兴大厦后，FBI的调查人员在米尔斯日常乘坐的轿车底部发现了爆炸装置，巴别塔安插在复兴大厦的间谍也因此被Sotopia顺势挖出。如果没有这次突发事件，米尔斯确实有可能死于敌人的刺杀。  
至于他与弗兰克的那些事，威勒认为没有什么好追问的了。  
罗伯茨被以叛国罪起诉的消息是安托万先告诉米尔斯的，老谋深算的间谍战大师还意有所指地夸赞了弗兰克一通。米尔斯知道，罗伯茨和恐怖分子合作、出卖国家情报并非凭空捏造，弗兰克等人只是成功找到了相应的证据——至于罗伯茨这么做的真正动机、证据链条中是否混进了其他“加工”的因素，那就不在米尔斯考虑的范畴之内了。  
同时，不知道安托万那边做了什么手脚，FBI对这次挟持事件的调查居然真的不了了之。  
“那老家伙很擅长玩弄文字，让人误以为这是一次内讧，并因此放松警惕。”米尔斯如此说道，一度因计划受阻而激动的情绪也悄然恢复了平静。  
他已经不再受手铐的限制——米尔斯向威勒承诺，自己不会在事情结束前离开据点，但作为交换，他必须恢复身体的自由，同时接触来自各种渠道的最新情报。说好的新闻发布会因自己的缺席而告吹，米尔斯不得不把筹码全压在弗兰克身上。  
——真是个工作狂。  
看着米尔斯坐在床上、正对着笔记本电脑处理那些被耽搁的事务，威勒在内心发出了这样的感叹。他想象着弗兰克等人在华盛顿的行动，并期待自己尊敬的两位（前）上司能在一切结束之后真正做到坦诚相待。  
要是结果理想，对他们这些非当事人来说也是种解脱。

没过几天，弗兰克就从华盛顿回到了洛杉矶。  
他推开门时，米尔斯似乎正忙。笔记本电脑搁在膝上，屏幕的白光照着那张弗兰克无比熟悉的面容。被同僚软禁的英国人从屏幕后抬起头，眼神闪动了一下，但什么都没有说。弗兰克没有责备威勒纵容他重拾工作这件事。倒不如说，看到这样的米尔斯反让他放下了一颗悬着的心。  
“我回来了。”弗兰克挠着后脑，挤出一个夸张的微笑，竟有些像是年幼时闯祸后向父母坦白的表情。但他早就过了可以任性的年龄，近几个月甚至长出了一点白发——对于四十多岁、基本没离开过各种意义上战场的老兵，活过的岁月也成了一种实力的证明。贝利科娃曾经半开玩笑半认真地问他要不要去染个头，再不济她可以亲自动手。  
米尔斯敲击键盘的手停了下来。他看着弗兰克，嘴唇无声开合了几次，艰难地组织完语言，才十分别扭地开口说道：“看样子这点事情弄不死你。”  
弗兰克一时不知怎么回答，只得随口敷衍过去：“好像是啊。”似乎是想努力打破尴尬的气氛，他开始主动说明事情的进展。“罗伯茨进了监狱。那个实验体已经被FBI放出来了，我护送了一阵，也确认过他现在的落脚点。我手下的人会继续关注他的动向。你希望达成的目标，我做到了。”  
说来也怪，就在几天前，米尔斯还拿枪指着自己，好像随时都会手刃仇敌。弗兰克认为，米尔斯恨他是理所当然，获得对方的原谅则是他自知无法实现的奢望；但此时此刻，米尔斯似乎并没有那么厌恶他的存在了。  
不仅如此，在这种不知如何开口的氛围中，米尔斯甚至会主动和自己对话：“你倒是说些什么啊。”放在过去，米尔斯绝不会说出这种意义不明的话语。  
真要说什么的话——弗兰克突然想到了答案。  
“上次你说的那个要求，以后还成立吧。”  
“什么？”米尔斯“啪”的一声合上了电脑。  
“你既不让我死在你面前，又不让我死在你不知道的地方，这要求怎么看都很矛盾。是吧，米尔斯？”  
米尔斯似笑非笑地看向弗兰克：“怎么，后悔了？”  
“我可没这么说。”弗兰克摆了下手。“不敢打百分百的包票，但……我尽量吧。”  
接着，他缓缓靠近米尔斯，靠近到以往会收获对方敌视的目光、但这一次似乎无事发生的“安全距离”以内。  
“我送你回去。”弗兰克轻声说。  
米尔斯垂下眼，点头的动作小得几乎看不见。  
弗兰克终于可以放心地笑出来了。  
“别站在那里傻笑了，你先想清楚怎么跟安托万·图雷解释吧。”米尔斯心有不甘，忍不住夹枪带棒地补了一句。

罗伯茨的死并不完全在米尔斯等人的计划内。无论是自杀还是他杀，他在狱中的突然死亡无疑切断了追踪巴别塔的线索。当然，米尔斯也不指望这种人会坦白一切。不过对Sotopia而言，罗伯茨的倒台至少是件好事。至于弗兰克挟持米尔斯的出格举动，安托万倒是认为功过参半，十分难得的没有用欧洲那一套讽刺弗兰克。  
一切似乎恢复了平静，协会和美国当局回归了互相观望的相持状态。  
或许是因为米尔斯的默许、工作量的相对减少，只要行动小组没有任务，弗兰克就会更加频繁地往复兴大厦跑。既然米尔斯没有表示反对，那么他的在场就是合理的——这成了弗兰克最新的说辞。同时，他对自己的业务能力抱有足够的自信，至少现在，巴别塔的势力尚未向世界公开自己的存在，“休养生息”成了两边同时采取的方针。  
当然，巴别塔针对Sotopia的攻击基本没有停止过。舆论攻讦和精准袭击并行，虽然再没出现过银堡爆炸案那样的恶性事件，但时不时发生的未遂或既遂的谋杀已足够说明问题，协会内的重要人物不得不隐于幕后、避免在大众视野中现身。  
直到2011年的秋天，人们开始筹备感恩节的时候，博弈的进程突然加速了。  
年初爆发的叙利亚内战中，迈尔桑德司令果断站在了政府军一边，并努力寻求和谈的机会。他的次子弗兰克虽然无法介入其中，但作为Sotopia的一员，他不难发现战争背后的黑幕。美国乃至巴别塔联盟掺和其中并不让人意外，也到了协会出手、制止这一场阴谋的时候。打破长久维持的虚假平衡、一举翻盘——当然，这只是比较理想的结果。  
也是从叙利亚战事爆发那时开始，米尔斯注意到弗兰克有时会显得心不在焉。虽然不至于影响他领着那代号为“污名”的行动小组执行秘密任务，或是在灰色地带淘换些看似无关紧要实则暗藏玄机的情报，但那心事重重的样子总是让米尔斯觉得很不自在。  
他是在担心家人和故乡的情况吧？  
这点察言观色的功力大多数人都有。米尔斯直接问过弗兰克：“你要不要回趟叙利亚？至少让阿妮萨安置下来。”  
“你这么关心我的家人，我很感动。”这是弗兰克的真心话。“不过现在还不行。迈尔桑德家的每一个行动都是有政治意义的，包括留下和离开。”  
米尔斯提醒他：“那也得抓紧时间做决定了。我在白宫有自己的线人，他告诉我某几位大人物有些沉不住气。美国人需要这场战争，他们会为此破坏一切和平的可能。”  
家庭和亲情是大多数人的后盾和软肋。对米尔斯而言，所谓养父给他的“家”是一场噩梦；对弗兰克而言，迈尔桑德家是永远温暖而强大的港湾；而对雷诺夫人而言，她有过两个幸福的家庭，也经历过难以言说的苦难，并选择将作为母亲的深切情感寄托在与自己毫无血缘关系的另一个人身上。  
“我想见一见那个孩子。”已经成为学会轮值主席的雷诺夫人如此说道。“我剩下的时间不多了。”  
在电话里听到这句话时，弗兰克正坐在米尔斯办公室的沙发上；后者不动声色地抬起头，暗中观察弗兰克的表情。  
不过，雷诺夫人的委托显然有她个人的原因。  
和她关系亲近的弗兰克和米尔斯知道，她的身体状况并不乐观。即便医学的发展已经打开了无数扇一度被认为封死的大门，有些疾病依旧是难以攻克的顽敌。但雷诺夫人对于生死自有一套认识。  
既然自己不久后的死亡已成定局，何不将死亡的利用价值发挥到极致，为她奉献一生的组织换取最合时宜的战争开局？  
也正是因此，当弗兰克听到雷诺夫人近乎遗言的诚恳委托时，他的第一反应是“这难道意味着决战要开始了”。  
事实也和这相近。  
“我希望能将自己死亡的意义最大化，就像过去我竭尽所能地压榨自己生存的价值。”年长的女士冷静地说。“我没有和学会以及议事会的其他人说——他们肯定会反对的。但是，我知道只要有人继承了我的意志，我所做的努力就不会白费。”  
——因为还有你们在。  
她像一份祭品，经由崇高的死亡献祭给即将揭开战幕的Sotopia。弗兰克曾经考虑过要不要劝说她放弃这个计划，在日内瓦安详平静地走完一生。但他转念一想，雷诺夫人看似柔弱，她的意志却比谁都顽强。目送她的离去，或许正是对她最大的尊重。  
于是，弗兰克只是紧紧攥着话筒，主动提出送她最后一程：“我会送您去的。”  
雷诺夫人笑了：“谢谢你，弗兰克。”  
挂断电话后，弗兰克把雷诺夫人所说的话转述给了米尔斯。  
米尔斯略一思忖，冷静地回答：“我会联系FBI。他们的现任长官对协会的态度缓和了不少，甚至开始有保留的合作。如果真的有人对雷诺夫人动手，我们有机会联手追踪到他们的据点。”

亲自开车把雷诺夫人送到约定地点时，弗兰克还是忍不住多问了一次：“您确定要这么做吗？”  
生命已然进入倒计时的雷诺夫人只是露出一个矜持又豁达的微笑。  
弗兰克也无奈地笑了笑：“我明白了。”  
他为雷诺夫人打开车门，目送她缓步走进奥列格咖啡馆。  
请多保重——弗兰克在心中默念。他一直坐在车内，直到看着雷诺夫人结束了与71号实验体的最后会面、走出咖啡馆，像靶子一样安静地站在城市的阳光里，等待死神的来袭。  
洞穿她身体的狙击子弹带出一大束鲜艳的血花，也点燃了人群的恐慌。弗兰克远远地看着雷诺夫人倒在人行道上，自己的双手紧紧攥着方向盘，把即将溢出的眼泪咽回喉中。  
从弗兰克那里听到这个消息时，米尔斯站在办公室窗前，俯视城市的视线当中混杂着与弗兰克类似的悲哀。  
“我们会用胜利纪念您的牺牲。”他喃喃自语。


	71. 齿轮

弗兰克和往常一样去复兴大厦找米尔斯的时候，正好遇上对方在收拾行李。威勒站在书架前，按照米尔斯的指示，一板一眼地把需要的文件按顺序取出来；米尔斯本人则对着茶几上展开的黑色行李箱，一丝不苟地调整内容物的布局。已经被整理干净的办公桌上放着另一个体积较小的手提箱，已经上了锁。  
听见弗兰克的脚步声，米尔斯抬起头，平淡地招呼了句：“哦，你来了啊。”  
“要出远门？”弗兰克把门带上。“顺着人质的移动路线，我们已经找到了亚历山大的下落。巴别塔在洛杉矶和休斯顿的据点已经被清理了，我的同事正在确认他们和国民警卫队的非法交易情况。”  
米尔斯把行李箱合上，拄着手杖站了起来：“接下来的事情，就交给你们小组还有猎隼了。天窗2号主体的转移工作已经开始，我要先回趟日内瓦总部，参与新数据库的安全评级和安保规划；然后去叙利亚。”  
“叙利亚？”听到那个正处于危难中的国度，弗兰克的喉咙动了一下。  
“没错,有些事情必须到现场才能做。在那之前，我已经准备了一些可以公开给媒体的情报，争取给白宫和国会造成一些冲击，扰乱他们的注意力，给你我的行动腾出空间。和恐怖分子合作、夺走合法公民的生命、见不得人的资金和武器流动，这些证据可比曝光私生活有力多了。”米尔斯指向桌面的那个手提箱。  
弗兰克抱着手臂倚在墙边，微笑着说道：“你越来越有安托万·图雷那家伙的派头了。”  
米尔斯冷笑了一下：“他本人也是这么说的。”  
“现在去叙利亚很危险。上一次准备和谈的参会者死于空难那件事，你也听说了吧。军方要员、和我们合作的安全顾问，还有直升机上的机组成员。他们都是抱着赴死的决心去大马士革的。但到最后，他们甚至没有安全降落的机会。”自己的父兄因为不在机上勉强逃过一劫，但弗兰克还是感到后怕。眼前的米尔斯准备去叙利亚这一点，更是让他无法安心。  
“我知道，”米尔斯的声音听起来和往常一样平静。“所以你快点把手头的事情忙完，我们在阿勒颇会合——不，你还是先到日内瓦来见我。如果去得早，说不定能赶上他们的揭幕仪式，顺便让‘专业人士’看看天窗系统的新场地有没有问题。”  
弗兰克笑了：“你果然是信任我的。”  
米尔斯对弗兰克的自信姿态嗤之以鼻：“别自以为是了。你们很擅长攻破别人的安保系统吧？我只是想看看入侵者的视角。”  
“这不还是没有否认我的业务能力吗。”  
快收拾完文件的威勒听着二人无聊的言语交锋，只觉得自己莫名的头疼。幸好这样的对话很快就告一段落。  
米尔斯走到办公桌前，把装满“猛料”的手提箱抛给威勒——他事先已经交代了处理这些材料的方法。在适当的时刻，以国际舆论为窗口，井喷的爆炸性消息将会给美国社会带来足够的震荡。  
弗兰克饶有兴致地问了一句：“总统也会被牵连进去吗？”  
“本来是会的，”米尔斯又一次露出了曾让威勒感到毛骨悚然的表情。“不过，他还不能被卷进来。美国要是彻底乱了，对Sotopia也不是件好事。”  
各类物品已经收拾妥当，威勒拎着两个行李箱跟在米尔斯身边，看着自家上司气定神闲地整理披在西装外的深灰色大衣；另一位前上司十分放松地倚在门边，嘴角翘起，仿佛自己正看着什么胜景。  
这在过去的几年里是不可能出现的景象。  
一同离开办公室的时候，弗兰克说：“我送你去机场吧。”  
米尔斯马上回绝：“没这个必要。你不是找到亚历山大的下落了吗，去抓他啊。”  
“这次我让贝利科娃去现场带队，我在指挥部看着就好。”  
米尔斯瞟了弗兰克一眼：“这就甩手不管了？你还没到退休的年龄吧。”  
弗兰克马上为自己辩驳：“我这是信任她的能力！作战方案也是那孩子定的，不要小看年轻人的长进啊。而且，我必须和FBI的人一同坐镇后方，防止内部有人做手脚。”  
“无论是‘执行’还是‘把关’，都有各自的难处。你就好好体会吧。”  
这倒是米尔斯的经验之谈。一想到弗兰克也要和自己一样，因不能直接参与下属的行动而感到不放心，他甚至有点想笑。  
“你想笑就笑吧。”  
弗兰克一眼就看穿了米尔斯的想法。  
米尔斯还真的笑了。  
“你要是敢让这么重要的行动失败，”米尔斯抬手对着弗兰克比了个枪的手势，配合开枪时枪管因后坐力弹起的动作无声地做出“砰”的口型。“后果就不用我多说了。”

一想到米尔斯难得做出这种有点幼稚的举动，弗兰克就想笑。在短期内见不到米尔斯的忙碌的日子里，抽空回味对方不经意间的行为细节也不碍事——弗兰克是这么认为的。  
“老师，你又在笑什么？”  
听见贝利科娃的声音，弗兰克将手中的照片收进皮夹，塞回外套内侧的口袋。那张照片还是用肖卡特给他的底片冲洗出来的，上面是十几年前巴格达永恒宫酒店外的米尔斯。比起十几年后先进的摄影设备，弗兰克还是更喜欢胶片的质感，就连那些保存不当导致的瑕疵都成了纪念；同时，他也常因这种念旧的想法反思是不是自己的心态也变老了。  
弗兰克打量着穿了身正装的贝利科娃，内心莫名生出长辈式的欣慰——他果然还是产生了中年人会有的感慨，这大概和米尔斯一直担心年轻人能不能扛起大局一样。  
“没什么，就是想到了有趣的事。比起这个，等会和友军商量作战计划的时候，既要谦虚、把他们的意见听进去，又不能轻易妥协，保持猎隼的姿态，明白了吧？”  
习惯了制服和休闲装束的贝利科娃不太适应这套正好合身的正装。她松开领口，活动了一下僵直的脖颈和手臂：“我当然明白，这是你说的第三遍。”  
“我不在现场把关，你不会紧张吧？”  
“老师，你话好多啊。”  
时间已经进入2012年，一个半球的虚假和平与另一个半球的战争看似毫不相干，内里却有着不能被摆上台面的灰暗脉络。把叛国者罗伯茨·格里尔特所做的一切连同他的死亡留在过去，本着“反恐”的共同目标，Sotopia和FBI暂时站到了一起，SWAT战术小组与猎隼部队也各自选派精英，临时混编成一支联合作战的队伍，如一柄锋利的手术刀，精准地楔入病灶。  
尽管米尔斯不在，战略规划局依旧为作战提供了重要支持：对相关力量和目标人物动向的预测，对作战计划的实时评估，以及一些公开场合的善后工作，这都和猎隼部队的职能形成了完美搭配。  
联合作战的目标和舞台已经锁定，只需一个指令，用钢铁和钢铁般的意志打造的巨大齿轮就会开始转动。  
墨西哥湾公海上的“夕雾号”游轮像一座奢华的孤岛，安静地隐藏在广袤的夜幕中。如果不是被买下改造成巴别塔的秘密基地，它大概会成为夺人眼球的移动赌场，或是富豪巨商们度假的好去处。不过即便是现在，外人眼中的夕雾号依旧有着美丽的外观，只有少数人知道那空中花园似的建筑内部隐藏着多少阴谋与罪恶。  
指挥部的大屏幕前，弗兰克对着直升机传来的实时画面，在心中默默倒数。而在近百海里之外的直升机上，全副武装的贝利科娃已经做好了战斗准备。这次作战没有弗兰克带头冲锋。现在，她就是那把指挥刀。  
“行动开始。”  
就像过去由导师指挥的每一次任务那样，贝利科娃果断地下达了指令。定向震爆装置从空中投下，游轮上的灯光被电磁脉冲熄灭，匪帮也在电子设备瘫痪后陷入混乱。攻坚部队如鬼魅般降下，夜视仪中黑绿交错的视野像推倒了高墙的迷宫，秘密之外的伪装被层层剥开。留守指挥部的弗兰克看着眼前稳步推进的战局，不由得露出满意且自豪的表情。  
事关北美局势的作战和预想一样顺利，持续的时间不长，但清理善后的工作足够繁重。拂晓时分，弗兰克等人冒着海雾乘坐着直升机抵达了被攻破的夕雾号。甲板上，来自FBI的SWAT队员控制着被缴械的俘虏；猎隼部队的作战人员负责现场的清理和取证，顺便核对死者身份和遗留物品。被解救出来的人质则被安置在停机坪附近，和行动中负伤的队员待在一块，其中就包括雷诺夫人格外惦记的那个实验体。  
除此之外，弗兰克一眼就看到了摘下防毒面具的贝利科娃——她那头红发在海风中肆意飞舞，十分显眼。他向她走去，脸上又露出了那种既像导师、又像父亲的表情。  
贝利科娃向他道歉，说没能活捉亚历山大。弗兰克只是笑了笑，告诉她“你做的很好”，顺便伸手把凌乱的红色短发揉得更乱了些，心里同时盘算着怎么向米尔斯炫耀自己可喜的教学成果，甚至猜了几句对方可能用来挖苦的譬喻。  
他突然开始想念自己的妹妹阿妮萨。也是贝利科娃这样的年纪，性格和经历倒是天差地别；现在，她作为迈尔桑德家的一员，在叙利亚的战火中又该何去何从。每次想到这点，弗兰克都会感到焦虑。  
但幸运的是，他马上就能回日内瓦和米尔斯会合。然后，他们可以一起去叙利亚——对弗兰克来说，那里意味着家人和故乡，也意味着自己和米尔斯之间最初的记忆。


	72. 礼物

酒店休息室里，林奇正一脸紧张地看着镜子中的自己，手里捏着几张折痕鲜明的发言稿，为揭幕仪式上的致辞作准备。米尔斯坐在一旁的沙发上，安静地看他在踌躇不安和自暴自弃间游走，时不时局促地朝自己的方向瞄几眼。  
“诸位——不行，这样抬着声音太奇怪了，我撑不下去的。”林奇咳了几声，又换了个声调。“诸位，我很荣幸地作为——啊，我怎么又漏掉了一句话！”  
“稍微放松一点，又没有人拿枪逼你说话。之前在那些会议上不是很正常吗。”  
“那些东西和枪没什么区别！”  
“什么？”  
“陌生人的视线，还有摄像机的镜头，对我来说和枪口是一回事。以前我面对的都是自己人，可是今天——天啊！为什么要设媒体席……”  
米尔斯环着手臂，看上去意外的很有耐心——虽然在被林奇叫来“作陪”之前，他一直盯着腕表上的时间出神，脸色不太好看。  
刚才弗兰克跟他联系的时候，说“正在从机场赶来的路上”。米尔斯估算了一下机场到酒店的距离，发现少说也得一个半小时。等他赶到，林奇恐怕已经上台发言了。  
至于为什么特意把米尔斯叫到休息室里，看自己因为没多少出席公开场合的经验而抖得像默剧里的人物，林奇有明确的想法，但这个想法是他无论如何都说不出来的秘密。  
——我想让你见证我成功的重要时刻。  
试了好几次，林奇才勉强找到能支撑自己完成致辞的合适音调和语气。他转过身面对米尔斯：“我觉得好像能行。”  
米尔斯笑了一下。他扶着靠背站了起来，说道：“我送你个礼物吧。”  
这倒是出乎林奇的意料。他看着米尔斯从西装里掏出一把格洛克23式——漆黑的外表，体型小巧轻便，但搁在手里有一定的分量。  
“你可是重要人物，也该学会保护自己了。”米尔斯握着枪管，将那把格洛克递给林奇，仿佛送的只是相册、茶具、糕点之类的寻常礼物。  
林奇托着那把枪，一时语塞：“这——谢谢？可是，你把配枪送我了，自己用什么呢？”  
米尔斯敞开一边外套，露出藏在底下的另一把左轮：“你不用担心，我这还有。”  
“那我真的收下了？”林奇迟疑地收回手，却不知道该把那支枪放在哪里。  
米尔斯轻轻叹了口气，从自己身上卸下一边枪套递给林奇，手把手地教他将格洛克藏在西装外套底下。“对你这种新手来说，放在腰后会不舒服吧，挂在侧前方顺手一些——只要不走火。”  
林奇飞快地点了下头，又问米尔斯：“明明已经不在战斗序列，身边还有那种可靠的保镖，你为什么一直带着枪呢？”  
米尔斯知道他指的是威勒。他笑了笑，平静地说道：“一方面是习惯，一方面大概是缺乏安全感吧。不过，枪就像知识和技术一样，既可能伤害人，也可以用来保护人。这就要看你的觉悟与魄力了。”

揭幕仪式开始前的几分钟，弗兰克才赶到会场。他边在人群中搜寻米尔斯的身影，边整理刚换上的西装。贝利科娃和杰森说的不错，他穿这种东西的确有种奇妙的违和感。但要是翻出迈尔桑德家三十年前的老照片，那时跟着父兄出席正式场合的少年弗兰克倒还颇有上层社会世家子弟的派头。  
弗兰克在前排找到了米尔斯。看他所坐的席位，不难猜出对方在协会中的声望。  
“你好慢啊，”米尔斯抬头看着弗兰克，食指敲了敲自己腕上的手表。“虽然比我预计的时间要早一点。”  
弗兰克在米尔斯身边坐下，小声地道歉：“美国那边完事之后我就加紧赶过来了。”  
米尔斯没追究这点小问题。他更关心任务的进展：“行动的情况怎么样？我听说人质都被解救出来了。”  
“贝利科娃干得不错。”弗兰克没忘记夸奖她。“亚历山大在被捕前服毒自尽了。不过我们抓到了不少同伙，里面除了一般爪牙，还有几个来自墨西哥的‘合作伙伴’，他们和巴别塔的关系还在进一步调查。另外，我们在夕雾号上发现了当年银堡事件失踪者的遗体……以及他们的大脑。巴别塔本想利用这些东西做别的实验——这件事目前还是保密状态。”  
米尔斯眼神一动：“那些实验器皿已经被破坏了吧。”  
弗兰克点点头。  
“这个情况最好先对林奇·道格拉斯保密。”米尔斯将视线投向在发言台附近“待命”的年轻科学家。林奇看起来已经不那么紧张了，或许正抱着“赶紧完事”的想法，只想快点完成自己抛头露面的任务。  
弗兰克注意到米尔斯的视线，轻轻笑了两声。  
米尔斯马上转过头：“你笑什么？”  
“还记得我很久以前说过的话吗？你其实有很细致甚至是温柔的一面。”弗兰克从路过侍者的托盘里拿走半杯红酒，顺带用肉眼初步品评了一番。  
“基本的人性我还是有的。”米尔斯似笑非笑地回答。  
揭幕仪式即将开始，此起彼伏的镜头闪光、快门声和地毯上沉闷的纷乱足音交杂出略显嘈杂但有序的场面。弗兰克又凑到米尔斯耳边，轻声问他：“这个仪式的安保程度是不是不太高？”  
米尔斯侧过脸，用旁人听不清的音量小声回应：“后面都是记者，他们的眼睛和嘴毒得很，总不能直接把猎隼部队拉过来持枪站岗。这也是没办法的事。而且内部的揭幕仪式已经搞过了，现在这场主要是对外说明天窗系统的存在。所以，除了学会的几个代表，中心议事会的人一个都没来——他们的身份本来就不方便公布。”  
见林奇已经在台边站好，只等仪式主持念到他的名字，米尔斯不自觉地打量了一下周围的情况。似乎一切正常。  
对于各种会议和仪式，米尔斯常常忽视那些缺少实际意义的冗长流程。不过这一次是林奇·道格拉斯面对公共媒体的重要时刻，既然他希望自己看着，于情于理都应该尽量配合。因此，米尔斯十分罕见地没有因闪光灯的存在露出些许烦躁的神色。  
司仪对林奇的介绍倒是简明扼要，省去了会让他局促不安的过度修辞。米尔斯想，这应该是林奇和对方反复沟通的结果。看林奇走到发言台前，压下紧张的情绪、迎接面前的陌生面孔和枪口似的镜头，已经做好致辞的准备，米尔斯舒了一口气。  
然而就在这时，变故发生了。  
突然发生的爆炸掀翻了桌椅和桌面的杯盘，炸碎了头顶的吊灯和媒体席的镜头——若干个定时装置被事先隐藏在大厅不同位置的餐桌底部，单体的分量不大，但同时爆炸的冲击力连同四散飞溅的杂物已造成了足够的混乱。同时，一直站在附近负责茶水的侍应生突然冲上台去，把被气浪掀倒在地的林奇揪了起来，明晃晃的匕首就横在林奇的颈上。  
“马上放了你们在夕雾号上抓的人，把天窗的核心算法交出来！不然，我就杀了这家伙，还要拉你们一起陪葬！”那人大声喝道，结实的左臂从背后死死勒着林奇的肩膀，手上还握着手机改装的遥控装置，离引爆就差一按。他将自己的躯干隐藏在林奇身后，拉着人质迅速退向死角，直到后背抵上冰冷的墙面。  
准确地选中林奇作为人质，条件中丝毫没提自己的退路，很显然，这样一个亡命之徒根本没有打算活着出去。  
“不准动！”  
第一个对劫匪举起枪的是米尔斯。在刚才发生的爆炸中，他因强大的冲击力从翻倒的椅子上摔了下来。一见林奇被挟持，米尔斯还没来得及从地上爬起，第一反应便是从怀里掏出剩下的那把左轮，枪管上的准星直指林奇身后时不时露出的劫匪的躯干边缘。  
几乎在同一时间，弗兰克连同会场内有限的安保人员也作出了反应，若干支不同型号的配枪同时对准了劫匪——准确说，是劫匪连同被当做人肉盾牌的林奇·道格拉斯。  
情况万分紧急，但没有人敢随便开枪。  
“我再重复一遍！马上放了夕雾号上的俘虏，交出天窗2号的核心算法！不然，这里就是第二个银堡！”劫匪的刀又逼近了一分，林奇的脖子上已经开始冒血。  
听到“银堡”的瞬间，林奇呼吸一滞，带血的记忆与情感瞬间涌上心头。  
他怎么可能忘记那一天。  
不仅是被彻底摧毁的数据库，米尔斯失去的右腿，还有142名死者，那19位失踪至今、生死未卜的同事——触目惊心的画面从林奇的脑海中闪过。那是他的梦魇，即便天窗2号已经完成，也无法抹平的永久性创伤。  
他不知道劫匪说的夕雾号和俘虏是什么，那大概是弗兰克和米尔斯才清楚的东西。但这些都无关紧要。最重要的是自己现在能做什么。  
——枪就像知识和技术一样，既可能伤害人，也可以用来保护人。  
现在，大概就是保护人的时候了。  
他不会交出天窗的核心算法，也不会让第二个银堡出现。无论付出什么代价，他绝对会信守对自己的承诺。  
林奇暗自下定了决心。  
于是，趁着自己的前臂没有被劫匪束缚，处于劫匪视觉死角的动作不容易被发现，林奇小心翼翼地将手探进自己的外套，摸上米尔斯刚送给自己的那把枪。动作幅度很轻，细致得像是检查刚编写的程序。  
在场的所有人里，除了林奇自己，只有米尔斯知道这个动作意味着什么。他睁大眼睛，扯着嗓子大喊：“快住手——”  
他想阻止的不是劫匪，而是林奇，是那个对Sotopia意义重大、也更应该活下去的人。  
但已经来不及了。  
就着把枪揣在怀里的姿势，林奇咬着牙，将枪口抵在自己的肋骨之间，扣动了扳机。他开了不止一枪。几发子弹穿过他瘦弱的躯干，打进了劫匪的身体。


	73. 故土

遥控装置从手中滑落，一同倒在地上的还有劫匪和林奇的身体。劫匪捂着伤口，口腔被鲜血填满，抽搐着说不出一句话，当场失去了意识。  
林奇的情况不容乐观。  
他躺在地上，被子弹贯穿的身体逐渐失去知觉，一瞬间席卷而来的痛苦也开始因死神的到来一点点远去。  
“大概……大概是脾脏吧。真不走运。”  
他不敢低头看自己的伤口，心想这个时候的胆小就不用介意了吧。  
没去管掉落一旁的手杖和因爆炸乱作一团的会场，米尔斯拖着义肢，跌跌撞撞地靠近林奇身边。他跪在地上，怔怔地看着从林奇腹腔内冒出的鲜血渗进暗红的地毯，将颜色染得更深。弗兰克已经呼叫了医务人员，但看林奇的伤势，恐怕已经来不及抢救。  
“米尔斯……”  
“我在。”  
听到林奇虚弱的声音，米尔斯马上伸手揽住对方微微颤抖的肩膀，小心翼翼地将林奇的上半身抬起一点。  
“弗兰克找到你们失踪的同事了，”米尔斯顿了一下。“他们都活着，过段时间就能回到天窗2号的团队里继续工作。”最后，他还是选择用谎言给对方带来一点宽慰。  
“是吗……这样就好。”林奇笑了，眉眼弯着，看起来很开心。  
这样一来，他所牵挂的就只剩下一件事了。  
林奇攥着米尔斯的衣袖，努力地抬起上半身，凝视自己无望执念与卑微侥幸的化身：“米尔斯，现在的我是否值得你哪怕流一点眼泪呢？”  
米尔斯抱着濒死的林奇·道格拉斯，压在贯穿伤上的手感受着鲜血涌出时渗过衣物的潮湿质感。他低头看他，脸上浮现出一种久违的遗憾和哀伤。米尔斯突然意识到自己的泪腺干涸的可怕，胸口却似被什么东西堵着。  
“……如果可以的话，我会的。”  
——然而，我恐怕很难做到。  
这是他没说出的潜台词。  
“哈哈。”林奇苦笑着，在生命的尽头接受了现实。“不过，我也不该奢求太多了。”  
他伸手抚上米尔斯的脸庞，带血的手指从眼尾滑到下颌，留下一道戛然而止的血纹。于他而言，那是永远不可能出现的虚幻的泪痕。但在逐渐模糊的视野里，米尔斯的神情是如此的哀伤，究竟有没有落泪已经不那么重要了。  
弗兰克站在一旁，静静地看着这一幕。  
“你已经做的很好了，林奇·道格拉斯。”米尔斯深深地弯下腰，在林奇耳边轻声说道。  
在弥留之际听到了等待多时的话语，年轻的科学家终于放下了最后的执念，生命的色彩自他空洞的双眼一点点褪去，手中还握着米尔斯刚送给他的那把枪。那是他重要的礼物。  
没有急着抹去自己脸上的血迹，米尔斯将已经停止呼吸的林奇平放在地上。眼眶依旧毫无反应，只是喉间涌动着隐隐作痛的苦涩。米尔斯替身躯尚温热的死者合上了眼睛。手杖摔在较远的地方，仅靠义肢站起身有一些困难，弗兰克走过来帮了他一把，力道适中地抓住肩膀以让他站稳。  
米尔斯没有问弗兰克“有何感想”，弗兰克也没有说一句话。

由于目的地具有显而易见的危险性，前往叙利亚的专机上没有“闲杂人”。在轻微的摇晃中，弗兰克扶着座椅的边缘回到自己原来的位置，将一板止痛药递给米尔斯。离开日内瓦时，米尔斯把威勒作为自己的全权代表留了下来，让他帮忙处理林奇的后事；特别行动小组那边没有新的任务，弗兰克也就暂时代理了米尔斯的“助手”一职。  
他看着米尔斯吞下药，把肩上滑落的毛毯拉回原位，准备闭目养神。米尔斯坐在左侧靠窗的位置，已经拉下了遮光板，低头时垂下的金发挡住了右眼，也挡住了附近的那道伤疤。  
“感觉好点了吗。”弗兰克轻声问道。  
米尔斯睁开眼睛，反问：“你才是，看起来感觉不太好。”  
弗兰克干笑两声：“我好得很。”  
“别装蒜了。”米尔斯白了他一眼。“是因为叙利亚的情况吧。”  
“还是瞒不过你啊。”弗兰克无奈地摇头。“没错，我很担心他们。”  
米尔斯知道弗兰克指的是他的家人，以及那些可能被卷进这场战争的无辜者。早在雷诺夫人遇害时，米尔斯就已经意识到：只要协会继续存在，协会的敌人就不会消失；就像上个世纪两大阵营的长久相持，寒冷刺骨的和平之下却是冠上“正义”之名的干戈。  
Sotopia的胜利是暂时的；而战争不会从人类的历史舞台上退场。  
弗兰克将双手垫在自己脑后，用回忆往事的口吻缓缓说道：“有件事我好像还没告诉你。罗伯茨被送进监狱之前，我和他打过一次交道。他说我们是‘没有祖国的人’，不可能理解他的感情。那时我将就他的话头，没有否定这一点。但事实真的是这样吗？我的父亲——曾经是一个美国人；我的母亲——从出生到病逝都没有离开过叙利亚；而我，还有我的兄长和妹妹——在拉卡省长大，自然对母亲这边的土地有更深的感情。但因为父亲的关系，我们没有信教，也没有用一个简单的民族和文化组定义自己的身份。直到后来，我才花了相当一段时间明白我们家的情况只是例外。”  
米尔斯没有打断弗兰克的叙述，只是静静地听着。他联想到自己的状况：理论上，他也有一半希腊人的血统，但米尔斯一直刻意忽视成年前那段掩埋在肮脏秘密中的过往，从来没把自己当成混血儿看待，也从未想过这样的问题。  
“我想，我确实是爱着故乡的。”弗兰克轻声说。“包括那片土地，父母和兄弟姐妹，在拉卡之剑营地里的家，甚至还有公司里的那些雇佣兵。我也很清楚——我的父亲很早就告诉过我，如果一直放任宗教和政治的狂热操控人群，如果觊觎权力和资源的阴谋家不收回自己的手，如果这个世界不发生改变，叙利亚只会永远陷在战争的泥潭里。所以我不能一直停留在自己的家乡，也不能只是狭隘地爱着它。还有很多事情需要我去做。”  
“是‘我们’。”米尔斯突然说道。他的脸依旧朝着另一边，只给弗兰克留下一点侧脸以及大半个后脑勺，但这不妨碍他用简短的几个词表达自己的意思。  
弗兰克一愣，随即露出了释然的微笑：“幸好是你陪我回叙利亚。”  
米尔斯哼了一声：“我本来就有正事，你才是‘搭顺风车’的那个。”  
不久前，米尔斯已经通过媒体公布了触及白宫和国会权力核心的机密情报，以此转移了美国投向其他战场的注意力，也给调停叙利亚内战的主和派、紧急调往战区撤离专家的猎隼部队争取了时间。  
但米尔斯很清楚：这场多方混战很难在初期通过谈判和平解决——硬要说的话，和平的可能早已被打破。在缺少外援的情况下，北部多地已经落入反对派和极端组织手中，拉卡和阿勒颇的完全沦陷也只是时间问题。就像当年的科索沃战争，Sotopia所做的努力很可能到最后还是徒劳无功，但只要有一线可能，他们就不得不尝试每一种方法，哪怕看起来像个走投无路的赌徒。

在去往阿勒颇之前，趁当地还没有变成各势力混战的前沿阵地，弗兰克和米尔斯先回了趟将近二十年没有造访的“拉卡之剑”。  
穿过被笼罩在战争阴影的萧条城镇时，弗兰克不禁想起自己印象中的故土。在他离开的漫长岁月中，曾经熟悉的人和地变化竟是如此之大，且不久之后就会在无情的炮火下变得满目疮痍、面目全非，这令弗兰克感到悲哀。  
就像搬家前收拾所有的行装、撇下那些过了时又不便携带的大宗旧物，由迈尔桑德司令一手建立起来的营地正在做最后的整理。营地门口停着几辆货车，挂着枪的雇佣兵们正把行李和部分家具装箱塞进货车，文职人员在建筑中穿行，清点是否有遗漏的重要物品。  
他们也将离开这里，把基地转移到敌人的打击范围之外。不久后，曾经热闹的营地只会剩下一片空房，孤零零地沉睡在远离城镇的野地中。  
除去二十年前就在这里工作的元老级骨干，拉卡之剑的其他人基本都没见过弗兰克，更别提只在这里短暂待过几个月的米尔斯。迈尔桑德司令见到弗兰克时又惊又喜，要不是有外人在场，这位年迈的军阀很可能会哭出来。弗兰克假死的那段时间，米尔斯对司令隐瞒了实情，因此对迈尔桑德家来说，弗兰克不是“死而复生”，而是一个忘了回家的游子。  
他的儿子也正在老去——这是司令为久别重逢感到欣喜之外的第二个感想。他紧紧抱着比自己高大的弗兰克，半天才憋出一句：“你小子真选了个回家的好时候，看我们这幅落魄样。”  
弗兰克就着拥抱的姿势拍了拍父亲的背脊：“抱歉，我回来晚了。”就像少年时贪玩错过了家里的晚饭。  
他眼角的余光扫向握着手杖站在旁边的米尔斯——这一次，米尔斯站得不远，脸上也不再是当年那副明显的抗拒神情。  
过了好一会儿，迈尔桑德父子才撒开手。  
“听说我哥还在大马士革。阿妮萨呢，她好像不在营地。”弗兰克问道。  
司令飞快地擦了一下眼角，对弗兰克说：“阿妮萨已经到了阿勒颇。趁着机场还在运营，我准备把她送到俄罗斯。”  
弗兰克和米尔斯交换了一个眼神：“我们正好也要去阿勒颇。”  
“那太好了，你们可以去机场送她。”司令长舒了一口气。“她可是十分惦记你这个不省心的哥哥。”  
弗兰克笑道：“我已经做好了被她捶一顿的准备。”他重新看向司令身后忙碌着的车和人，终究还是有些不放心。“接下来，您打算怎么办？”  
“虽说这会是一场长久的战争，我们能做的相当有限，”迈尔桑德司令平静地回答。“但哪怕只是几分钟，我也会竭尽全力将它结束的时间提前——就像你们那样。”


	74. 狭路

阿勒颇的形势越来越紧张。为争夺这一西北大城，交战各方的触角已经伸向了城市边缘，炮击、空袭和巷战正一点点逼近市区；和被立场差异、利益冲突一步步撕裂的社会一样，城市内部也隐隐出现了势力之间的拉锯。如同被开刀放血的人体，一部分居民不得不逃离这座他们生活已久的城市。恐怕用不了多久，空中和陆上运输的渠道就会被战事切断，这里将变成一片被劫掠、被破坏、被肆意践踏的废墟。  
在机场见到阿妮萨时，弗兰克一时说不出话。  
虽然冠着迈尔桑德的姓氏，但比起既从政又从军的父兄，阿妮萨的生活要低调的多。早在几年前，弗兰克就从各种渠道打听到她结了婚，对象是做药品生意的普通商人，还有了自己的孩子。停机坪上，神情紧张的乘客们拎着行李，赶着乘坐临时增开的特殊航班离开阿勒颇，人群中就包括阿妮萨的丈夫以及她不到八岁的儿子。  
“阿妮萨！”弗兰克冲着那个熟悉又陌生的背影喊道。  
听见兄长的声音，阿妮萨停下脚步，回过头来。她马上认出了眼前的人，脸上浮现出和迈尔桑德司令一样又惊又喜的表情。但没过几秒，那种发自内心的喜悦随即被来源于眼下残酷现实的无奈和忧愁吞没，上翘的嘴角僵在原处，又缓缓下沉。  
她已经三十岁了，无论是身形、面容还是声音、气质都比十几年前成熟了许多。但更引人注目的是阿妮萨身上的黑袍，以及头巾下疲惫的双眼。  
弗兰克知道自己的妹妹并不喜欢这么穿。然而，被宗教裹挟了的叙利亚社会很难接纳另一种生活姿态，她不得不舍弃曾经喜爱的一切，以避开他人敌视的眼神。  
“哥哥，还有弗雷泽先生，好久不见。”除了弗兰克，她也对在场的米尔斯打了招呼。米尔斯也微微欠身，回应了阿妮萨对自己行的礼。  
面对弗兰克，她有一大堆想说的话，想和他交流这十几年彼此的境遇，想知道下一次见面将在什么时候什么地点。但到最后，她却只能提出一个问题：“我们什么时候才能回来？”  
负责组织撤离的军方人员正举着扩音器，催促乘客尽快登机。防空局势并不乐观，他们因此借用了俄罗斯等其他国家的飞机，至少这些敌对势力还不敢向第三方下手。即便如此，他们仍需要在机场停运之前尽可能送出足够多的人。  
现在已经没有叙旧和慢慢告别的时间了——无论是沦为难民的阿妮萨，还是了解战争的弗兰克、米尔斯都很清楚这一点。  
“……会回来的。”弗兰克低声说道。他揽着妹妹阿妮萨瘦弱的肩膀，把她拉进自己的怀抱。一瞬间奔涌的情感令弗兰克想起少年时摇着婴儿床、绞尽脑汁编些天马行空的故事，哄还是个婴儿的妹妹入睡。“可能要等上些年头，但总有一天会回来的。”  
——总有一天，我会让你回到一个安全、和平的家乡。  
“你们该走了。”  
弗兰克及时斩断了不合时宜的软弱与不舍。短暂的拥抱过后，他握着阿妮萨的双肩，把她从自己怀里分离。弗兰克向那位只有一面之缘的陌生妹夫远远地点了下头，又拍了拍阿妮萨的肩膀，轻轻地把她往登机人群的方向推。  
她的丈夫也牵着孩子走了过来。  
“阿妮萨，我们该上飞机了。”男人接替弗兰克揽过阿妮萨的肩，低下头用阿拉伯语轻声安慰她。  
阿妮萨·迈尔桑德踌躇了片刻，最终还是拉起行李箱向舷梯车走去。她的双腿仿佛被厚重的黑袍束缚着，每一步都走得艰难。进入机舱前，她最后一次回过头，远远地看着弗兰克，已是泪流满面。她的眼睛依旧是清澈透亮的浅棕色，此刻浸满了从未体验过的难言的苦楚，挂在脸颊上的泪很快被掠过停机坪的风吹到干涸。

陪弗兰克送走阿妮萨之后，米尔斯没有马上离开机场。准确地说，他来机场也的确有其他公务：和阿妮萨一样转移到俄罗斯的叙利亚人当中，也包括一部分曾从事医药研究、武器开发、工程建设等行业的科学家和技术人员。他们为曾经的叙利亚付出了一切，如今却被迫远走异国，Sotopia则将在海外负责接洽。至于这批重要的技术精英何时才能回到曾经的岗位，依旧是一个未知数。  
护送弗兰克和米尔斯来机场的是协会驻中东地区的工作人员，军用标准的专车就停在停机坪附近。即便战况胶着，阿勒颇恐怕朝不保夕，但在平民和重要机构安全撤离之前，协会还不能放任这座大城市就此陷入战火。虽然人员有限，猎隼部队的进驻已足够表明协会在这场战争中的姿态。米尔斯等人来此，也正是希望通过多方谈判，将阿勒颇列入由国际组织控制的“中立地带”——哪怕只是在彻底沦陷之前争取一点止损的时间。  
飞机离开后，二人一同走向来时乘坐的专车，准备前往猎隼部队的临时驻地。就在这时，一个身着政府军制服的士兵拿着卫星电话向他们跑来。  
“弗雷泽局长——”他凑到米尔斯身边耳语几句，还顺带打量了弗兰克一眼。  
米尔斯接过电话，侧过身与电话另一头的人交流了几分钟。很快，一向注重细节的弗兰克注意到米尔斯的脸色变了。  
——情况恐怕有些不妙。  
果然，米尔斯一把电话递回那人，就拉着弗兰克坐进车里。来自阿勒颇本地的司机发动引擎，快速驶离了机场。  
“除了那几个极端组织，部分反对派也拒绝和谈。”米尔斯说道。“我谈判提纲白写了。”就连预订好的谈判桌也没用上——他没把这半句说出来。他翻阅着手上的名单，在已经安全送走的叙利亚专家名字旁做上标记。剩下的滞留人员不多，可以赶在第二天早晨用军机送走。  
最后需要处理的，大概就是那些人去楼空的重要机构了。  
二人又陷入了沉默。  
过了一会儿，弗兰克才开口；“我倒是不觉得意外。”  
“我也是。”米尔斯环起手臂，看车窗外的自然光随夜幕降临一点点变暗，就像看着“和平时代”的帷幕缓缓落下。  
经过萨卡提亚露天市场时，弗兰克忽然说道：“还记得这里吗？我们以前和谭秀昀接头的地方。那次来阿勒颇，你还给那个塔勒教授带了纪念品呢。”  
弗兰克这么一说，米尔斯确实回想起了1994年的那段时光，一向缺乏表情的脸上也不由得露出些许怀念的神色。  
露天市场上依然有小贩和稀疏的顾客，周围房屋的方窗后依然有透出的灯光——并不是所有人都会选择远走他乡。或许是因为不想离开，或许是因为无力离开，他们就这么留在被战争阴霾笼罩的阿勒颇，小心翼翼地经营着自己的生活。  
驶过露天市场后，车辆进入了较为昏暗的老城区。陈旧的建筑群像是迷宫，也看不到居民的身影。这不是回猎隼驻地最近的路，但由于居民大批出逃造成的道路阻塞，他们不得不临时绕一条不太稳妥的远路。  
司机看着后视镜，有些紧张地开口说道：“前面这段路可能有危险。”  
米尔斯倒是显得镇定自若：“我听说过这里的情况。反对派和极端组织都各自派出小股部队潜入了市区，应该就驻扎在这附近。这几个派系本身就互相敌对，经常打得死去活来。不过车都开到这了，再往前走几公里就是政府军的控制区，应该还能赌一把。”他又将视线转向弗兰克。“你说是吧。”  
弗兰克已经被迫习惯了米尔斯的作风：“你说是就是吧……”  
“好。等会要是遇到危险，不用顾虑我的安全。你对这片区域应该很熟悉吧？尽可能躲开敌人，直接回猎隼部队的驻地呼叫增援。”米尔斯又叮嘱了司机几句。  
他指了指一脸无奈的弗兰克：“反正这家伙可以自保，把他扔下来也无所谓。”  
司机欲言又止。为了避免引起注意，这辆车外没有任何表明其所属势力的身份标识，然而要真是如此不凑巧，一旦开火，对方可不会考虑是谁先制造的事端——掠夺和破坏本就是那些亡命之徒的行为动机。  
空旷的街道上路灯没有亮，也没有行人，只有一辆汽车孤零零地行进着。已经开始破败的旧城区安静得像是一座坟墓，仿佛每一扇虚掩的门和打开的窗都透着危险的气息。  
弗兰克自然很熟悉这种气息。从离开露天市场开始，他就产生了基于直觉的强烈危机感——那些建筑里面并不是没有人，而是那些荷枪实弹的潜伏者正屏气凝神，随时可能用枪炮声打破眼前虚假的宁静。  
穿过这条狭长的单行道，再转过两个路口，他们就将接近主干道。就在这时，司机突然刹住了车。  
“有路障。”他紧张地说。  
米尔斯和弗兰克马上顺着司机所说向前方看去。用沙袋、水泥桩和拒马堆砌而成的街垒横在几十米外，阻挡了三人的去路。他们并没有收到相关报告，看来路障的出现是不久前的突发情况。  
弗兰克马上反应过来。他一边抓住米尔斯的手臂，一边打开车门：“不好，快下车！”  
司机的动作很快。他记着米尔斯的话，刚跳下车就绕进一条不起眼的小巷，消失在砖瓦夹缝的黑暗中。弗兰克和米尔斯则从另一个方向离开，迅速躲到二十米外的建筑外墙后，借有限的光线远远观望着街垒和车辆的情况，准备规划离开的路线。  
弗兰克拔出配枪，锐利的视线直盯着那个路障：“这不像是冲我们来的，有可能是——”  
没等弗兰克说完，伴着划破空气的激烈风声，从路障另一边射来的轻型RPG击中了车辆附近的建筑物，爆炸的火光瞬间将那段昏暗的街道照得如同白昼。


	75. 并肩

十分不巧，二人临时藏身的那截高墙虽不在杀伤范围内，但还是被爆炸的猛烈冲击所波及。不仅是砖墙倒塌、广告牌横飞，周围临街门窗上的玻璃亦大多应声炸裂；被遗弃在服装店展柜里的人体模特向后仰着，沾染了一身的灰。  
爆炸掠起的浮尘还未散去，街道上就响起了枪声。不同方向的子弹交错着倾泻在夜晚的旧城区，先是稀疏的试探，然后是雨点般密集的连射，混杂着投掷物炸开的巨响，以及阿拉伯语和库尔德语纷乱的叫骂。  
就在这以死亡为底色的喧嚣中，弗兰克先从瓦砾堆里爬了起来，晃了晃脑袋，既是打算甩掉一头的沙尘，同时也想让被爆炸整得有些混沌的脑子清醒一点。方才的那个瞬间，他下意识把米尔斯往远离墙壁的方向推了一把，不过这没能让对方完全脱离险境：米尔斯躺在离弗兰克不远的地方，正用手撑着地，边撇开落在身上的碎石，边缓缓坐起来。  
——我怕不是和爆炸有缘。  
手杖被拦腰折断，金属义肢被卡在石墩和大块的碎墙之间，拔出来还需要点时间。米尔斯暗自抱怨这不合时宜的坏运气。他飞快地看向弗兰克，扛着断墙另一边嘈杂的枪声问道：“现在是什么情况？”  
“看来，我们被卷进了武装组织抢占地盘的‘阵地战’。”弗兰克苦笑着，低头避开随时可能来袭的流弹。“不过，你我无论落到哪一边手里，恐怕都无法全身而退。”  
弗兰克已经进入了熟悉的备战状态。他半蹲在将倒未倒的下半截高墙的阴影里，膝盖、手臂和脸上因碎石和玻璃碴挂了彩。和以往的每一次行动一样，他很冷静，冷静到从碎砖堆里刨出掉落的手机时，还不忘摸黑擦去浮土、收回自己的口袋；但又和以往不同，他很紧张，因为米尔斯还在这里。当他发现自己那把掉落的伯莱塔92F不知被埋在哪片砖下、黑暗中又不便寻找时，这种紧张随即开始升级。  
而为他消除这种紧张感的，恰是米尔斯本人。  
不需要对话，米尔斯直接看出了弗兰克的问题所在。林奇死后，他并没有把送出的格洛克收回来。此时，他果断从怀里掏出自己仅剩的那把左轮，扔到了弗兰克手里。  
先用这把——米尔斯用口型告诉弗兰克，虽然他不知道在这么昏暗的环境里对方究竟能不能看清自己说了什么。  
接过枪的人先是一愣，随即露出了然的微笑。“Grazie.”弗兰克飞快地用意大利语道了声谢。他熟练地打开转轮、确认满弹，又将转轮“嗒”的一声合上。  
米尔斯也终于把自己卡住的义肢从夹缝之间救了出来。还好没有把左腿也压断——他暗自庆幸。然而，在没了手杖的当下，别说逃跑，就连一直保持平衡、正常行走都成了问题。  
弗兰克握着那把原本不属于自己的左轮，飞快地靠到米尔斯身边。他没有说话，只是凭借战场经验迅速检查米尔斯躯干和关节是否有大碍。确认没有问题之后，弗兰克随即揽过米尔斯的手臂和侧腰，小心翼翼地把他扶了起来。  
“还能走吗？”  
就算是连搀带拖地走，也要和米尔斯一起离开——弗兰克已经做好这样的打算。  
“勉强可以。”米尔斯靠在弗兰克身上，无知觉的义肢不怎么听使唤，他只得把重心往左腿一边偏。  
自复兴大厦的那次“劫持”之后，他们已经很久没有靠得如此之近了。温热的躯体印着彼此的体温，急促的呼吸似乎也因此慢慢平复下来。枪声离他们很近，但近不过能直接感觉到的另一个人的心跳。  
弗兰克深吸一口气，在米尔斯耳边低声说：“我们先离开这。”他收紧了环在米尔斯腰上的左臂，争取尽可能迅速地离开交战区。  
二人贴着墙根，走进建筑之间狭窄阴暗的巷落。顺着这个方向，他们可以回到露天市场，至少那里暂时没有被火并的浪潮波及。隔着布满尘土、沾上血渍的衣物，米尔斯可以感觉到弗兰克偏高的体温，以及他比平常略快的心跳。  
“你在紧张？”米尔斯甚至没有意识到自己把这句话说了出来。  
弗兰克的呼吸一滞，短促地笑了两声，并没有停下被米尔斯拖慢了的脚步：“确实，有一点。这也是难免的吧。”  
米尔斯咬着牙，尽可能让自己走得更快些：“是因为我吗。”  
“没错。”弗兰克坦诚地回答。听见侧面道路上传来奔跑和开枪的声音，料想是交战双方哪一边的侧翼突袭，他果断将米尔斯护在身后，在离小巷出口还有十几米的地方停下。待声音远去，才谨慎地继续向前移动。  
快速穿过可能暴露在敌人视野中的街道，二人顺着建筑间的缝隙，走向另一片荒废的空楼。在距离交火区域不到两百米的背风处，他们靠着墙缓缓坐下——先是被爆炸波及，又拖着带伤的身体七兜八转地躲开武装分子的视线，甚至没有空闲掏出手机、呼叫支援，这对体力和精神都是一种考验。况且在不了解周边形势的情况下，贸然行动只会有更大的危险。交战结束前，静观其变、等待猎隼部队和政府军前来肃清才是更好的选择。  
十分不凑巧，打算用暴力争夺控制区的战斗似乎正在进一步升级，战场也越来越向弗兰克和米尔斯所在的位置移动。或许是有人发现了他们的踪迹，几个说阿拉伯语的持械匪徒正缓缓向这边靠近。  
弗兰克自然能听懂他们交谈的内容，也隐约听到了子弹上膛的声音。他略一思忖，拉起米尔斯，将他转移到十几米外更安全的角落。建筑之间的一小片空地上杂乱地堆着陈旧的建材，被雨水浸过的潮湿的砖块摞成一堆，硌在身侧并不好受，但现在不是讲究细节的时候。  
“你答应过的事情没有作废吧。”米尔斯突然说道。  
借着头顶高悬的月光，弗兰克看见了米尔斯平静的表情，那双十几年不变的蓝眼睛幽深得像冬初尚未封冻的潭水。  
——不要死在我面前，也不要在我看不见的地方死去。  
弗兰克凝视着米尔斯被血污和尘土的面庞，浅棕色的双瞳里流动着别样的情感：“当然没有。而且……”他接过米尔斯递来的备用子弹，笑了一下。“我会保护你。然后，我们两个一起活着离开这里。”  
他似乎看见米尔斯的嘴角动了一下。  
“你在笑吧，米尔斯？”弗兰克轻声问。  
很久以前，在另一个地方，他好像说过相同的话。  
也和那时一样，米尔斯作出了相同的简单回答。  
“是的。”  
那是米尔斯难得发自内心的笑。虽然这微笑在沉沉夜色中模糊得像是一闪而过的幻觉，但这对弗兰克而言已经足够了。他甚至可以为此赴死，但正如米尔斯所希望的，他选择为此活下去。此刻已经不需要太多的对话——久违的投向彼此的信任，以及对这种信任的自信，不知不觉间取代了持续几年的敌意。  
“等我几分钟，我很快就回来。”弗兰克说道。  
他从鞘中拔出短刀，旋腕转了两周，将刀柄稳稳地握紧在掌心。他的身影很快消失在爬满水渍和涂鸦的巷口，像战场上掠过壕沟、堡垒与铁丝网的自由的风。  
米尔斯倚在墙角和砖堆之间，只要抬起头，就能从建筑间那一小块天空的角落发现大半个月球。雾一般清冷的光照进城市的缝隙，仿佛几堵墙外的死战都那么遥远，仿佛阿勒颇还像过去那样，呼吸着古老而静谧的空气。  
他闭上眼睛，头向后枕到墙上，开始想象弗兰克现在是怎么战斗的。  
特种作战出身的弗兰克总是能熟练利用身边的武器和环境。为了不吸引主力的注意，他应该会优先用刀，或是消音的枪支——弗兰克现在拿的是自己的左轮，所以用刀居多。米尔斯没有听到枪声，这也证实了他的猜测。敌人的数量、方位、警觉程度，以及他们的弱点和破绽，这都是优秀的战士需要迅速掌握的战场信息。米尔斯相信弗兰克有这个能力，而且一定能做到。  
通常情况下，理性至上的米尔斯总是通过各种因素和可能性推断结果。但现在，比起战斗过程，米尔斯先确定了战斗的结果。这是一种下意识的行为。  
没过几分钟，昏暗的深巷就恢复了平静，弗兰克也回到了米尔斯跟前。脸颊、袖口和衣襟上沾着大片的血，粘稠的深色液体正从手中的短刀往下滴，但他的脸上已然没有了杀意，取而代之的是近身激战过后的泰然自若。  
他用衣袖把刀上的血抹净、收回鞘中，走到米尔斯身边，挨着他的肩膀坐下，又掏出手机，冷静地拨给猎隼部队的驻地：“是我，弗兰克·迈尔桑德。”  
电话那头看来已经听说了这片街区交火的消息，正向弗兰克核实具体情况。弗兰克有条不紊地一一作答，并指定了增援位置：“把车派到萨卡提亚露天市场东南角。没错，”他看向身侧的米尔斯。“米尔斯·弗雷泽和我在一块。”  
结束了短暂的通话，弗兰克站起身，向米尔斯伸出了手：“走吧，我们到接应的地点去。”  
米尔斯抓住弗兰克的手腕，任由对方发力把自己从地上拉起来，默契得像是并肩战斗多年的搭档——他们过去也的确是这样。  
把米尔斯拉到自己身侧站好时，弗兰克一个趔趄，因为个子太高，差点撞上墙边的水管。  
“没有受伤吧。”米尔斯瞥向弗兰克的腿。  
弗兰克笑了笑：“那倒没有，就是有些累了。”他揽着米尔斯的肩膀，向建筑群另一边的出口走去。  
“动作挺快。”  
“毕竟是我啊。”  
“但还是比年轻时生疏了。”  
“年龄放在这儿，总有屈服于人体机能的时候。况且你也比我小不到哪去。”  
“你只能想到和我攀比了吗？”米尔斯淡淡地嘲讽了一句，而弗兰克报以爽朗的笑声。


	76. 污名

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文完结！

走到半路，弗兰克突然“啊”了一声。  
米尔斯顿时紧张起来：“怎么了？”  
弗兰克笑着跟他道歉：“我身上都是血，把你的衣服蹭脏了。”  
米尔斯抬起头，一脸难以置信的表情：“……就这？”  
弗兰克倒是理直气壮：“就这。”  
“反正你我已经够狼狈了。”米尔斯低头审视被蹭上大片血迹的破损西装，突然伸手往弗兰克浸着敌人鲜血的前襟抓了一把，又将满手的血污抹到自己脸上。“这样一来，你也没什么好说了吧。”  
即便沾着尘与血，那张脸依旧保持着缺乏表情的常态，仿佛只是做了件寻常到可以忽略的小事。  
弗兰克一时语塞，米尔斯意料之外的举动令他内心的不安荡然无存。  
“不愧是你，米尔斯。”

接应的车辆还有几分钟才到。考虑到自己一身的血污，看着像是刚从车祸现场爬出来的幸存者，贸然出现在平民面前只会带来不必要的混乱（虽然他们也正体会着近在咫尺的战争带来的恐慌），弗兰克和米尔斯没有进入露天市场，而是停在离约定接应地点不远的一处建筑工地上。  
说是建筑工地，“未完全拆除的建筑”或许更符合这一场所的定位：房顶已经消失，四周剩下的外墙高低不一，没被带走的长椅、空花瓶和杂物柜被遗留在原处，地板则是完整的。看着墙上和浅池底有些年头的马赛克石画，不难猜出这里原来是个公共澡堂。如果不出意外，一个新型医院将会在这里建起，成为周边居民健康的守护者。但澡堂拆除刚进行到一半，就因战争搁置下来，工人和工人器械也都不知所踪，只剩下这片废墟似的施工现场。  
不过，这都是弗兰克和米尔斯不知道或不关注的事情。现在，他们正坐在月光之中。没了屋顶的阻拦，来自天穹的月光慷慨地倾泻在空水池底部褪色的石画上，也倾泻在二人布满伤痕的身躯上。  
弗兰克盘腿坐着，仰头望向被正在被硝烟污染的夜空。但在城市上空的云雾之外，还有未经玷污的繁星，那是人类终其全部历史也难以通晓的更遥远的世界。他凝视着那个遥不可及的世界，眼里倒映着古城之上的月光和星光，如同几十年前那个在拉卡之剑营地天台上用笔描摹星座的少年。米尔斯正靠坐在他背后，脑袋抵在他的肩上，沉甸甸的分量令弗兰克感到分外踏实，像是近二十年的漂流终于找到了终点。  
“米尔斯？”弗兰克轻轻唤身边人的名字。  
靠在肩后的脑袋动了动。“怎么了？”  
弗兰克笑了笑，胸腔的振动也传导到米尔斯身上：“没什么，以为你这么快就睡着了。”  
“怎么可能啊。”米尔斯叹了口气。“他们很快就到了，哪有打盹的时间。”  
米尔斯的声音有一些沙哑，下沉的句尾透出淡淡的倦意。他的确需要休息，需要在一个能让他感到安全的地方放松自己的大脑和身体。就像此刻他们所在的地方，陈旧、残破、冷硬，甚至没有屋顶，还带着缺少烟火气的寒意，但这已经足够了。  
从背后传来的是另一个男人的体温。弗兰克·迈尔桑德，叙利亚军阀的次子，Sotopia的编内战斗人员，猎隼部队第三小队的原队长，中心议事会直属特别行动小组的负责人；也是米尔斯信任过也痛恨过的男人。从1994年至今，无论是因为命运的支使，还是个人秉性所致，他们的生命已经相互纠缠了足够长的时间，长到解释都显得苍白无力。  
哪怕只是像现在这样，用肩膀和脊背支撑着彼此，能够准确地感受到对方呼吸和心跳时身体微微的颤动，也足以带回久违的安稳。  
“……米尔斯。”  
“这次又有什么事。”  
“还记得在伊拉克那次吗？夏丽法被圣鹰的人追杀，我也差点死在他们手里，是你救了我。”弗兰克注视着头顶的月轮，也透过它注视着自己的记忆。“就在那个矿洞里，当时的月光也和现在一样。”  
米尔斯模糊不清地应了一声，隔了几秒才说话：“我花了不少工夫才找到你。”  
“还有巴格达，永恒宫酒店的喷泉边。我向你承诺过，等哪天回到叙利亚，我会给你送真正的大马士革玫瑰。”说这话时，弗兰克带着温和的笑意——他已经很久没有这么轻松过。  
米尔斯也笑了：“原来你是认真的啊。然而我们不在大马士革，也没有玫瑰。”  
“看来你也在期待这份礼物？我真是太感动了。”  
“随便你怎么想，我都无所谓。”  
“哈，又把问题抛给我了吗。”  
“就现在这样……也不错。”米尔斯低声说。  
他的声音很轻，要不是二人靠得很近，弗兰克可能根本听不到米尔斯说了什么。幸运的是，现在没有杂乱的枪声，没有狂热的呼号，只有阿勒颇古城外的风，升腾的夜雾，以及他们彼此的呼吸。  
“是啊，”弗兰克撑在身侧的右手缓缓移动，最后覆在米尔斯的手背上。“我也有同感，米尔斯。”  
十几年的纠葛被沉静的月光凝结成无字的诗歌，将那些难以言说的悲喜与爱憎、离别与重逢封存在过去。他们会回想起一切开始的地方，会在某一个时间点感到愧疚和痛苦，但永远不会回到原点——时间和记忆都是不容逆行的河流。  
他们也不知道未来会如何——无论是自己的结局，还是世界的命运。被视作救世主，或是被旧秩序的拥护者斥作异端，也可能终其一生无法洗脱被强加的污名。但过去归过去，未来归未来。此时此刻，他们相互依靠着坐在夜空下，这就是可以用身体和意识清晰感受并把握在手中的“现在”。  
远处的公路上，吉普车前灯的亮光划开了旧街区的黑夜，那是从驻地前来接应的友军。  
“我们该走了。”  
“嗯。”  
像是要弥补缺席多年的遗憾，弗兰克握紧了米尔斯的手。

春末回到日内瓦后，米尔斯抽空拜访了安托万·图雷。近几个月来，协会中一直流传着安托万准备退休的谣言。作为他的左右手，米尔斯知道那都是无稽之谈——这个野心很重的男人不会轻易退出历史舞台。不过，米尔斯的目的并不是探口风；相反，邀请他过来的是安托万自己。  
有一些无关紧要，但又突然想说的话——安托万如此说道。  
安托万的别墅离阿尔卑斯山很近，能在宽敞的阳台上远远看见山上未化的积雪，以及融雪汇成的溪流所滋养的春草。  
头上已生满白发的男人背对米尔斯，静静地坐在摇椅上，手边的矮桌上是他一直钟爱的热茶、看到一半的历史小说、多年未离身的旧枪。安托万眺望着远山，仿佛来访的米尔斯、协会里的流言、风云莫测的国际情报战都与他无关。  
也是在这时，米尔斯真正意识到安托万·图雷已经老了。  
“米尔斯，”安托万突然开口问他。“你还记得自己在军情六处干了什么吗？”  
隔了这么多年，米尔斯早已脱离了为英国情报机构服务的日子。现在的他是“Sotopia的米尔斯·弗雷泽”，最了解这一点的除了他自己，就是弗兰克和安托万，两个在各种意义上改变他人生轨迹的人。  
但这不意味着米尔斯遗忘了自己的过去：“我当然还记得，图雷先生——不，葛温先生。”恶作剧似的重提安托万真正的姓氏，米尔斯低下头微微一笑。  
他已经不再像过去那样被安托万牵着鼻子走了。某种意义上，他们的命运不仅相连，还有诸多相似之处。现在只有他们两个人，长年被隐藏的旧名在对方面前如同那些不见天日的过去，并不是什么需要保守的秘密。  
安托万拿起茶杯，放空的视线投向远处起伏的地平线。“我年轻的时候，接到的第一个外勤任务就是暗杀自己曾经的同僚。当时，我没有问这么做的原由，也没有去找否定这次任务的证据，因为只要顺利地杀了他，上司对我的评价就会提升，我就有机会一步一步地爬上权力的金字塔。不需要思考前因后果，也不需要被多余的情感牵累。回过神时，就连我那得势的亲兄弟也成了追求权力的牺牲品，而我甚至不知道自己的野心究竟通向何处。”  
“后来，您找到了目标。”米尔斯顺着安托万视线的方向望去。  
“或许吧。加入协会的同时，我告别过去的自己，成为了半个世界的敌人。‘不安定分子’，就像弗兰克说的——污名。我们就这么理所应当地被污名化了，却又像是乐在其中。”安托万把茶盏搁到一边，把玩起那支有些年头的枪。“不过，无论是‘斯科特·葛温’还是‘安托万·图雷’，最核心的人格是一样的。我已不再是我，但我从未改变。”  
米尔斯露出了然的微笑：“单论这一点，我同意。”  
安托万也笑了：“如果我叫你‘卡尔·克里曼斯’，你还会和以前一样生气吗？”  
米尔斯低下头，没有回答。  
这时，安托万把手中的枪递给了米尔斯。里面只装着一颗子弹，已经上膛。  
年长的男人只给米尔斯留下一个看不透的侧脸：“你说过，大概会永远恨着我。”  
是银堡事件后在医院病房里说的话，米尔斯记得很清楚。  
安托万又说：“如果这种痛恨足以让你想要杀死我，现在就是动手的机会。我已经写好了遗书，记得把现场伪装成自杀。”接下来便是冗长的沉默。  
米尔斯端详着手中的枪。他想自己已经猜到了对方的想法。  
于是，米尔斯抬起枪，冰冷的枪口正对安托万的太阳穴。但没过两秒，他又放下了枪，轻轻叹了口气：“没错，我依旧恨着您。但同时，我好像已经理解您了。”  
——也不会再拒绝曾经作为卡尔·克里曼斯的自己。  
安托万狡黠一笑；“我骗你的，米尔斯。其实我没打算死，也没留遗书。”  
“我知道。”说罢，米尔斯头也不回地离开了安托万的视线。  
安托万看着那把留在桌上的旧枪，轻声自语：“我认可你了，米尔斯·弗雷泽。”

别墅不远处，一个戴着墨镜的男人正斜倚在车边，用铅笔在记事本上画着什么，嘴上还哼着不成调的中东民谣。记事本的封面内侧用回形针固定着一张旧照片，画面上是一个抱着大束玫瑰的金发男人。见米尔斯拄着手杖走了过来，他收起记事本，主动给米尔斯打开了车门：“聊得开心吗？”  
米尔斯坐进后排：“还行。”他看着驾驶座上的男人。“弗兰克，你刚才又在画什么？”  
弗兰克边调整后视镜的位置边笑道：“保密。”  
“……”  
“你说要去探望塔勒教授，对吧？地址我已经问到了。”弗兰克轻快地说道。“那现在就出发吧。”  
引擎声响起，汽车载着二人向道路前方驶去。目的地不是故事的结局，而是他们将会共同面对的明天。


	77. 番外 久别以后，重逢之前（上）

2003年初春，借着安托万·图雷的名义，米尔斯抵达了叙利亚。他在卡米什利停留数日，从负责调查圣鹰组织的同事那里获取了不少信息。据他们所说，这些情报是从几位秘密接近圣鹰大本营的潜伏人员那里送出来的。从成规模的人员名单到周边各国的据点分布，米尔斯不得不惊叹于那群陌生战友的业务能力。他确信，只要经过周密的筹划，将这个危险组织的高层头目一网打尽并不是问题。  
但令米尔斯困扰的是，现有的圣鹰情报当中，没有任何一份与1999年底发生在索契附近的袭击事件相关。  
在那次事件当中，秘密押送二号头目的车辆遭到了袭击。无论是犯人还是包括弗兰克在内的押送人员，那辆车上的乘客无一生还，雪地里熊熊燃烧的大火也成了米尔斯脑海中挥之不去的梦魇。  
此行没有完全达到目的，但撇去这件“私事”，米尔斯不能说是一无所获。卡米什利这座东北城市与土耳其接壤，和伊拉克的距离也不远，民族格局相当复杂，自然成了“支部驻中东办事处”与海外活动平台的重要据点。作为安托万的心腹，米尔斯至少能带回具有重要参考价值的一手情报；同时，他也用自己的双眼确认了外派情报人员的工作能力，以及他们对协会的忠诚。  
再过两天，他就将离开叙利亚，回日内瓦总部向安托万复命。如果安托万一时心血来潮，又跑到洛杉矶的银堡大厦“指导工作”，米尔斯也只能顺着这位上司的动向。趁着返回前鲜有的闲暇时间，米尔斯强迫自己从自虐式的焦虑情绪中脱身——弗兰克对他很重要，但他不能为此失去全部理智，而相对稳定的精神状态是工作的保证。  
也是在这时，他听到了一个消息：卡米什利市的美术馆正在举行主题画展，几位重要的收藏家和赞助人也会到场。其中出现了米尔斯十分熟悉的名字。  
阿妮萨·迈尔桑德。迈尔桑德司令的女儿，弗兰克的妹妹，一位收藏爱好者，同时也为充满潜力但生活拮据的学生和年轻艺术家提供资助。米尔斯猜测，这大概受到了弗兰克的影响。比起父兄，她的生活并不那么波澜起伏，但迈尔桑德的名号足以让阿妮萨过上与普通人不同的日子——她显然不会缺钱，成年后在公共场合的一言一行也会和家族立场扯上关系。说实话，这并不是一件轻松的差事。  
前往美术馆的路上，米尔斯不断质问自己：弗兰克死后，由于不得不保守秘密，他明明对迈尔桑德家心怀愧疚，明明连见他们一面、说几句话都需要做足心理建设，恨不得躲得越远越好，现在却为什么还要做这种多余的事？  
思来想去，米尔斯还是将此归咎于弗兰克：替那个死得太早的家伙关照一下家人是应该的，哪怕只是远远地看一眼。米尔斯不认为自己和弗兰克算得上情侣——怎么看都不像，说是同事、战友、搭档倒还过得去，虽然有时会在一张床上过夜。但他自己也知道这几种关系缺少充分的解释力。  
出于改不掉的职业病，虽然身上难得没带武器，米尔斯进入美术馆的第一反应还是确认场上的安保情况。要是按照国际会议的要求当然不可能合格，但作为画展这类民间活动，最多也就只能做到这个程度了——米尔斯在心里暗自打了分。  
画展不比拍卖会，除去米尔斯错过的开幕仪式，人群总是随意流动的。因此，米尔斯只得心不在焉地走过每一幅应该颇具艺术价值的展品（如果弗兰克在场，他肯定会相当专业地品评一番），在美术馆里寻找阿妮萨的踪迹。  
警报声骤然响起时，米尔斯正好发现了阿妮萨的身影。

梦境中的声音有些失真，像混着电流杂音的卡带。  
“米尔斯·弗雷泽？”  
和刚看完就销毁的那份档案一样，传真机打出的照片是黑白的，但基本可以看出人的样貌，模糊的线条和相对粗糙的质感反而给人留下想象的空间。照片里的年轻男性长相端正，甚至可以算是漂亮的类型，却因为冷淡的表情显得没有多少人情味。  
男人一手拿着照片，一手拿着话筒，向上司核实任务的细节。  
“是的，不过这并不是他的本名。他原来叫卡尔·克里曼斯。你以后可能会和他长期搭档，但在时机到来之前，不要贸然告知真相，先试探一下他的口风。”  
“我不太擅长和生手共事啊。如果是那种苦大仇深的一根筋，就更难说话了。”他皱着眉，还在思考上司的决策是否正确。  
“相信我们的判断吧，米尔斯·弗雷泽会很适合这份工作的。”  
“好，我明白了。”既然上司这么说了，他也只能等待接下来的发展，看这位抛弃了本名的英国特工是否真的值得这一场拼上未来人生的豪赌。  
他挂断了电话。在把照片烧掉之前，忍不住盯着那张脸多看了几眼。  
“——喂，‘牧羊人’，醒醒，我们快到地方了。”  
似乎有另一个遥远的声音在叫他。随着声音逐渐清晰，眼前的照片、传真机、烟灰缸以及贴着旧海报的墙壁褪去了鲜明的颜色，重新溶解在记忆的洪流中。  
“……对不起，稍微有点睡过头了。”  
弗兰克在车上醒来，短暂地回想了刚才梦见的1994年的旧事。但很快，他就调整了自己的状态：现在是2003年，车刚从伊拉克边境开到卡米什利市郊，而他将要执行某些重要的任务。刚刚叫醒他的队友坐回了原位，因为提前戴上了防毒面具，弗兰克看不见对方的表情，就像对方看不见自己脸上一闪而过的感伤。潜伏期间，比起名字，他们更多以代号相称， 同时保持着微妙的距离和充足的互信。  
就在几天前，他们观测到了圣鹰组织的新动向。那群恐怖分子似乎打算在卡米什利这个库尔德人众多的边境城市策划一次针对平民的袭击。虽然已经通过其他渠道向叙利亚方面作出了预警，但考虑到当地的复杂形势，当局能做的恐怕很有限。因此，在取得中心议事会的同意后，弗兰克等人罕见地从潜伏转入了备战状态，秘密介入这场随时可能发生的袭击。  
说到卡米什利，弗兰克并不陌生——在拉卡之剑协助父亲工作的那几年，他到过叙利亚的大多数城市，有时是为了工作，有时单纯是出于兴趣。他还记得卡米什利的市立美术馆，若干年前在那里参观时，弗兰克甚至想过，如果自己没有选择投身战场，而是继续在搞艺术的道路上走下去，某一天那里或许也会挂上署名“弗兰克·迈尔桑德”的作品。  
这种漫无目的的遐想很快被紧急呼叫所打破。  
“市立美术馆？好的，我们马上到位。”弗兰克拿着对讲机，向身边的队友传达指令。“圣鹰的人挟持了美术馆里的平民，随时可能开始纵火。”  
抵达行动地点之前，对讲机另一头的地方情报人员不断更新着现场情报，包括受害者和袭击者的具体人数，也包括可能此刻被困在美术馆内的重要人物。  
其中，弗兰克听到了两个再熟悉不过的名字：阿妮萨·迈尔桑德，以及米尔斯·弗雷泽。  
这个消息如同晴天霹雳，令弗兰克坚如磐石的内心出现了裂纹。

米尔斯抓着阿妮萨的手，飞快跑过陈列着画作和雕塑的长廊，冲进美术馆角落的楼梯间。耳畔除了尖锐嘈杂的警铃，还有慌乱的喊叫以及追兵逼近的脚步声。他没带枪，也没穿防弹衣，身边还带着个没上过战场的年轻女性。米尔斯可以感觉到阿妮萨快跑不动了，每一步都喘得厉害，但还是努力地迈开腿，想要跟上米尔斯的步伐。  
观展的人群和美术馆的工作人员对这次恐袭毫无防备。面对荷枪实弹的歹徒，守卫手中的警棍与脆弱的树枝无异。美术馆的大门和侧门已经从内侧堵上，营救人员的正面突入已经不可能。两个想要夺枪的守卫先后倒在枪口之下，受惊的人质不得不瑟缩着蜷在被恐怖分子圈起的大厅里，祈祷能有奇迹发生。  
好不容易才甩开追在身后的歹徒，米尔斯拉着阿妮萨躲进了三楼楼梯口附近的杂物间。阿妮萨紧紧捂着自己的嘴，唯恐急促的呼吸会暴露二人的位置，但胸口剧烈的起伏和快要瘫软的双腿还是暴露了她此刻的无力。米尔斯让她坐在空木箱上休息——虽然那上面布满灰尘，但现在不是讲究的时候。  
阿妮萨轻轻说了声“谢谢”，坐在那里平复呼吸的节奏。  
在父亲和兄长的周密保护下安全成长到二十多岁，她还从未遇到如此凶险的情境。幸运的是，现在待在自己身边的这个人应该十分可靠——由于弗兰克的缘故，阿妮萨下意识地相信了米尔斯。  
米尔斯走到角落，掏出手机，马上和同事取得了联系，借助外部力量确认当下的情况。如果他一个人独自行动，即便没有武器，要从封锁的美术馆中脱身也不算困难；可他现在于情于理都不能这么做。  
他看了阿妮萨一眼，正好迎上她那略带疑惑的视线。  
那双眼睛果然和弗兰克很像。


	78. 番外 久别以后，重逢之前（下）

“正门和侧门已经被堵上了。那些歹徒肯定会给自己留一条路，我想应该是员工通道或者楼外的消防梯，但我们直接过去会很冒险。”米尔斯收起手机，走到阿妮萨跟前。“得想别的办法。”  
他没有告诉阿妮萨，恐怖分子已经把人质集中到了二楼主厅，宣称做好了纵火的准备；营救和消防人员都对歹徒的疯狂行径十分忌惮，一时无法动作——她不需要知道这些。  
阿妮萨强压下心中的恐惧，抬头看向米尔斯：“弗雷泽先生，”因为担心被外面游走的歹徒听见，她的声音很小。“我哥哥他……他不在这里吗？”  
米尔斯不由得心里一惊。  
九年前，他是和弗兰克一起离开拉卡之剑的，阿妮萨一定认为他们二人会同时出现。面对阿妮萨，米尔斯却只能说谎：“他现在有别的工作，所以不在叙利亚。”  
“这样啊……”阿妮萨低下头，看起来十分落寞，但她很快收拾起失落的情绪，努力对米尔斯笑了一下。“如果您独自行动，一个人应该也能逃出去吧。我可能会拖累您——”  
米尔斯一眼就看出阿妮萨正在强颜欢笑。  
“不要说这样的话，”他低声打断阿妮萨的话。“我会替弗兰克保护你。”  
阿妮萨怔怔地看着米尔斯，一时说不出话。  
或许是容易联想到弗兰克的死，米尔斯不敢再正视阿妮萨的眼睛。他转过身去，正好发现杂物间的墙上贴着美术馆的平面图，上面还有分配保洁工作时留下的陈旧笔迹。这可以作为逃跑路线的参考——米尔斯暗自记下那些模糊图标所代表的走廊、房间和门窗。总共四层楼高的美术馆，他们能藏身的地方很少，寻找逃脱的路线更是困难。  
“……您为什么要救我？”  
米尔斯突然听见阿妮萨轻到几乎听不见的声音。如果阿妮萨不问，他大概根本不会思考这个问题。他没有回头，攥紧了拳又缓缓松开。  
“你是司令的女儿，弗兰克的妹妹——不，不对，这已经和弗兰克没有关系了。哪怕只是一个陌生人，都不应该被卷进这样的事件，并因此受到无谓的伤害。所以，无论如何我都会把你救出去。相信我，阿妮萨。”  
——这就是我现在必须要做的事情。  
看着眼前的平面图，米尔斯已经有了大概的打算。楼梯间的方向传来上下跑动的声音，米尔斯和阿妮萨的心马上提了起来。直到脚步声远去，阿妮萨才小心翼翼地舒了一口气。  
“他们应该分散了力量，在每层楼找我们这样的‘漏网之鱼’。”米尔斯走到阿妮萨身边，眼神不时往门的方向飘。“听这个动静，刚才外面只有一个人。”  
紧接着，他示意阿妮萨藏到更靠里面的位置，自己则靠到门边，左手缓缓移向之前合上的插销：“一直呆在这里不是办法。”  
阿妮萨躲在纸箱堆后，屏住了呼吸。她看着米尔斯小心翼翼地拉开一点门缝，锐利的双眼如同狩猎的鹰隼，等待下一个落单歹徒的靠近。  
自己的哥哥弗兰克也会经常遇到这样的危险吗？他也是这么做的吗？阿妮萨不敢细想。  
米尔斯闪身到门外的动作很快，快到阿妮萨刚回过神，他已经拖着一具沉重的躯体回到了杂物间。他重新合上门，把那名全副武装的蒙面歹徒扔到地上。那人一动不动，脖颈不自然地瘫软着，好像已经死去。面对这样的场景，阿妮萨睁大了双眼，一时忘了怎么呼吸。  
首先卸下的是缠在身上的短刀、枪支和弹夹，然后是厚重的防弹衣。米尔斯把防弹衣塞到阿妮萨手里：“穿上这个。”  
他没有说这人是否还活着，也没有摘下歹徒的面罩、露出临死时因痛苦而扭曲的脸——让阿妮萨近距离看到这样残酷的场面，米尔斯认为是自己的错。同时，他也感谢阿妮萨没有继续追问，而是默默低头穿好了防弹衣。  
“你会用枪吗？”米尔斯又将缴来的两把枪分出一支递给阿妮萨。  
阿妮萨迟疑着接过：“会一点。”在拉卡之剑的训练场上，她跟着父亲以及亲近的女兵学过一些基本操作。不说打得准不准，至少能够避免走火。  
米尔斯只说了声“好”。  
现在，顺着杂物间的门缝，他们已经能闻到越来越浓的汽油味。  
这显然不是个好兆头。米尔斯贴在门边，仔细倾听门外的动静，同时备好了手中的枪。“我们走。”他再次抓起阿妮萨的手，离开狭窄的杂物间、飞快地跑上四楼，准备奔向楼层另一边通向天台的阶梯。  
三四层的火已经先燃起来了。在汽油的作用下，滚烫的火舌沿着易燃的木墙和地毯迅速爬行，将整个楼层包裹在灼热的熔炉中。美术馆的上面几层都是“中心开花”的环形结构，只要靠近扶栏，就能居高临下看见二楼大厅的情况。被枪威逼着挤作一团的人质绝望地看向上方的火海，以及美术馆正中央的彩色玻璃天窗上，那即将弃他们而去的八角形的天空。  
举着枪轻蔑地笑看这一切的匪徒像品尝美酒佳酿一样享受着受害者对死亡的恐惧。  
阿妮萨几乎是被米尔斯推着向前跑的。趁着火势还没有完全吞没眼前狭长的走廊，他们必须冲上天台——消防云梯很快就能到位，对阿妮萨来说那是更安全的逃脱路径。  
身后传来了枪声，子弹擦过二人的身侧，一头扎进正在燃烧的木墙。阿妮萨吓得差点惊叫出声，险些被地毯的褶皱绊倒在地。  
“不要回头！”米尔斯厉声喊道。他向身后盲开几枪，对于命中不抱希望，只求那几发子弹连同蔓延的火势能多少减缓身后追兵的脚步。  
跑上一段阶梯，眼前就是通向天台的唯一的通道。门上落着锁，看来天台是安全的。米尔斯把阿妮萨拉开，抬手一枪打坏了门锁。他将阿妮萨向外一推，反手又将门合上，推动一旁堆砌的杂物，堵住已经无法锁上的门。  
“等等，弗雷泽先生！你也快出来啊！”  
任由阿妮萨怎么砸门，米尔斯都没有让步，只是把堵门的重物推得更紧了一些。他翻过护栏，跳到楼梯间的下一层。逃生通道的指示牌亮着悠悠的绿光，与门外燃烧的走廊相映，竟显出几分奇诡的情调。  
没错，就是这样。在阿妮萨被救出去之前，必须确保没有一个敌人进入天台。  
他就是这道防线。  
米尔斯低头看着手中的枪，重新上好子弹，就着被烤热的带着浓重汽油味的空气深呼吸了一口。不知为何，他产生了一种“自己不会死在这里”的无由来的自信。况且，他也不能死在这里。至少在替一些人复仇之前，他不能死。  
这种执念像一个诅咒，在给了米尔斯强大生存动机的同时，也令他深陷其中。  
即便是被隔着火场射来的几发子弹命中，身体不听使唤地倒在墙边时，米尔斯也没去想自己是否会死在这里。他抱着侧腹的伤口，蜷在离着火的地毯不到一米的一小块大理石地面上，同样冒着血的肩膀和后背抵着复古的石墙。炽热的火舌离他只剩一臂的距离，浓烟的刺激下眼睛无法睁开，呼吸也越来越困难。  
因失血和窒息失去意识之前，米尔斯来不及推想给自己带来死亡的会是子弹，浓烟，还是烈火。

接上美术馆天台的消防云梯成功救下了阿妮萨，也送来一批荷枪实弹的武装人员。漆黑的防毒面具遮挡了面部，连同身上沉甸甸的军用装备，为神秘的精英战士平添几分狩猎者的肃杀。从几个方向的侧窗发起垂直攻坚的同时，美术馆顶部的天窗轰然碎裂，打破的不仅是悬在火线上的僵局，还有圣鹰涂满鲜血的阴谋。  
在火场边缘陷入昏迷的米尔斯并不知道，攻坚队伍中的某个人曾如何焦急地穿过火焰与浓烟，带着近乎报复的心理将手中的短刀楔进敌人的要害。发现米尔斯时，藏在防毒面具下紧皱的眉头才稍微舒展了一点。  
眼前是自己无论如何都无法放下的人，身后是熊熊燃烧的火焰。弗兰克缓缓靠近米尔斯，小心翼翼地避开中枪的部位，将他打横抱起。弗兰克低头看着躺在自己怀中的重伤员。他双眼紧闭，汗湿的金发粘在脸颊上，在火光照耀下泛着异样的光泽。  
要是再晚一点，米尔斯可能在被烈火吞没前死于窒息。  
弗兰克什么话都说不出来，也不能说——即便米尔斯现在毫无知觉，他也不能冒这个风险。所以，他只是示意同行的战友推开堵在门口的杂物，自己抱着米尔斯走向天台外待命的消防云梯。  
在正式的重逢之前，弗兰克选择忍耐和又一次单方面的别离。

米尔斯醒来时，阿妮萨就坐在床边，身旁还站着一个陌生的叙利亚男人。看到米尔斯苏醒，阿妮萨终于松了一口气，向身边的男人露出了如释重负的微笑。  
——不出所料，自己果然还是没死成。但这到底算是幸运，还是不幸呢。  
劫后余生的米尔斯看着白到炫目的天花板，任由医院里消毒水的气味洗去残留在他脑海中的汽油味和浓烟。他又将目光投向阿妮萨，以及后来才知道是她丈夫的陌生男人。他成功拯救了一个人，也在某种程度上拯救了自己。如果能在某个梦境中与弗兰克重逢，他至少不会感到内疚，这就足够了。  
但在追溯这种潜在内疚感的来源时，米尔斯突然意识到：自己所做的一切有可能并不完全是为了弗兰克，而是别的什么东西。  
他对此感到莫名的恐惧。  
在无法预知的正式重逢之前，米尔斯选择将这悬而未决的疑问压在心中，走向弗兰克的视线无法触及的另一个战场。


End file.
